Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-5D'S
by deatharrow35
Summary: A 16 years old boy of with a hard past got dragged as a reincarnation of Yusei Fudo by a mysterious power to protect the dimensions and to change the fate of some characters ! However, he will soon see that an enemy got revived too into this world and this enemy make our hero question himself about his future. Follow him into his trip and see if he does the good decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers. Here is a new fanfiction with an OC who enters the world of ARC-V in the body of Yusei Fudo (don't worry, he won't just be a ripoff of our dear protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S). His mission will to stop the bad ending of ARC-V of happening by saving the Yu-Boys and Bracelet Girls and stopping Academia and the Professor's plans. However, he will discovers as he enters this world that 'someone' revived thanks to him. Who it is ? Don't hesitate to review ! To tell what's good, what's bad. What could be better. If you have any questions and all this kind of stuff. Let's now jump into this story ! **

**Chapter 1 : A new life**

Despair.

This was the only thing I could feel after so long.

I am all alone now, there wasn't anyone left who I could trust nor who could help me. Becoming an orphan 11 years ago wasn't something I expected, and losing the person who helped me overcome it last year neither. They were really, really hard moments in my life that I will never forget.

I was now in the streets, preparing for another night alone like always.

I took a card from my pocket who was none other than the legendary Stardust Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, aka : my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh Anime of all the times. Sure, I liked DM and GX but 5D's had such an impact on me. Zexal was decent. Arc-V really disappointed me by its really bad ending, like come on ! 6/8 protagonists died and also one of them never revived after being 'killed' early in the series. Yusei is really like the guy who was in my situation before and he inspired me to never give up hope, but now, I must say that I was beginning to losing it.

I replaced Stardust in my pocket, along with his evolutions that I got which consist of Shooting Star Dragon, Savior Star Dragon, Shooting Quasar Dragon and some other Stardust monsters. Having them near always made me feel safe.

As I was about to go to sleep, the card I held in my hand began to shone very brightly, causing me to cover my eyes. Then I felt like the world was spinning over and over and that my body began to change.

''What in the world is happening ?!'' I yelled, before losing consciousness.

**Later**

I woke up in some sort of park, I slowly stand up, feeling my body was different and what caught my attention : the people passing me had Anime eyes !

''What the...'' I muttered before realizing another thing, my hands had brown gloves, I don't recall I had any ! I also felt a little bigger than what I actually was so I checked near the fountain of the park to see my reflection on the water and like I thought I looked different.

I had a tanner skin, spiky black hair with gold highlights, the upper layer of my hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. My clothes changed as well, I wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears brown gloves below my elbows with an amber gem on them. My lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with my Deck holster hidden under my jacket.

''Wait a minute...'' I said and remarked my voice was a little deeper too. At the exception of my eyes, who were dark gray, I looked like… oh my god...

.

.

.

''I'M YUSEI FUDO !'' I screamed in my mind. No kidding, my idol's flesh was on me now. ''God... relax this is just a weird dream, you are gonna wake up.''

''Hehehe, I can assure you this not a dream, my friend.'' said a very masculine voice.

''What ? Who said that ?'' I checked around me but saw nobody speaking to me. 'Great... I also hear voices now, I think I begin to become crazy...'

''No, you are not crazy, check out your Deck...'' responded the voice. I obeyed and saw that Stardust Dragon was a little glowing before a spirit appeared in front of me. ''Hello, young master.''

I jumped of surprise before regaining myself and I just realized that it was the spirit of one of my favorite cards that was before me.

''Stardust... Dragon ?''

''Yeah, indeed. I know you have a lot of questions in mind and sorry we couldn't

meet in another circumstances but I thought it would be better if you are already aware of us.''

''Us ?'' I asked.

''Hi, dude.'' A monster armored in purple with red-eyes and what seemed to be an iron fist to his right appeared right next to Stardust.

''Wait, you are Junk Warrior ! What does that mean...''

''Well, it seems that when you got into this world, you have been given the Deck of Yusei Fudo. Along with cards from our world and some that I never seen before. That, and you also got the ability to communicate with us, the Duel Spirits.''

''Whoa… Awesome.''

''We know that you have other questions in mind so feel free to ask them.''

''Okay, so... what's going on guys ? How I was able to reach the Anime world, visibly the Yu-Gi-Oh one, in the body of Yusei Fudo ?!''

''Well, there were certainly the questions you were going to ask first but we are as unaware of the current events as you. However, we could detect in which reality we arrived.''

''So can you tell me, please guys ?

''Well you are in...'' Junk Warrior began but got interrupted by a very loud and angry voice.

''YUYA ! COME BACK HERE !'' A young girl with pink hair, red skirt and gray-white shirt chased with which it seems to be a fan chased a boy with green and red hair with green trousers, white jacket and red shirt while 3 kids walked behind not bothering with the situation, like it was a casual thing.

''You know what ? You are about to discover it.'' My purple warrior said as he and Stardust vanished.

''Wait !'' I tried to stop them but too late, they already were out of my sight.

''Please Yuzu ! I said I was sorry !'' Yuya begged as he turned his head to plead her and she only grunted in response but quickly snapped when she saw that her friend was about to bump into someone. ''YUYA ! WATCH OUT !''

''What is...'' I began to say. I turned around and it was too late to see the upcoming boy who collided with me, causing to make me drop my cards who were now all scattered on the floor.

Yuzu covered her mouth in horror as she and the kids went to Yuya.

''Yuya ! Are you all right ?'' Yuzu asked with concern.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Yuya answered before getting up and dusting himself off and finally turning to me.

''Hey, sorry, I didn't look where I was going.'' Yuya apologized before giving his hand to me.

''I've been through worse, so you don't have to worry for me.'' I said to him before slowly opening my eyes. Seeing it was Yuya and Yuzu in front of me, I was in Arc-V. And judging by the way they act, it seems I was early in the series. I accepted the hand reached to me and got up.

''Excuse me, sir.'' a red haired shyly approached me with her hands full of my cards. ''You dropped those.''

I gently took my cards and placed them in my holster before realizing a small smile. ''Thank you.''

''Hey, are you a Duelist ?'' Yuya asked which made Yuzu and the three other kids look in surprise.

'Like most of the people of this world' I thought but I didn't want to be rude so I answered ''I am. My name is...'' now that I thought about it, it may not be a good idea to tell them my real name so I need to quickly think of a new one. Since I was in a new body and hold a Synchron Deck, I decided…

''Yusei. Fuji Yusei.''

''Alright Yusei. I am Sakaki Yuya.'' the boy with red and green hair told with a smile while we shook hands.

''Hiragi Yuzu. Nice to meet you.'' the young girl bowed.

''I am Tatsuya. It's nice to meet you too.'' the boy with blue hair said.

''My name is Ayu. I hope we can be friends !'' the red haired girl who handed my cards exclaimed.

''And I'm Futoshi, I like to say shivers a lot !'' The chubby one said excitedly.

'_Still don't know why, sadly_.' I thought. ''It's also nice to meet all of you.'' I said with a small smile.

''So Yusei, I don't believe any of us has seen you before, are you perhaps out of town ?'' Yuzu asked me.

''That's right. I recently arrived here.'' I nodded in confirmation.

''Really ? What brings you into Maiami City ?''

''Hmmm… _'Quick, think of a backstory !' _Well, I've been on my own for one year so I took this opportunity to travel. However, traveling alone is quite exhausting and I needed a place to settle down and Maiami City sounded like a good place. Plus, I also learned there was a Championship coming soon that caught my attention so I thought it was worth to take part in.'' I explained.

''That's awesome ! We also want to qualify as well.'' Yuya added in excitement, then he proceeded to another question. ''Hey Yusei, are you by any chance part of a Duel School ?''

Before I got to answer, a loud 'SMACK !' was released. It was Yuzu who took her huge paper fan and smacked Yuya's head with it.

''Yuya ! You can't ask this kind of things to people that you just met !'' Yuzu yelled in embarrassment.

'_Seriously, where does she keep this fan of her ? I don't see any pocket in her outfit and even if there were any, I doubt it will be big enough to hide this. Anyway...'_

''Hum, it was ok Yuzu. It really didn't bother me.'' I told her.

''Oh sorry, it became quite a habit.'' She chuckled while she put her fan away.

''Back to your question Yuya, no I'm not affiliated with any Duel School, I didn't even think about joining one.''

''Then why don't you come to You Show Duel School ? It's a great place where we learn how to be entertainers and have fun.

'_Fun'_ I thought. It was a word that I have long forgotten in my life. When was the last time I was truly happy ? That I no longer was in despair ? However I'm just not sure about one thing.

''I don't know. I don't think my Deck is quite made for entertainment.''

''Nonsense ! I'm sure you will now how to get attention, no matter what your Deck is.'' Yuya added.

Actually now that I think of, there was a lot of impressive combos to do with Yusei's Deck, even some that I found to do but were not shown in the Anime. There were ways I could maybe entertain.

''It actually...'' I began to say but got interrupted.

''Hey !'' A loud sound coming from behind us made us turn around. Only to see it was Sawatari and his three… let's say 'lackeys'.

''It's that jerk again.'' Yuzu said angrily.

''What do you want now, Sawatari ? Yuya said in exhaustion.

'_If my memory still works correctly, this is after the fourth episode when Yuya defeated Sawatari after the latter stole his Pendulum cards. And knowing Sawatari, he couldn't accept that_.' I thought.

''What ?! You really thought you could beat Sawatari-san and get away with it ?'' Imbecile 1 said.

''Now it's time for revenge you scum !'' Imbecile 2 exclaimed.

''And don't think about running away !'' Imbecile 3 finished.

''That's right Sakaki Yuya ! So now get your Deck out and let's settle the score ! I won't stand such a humiliating defeat from the likes of you !'' Sawatari said arrogantly.

'_Sawatari. Aka, fattest ego on all Ygo series. Even worse than Kaiba, And yet, even 5 years old Duelists can beat him.'_

''Who is this… annoyance ?'' I asked. I obviously know who he was, but I still needed to make feel like I don't know him.

''It's Sawatari Shingo. He stole Yuya's Pendulum cards and gave him cards he called trash and useless.'' Yuzu said in disgust of the guy. ''He also dueled him with our lives in the line.''

''Cards you call trash, huh...'' I uttered in small anger, obviously not liking how he treated his cards.

''Hey you four ! You are from LDS, aren't you ?'' I asked them.

''Then that must mean that LDS must be a very bad school''. I told making Sawatari and his three goons angry and You Show crew laugh.

''What did you say ?! I'm Neo New Sawatari ! Top LDS student and best Duelist in Maiami City !'' he bragged.

Still wonder how this joker end up doing rather impressive move against Zarc.

''And yet, you are acting like a crying baby.'' I taunted him, making him fuming and Yuya, Yuzu and the kids explode in laughter.

''That's it ! You're for it now !'' Imbecile 3 said.

''Sawatari is going to wipe the floor with an amateur like you !'' Imbecile 2 added with a smug.

''I hardly doubt so, but he can always try.'' I retorted.

As I prepared to take my Duel Disk, Yuya tried to change my mind.

''Yusei, you don't have to do this.'' he said worryingly. ''Sawatari is my problem, you don't have to duel him in my place.''

''That's right. Yuya is able to deal with him by himself.'' Yuzu joined in.

''You don't have to be worried. An idiot like him won't cause me any problems. Also, it would be rude I just stay here doing nothing while he does his whining.'' I reassured them as I took my white Duel Disk attached to my belt, strapping it to my hand and activating it with a light blue blade appearing.

'Sweat, not as cool as Yugi's, Judai's, and Yusei's Duel Disks but it still matches my tastes.

''Get ready, Bakatari !'' I told him confidently.

''It's Sawatari !'' He snapped.

'_He seems really confident about his Dueling. I wonder if he is as good as he says.'_ Yuzu thought.

**DUEL !**

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Sawatari : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''So, Mister Serious. Since you are so confident, how about you go first ?'' Sawatari questionned.

''Fine by me.'' I just replied while looking in my hand, I have everything in my hand to summon a strong monster but Sawatari has certainly his Monarch deck so I still have to be weary. Maybe trying to force his best monsters effects to apply is the wisest solution by now.

''I set two cards and end my turn.'' I declared as two face-downs materialised on my field.

Upon my declaration, Sawatari and his three goons started to explode in laughter, obviously not knowing that going all out on the first turn is much of the time not a good idea.

''That's all ? You came up all strong and that's all you can do ?'' Sawatari said as he rested his hands on his knees, recovering from his laughing.

''Against an idiot like you, I don't have to do any big moves.'' I replied, making him growling.

''Is he really not going to play anything else ?'' Futoshi asked in disbelief.

''Don't worry. I think he just wanted to see how his opponent plays before doing big moves, his two cards must have good effects if he was willing to not summon a monster.'' Tatsuya explained.

''Tatsuya is right. The duel just began and we just have to wait and see.'' Yuya added.

''Watch a real move ! My turn ! As my opponent controls at least 2 Spell and Trap cards, I can Special Summon Escher the Frost Vassal from my hand

A warrior with ice armor appeared.

**(Escher the Frost Vassal : Level 4/800 ATK/1000 DEF/Aqua/WATER)**

''Then I release the Frost Vassal to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch !''

His warrior turned into particles letting place to a new one with white armor made of ice.

**(Mobius the Frost Monarch : Level 6/2400 ATK/1000 DEF/Aqua/WATER)**

''When this card is Advanced Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 Spell and Trap cards on the field. As such, I'll destroy your 2 Set cards.'' Sawatari said with a smirk.

Mobius threw a blizzard that vaporized my reversed cards who were Wasteland Tornado and Limiter Break, but it didn't faze me at all.

''Oh no, Yusei-onichan's set cards are gone.'' Ayu said worryingly.

''That's not good.'' Yuya muttered.

''You know, for someone who talk all mighty, you are actually no more than an amateur.'' Sawatari taunted as his goons cheered.

''As I said, none of your strategies, if you had any actually, will surprise me.'' I replied.

''What is he talking...'' Sawatari began to say before getting interrupted by a portal who emerged from my field. From this portal came in defensive state a warrior with a robotic appearance wearing a mask with tubes connected to his chest.

**(Speed Warrior : Level 2 /900 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''What ?'' Sawatari asked surprised. ''What happened ?'' His 3 goons as well than Yuya, Yuzu and the three kids were in confusion.

''Meet Speed Warrior. One of the Set cards you destroyed via Mobius effect was Limiter Break. Whenever this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this guy anywhere from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, so thank you for the defense.''

''So, he predicted Sawatari move ?'' Imbecile 2 said impressed.

''Whoa this monster looks so cool !'' Tatsuya said as he and the two other kids were now in excitement.

'_Of course I am.'_ Speed Warrior smugly said, and I only let my lips forming a small smile.

''No matter ! I activate the Spell : Tribute Carnival ! I can now Advance Summon once again this turn ! So now, I release Mobius the Frost Monarch to Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch !''

Mobius then evolved in a bigger version of himself.

**(Mobius the Mega Monarch : Level 8/2800 ATK/1000 DEF/Aqua/WATER)**

''It seems that you don't know how to play Monarchs.'' I let out a small chuckle.

''Hey ! What again are you speaking of !'' Sawatari said in anger.

''You and your so-called ''Dueling Skills''. Your Mega Monarch has an effect that allows you to destroy up to 3 Spell and Trap cards on the field when Summoned. Have you waited next turn to summon it, you may have let me completely defenseless. Not to mention that your previous monster already had enough ATK to take out my Speed Warrior.'' I explained.

''Shut up ! I know ! I was testing you !'' Sawatari tried to defend himself.

''But wait... Mega Monarch is Level 8. Doesn't it require 2 tributes to be summoned ? '' Yuya asked.

Sawatari was about to answer but I cut him off.

''Not necessarily Yuya. Mobius the Mega Monarch can be called by releasing 1 already Advanced Summoned monster. So by tributingthe Frost Monarch, that's how he was able to do it.''

''Exactly ! And now it's time for your pathetic monster to vanish ! I attack Speed Warrior with Mobius the Mega Monarch !''

Mobius charged its attack, destroying Speed Warrior. Then I knew exactly what I had to say.

''It's time for you to know this. You are easily one of the worst Duelists I ever faced or saw.''

''WHAT ?''

''First of all, from what they told me.'' I pointed to Yuya, Yuzu and the 3 kids. ''You stole the Pendulum cards from Yuya and gave them cards who you call trash. This already is a disrespectful act. Secondly, I don't know in details which cards you gave him but the only reason you call them trash is because you obviously don't know how to use them. Every card has a purpose as long you use them right but judging by your IQ that is probably lower than your age, you obviously didn't find it. People who call cards ''trash'' or ''useless'' and stole other people's cards don't deserve to be called Duelists or even to duel. Either LDS was really dumb to enroll you four into their school or they are not even the top school everyone talks about.''

Sawatari and his goons went silent into my statement, while the tomato haired kid smiled when I said that no card is useless, Yuzu was happy that I defended Yuya and insulted LDS finally the three kids were satisfied at the four jerks silence.

''Anyways, my turn !'' I interrupted.

''Huh, at what possibly can you do against the 2800 ATK Mobius ?'' Sawatari arrogantly smirked.

''Let me show you how.'' I smiled as I took a card from my hand and placed in the Spell/Trap card zone. ''From my hand, I activate the Spell : Tuning ! This allows me to chose any Tuner monster from my Deck and add it to my hand, in exchange I must send cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard equal to that monster's Level.'' I announced while taking my desired card. ''I add the Level 3 Junk Synchron, so I send three cards to the Graveyard.'' I continued while doing said process. What I said seemed to surprise everyone here.

''Wait, did he said Tuner monster ?'' Sawatari asked in disbelief.

''Does that means that Yusei is...'' Yuya began in astonishment.

''A Synchro Duelist ?'' Yuzu finished, in the same state as Yuya.

''Impossible !'' Underling 1 cried.

''Only top LDS duelists chose to Synchro Summon.'' Underling 2 exclaimed.

'' I now summon Junk Synchron !'' My little orange robot with nice suiting goggles appeared in Attack Position.

**(Junk Synchron/ Level 3/ 1300 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position, however its effects are negated. Revive ! Speed Warrior !''

My robotic warrior reappeared in Defense Position.

**(Speed Warrior/ Level 2/ 900 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''I then Special Summon Doppelwarrior ! This card can be Special Summoned when a monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard !'' A monster dressed as a security guard then came.

**(Doppelwarrior/ Level 2/ 800 ATK/800 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''Then if there's a Tuner monster on my field I can Special Summon Boost Warrior from my hand in Defense Position!'' I then summoned a red haired monster with blue armor on the field.

**(Boost Warrior : Level 1/ 300 ATK/200 DEF/Warrior/FIRE)**

''Incredible, he summoned 4 monsters in relative ease.'' Yuya said as he and the spectators were amazed.

''Since I think everyone is eager to see, Level 3 Junk Synchron tunes Level 2 Doppelwarrior !''

Junk Synchron turned into three stars particles who formed rings with Doppelwarrior passing them. I guess it's time for the chant. Luckily, I remembered the chant of all my idol's monsters :

''The stars come together to call forth a new power ! Become the path that lights the way !''

**(3 + 2 = 5)**

''Synchro Summon ! Come, Junk Warrior !''

My warrior in purple armor and red eyes appeared making a cool pose on the field.

**(Junk Warrior/Level 5/2300 ATK/1300 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''Synchro… Summon...'' Yuzu and Yuya muttered in amazement at my monster.

''Whoa, this monster is so cool !'' The kids said in unison.

**In LDS Control Room**

''President ! We detected a strong Summoning method in Maiami City Park !'' A man in black suit and with blue sunglasses said.

Said ''President'' was a young man with glasses, gray hair, red scarf wrapped around his shoulders, blue sweater, white trousers and shoes stand up.

''Can we identify the Summoning method ?'' the President asked.

''Analyzing sir...'' One of his employees responded.

After few moments, the data showed the result.

''100 % confirmed. It's a Synchro Summon.'' Nakajima announced.

''Synchro...'' the young man thought. ''Do we have the visual ?''

''Yes, sir.''

A large screen revealed Sawatari and Yusei dueling.

''What do we know about… the man who is fighting Sawatari ?'' the president asked. His workers were searching and were quite shocked after the results.

''There is nothing on him, sir. The only thing we found is that his name is Fuji Yusei

'Fuji Yusei… something tells me he is not from here.' the President thought.

'Sir, what do we do about this… new duelist ?'' Nakajima asked.

''We will observe… by now.''

**Back to the duelists**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I summoned one of my favorite monsters and he is just here, right before my eyes. I could see Junk Warrior making a nod to me, probably figuring what I was thinking, which I only answered by a smile. Sawatari then suddenly began to clap.

''I do admit that I am surprised by the fact you can Synchro Summon. However your monster's ATK falls short to my Mobius so all your efforts were in vain.'' Sawatari said smiling smugly.

''You really thought I would have summoned this monster if it wasn't for taking out your Mobius ? Let me explain how he will deal with him. First, since I used Doppelwarrior as Synchro Material, 2 Doppel Tokens make appearance on the field in Attack Position.'' Tiny versions of Doppelwarrior were summoned on my field.

**(2x Doppel Token/Level 1/400 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''Then Boost Warrior increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters on my field by 300'' I continued.

**(Junk Warrior : 2300-2600 ATK)**

**(Boost Warrior : 300-600 ATK)**

**(Speed Warrior : 900-1200 ATK)**

**(2x Doppel Token : 400-700 ATK)**

''Even with that, neither of your weaklings can beat Mobius.'' Sawatari smugly said, oblivious as ever.

''This is now where we get to the fun part, when Junk Warrior is successfully Synchro Summoned, he gains the combined ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters on my field. **Power of fellows !**''

A yellow aura surrounded Junk Warrior, making him more powerful.

**(Junk Warrior : 2600-3800-4400-5100-5800 ATK)**

''WHAT ?'' Everyone yelled in unison.

''No way ! 5800 ATK ?'' Sawatari gasped.

''Sawatari is...'' Underling 1 began to say.

''going to…'' Underling 2 continued.

''lose.'' Underling 3 finished.

''Go, Junk Warrior ! Attack Mobius the Mega Monarch ! **Scrap Fist** !'' Said Warrior charged his attack while taking form of a punch.

'Come on attack me...' Sawatari thought. 'Your Junk Warrior doesn't have enough ATK to take me down and once you destroy Mobius ,I can activate my Set card : Ice Rage and win !' Sawatari thought before I announced something.

''From my hand, I activate a Quick-Play Spell : Scrap Fist !''

''What ? Isn't this the name of your Junk Warrior's attack ?''

''True. But it is also a card dedicated to him. It applies 5 effects when Junk Warrior battles a monster this turn but only 2 will be important here. The first is that you can't activate any cards or effects until the end of Junk Warrior's attack as for the second...'' My face turned to a smile ''you take now double the Battle Damage from its attack.''

''NO WAY !'' Sawatari yelled comically, shocked at the fact he was going to take 6000 points of damage.

''Oi, oi, oi ! Isn't it a bit too harsh ?'' Imbecile 1 asked nervously.

''Go Yusei !'' Yuya and Yuzu cheered.

''Take him down !'' the kids added.

''No ! W-Wait !'' Sawatari begged but too late, Junk Warrior's punch already obliterated his Mega Monarch and sent him flying to his 3 goons.

**Sawatari : 4000-0 LP Hand : 1**

''And that, is that.'' I said with a smile. _'__Sawatari getting rekt during my first duel, what could be better than that ?'_

''Tch, you just got luck !'' Sawatari yelled while getting up. ''I'll get you next time, just wait ! Let's go !'' Sawatari ordered as he and his friends ran up out of our sight.

''Geez, he really is a sore loser.'' I said in disbelief. Despite what I told him about cards, I think he will still remain as a jackass.

''Just don't pay attention to it, Yusei. He is only a jerk.'' Yuzu tried to cheer me up.

''Wow, Yusei this was awesome !'' Yuya exclaimed as he and the trio ran up to me. ''Why didn't you told me you can use Synchros ?''

''You simply never asked.'' I replied, making Yuya rubbing his head sheepishly.

''Yusei-onichan cards are so cool !'' Tatsuya exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

''Yes, they gave me the Shivers !'' Futoshi excitedly said moving his hips side to side.

''Yusei-onichan, will you join our school ?'' Ayu asked with excitement.

I hesitated for a little moment before taking a look to the kids which didn't prove to be a good idea. They all had puppy faces, something that was impossible for me to say ''No'' to it knowing how my heart easily sunk. Plus Yuya and Yuzu joined behind with reassuring smiles, approving the idea.

''Well, I would like to go see our school by myself then I will make a decision.''

''Excellent, follow me !'' Yuzu said while grabbing my hand and dragging me across the park. I started to feel a bit weird.

''W-Wait Yuzu !'' Damn. For a 14 years girl, she is pretty strong. ''S-Slow down, please !''

She didn't. In fact, she dragged me faster. Yuya and the kids tried to catch up behind.

**LDS Control Room**

The young President continued to observe the scene taking place before his screen turned off.

''President, what do you think of this new Duelist ?'' Nakajima curiously asked.

''For now, we won't do anything too harsh. If he proves himself to not be an enemy, he can be a suitable candidate for Lancers.'' He declared before his screen showed up an image of Yusei.

''Where do you really come from, Fuji Yusei ?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my readers for another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh ! ARC-5D'S ! I must say that I'm impressed that 1 chapter already got so many follows and favs. Thank you all very much for your support ! And something I forgot to tell you, is that you can send me cards that you created and I might add them to this story (I might still tweak a little the effects if I think it's too strong or not enough) and a little reminder : I don't own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V nor his characters (except my OC Yusei). So here some answers to questions and reviews for this story.**

**Ssj shadow : Do not worry, I intended to put the Signer Dragons in Yusei's Deck (except two of them who I think you know which I talk about) but he won't get them now, I will more like add them during the Maiami Championship. Giving Stardust Dragon Xyz forms seems an interesting idea but I don't think about using this on the other Signer Dragons. However, that doesn't mean there won't be hybrids with them and Stardust. ;)**

**Generic 20 : Indeed, Yuya for my opinion won't improve with his spam of Action cards and his selfish thought about Pendulum. That's why I will have Yusei teach him about his ways. (I won't make Yusei use Action Cards as I think they are just Deus Ex Machina and anti-games cards and he won't use Pendulums as it will just unbalance his Deck). I might make some new cards for Yuzu's Deck (that's if I'm gona make Yusei teach her Fusion Summoning because 1) he will Fusion Summon sometimes during his duels 2) his great knowledge about the game might make Yuzu prefer him as teacher instead of Sora but let me know which will you prefer). And I didn't intend to show the kids Dueling so I won't make new archetypes for them. (Sorry !)**

**Calvin9871 : Yes. I wanted to make a fanfic where the main character is a reincarnation of Yusei who knew about the Arc-V events but I didn't know how until I found ''A Hero in the mix'' fanfic. I think it's really a shame this never get continued so I wanted to give a try to finish my own fic.**

**Guest : I don't really like Zexal that much so I don't think about making one.**

**cybresamurai : Yes, it's an aged down Yusei but considering 5D'S began when he was 18, I don't think making a 16 years old OC who looks like Yusei would be a huge catastrophe as I have a friend who is 18 and yet he looks like he have 15-16. Plus the shipping here is Yusei x Serena and I didn't want more than a 3 years old difference between their ages (if Serena is actually 14 but according to Yugipedia it's the case).**

**Now I have a question for you : During the Synchro Arc : Do I make the Friendship Cup Duels 1v1 (like in the Anime) or WRGP like (meaning 2 teams, 3v3 duels, when one duelist goes down the other goes next until there is no duelist left but without Speed World 2 and the Duelist that will duel Jack will be one member of the team's choice) ? Lemme know about it ! (Also if you voted for WRGP , you can also tell your team's ideas, I already have some plans for it in case it's that choice but still nice to hear what's your team's ideals.)**

**Also, I apologize for any grammar mistake but English is not my native language !**

**And with that, let's jump into a new chapter !**

**Chapter 2 : New friends**

After what seemed like hours and hours, we finally arrived at You Show Duel School.

''We're here.'' Yuzu said after releasing my arm.

''We didn't have to run, you know ?'' I said trying to catch my breath.

''Whoops sorry, I guess I got carried away.'' She said in embarrassment.

''Where are the others ?'' I asked looking around before seeing them finally arriving, all of them lost their breath.

''Yuzu… Next time… please wait.'' Yuya said, resting his hands on his knees.

''Sorry about that.'' She chuckled.

As the kids and Yuya recovered, this latter one went next to me. ''So what do you think of our school ?''

I turned around to check the school. It was a little hard to describe it in a proper way. The design was 'unique' , it had all kinds of colors and the building was quite large. Well, I mean it's a school who teaches to have fun in their Duels and only for that, they have my respect.

''It's not something you say everyday, that's for sure.''

Yuya seemed pleased at my answer.

''Great ! Now let's go in ! I'm sure the other students will be happy to meet you.'' Yuya said, opening the door and we all entered.

**Inside You Show Duel School**

We arrived in the main room of the school and it actually didn't look that bad despite its reputation. It had a couple of tables, chairs, couches, desks and a computer.

''Yuzu ! Yuya ! Is that you ?'' A voice was heard and we both turned to see a man dressed up like some kind of coach.

''Yes that's us dad and we brought someone.'' Yuzu said pointing at me.

Before I began to speak, Yuzu's dad got a little too close to me.

''Hello my name is Hiragi Shuzo, Principal of You Show Duel School and Yuzu's father.''

''It's nice to meet you Hiragi-san. I'm Fuji Yusei.''

''And you're here to enroll in You Show, right ?'' I sweatdropped at what he asked.

I know that you're desperate in getting new students but that's not the way to make them come. Luckily, Yuzu smacked her father's head with her paper fan.

''Dad ! I already told you that's not the way to enroll new students !''

''Wha's going on ?'' We all looked behind Shuzo to see 2 familiar characters.

One was a tall man with bulky and muscular frame with black hair attached to make a long pompadour. He wore a white coat with golden trim and buttons along with white pants and metal sandals.

The second was a young and short boy with light cyan hair who was wearing a blue jacket with orange and yellow trims and below a pair of grey cargo shorts and white socks in brown shoes while also holding a lollipop.

''Gongenzaka ? When did you arrive here ?'' Yuya asked his tall friend. ''I hope you didn't wait too long.

''No you didn't.'' Gongenzaka firmly replied. ''I, the man Gongenzaka, was actually wondering if my childhood rival would be interested in friendly matches for the Maiami Championship coming soon.''

''Hum, maybe later. But for now, I would like for you to meet Yusei.''

Gongenzaka approached me. He was in reality bigger than we would think in the Anime. But I didn't demonstrated any look of intimidation and we both shook hands.

''Hello. My name is Fuji Yusei. It's nice to meet you.'' I told him

''And I am Noboru Gongenzaka.'' The young man presented himself proudly. ''Heir to the Gongenzaka Dojo which teaches an art called the Steadfast Dueling Style. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yusei-san.''

''Please, no need to call me like that Gongenzaka-san.'' I told him with a smile. ''You can just call me Yusei.''

''Very well. Then you can call me Gongenzaka as well.'' He replied.

Next came the cyan haired boy who was still holding his signature lollipop.

''And I'm Shiunin Sora. I've recently enrolled here myself. Hope we can get along.'' Sora said as he licked his candy.

''_I wonder how he doesn't get any diabetes or cavities from all the sweets he is eating._'' I thought. ''Nice to meet you too.'' I then said with a bow.

''How you met yourselves ? If I have a good memory, the Principal told me that all of you went to the park. Is that where you encountered each other ?'' Gongenzaka asked with curiosity.

''Well, kinda yes.'' Yuya said awkwardly rubbing his head sheepishly, not wanting to tell how we exactly met. ''But Sawatari came not long after we ran into each other. That's why we left the park early.''

At hearing Sawatari's name, Gongenzaka was not pleased. ''What was Sawatari planning to do ? Don't tell me he tried to commit atrocious deed like last time ?'' He asked in anger.

''Well, he tried to. He wanted to duel me to get revenge from this day but Yusei fought him instead.'' Yuya has put them in information.

At that declaration, Gongenzaka and Sora were surprised while turning their gaze at me.

Yuya then explained to everyone how the duel was going on, with me schooling Sawatari and putting him in his place with Junk Warrior.

''So you're a Synchro Duelist Yusei ? Interesting.'' Sora neutrally said.

''I, the man Gongenzaka, am really grateful for you to have protected my friends.'' Gongenzaka slightly bowed.

''You don't have to thank me.'' I said modestly with a small smile. ''That's something that anyone would do and I couldn't stay here watching them getting harassed.''

''Say Yusei.'' I turned my attention on Sora who had narrowed eyes. ''I don't quite recall having see you there, are you perhaps out of town ?''

''_Okay, he's definitely suspecting something but he won't find out that easily_.'' I thought. ''Indeed. I just came this morning not long before I met Yuya, Yuzu and the kids.

''But what brings you into Maiami City ?'' Shuzo then suddenly asked.

''I've been traveling for over a year now, exploring lot of countries and learning new Dueling tactics. However, traveling is quite tiring and I thought it was time to set place somewhere. Maiami City appeared like a good destination. Also, since the Maiami Championship is coming, I wanted to participate.'' I explained.

''And your parents didn't mind about this ?'' Yuzu asked me.

This question made my mood going down. This scenario went in my head a good number of times and I had many nightmares because of this. Well, I didn't feel like any need to lie to them at this.

''They… both died 11 years ago, when I was 5 years old.'' I said looking down on the floor.

Yuzu immediately regretted asking that question, seeing it was a really hard topic for me to talk about. ''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know.'' She apologized in a regretful tone.

''No it's okay. I was able to manage to get by and live with that fact, it's clearly nothing.'' I told her, regaining my composure. Shuzo then turned to me.

''So Yusei, what do you say ? (No pun intended) Would you like to be You Show's newest member ?'' He asked with hope in his eyes.

''Humm…'' I was caught off-guard with that question. ''Sorry Shuzo-san but I still haven't made a decision yet.'' I replied.

At my answer, he fell face on the floor with a sad look, but quickly jumped back to his feet with an excited face like he had an idea. ''I know ! A Duel !''

''A Duel ?'' I asked perplexed.

''That's right !'' Shuzo exclaimed. ''A hot blooded Duel is the only way to decide something ! A Duel against one of You Show's top students and seeing their Enternainment will help you take your decision.''

''_A Duel to resolve something ? Well, it's Yu-Gi-Oh after all...'' _I thought. _''Well, it's still a good idea to test Action Duels.''_

''Alright then, I want from one of the students to show me their belief in Dueling.''

At my answer, Shuzo became a little overexcited.

''Alright then ! The only thing remaining is a proper opponent !'' He announced.

At hearing this, Sora was eager to participate. He wanted to see this Synchro Duelist's power beforehand. Gongenzaka seemed voluntary too. Even though he wasn't a member of You Show, he still thought himself as a big part of the School. In top of that, if a new student who have helped his friends from this Sawatari nuisance would join You Show, he would gladly participate into this.

''I will be your opponent.'' Yuya said stepping forward, before Gongenzaka and Sora had a chance to speak.

''Yuya.'' Yuzu whispered.

''Since we are the ones who found you, it should be my job to impress you with my Entertainment Duel.'' Yuya proudly said.

''_Things are getting interesting.''_ Sora thought.

''Indeed. I, the man Gongenzaka, think this will be an interesting match-up between two opponents as strong as you.'' Gongenzaka approved.

''Then it's settled ! Prepare for a hot-blooded Duel !'' Shuzo said eagerly rushing to the control room.

''Shivers !'' Futoshi exclaimed.

Yuya and I slowly got on the Real Solid Vision Duel field, stopping in front of each other. Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Sora and the kids were standing in the spectators area while Shuzo was preparing the Action Field.

''I wonder what's being in an Action Duel feels like.'' I said quietly putting my Duel Disk.

''You have never been in an Action Duel before ?'' Yuya asked a little taken aback.

''No, I haven't. But I know the rules, the Action Cards and all this kind of stuff.'' I said feeling relaxed.

''Well, it will be an honor for me to be your opponent in your first Action Duel.'' He told me as he strapped his own Duel Disk.

''What kind of Action Field would you like to use ?'' Shuzo asked us from the Control Room.

''I don't have any preferences and you Yusei ?'' Yuya answered.

I shrugged. ''Pick what you like Shuzo-san. I honestly don't know.''

''Then how about this ! Field Spell : Wildest West ! On !'' Shuzo yelled as he pressed a button who transformed the whole arena into a Wild West environment. It was basically what you see in Western movies, with a welcome sign saying 'Hell River.'

''Hey, isn't it the Action Field that Sora didn't want to use in his Duel against Yuya ?'' Tatsuya asked.

''It is.'' Sora remembered very well the Field he called ''boring''.

I kept looking around while having a smile of satisfaction. ''Perfect. This matches perfectly my tastes.''

I always liked Western movies and fighting 'Cow-Boy style' was always a dream of mine.

''Glad you like it !'' Yuya said with a smile before chanting. ''Duelists locked in battle !''

I tilted my head until I remembered. ''_Oh right. The chant. _Kicking the earth and dancing in the air with their monsters !''

''They storm through the field !'' Yuzu joined in.

''Behold ! The newest and greatest evolution of Dueling !'' Sora and Gongenzaka also joined.

''Action...'' The kids said enthusiastically before we all yelled :

**DUEL !**

**Yuya : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''You can have the first turn, Yuya.'' I told him.

''Thank you very much, Yusei !'' He thanked me. ''I Summon Entermate Discover Hippo in Attack Position !''

His famous pink hippo wearing a dark pink suit, orange tie and a black top hat.

**(Entermate Discover Hippo/Level 3/800 ATK/800 DEF/Beast/EARTH)**

''I Set a card and end my turn !'' Yuya concluded as he jumped on his Hippo back and started running.

''_He is probably going for an Action Card.'' _Was my guess.

''_Are you going to look for those as well ?'' _Junk Warrior mentally asked me, his Spirit appearing at my left.

''_No. I'll believe in my Deck until the very end. I don't need stupid help coming from random cards that don't belong in my Deck.''_

''_And that's why Stardust and I are only proud to have you as our master.''_ He said before disappearing again.

''My turn ! Draw !'' I announced.

''_Let's see what are you truly made of, Yusei.'' _Sora thought to himself.

''_Is something bothering you, Yusei ?''_ Stardust Dragon saw a look of sadness on my face.

''_You told me that I have Yusei's Deck but there are some cards missing. Where is Shooting Star Dragon ? Shooting Quasar ? Or even my other Stardust monsters ? They weren't brought with me ?'_'

''_My other friends said that you were not ready for them, not now. As for my evolved forms, I couldn't find them anywhere which makes me a little worried. You will of course need the power of Clear Mind to summon them but I couldn't detect their presence anywhere_.''

''_Just great..._'' I mentally sighed. My own monsters thought I was not ready yet to have their powers. And Shooting Star Dragon is nowhere to be found ? How can I be in the top of my strength without my best monsters ? Will I even be able to achieve Clear Mind ? Anyways...

''I summon Speed Warrior !''

My robotic warrior with a tube mask sprinted to the field.

**(Speed Warrior/Level 2/900 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''It's one of the monster he used against Sawatari !'' Ayu recognized one of the monsters I used to put Sawatari in his place.

''Now I attack Entermate Discover Hippo with Speed Warrior ! **Sonic Edge** ! And its effect activates ! Since it was Normal Summoned this turn, I can double this card's original ATK until the Battle Phase ends !'' I declared as Speed Warrior became stronger.

**(Speed Warrior : 900-1800 ATK)**

Yuya spotted an Action Card. '_Have to got it._' before turning his head to Speed Warrior who was running at his Hippo really fast. 'And quick !' He thought himself in panic, but snatched it anyway.

''Action Spell : Evasion ! Your attack is negated !''

Discover Hippo dodged Speed Warrior's strike.

''I would have been disappointed if you didn't manage to avoid it. Speed Warrior's effect ends when the Battle Phase is over. I Set two cards and end my turn.''

**(Speed Warrior : 1800-900 ATK)**

''It's my turn ! Draw !'' Yuya drew. ''Hope you're ready Yusei ! Discover Hippo cab be treated as two releases for the Advance Summon of a Level 7 or higher monster. I release it to Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.''

His pink hippo vanished and a huge red dragon with dichromatic eyes with red and green orbs

**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/Level 7/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Pendulum/DARK)**

''It's Yuya-onichan Ace monster !'' Ayu exclaimed.

''It gives me the shivers !'' Futoshi excitedly said.

''_Wonder how they will react to Stardust, or even Shooting Star.'' _I thought.

''Nice dragon.'' I told Yuya.

''Thanks.'' Yuya said before jumping on his dragon's back. ''Battle ! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Speed Warrior ! **Spiral Strike Burst !**''

His Odd-Eyes launched a red beam coming at Speed Warrior.

''Trap activate : Scrap-Iron Scarecrow ! It negates the attack of the opponent's monster !''

A scarecrow made of iron blocked the laser of Yuya's dragon.

''Then after activation, this card is Reset.'' I explained while my Trap returned face down.

''A Trap that Resets itself ?'' Yuzu asked surprised.

''That means he would be able to continuously stop Yuya's attack once per turn if this Trap never goes to the Graveyard.'' Sora commented.

But Yuya who jumped to get another Action Card didn't say his last word. ''Nice defense, but I activate the Action Spell: Wonder Chance ! It allows my Odd-Eyes to attack again !''

Odd-Eyes then charged his assault again on my Speed Warrior.

''_Oh, that will hurt for sure...''_

Was my thought when Odd-Eyes laser attack destroyed Speed Warrior and threw me on the floor.

**Yusei : 4000-2400 LP Hand : 3**

''Yusei !'' Yuya screamed in concern.

''Is Yusei-onichan okay ?'' Tatsuya asked concerned.

''Yuya-onichan hit him pretty hard.'' Ayu said worried.

''Are you okay ?'' Yuzu called me before turning to Yuya. ''Yuya ! You idiot ! You didn't to hit him that hard !'' She angrily yelled at her friend.

''I-I didn't mean to !'' Yuya exclaimed in fear.

''It's his first Action Duel ! You can't treat him like any opponent !''

But this argument got over, once only chuckles came from me once I stood up and dusted myself.

''It was a nice move Yuya.'' I congratulated him as I dusted myself off.

''You-you are not mad ?'' Yuya stuttered

''Why should I be ? I never felt such sensations in a Duel before, this is exactly what I was looking for an opponent like you. Someone that can make me enjoy Dueling like before !'' I shouted to him with a smile.

The three kids began cheering louder at my declaration while Yuzu only smiled. _''He really seems to like this Duel.''_

''However before anything else...'' I began before pointing my other Set card. ''Trap Card : Open ! Revival Ticket ! When a monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon as many monsters that were destroyed in battle this turn as possible from the Graveyard by destroying 1 card on my field for each of them. I destroy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to revive Speed Warrior !''

**(Speed Warrior/Level 2/900 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''Then I regain Life Points equal to all Battle Damage I took this turn !'' I declared as a green aura surrounded me, healing me.

**Yusei : 2400-4000 LP Hand : 3**

At that, all students were flabbergasted.

''Incredible. He regained all his Life Points and resurrected his monster as well.'' Sora noted.

''To think he planned this far, it seems that Yuya has indeed a strong opponent before him.'' Gongenzaka said.

''I end my turn.''

''It's my turn !'' I checked the card I drew and instantly played it. ''I activate the Spell : Cards of Consonance ! I send a Tuner monster from my hand to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards !''

''Why would he discard a Tuner just to draw 2 cards ?'' Futoshi asked, not knowing why would I deprive myself of a monster for Synchro Summoning.

''I don't know, but it seems he clearly knows what he does so we just have to wait for what's next.''

I checked the two cards I drew and I was perplexed by one of them.

'_Isn't that card a Speed Spell ?' _I thought. Did we give me a regular Spell version of that card ?'' I was perplexed but quickly got over it as I put it into my Duel Disk.

''I activate the Spell : Angel Baton ! I draw two cards from my Deck and send one card from my hand to the Graveyard.'' I did so and then began to doing my big moves.

''I Summon the Tuner Monster : Junk Synchron !''

The symbolic Tuner of Yusei's Deck appeared on my field.

**(Junk Synchron/Level 3/1300 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''Here it is ! It's his Tuner Monster !'' The kids cheered.

''When Normal Summoned, Junk Synchron can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Come forth, Sonic Warrior !''

A monster resembling Speed Warrior but with a shape of green resurrected.

**(Sonic Warrior/Level 2/1000 ATK/0 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''I Special Summon Boost Warrior ! This card, when I have a Tuner on the field, can be Special Summoned from my hand in Defense Position !''

A spikyred haired and tanner flesh warrior was then called on my field.

**(Boost Warrior/Level 1/300 ATK/200 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/FIRE)**

''Next I activate the Spell : Double Summon. Whose effect allows to Normal Summon once again this turn. I now release Boost Warrior to Summon Salvage Warrior !''

Boost Warrior vaporized into a bulky blue warrior holding chains.

**(Salvage Warrior/Level 5/1900 ATK/1600 DEF/Warrior/WATER)**

''When Salvage Warrior is Advanced Summoned, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from either my hand or my Graveyard.'' I then pointed below us. ''From my Graveyard, I bring back Nitro Synchron !''

A monster looking like a living extinguisher was revived.

**(Nitro Synchron/Level 2/300 ATK/100 DEF/Machine/FIRE)**

''5 monsters ?.'' Yuya muttered, with the spectators flabbergasted.

''See ? His plan was to discard all monsters that he could with the downsides of Cards of Consonance and Angel Baton to summon them back with the effects of his monsters. He would never have got rid of one his Tuners if he didn't have something benefit to do with. It seems that Yusei's Deck can easily turn disadvantages into advantages.'' Sora explained to the spectators.

''Yuya has indeed quite the opponent.'' Gongenzaka, impressed, said.

''To begin my main act : I tune my Level 2 Sonic Warrior to my Level 3 Junk Synchron !'' I declared as Junk Synchron turned into rings to which Sonic Warrior was passing them.

''The stars come together to call forth a new power ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(3 + 2 = 5)

''Synchro Summon ! Come forth, Junk Warrior !''

The famous first Synchro Monster from Yusei was now once again here.

**(Junk Warrior/2300 ATK/1300 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/DARK)**

''It's Yusei's Ace monster !''

''So he can really Synchro Summon.'' Sora and Gongenzaka noted.

**LDS Control Room**

''Sir, we detected a strong summoning energy ! It's the same as earlier !''

'_I think I have an idea of who is producing this energy.'_ Reiji thought. ''Do we know where it come from ?''

''It's from You Show Duel School.''

Pictures showed an Action Duel between Yuya and Yusei.

''It's the new Duelist ! With the same monster who beat Sawatari !''

''Apparently, he is dueling Yuya Sakaki. With this, we can collect data on his Pendulum Summoning while observing this ''new individual'.'' Reiji announced.

**Back at You Show Duel School**

''So it's his Ace monster ?'' Sora asked himself.

''Since Sonic Warrior was used as a Synchro Material, all Level 2 or lower monsters on my field have their ATK increased by 400.''

**(Speed Warrior : 900-1300 ATK)**

**(Nitro Synchron : 300-700 ATK)**

''Also, when Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he gains the combined ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters on my field ! **Power of Fellows** !''

**(Junk Warrior : 2300-3600-4300 ATK)**

''4300 ATK ?!'' Yuya asked as he and the spectators taken aback.

''I'm not over ! I tune the Level 5 Salvage Warrior to my Level 2 Nitro Synchron !'' I said as Nitro Synchron turned into green rings.

''A second Synchro Summon ?!'' Yuzu said in disbelief, as Salvage Warrior passed the rings.

''Gathering feelings will now become a new force ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(5 + 2 = 7)

''Synchro Summon ! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior !

A green warrior with a giant nuclear bomb tail and with yellow eyes was summoned.

**(Nitro Warrior/Level 7/2800 ATK/1800 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/FIRE)**

''Two Synchro Summons in a row...'' Gongenzaka remarked.

**LDS Control Room**

''It seems that our individual is quite skilled.'' Nakajima noted.

''It seems so.'' Reiji told his employee. _'But the question is : Does he come from the Synchro Dimension or is he a spy that Academia sent ?'_

**You Show Duel School**

''Due to Nitro Synchron being used as a Material for Nitro Warrior, I draw one card.''

I looked at the card. '_Once again a new card. Well better have use to it_. I activate the Spell : Synchro Treasure ! I draw one card for each Synchro Monster on the field, meaning two.'' I drew twice before finally deciding to attack.

''Here I go Yuya ! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Nitro Warrior ! **Dynamite Knuckle** ! Since I activated a Spell card this turn, its ATK raises by 1000 until the end of the Damage Step !''

**(Nitro Warrior : 2800-3800 ATK)**

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell ! Hippo Carnival ! It Special Summons 3 Hippo Tokens on my field ! And as long as they are on the field, you can't attack any other monsters !'' He declared as three dancing Hippo Tokens appeared on his field in DEF Position.

**(3x Hippo Token/Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Beast/EARTH)**

''Then I attack the first Token with Nitro Warrior !''

Nitro Warrior managed to explode the first Hippo Token, however it didn't end here.

**(Nitro Warrior : 3800-2800 ATK)**

''Nitro Warrior's effect activates ! If it destroys a monster by battle, I can switch one of my opponent's monsters to Attack Position and allow Nitro Warrior to attack again against this monster ! **Dynamite Impact !**''

''What ?'' Yuya yelled in shock as one of his Hippo Tokens was forced to Attack Position and then became scared.

''Nitro Warrior ! Second Attack ! **Dynamite Knuckle !**''

Nitro Warrior rushed once again, destroying the Token but Yuya was fast enough to grab an Action Card.

''I activate the Action Spell : Choice choice ! I can either chose to prevents my monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn or halve the Battle Damage this turn. I chose to halve the Damage !''

His Hippo in Attack Position was destroyed by another punch from Nitro Warrior. Fortunately, his Action Card reduced the huge damage he was going to take.

**Yuya : 4000-2600 LP Hand : 3**

''I attack the last Hippo Token with Speed Warrior ! **Sonic Edge** !''

Speed Warrior rushed to the last Token and Yuya didn't have time to react that his dragon's last protection was gone.

''And finally, Junk Warrior attacks your Odd-Eyes ! **Scrap Fist **!''

Junk Warrior charged his attack at Odd-Eyes who tried to put his tail to protect itself but my Warrior's punch was too strong for him and it had exploded him.

''Odd-Eyes !'' Yuya screamed in concern for his Ace monster that got destroyed. The shock from the attack made him fell on his knees and he struggled to get up.

**Yuya : 2600-1700 LP Hand : 3**

''I Set two cards and end my turn.'' I concluded.

I looked up only to see Yuya feeling down about his Ace monster getting destroyed that easily. I hated to seeing him like this so of course, I needed to make him move forward.

''Yuya !'' I called him to which he responded by turning his gaze to me.

''Even if the future seems dark, never lose your hope !'' I told him in a 'Jack Atlas' way. ''Even a single card can change all the duel, and as long you believe in your Deck, it will answer for you !''

He listened to every word very carefully and slowly stood up with a smile on his face.

''You're right Yusei. If I believe in my Deck, it will answer to my calls.'' Yuya said as he drew.

''Yusei surely knows how to motivate his opponent.'' Sora said with a smie.

''He does.'' Yuzu confirmed as the Principal and Gongenzaka were crying waterfalls.

''That's right ! Show us a hot-blooded duel Yuya !''

''I, the man Gongenzaka, has never been so touched as today.''

Yuya looked at the card he drew and had a huge smile spreading his face.

''It seems that you got it, now show me your power Yuya !'' I said with a small smile of my own.

''Count on me !'' He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

Then suddenly the arena got dark and we only saw a spotting light on Yuya.

'_This can only mean one thing...' _Was my thought.

''Ladies and gentleman ! The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived !''

''Then that means...'' Tatsuya began with excitement.

''Yuya-onichan will...'' Ayu followed.

''Pendulum Summon ! Shivers !'' Futoshi finished.

''Yuya.'' Yuzu and Gongenzaka both whispered with a smile.

Show him You Show hot blooded Duel !'' Shuzo yelled overdramaticly from the Control Room.

''With the Scale 1 Magician of Astronomy and Scale 8 Magician of Chronomancy, I Set the Pendulum Scale !'' Yuya placed cards on both extremities of his Duel Blade marking the word PENDULUM in a rainbow of colors.

Two Spellcasters elevated themselves in two blue pillars with the numbers 1 and 8 below them and then a huge version of Yuya's Pendulum was between them.

''I can simultaneously Summon Level 2 to Level 7 monsters. Swing, Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the aether !'' Yuya chanted. ''Pendulum Summon ! Come forth, my monster partners !''

Three lights came from a portal before taking the shape of monsters.

''Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !'' The red dragon roared as he appeared back on the field. ''Then Entermate Whip Viper and Entermate Drumming Kong !''

Yuya then summoned a purple snake smiling weirdly wearing a top hat with a yellow and red tie and a gorilla wearing a lot of drums.

**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon : 2500 ATK) **

**(Entermate Whip Viper/Level 4/1700 ATK/900 DEF/Reptile/EARTH)**

**(Entermate Drumming Kong/Level 5/1600 ATK/900 DEF/Beast/Pendulum/EARTH)**

''Yes ! Yuya-onichan Pendulum Summoned !'' The kids exclaimed.

''_So this is Pendulum Summoning.'' _I muttered.

''I activate Whip Viper's effect. Once per turn, I can switch the ATK and DEF of one of your monsters. I chose Junk Warrior !'' Yuya announced as Junk Warrior put one knee on the ground.

**(Junk Warrior 4300-1300 ATK)**

''Next...'' Yuya began while getting an Action Card. ''Action Spell : Illusion Fire ! Odd-Eyes can attack as many times you have monsters on the field ! Battle ! Odd-Eyes attacks Junk Warrior ! Spiral Strike Burst ! Drumming Kong's effect boosts Odd-Eyes' ATK by 600 until the end of the Battle Phase.'' Yuya declared as his gorilla drummed repeatedly as his Odd-Eyes got stronger.

**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon : 2500-3100 ATK) **

''I activate a Continuous Trap : Life Force ! I pay 400 Life Points to negate your Battle Damage !'' I announced.

Odd—Eyes' strike managed to take down Junk Warrior. However, Life Force protected me from damage.

**Yusei : 4000-3600 LP Hand : 0**

''He stopped the Battle Damage ?'' Yuzu asked.

''Don't know why you are surprised. If he didn't, he would have taken huge damage because of Odd-Eyes effect.'' Sora said.

''I attack Speed Warrior !'' Odd-Eyes now rushed on my other robotic warrior, whose was now destroyed.

''Life Force negates the Damage !''

**Yusei : 3600-3200 LP Hand : 0**

''And finally I attack Nitro Warrior.'' He attacked the big green warrior, which didn't resist Odd-Eyes attack neither.

''Life Force !''

**Yusei : 3200-2800 LP Hand : 0**

''I end my turn with that, now Yusei show me what you got !''

''I wonder how Yusei is gonna respond. He has only one Set card on his field and Life Force but no cards in his hand.'' Tatsuya wondered.

''I know that the situation may sound difficult for him but Yusei seems like a Duelist with iron resolve who won't give up no matter what. I, the man Gongenzaka, believe that Yusei will found a way to turn the tables.'' Gongenzaka said in confidence.

''My turn ! Draw ! I activate Graceful Charity ! I draw 3 cards from my Deck and discard 2 from my hand.

I looked at what I drew, then I realized something. With my current hand, I could call a very special guest.

'_Want to come out that badly, don't you _?' I thought with a smile. ''Well Yuya, you showed me your Ace monster so it's time you meet mine !''

Every widened their eyes in shock at what I said.

'_Junk Warrior wasn't his Ace ? He has something stronger ?' _Yuya thought worryingly as I discarded two cards from my hand.

''One of the cards discarded by Graceful Charity effect was Regen Warrior. And I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard when it's discarded by a card effect ! Come, Regen Warrior !''

A monster which had a tanner skin and what seemed like fire wings was reincarnated.

**(Regen Warrior/Level 4/0 ATK/0 DEF/Warrior/FIRE)**

''I then Summon the Tuner monster, Hyper Synchron !''

I then called a blue robot with yellow torso and some sort of jet-pack in his back.

**(Hyper Synchron : Level 4/1600 ATK/800 DEF/Machine/Tuner/LIGHT)**

''Here I go ! I tune the now Level 4 Regen Warrior to the Level 4 Hyper Synchron !'' I declared.

Here it comes, the summoning of 5D'S iconic monster. Can't wait to see the spectators reactions.

''Clustering wishes will become a new shining star ! Become the path that lights the way !''

**(4 + 4 = 8)**

''Synchro Summon ! Take flight, Stardust Dragon !''

A white and blue dragon with yellow eyes materialized and made a powerful roar on the field. All the spectators, Yuya included, were in awe.

**(Stardust Dragon : Level 8/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Synchro/WIND)**

''Stardust… Dragon...'' Yuzu said in astonishment.

''Yusei's Ace monster is a dragon, just like Yuya's.'' Gongenzaka muttered.

''And when I thought Odd-Eyes was cool.'' Yuya muttered, a mix of awe and jealousy in his voice.

''SHIVERS !'' The chubby boy exclaimed as he and the two other kids cheered

''Yusei's dragon is awesome !''

**LDS Control Room**

The summoning captors were overheating.

''President ! The energy coming from this Synchro Dragon is incredibly powerful !'' Nakajima, a little panicked, remarked.

Reiji looked with a little sweat on his fore head. _'__Who in this world can he be ? Not even my strongest Synchro Monster can produce such an energy and I don't think even people from Synchro Dimension would come close.'_

**Back to the school**

Something strange happened, I could see my and Yuya's dragon roaring at each other. What were they doing ? Were they communicating ?

''What are Yuya and Yusei's dragons doing ?'' Futoshi asked.

''They maybe recognized themselves as rivals, both wanting to let go on the other.'' Gongenzaka speculated.

'_Stardust ? What happens ?'_ I mentally asked the white dragon.

'_I try to communicate with the Pendulum Dragon. It's strange, I never had a problem to talk with Dragon-type monsters before but I can barely understand him, he says something like : help me...please...' _

I was surprised by its confession but then I got my attention back on the duel.

''Get ready Yuya ! Hyper Synchron's effect ! Since this card was used as Synchro Material for a Dragon-type monster, it raises its ATK by 800 and makes it impossible to destroy it in battle !''

''What ?'' Yuya said surprised, seeming to get over his trance.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2500-3300 ATK)**

''The only downside is that Stardust will be banished after my second Standby Phase, but that's no problem if this Duel ends now !'' I then pointed at Odd-Eyes while jumping to Stardust Dragon's paw. ''Stardust Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon !''

Stardust then charged his own beam to Odd-Eyes, while he tried counter with his Spiral Strike Burst.

But Yuya didn't say his last word and jumped very quickly to an Action Card.

''I activate Drumming Kong's effect, boosting Odd-Eyes ATK by 600.''

**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon : 2500-3100 ATK)**

''Next I activate the Action Spell : Charge Recklessly, which increases the ATK of Odd-Eyes once again by 600 !'' He declared as Odd-Eyes ATK surpassed Stardust's.

**(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon : 3100-3700 ATK)**

''With it, Odd-Eyes is stronger than Stardust, however this latter won't be destroyed thanks to Hyper Synchron protection and Yusei will negate the damage thanks to Life Force.'' Sora commented.

And it's exactly what happened. Odd-Eyes managed to counterattack, but Stardust got Hyper Synchron effect and I once again paid 400 LP to avoid Odd-Eyes effect.

**Yusei : 2800-2400LP**

''And I still got one trick under my sleeve Yuya, Trap Card Open : Synchro Ring ! When a Synchro I control failed to destroy an opponent's monster by battle, that Synchro Monster's ATK is doubled until the end of the Battle Phase and can attack again !''

''Say what ?'' Yuya asked shocked as my dragon grew stronger.

**(Stardust Dragon : 3300-6600 ATK)**

''6600 ATK ?! And it can attack once again ?!'' Futoshi asked in shock.

''Did he really planned this far ?!'' Yuzu exclaimed.

''Go Stardust ! **Shooting Sonic !**''

Yuya spotted an Action Card a few meters before him, he tried to pick it up but was shocked that I arrived by jumping from Stardust's paw and snatched it.

''Sorry Yuya, but I think you used too much Action Cards in this duel.'' I told him as I looked at the card which was Damage Banish, ONCE AGAIN a card that would have help him.

The laser from Stardust's attack finally connected with his Odd-Eyes, destroying it and finished Yuya's Life Points in the process, sending him flying.

''Ahhhhh !'' The entertainer screamed before falling on his back.

**Yuya : 1600-0 LP Hand : 0**

**Yusei : WINNER !**

The Action Field faded as I put my Deck back in my holster and attached my Duel Disk to my belt.

''_Well, we did it Stardust_.''

''_Indeed. Being in an Action Field was incredible. I hope to live again this feeling.'' _The white dragon said before fading away in the Spirit World.

I looked up to see Yuya on the floor with his friends gathering around him.

''Hey Yuya… is it alright ? I might went a little strong here.'' I asked him, concerned about his state.

''Nah, it's okay.'' Yuya got help from Yuzu to get up again which he only responded by a smile.

''Are you boyfriend and girlfriend perhaps ?'' I asked them with crossed arms. This detail always tilted me. ''You two seem really close.''

''I know right ? It's also what I thought the first time I met them.'' Sora added.

At my question, the two started to be as red as tomatoes.

''Why would you say that ? We're only friends.'' Yuzu shyly said.

''That's right ! Why would I want to date a crude strong like her ?'' Yuya said pointing at Yuzu.

At that comment, I slapped my face with my hand. _'Seriously Yuya ? Well, I think you'll deserve what's coming next to you.' _I thought while regaining my 'Yusei' expression with arms crossed.

As completing my thought, a big 'SMACK' was heard : Yuya was sent to the floor by a very angry Yuzu holding her paper fan.

''HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO A YOUNG LADY ? YOU JERK !'' Yuzu yelled, making everyone besides me backing away a little to not suffer the same fate.

''_Really need to know where she keep this fan..._''

Hopefully, I will found out one day...

''S-Sorry, Yuzu.'' Yuya apologized, rubbing his face.

''So does that mean that Yusei won't join our school ?'' Ayu asked with sad look.

''Who told you I won't ?'' I told them with a smile with prompted them to look at me with surprise.

''Really ? But why ? It's not that I'm complaining but didn't Yuya needed to beat you to make you join ?'' Yuzu asked me.

''If you remember correctly, that wasn't the agreement.'' I told her, making everyone even more confused. ''The point was to show your belief on Dueling.''

''Our belief on Dueling ?''

''That's right. Having fun in a Duel is a thing that a lot of people forgets and only duels to win. I, myself, almost forgot the last time a Duel thrilled me. You, Yuya, reminded me what a Duel is truly about and what Sakaki Yusho tried to accomplish ! Only for that, I will join You Show's Duel School.'' I sincerely said.

At my declaration, the kids cheered and Shuzo fell to the floor crying waterfalls.

''That was truly a hot-blooded answer Yusei !'' The Principal said, still in the same state.

''I, the man Gongenzaka...'' Said man began with slight tears on his eyes. ''am really touched by your words. You have my deepest respects.''

''Well Yusei, let me be the first one to welcome you to You Show Duel School.'' Yuya said extending his hand, which I gladly accepted.

''Thank you, Yuya.'' I said, heart-warmed.

**LDS Control Room**

Reiji hummed while reclining into his chair.

''He certainly knows how to give motivating speeches, doesn't he ?'' Nakajima asked his President.

''He does.'' Reiji replied as he watched the You Show gang celebrating. ''The energy coming from his Synchro Summoning is very powerful, even more than Academia's own Fusion Summoning and I don't feel any hatred nor evil in his Dueling, which seriously decrease the probability he is an Academia spy. He may be from the Synchro Dimension but we cannot say for sure. If he does, we need to be weary if Synchro Dimension is our enemy or not. Even if he doesn't, having a Duelist like him will be an excellent addition to the Lancers. However, I don't think he showed us his true potential.''

''How can you be so sure, President ?''

''I simply have a feeling, that his true powers are yet to be seen. I will have to duel him myself to see if I'm right about this.''

Reiji stood up, took one last glance of Yusei and left the control room.

**You Show Duel School**

Once the Duel was over, I signed the papers Shuzo gave me. After that, we were all sitting in the main entrance of the school, discussing about random things. That was until Sora asked me something.

''So Yusei, why did you chose a Synchro Deck ?''

I knew that he had suspicions about me coming from… you know where.

''I think they are best suited for me. I know how to Xyz and Fusion Summon but Synchro remains my favorite. But of course, we all have our preferences.''

Sora seemed to accept my answer.

''Oh. Didn't see it was already so late.'' Gongenzaka remarked looking at the clock on the wall. ''I'm afraid I should be heading back to the Dojo.'' He then turned to me. ''It was a pleasure to meet you Yusei. See you tomorrow. Goodnight everyone !''

''Goodnight Gongenzaka !'' All of us said goodbye to the man.

''Well Yusei, what are you going to do now ?'' Yuya asked me.

''I need to find a place to stay.'' I answered, to which Yuya and Yuzu were completely taken aback.

''You don't have a place to stay ?'' Yuzu then asked me.

''No. I was about to find somewhere but Sawatari and his lackeys showed up and I completely forgot about that.''

''Then why don't you come and stay in my house ?'' Yuya asked and it was my turn to be surprised.

''_Is he serious ? I could be a serial killer, a psychopath or a sociopath for all that he knows. Does he trust me that much already ?''_

''Hmmm… sorry Yuya, but I don't want to be a bother.'' I told him hoping he changes his mind.

''Don't worry about it, its not big deal. My mom won't mind.'' Yuya said with a smile.

Since I didn't got anything else to say and no chance to make him think otherwise. ''Okay then.''

We stayed there for a little longer before all of us went their way home. First off was Sora, then Yuzu and her father alongside with the children.

''Hey Yuya. I want to… thank you for letting me stay by your place. I'm truly moved by your kindness.'' I thanked him

''No need to thank me Yusei. After all, we are friends right ?'' Yuya asked me with a smile.

''_Friend.'' _I didn't know what to say. I didn't have any friends since… well I prefer to not to talk about. I really hope it won't turn out like last time.

''Yes, we are.''

We then just arrived at Yuya's house, passing the door as we heared a female voice from the kitchen.

''Yuya ! Is that you ?''

Then a figure showed up. It was a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with green eyes and light skin. She had long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She was wearing an aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also wore as accessories silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

''Yes mom, it's me. I also brought a guest. Yusei, meet my mom. My mom, Yusei.'' Yuya then did a quick gesture of presentation.

''Nice to meet you.'' She told me with a slight smile.

''She is your mother Yuya ? At first sight, with how young and pretty she looks, I thought she was your big sister.'' I didn't lie. She really looked like she was 20 years old. However, Yuya looked at me like I did a big mistake.

And he was right. The moment I said the words ''young'' and ''pretty'', she immediately jumped on me, hugging me while I tried to free myself, only to find my face buried into her chest.

''Oh my ! You certainly are a gentleman, aren't you ? To call someone like myself young and pretty !''

''Mom, please ! He's only 16 !'' Yuya begged his mom.

''Oh right. Sorry.'' She quickly got out of her state and free me.

''Thank you. So mom, Yusei is new in town and he doesn't have a place to stay so I thought he could stay with us.'' Yuya explained to her mother why I was here.

''Of course ! He can stay here as long as he wants. I will prepare the bedroom for guests once I finished the dinner, okay ?''

''_Well, guess it was true when Yuya said : My mom won't mind.''_

**After the dinner**

Well it certainly was an interesting day.

I was in the guest's bedroom and I lied in a soft and comfortable bed provided by the Sakakis. When was the last time I was in a bed and not sleeping on the floor ?

Has life finally took a new twist for me in the good way ? New friends, somewhere to stay and being able to talk with Duel Spirits of my favorite cards.

Well, even with that I must not let my guard down. Academia will eventually strike. Kurosaki will do a little rampage on LDS and Zarc may be revived. But now that I'm here, I will make sure that none of those things happens !

However, I felt something strange. Something like Academia and Zarc will not be my only problems. I don't know yet but my guts are telling me that I will face opponents stronger than Zarc itself, which scares me. I need to be in top of my game very so I can face anyone no matter what. I just hope that when I wake up, it will not be a weird dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my readers for another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-5D'S. Sorry for the rather long delay to post this chapter but chapter 4 should take me less time to do. ****Now, some people thought of this fic a copy of 'A hero in the mix', let me clarify some things :**

**1) This ****beginning**** of chapters is cliché in almost every Yu-Gi-Oh OC stories and I just wanted ****a simple**** way to ****incorporate Yusei in Standard World.**

**2) The standard Arc will be a little similar to a Hero in a mix and that's why I want to skip to the Synchro Arc the fastest way as possible.**

**Then now answers to some reviews.**

**Ssj shadow : Glad you like the WRGP idea. Also, if you have any team ideas you can propose them. Also I didn't thought of Yusei teaching Gong Synchro Summon, that's brilliant. And don't worry, Assault Stardust and Draco-Equiste will appear in this story. Assault Stardust will appear during the Synchro Arc but I don't know yet about of Draco Equiste, even though he might be also into the Synchro Arc as I don't want Shun to think Yusei is a Fusion user, for now.**

**Guest : Well, Yusei might give a... little gift to Yuya and Yuzu.**

**Star eyes pendulum dragon : Well, Yusei and Serena have more in common. Both serious. Capable of doing falcon punches. ****Death glares. ****Also, ****Rin is… not my favorite bracelet girl, sorry.**

**V****aqar05 : The Crimson Dragon will appear in this story, but also someone else…**

**Don't forget you can give your own cards ideas and I might incorporate them into this story. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V except my OC. Now let's get started !**

**Chapter 3 : ****Duel with the Dark Duelist**

I woke up after a iseemingly good night of sleep after all I got from them but I was not in the streets, I was in a bed inside a room which was rather clean.

''Where am I ? And how did I arrive here ?''

Then I got a click in my head. Yesterday, I got transported I don't know how to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V in the body of a 16 years old Yusei with gray eyes, dueled Sawatari and Yuya and joined You Show Duel School.

_''So... it wasn't a dream ?''_ I mentally asked myself.

I went checking what time is it and I was a little surprised.

''6:30 AM ?''

I know I wasn't really that much of a sleeper but it was surprising I got up so early.

Even though, Yuya was still really nice to let me sleep in his house so an idea came in my mind and I went to the kitchen.

**In Yuya's room ****8:00 AM**

Yuya opened his eyes after what seemed like 9-10 good hours of sleep and stretched himself, then he went to the room where I was sleeping as he opened the door.

''Good morning Yus...'' He began but paused when he realized I wasn't in the room.

''_He is maybe already awake.'' _He thought to himself. A delicious smell coming from the kitchen then came picking his nose, to which he already enjoyed himself.

''Great ! Mum must be preparing her pancakes ! I bet Yusei is already down !'' He exclaimed as he rushed to the kitchen.

''Hello Mum ! Hello Yus...''

He stopped mid-sentence like earlier when he saw his mother sitting in the table and me in the kitchen cooking with an apron on me.

''Oh hi, Yuya.'' I greeted him with a small smile.

''Yusei ? What's going on ?''

''Yusei has decided to prepare the breakfast for thanking us to let him stay with us.'' His mom told him as he approached me.

''Yusei, you really didn't have to do this for us.''

''It's nothing. I didn't want to be allowed to stay here without being useful in this house.'' I reassured him.

''Yusei is really a gentleman, isn't he ?'' Yoko said in admiration of me.

''Sure...''

I then approached the table with three dishes full of pancakes.

''Bon appetit.'' I wished before sitting with them and we began to eat.

**After breakfast**

We just finished eating. My god, Yuya must learn to masticate the food he is eating and eating slower in general. Yuya and I then slowly stood up.

''I will go hanging out with Yuzu and the kids. Do you want to come Yusei ?''

''It's nice of you, but I'm still new in this town and I would like to explore it. Another time, okay ?''

''Oh, okay then.'' Yuya said before he eclipsed out of his house.

''Are you sure you will manage in town ?''

''Do not worry, Mrs Sakaki. I'm sure nothing bad will happen during my trip.'' I told her as I put my blue jacket and opened the door. ''Bye, Mrs Sakaki !''

''Bye, Yusei !'' Were the last words said as I went outside and closed the door, beginning my trip on the city.

**Later that day**

So far, everything was going alright. I was walking and walking, saw little kids Dueling, playing in a park and all this kind of stuff. The people of Maiami City were surprisingly nice. However, this moment of satisfaction didn't last long.

''Hurry ! If we arrive late, Sawatari-san is not going to be happy !''

''I know !''

At the mention of Sawatari's name, my ears perked and I immediately turned my head to see two of Sawatari's minions carrying bags of food and running on their ways talking to each other.

''_This has to be Episode 7 where Yuto confronts Sawatari.''_ I thought with a grin. _''Great, needed some action today.''_

I began to follow them the quietest way as possible. They then entered in some kind of warehouse. I was about to do the same when I heard :

''Yusei !''

I looked behind me to see a familiar pink haired girl with a white and gray top and a red skirt who was accompanied by a younger girl with red hair She, according to her expression, was surprised to see me here.

''Hi Yuzu, Ayu.''

''What are you doing here ?'' The little girl asked me.

''I saw two of Sawatari's lackeys entering here and it seemed that those four were preparing another strike so I came here to put them back at their place.''

''Me too. I was buying ice creams with Ayu when we saw those two jerks.'' Yuzu explained.

I nodded in understanding.

''Ayu, you better come back to You Show and get Yuya. Don't worry, Yuzu and I can handle Sawatari. He is nothing more than an annoying snobby Duelist.''

She nodded and went back to You Show.

''Alright then, let's go !'' I exclaimed as I opened the doors and Yuzu and I got in the building.

''SAWATARI !'' Said boy almost choke on his food out of surprise at seeing us.

''Hiragi Yuzu ?! Fuji Yusei ?! How did you arrive here ?''

''Your two lackeys aren't the quietest guys in the world.'' I pointed the two guys we saw earlier, which Sawatari glared to.

''Seriously, what's your problem ? Can't you let people live without annoying them ? Why don't you understand you are just a rich spoiled brat with no Dueling skills ?''

''What did you say ? You dare like that of Neo New Sawatari ? Best Duelist in the City ?''

''First : Neo means new. So your name is basically New New Sawatari which sounds stupid.'' I explained which made Yuzu have some giggles and Sawatari and his goons grunted.

''Second : Best Duelist on City ? Your moves are so predictable that a 5 years old child would see them coming. Also having all the rare cards you want is useless if you don't know how to play them.'' I replied making him growling.

As Sawatari has finished to be angered he snapped his fingers to one his goons to lock the gateway.

''You will now pay for mocking me Fuji ! Let's settle the score here and now !'' Sawatari raised his Duel Disk and activated it.

''Fine. If your wish is to be defeated harshly a second time, I would gladly fulfill it.''

I was preparing to take my Duel Disk, but then Sawatari's lackey who closed the gateway screamed in pain as he was sent to the floor. We all turned our heads to see the doors were opened by a new masked individual.

''_There you are.''_ I thought with a little smile.

''Let me do this.'' The masked guy calmly told me.

I nodded as I make sign for Yuzu get back, getting her confused.

''This guy can settle with Sawatari, I trust him.''

''And who are you exactly ? M. Knight ?'' Sawatari asked the man in black but he didn't responded as he activated his Duel Disk of the Resistance, focused on the badge of LDS Sawatari was wearing.

''Strange Duel Disk. So I take it you don't want to talk. However once I win, you'll have to take off that mask.'' Sawatari said activating his own Duel Disk and they both began to Duel.

Of course, the Duel went like in the Anime. Yuto got the opening move and Set the five cards in his hand. Sawatari underestimated his strategy and destroyed all his Set cards like an idiot with his Mobius but Yuto protected himself from his attack by Summoning three Trap monsters who were three copies of Shadow Veil with Sawatari having destroyed one of them.

''You just summoned those monsters as walls. I Set one card and end my turn. Now make it quick so I can end it on my next turn.''

At his declaration, I couldn't keep myself from chuckling.

''What's so funny Fuji ?''

''I'm afraid you won't have a next turn against him. It was even a mistake to think you can beat him at all.'' I said which shocked everyone here at the exception of our shady friend.

''He's not that wrong you know.'' Yuto confirmed what I said. ''Your tactic are so transparent. There is originality in it.''

''Hey !''

Yuto silently draw his card. ''After all, the conditions have been met since I now have two monsters with the same Level.''

''What does he mean ?''

''Oh please Yuzu.'' I said with still my stoic face and arms crossed, making the female turning to me. ''It's pretty obvious of what he is capable of doing with two monsters who have an identical Level.'' She still immediately didn't understand but then it clicked in her head.

''Don't tell me he can...'' Before she could finish her sentence, our black knight finally did the move I was waiting for.

''I Overlay my Level 4 Shadow Veils to construct the Overlay Network !'' Dark knight declared as his two Trap monsters turned into dark energy which joined a new black and yellow portal with a spiral form from the underground.

''It can't be…!'' Sawatari said in disbelief.

''That's…!'' Yuzu exclaimed.

''Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs ! Now, descend ! Xyz Summon !'' The dark duelist chanted with a huge black dragon with two purple lights floating around it emerging from the portal.

''Rank 4 ! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon !''

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/Rank 4/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Xyz/DARK/ORU: 2)**

''Xyz...Summon.'' Yuzu muttered in disbelief of the summoning method our guest used.

''First Synchro Summon and now Xyz Summon ?'' Idiot 1 asked in disbelief.

''Only elite LDS students chose those courses.'' Idiot 2 said.

''Oh please ! There is nothing complicated on Extra Deck Summoning ! Everyone can do it without the need of a course ! The fact that only your top students have those Summoning methods just prove how bad your school is !'' I yelled in disbelief to the goons' stupidity which only angered them.

Then Sawatari suddenly began clapping, ignoring everything I had said.

''I'm impressed you managed to Xyz Summon that quickly, however Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's is only 2500 ATK compared to the ATK of Mobius which is 2800. Your Xyz Summon is nothing more than a bluff.'' He then said arrogantly with a smug smirk.

''And yet Sawatari, is another proof of your eternal stupidity.'' I said coldly.

''What was that ?'' The latter growled.

''Judging a monster just by its ATK is a mistake you should never make. Did you forget our last duel when I Synchro Summoned?'' I tried to remind him our duel, to which he only grunted remembering his defeat against Junk Warrior, while Yuto hardened his gaze at me ever since I said 'Synchro Summoned'. ''Also, the true power of Xyz monsters relies on their Overlay Units, allowing them to use powerful effects.''

''I don't care of your lessons on Xyz Summoning, I'm not interested.'' Sawatari said with the same smugness in his voice, still completely clueless.

I then turned to the owner of the black dragon. ''This guy is completely helpless. How about you put him back in its place ?''

He just nodded before turning back to Sawatari. ''I think you should have a demonstration of Xyz monsters' power !'' He then lifted his arm. ''I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect ! I detach a Overlay to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the opponent's field until the End Phase and Dark Rebellion gains the lost amount ! **Treason Discharge !**''

Dark Rebellion's wings opened and released an electric discharge who binded Mobius, draining its force.

**(Mobius the Mega Monarch : 2800-1400 ATK)**

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon : 2500-3900 ATK)**

''No way !'' Sawatari yelled comically.

''I also don't think our guest has mentioned everything about Dark Rebellion's effect being a once per turn.'' I told everyone here.

''Does that mean...'' Yuzu opened her eyes in shock.

''I once again detach an Overlay Unit to activate Dark Rebellion's effect once again ! **Treason Discharge !**''

Dark Rebellion repeated the process, further weakening Mobius while strengthening his dragon.

**(Mobius the Mega Monarch : 1400-700 ATK)**

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon : 3900-4600 ATK)**

''4600 ATK !'' Yuzu exclaimed.

''No way ! No way !'' Sawatari kept being completely scared.

''Battle !'' Yuto declared. ''I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ! Go ! Crush this glacier with your fangs !** Lightning Disobey of Rebellion !**''

The black dragon charged its attack, entirely slashed Mobius, sent Sawatari flying while the building was shattering. Yuto went to Yuzu to protect her from the debris while I was still trying to move to avoid the debris coming, then it finally calmed down.

**Sawatari : 4000-100 LP Hand : 1**

''It was a real impact ?!'' Idiot 3 exclaimed.

''And we weren't even in an Action Field !'' Idiot 2 said surprised.

Yuto approached Sawatari who was laying on the ground.

''Now you will answer me.'' He then showed the badge of LDS to Sawatari. ''This badge is from LDS, right ? What is your connection to Academia ?''

Sawatari didn't seem to know what the masked guy was talking about. ''Academia ? Sorry, never heard of this place.''

Yuto however wasn't convinced. ''Don't play dumb with me !''

Sawatari retorted. ''I don't ! Everyone enrolled in LDS has a badge like this ! I have no kind of idea of what Academia is !''

Yuto hesitated for a moment but he now thinks that maybe Sawatari truly doesn't know anything about Academia. ''Then I have no longer anything to do here.''

He then started to leave but then a smirk formed Sawatari's face.

''You idiot ! The duel isn't over yet ! I activate a Trap : Ice Rage Shot ! If an opponent's monster destroyed an Aqua-Type monster I controlled by battle, this monster is destroyed and then you take damage equal to its ATK !''

Everyone got shocked except Yuto and I. ''Your Dark Rebellion's ATK is 4600. If it gets destroyed I will win ! I prepared for this eventuality !'' Sawatari laughed manically.

I just then puffed. ''Pff. Sawatari… how about you just give up before your pride and ego are hurt ?''

''What are you talking about ?'' Idiot 2 asked.

''Sawatari is going to win !'' Idiot 1 exclaimed.

''This is the best joke I ever heard.'' I said sarcastically. ''With the way Sawatari duels, even four years old child can beat him.'' Sawatari then became red of rage.

''_This guy keeps impressing me. _He's not wrong you know, such cheap tricks are child's play honestly.'' Yuto said.

''What ?!'' Sawatari once again yelled comically.

''From my Graveyard, I activate a Continuous Spell : Phantom Knights' Spear.'' He continued without looking behind. ''By removing this card from my Graveyard, I negate the activation of the Trap card of my opponent and destroy it.'' A spear came out of no which pierced Sawatari's Trap and disintegrated it, much to the latter's shock.

''Then, you take 100 points of damage.''

The spear then aimed at Sawatari. ''Wait ! Wait ! Wait ! WAIT !'' Sawatari begged in panic.

''Experience it with your own flesh ! Pain and sorrow of the battlefield !'' Yuto yelled pointing at Sawatari as the spear was launched at him, piercing his jacket only.

**Sawatari : 100-0 LP Hand : 1**

**Yuto : 4000 LP Hand : 1 WINNER !**

Yuto then removed his mask which, by the evidence if you watched Arc-V, showed a face very identical to…

''Yuya ?!'' Yuzu said in disbelief.

''I-It was you ?'' Sawatari asked before passing out.

''We must get out of here. This guy is dangerous !'' One of the goons said as they carried Sawatari and ran out of the warehouse.

''Yuya !'' Yuzu ran up to Yuto. ''Why are you dressed like that ?'' She asked him, much to Yuto's confusion.

''Yuzu ? That isn't Yuya...'' I told her as I approached them.

''Huh ? But he clearly looks like...'' she began but I cut her.

''Seriously ? As long as I remember I don't recall Yuya's hair being black and purple, his eyes gray, that he has a rather deep voice or neither knowing how to Xyz Summon.'' I explain to her.

She quickly checked the individual in question as this latter approached me. ''Your knowledge on Dueling and Extra Deck Summon is far too high for you to be a resident of this dimension. You can't be from Xyz Dimension as I never saw you before, which means you can only be from Synchro or Fusion Dimension, and there's only one way to find out.'' He explained as he activated his Duel Disk.

''_He has suspicions.''_ I thought. _''However since I also want to duel him and to show Yuzu this guy isn't Yuya...''_

''Yuzu. Go find Yuya, I think he might got lost when I told Ayu to get him. I'll duel our dark guest here.''

''But...'' she tried to retort.

''I will be safe now go !'' I said to her and she didn't waste anymore time as she speeded out of the building.

''_I thought she was Ruri but since she didn't recognize me, that means she isn't her.'' _Yuto thought sadly as he saw Yuzu getting out.

''Let's go !'' I activated my white Duel Disk with a light blue blade and we prepared ourselves to duel.

**DUEL !**

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs **

**Yuto : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''I will take the first move !'' Yuto declared. ''I Summon Phantom Knights Dusty Robe !''

Yuto summoned a little floating cape with a blue face with four purple flames and three stones relics floated around it.

**(****Phantom Knights Dusty Robe/Level 3/800 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''As I control a Level 3 Phantom Knight monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Silents Boots from my hand !''

A monster similar to the previous monster summoned except with no arms a pair of boots joined the field.

**(Phantom Knights Silent Boots/Level 3/200 ATK/1200 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''I Overlay the Level 3 Phantom Knights Dusty Robe and Silent Boots to build the Overlay Network !'' He declared as the black and yellow portal opened and his two monsters became dark energy who joined it.

''Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness ! Xyz Summon ! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword !''

A monster who is an exact replica of the Headless Horseman with two purple lights floating around it appeared on Yuto's field.

**(Phantom Knights Break Sword/Rank 3/2000 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 2)**

''I Set three cards and end my turn.'' He ended with three cards in his Spell/Trap Zone.

''My turn !'' I declared as I drew. _''If I remember correctly, Break Sword Special Summons the monsters attached to it as Level 4 monsters when it leaves the field so I better go around another solution, Dark Rebellion might be a little problematic with my current hand.'' _

''I activate the Spell : Tuning. It lets me add a Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand. I chose Drill Synchron ! Afterwards, I sent as many cards from my Deck to the Graveyard as it has Level.'' I declared as I took Drill Synchron from my Deck while sending three cards to the Graveyard.

''When there is no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Junk Forward from my hand !'' A robot sharing similarities with Speed Warrior appeared on my field.

**(Junk Forward/Level 3/900 ATK/1500 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''Then I Summon the Tuner monster Drill Synchron !''

A sphere like monster with five drills as part of its body appeared on my field.

**(Drill Synchron/Level 3/800 ATK/300 DEF/Machine/Tuner/EARTH)**

''Level 3 Drill Synchron tunes Level 3 Junk Forward !'' I declared as my Drill Synchron turned into rings that Junk Forward passed through it.

''Clustering forces become the lance which pierces the earth ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(3 + 3 = 6)

''Synchro Summon ! Make it shatter, Drill Warrior !''

A warrior with literally a drill instead of its right arm came from under the ground in Attack Position.

**(Drill Warrior/Level 6/2400 ATK/2000 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

''Drill Warrior monster's effect activates ! I can halve this card's ATK during the Main Phase and allow it to attack you directly this turn !''

Yuto seemed a little surprised I wasn't aiming at his monster.

**(Drill Warrior : 2400-1200 ATK)**

''Go, Drill Warrior ! **Drill Shoot !**''

Drill Warrior went on his way to the dark duelist but he didn't showed a slight concern as he opened two of his Set cards.

''I activate two Traps, two copies of Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace ! One monster you control loses 600 ATK, or in this case 1200 ATK. Then I Special Summon those cards as Normal Monsters in Attack Position !''

Drill Warrior was weakened and he summoned two monsters with no heads or legs

**(Drill Warrior : 1200-0 ATK)**

**(2 x Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace/Level 2/600 ATK/0 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''_He negated the damage while also preparing Materials. He might Summon Cursed Javelin in his next turn. Unfortunately for him, I already have a plan for that.''_

''I activate Drill Warrior other effect ! I discard two cards from my hand and banish it until my next Standby Phase !'' I said as I threw two cards to the Graveyard and Drill Warrior vanished.

''Why would you left yourself wide open ?'' Yuto asked me perplexed.

''You'll find out. I Set one card and end my turn.'' I concluded.

''My turn !'' Yuto declared as he drew. ''I Overlay my Level 2 Phantom Knights Lost Vambrace !''

The same process with his Break Sword repeated itself.

''Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now ! Xyz Summon ! Come forth ! Rank 2 ! Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin !''

A monster with a grotesque head holding a sharping lance with the two Overlay Units floating around it.

(**Phantom Knights Cursed Javelin/Rank 2/1600 ATK/0 DEF/Warrior/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 2)**

''Battle ! Break Swork attacks you directly !'' His Headless Horseman charged at me.

''I activate Fake Gardna's effect from my Graveyard !'' I declared as a kind of… weird wizard looking like monster came from the Graveyard portal in DEF position.

**(Fake Gardna/Level 4/0 ATK/2000 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''When my opponent attacks me directly, I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard in Defense Position !'' I explained to Yuto.

''A DEF of 2000. Break Sword cannot defeat it. It seems that you were prepared, I end my turn.'' He said.

''My turn !'' I announced. '' Drill Warrior revives during my Standby Phase ! Revive !''

Some energy materialized itself, taking the shape of Drill Warrior.

''When Drill Warrior returns to the field by this effect, I can add a card from my Graveyard back to my hand.''

A card ejected from my Graveyard slot, which I immediately played.

''I Summon the Tuner monster, Jet Synchron !''

I summoned a monster with an airplane face.

''I tune my Level 4 Fake Gardna to my Level 1 Jet Synchron !''

''Clustering forces become a new power wandering through the air ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(4 + 1 = 5)

''Synchro Summon ! Rise up, Jet Warrior !''

A black and white warrior with an airplane attached to the higher part of its body appeared on my field.

**(Jet Warrior/Level 5/2100 ATK/1200 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/FIRE)**

''When Jet Synchron is used as a Synchro Material, I can add a Junk monster from my Deck to my hand.''I took the Tuner monster symbolic for Junk monsters ''Also, when Jet Warrior is Synchro Summoned, I can return one card you control to your hand.'' I pointed his Break Sword, which immediately came back in his Extra Deck

''_He didn't use Cursed Javelin to stop Jet Warrior's effect ? Meaning that he plans on Summoning Dark Rebellion next turn while using Cursed Javelin's effect to protect him. But I won't give him the chance to do so.''_

''At this moment, Break Sword's effect activates ! If this card leaves the field while it had Overlay Units, all the monsters attached to it are Special Summoned as Level 4 monsters ! Revive, Phantom Knights Dusty Robe and Silent Boots !'' His previous Phantom Knights

''Battle ! Jet Warrior attacks Cursed Javelin !''

'' I activate Cursed Javelin's effect ! Once per turn, I detach one Overlay Unit from this card and one monster you control loses its monster's effects and its ATK is reduced to 0 until the End Phase !''

A lightning came out of Cursed Javelin's lance and struck Jet Warrior, making it powerless.

**(Jet Warrior : 2100-0 ATK)**

I pointed my Set card ''Trap Card : Star Shift ! I return a Synchro monster to my Extra Deck to Special Summon another one with the same Level as the returned monster !''

Jet Warrior turned into five particles who took the shape of a very familiar monster.

''Come, Junk Warrior !''

**(Junk Warrior/Level 5/2300 ATK/1300 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/DARK)**

''He countered it by summoning another monster...'' Yuto muttered, still not believing how I easily countered his Cursed Javelin's effect.

''I attack Cursed Javelin with Drill Warrior ! **Drill Lance !**''

Drill Warrior's right arm pierced Cursed Javelin's chest, exploding it while depleting some of our Dark Knight's Life.

**Yuto : 4000-3200 LP**

''Next I attack Dusty Robe with Junk Warrior ! **Scrap Fist !**''

Junk Warrior charged his fist against the armless monster but Yuto quickly activated something.

''I activate the Trap : Phantom Knights Shadow Body ! By banishing a Phantom Knights Xyz monster from my Graveyard, Phantom Knights monsters on the field can no longer be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn ! I banish one copy of Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace.''

Dusty Robe turned into a shadow, making Junk Warrior missing his charge.

''_I should have targeted one of his other monsters first, I can think of what's coming next turn… _I Set one card and end my turn.''

''My turn !'' Yuto drew. ''I Overlay the Level 4 Dusty Robe and Silent Boots !''

''Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs ! Now, descend ! Xyz Summon ! Rank 4 ! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon !''

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/Rank 4/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 2)**

''Here it is.'' I said looking at the black dragon.

''I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect ! I detach one Overlay Unit and one of your Level 5 or higher monsters loses half of its ATK points and Dark Rebellion gains this same amount until the End Phase ! **Treason Discharge !**''

''I'm afraid it won't happen ! I discard Effect Veiler from my hand to activate its effect ! During my opponent's Main Phase, one of their monsters loses its effects until the End Phase !''

The spirit of a blue haired girl with a long black scarf appeared before Drill Warrior and canceled the discharge released by Dark Rebellion effect.

''_He even negated Dark Rebellion's effect, he is really strong.'' _Yuto thought a little impressed.

''Then I Summon Phantom Knights Ravaged Wings.''

A pair of wings who appeared all damaged appeared on Yuto's field.

**(Phantom Knights Ravaged Wings/ Level 4/300 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''_A new Phantom Knight ? I don't recall seeing this one at all.''_ I said slightly surprised.

''I activate Ravaged Wings effect ! I equip it to Dark Rebellion and raise its ATK by 500 !''

Ravaged Wings equipped itself on Dark Rebellion whose wings grew bigger and were shining.

''Battle ! Dark Rebellion attacks Drill Warrior !''

''Ravaged Wings has another effect. It deals you damage equal to half the original ATK of the monster destroyed by battle with the equipped monster !''

''What ? _So, it's __almost like__ Arms Aid.'' _

Electricity went out of Dark Rebellion wings and shocked me.

**Yusei : 3400-2200 LP**

''I Set one card and end my turn.'' A Set card materialized itself on Yuto's field

''Okay, if I don't turn things around I might lose on my next turn because of his Ravaged Wings effect.''

''My turn !''

''I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron !'' I summoned the card I added with Jet Synchron effect.

''When Junk Synchron is Normal Summon, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Bolt Hedgehog !''

An orange hedgehog with like in its name had bolts with its fur.

**(Bolt Hedgehog/Level 2/800 ATK/800 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''Next I tune my Level 5 Junk Warrior to my Level 3 Junk Synchron !'' My two monsters tuned together.

''Clustering wishes will become a new shining star ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(5 + 3 = 8)

''Synchro Summon ! Soar, Stardust Dragon !''

**(Stardust Dragon/Level 8/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Synchro/WIND)**

Yuto seemed amazed to see the dragon. _''This dragon looks like the one from this Pawn of Fusion.''_ He thought before narrowing his eyes at me. _''Are you with him ?''_

Then, just like yesterday, Stardust and Dark Rebellion roared at each other trying to communicate, but they seemed to have trouble to get proper answers from each other.

'_Still nothing, Stardust ?''_

'_No. What I can only understand from the Pendulum and Xyz Dragons is that they need help, but help for what ? It's still a mystery for me.' _He answered.

I also remarked that Yuto also seemed confused at the situation.

''_What's going on ? It's like when Pawn of Fusion summoned this dragon, his and my dragon roared each other, like there was a connection. However, this guy's dragon doesn't seem to be as connected to Dark Rebellion as the Pawn of Fusion's one.'' _Yuto thought to himself before gaining his focus back on the duel.

''Trap activate : Shooting Star ! Since I control Stardust Dragon, I can destroy one card my opponent controls.''

I then think of which card on Yuto's field to target. _'I could target __Dark Rebellion but his Set card could be problematic. However, most of Phantom Knights Spell and Traps have better effects in the Graveyard so...'_

''I chose to destroy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon !''

''I activate the Trap : Phantom Wing ! It negates Dark Rebellion's destruction and raises its ATK points by 500 !''

''I knew that you wouldn't get down that easily.''

''If I have a Level 2 or lower monster on my field, I can release it to Special Summon Jet Synchron from my Graveyard !''

Bolt Hedgehog vanished and the Graveyard portal opened himself and Jet Synchron flied through it.

''Also, since I have a Tuner monster on the field, I can Special Summon back Bolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard.''

My rodent with bolts instead of spikes also reappeared.

''Since I have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, I can Special Summon Turbo Booster from my hand.

''Level 1 Jet Synchron tunes Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog and Level 1 Turbo Booster !''

(1 + 2 + 1 = 4)

''Synchro Summon ! Show yourself, Arms Aid !''

**(Arms Aid/Level 4/1800 ATK/1200 DEF/Machine/Synchro/LIGHT)**

A monster looking really like an arm with huge claws appeared.

''Arms Aid can become an Equip Card to a monster I control and raises its ATK by 1000 !''

Arms Aid equipped to Stardust's arm, increasing its strength.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2500-3500 ATK)**

''Battle ! Stardust Dragon attacks Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon !'' I declared.

''_Dark Rebellion and Stardust have the same number of ATK points, is he going for a double K-O ?'' _Yuto tried to guess what I was going to do.

Stardust Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon jumped at each other, continuously striking each other until an explosion occurred, making a lot of smoke appearing. Once the smoke vanished, Yuto realized that Dark Rebellion was no longer here, however, something was still on my field.

**(Stardust Dragon : 3500 ATK)**

''What ? How is your dragon still here ?'' Yuto demanded, completely taken aback.

''Before the attack connected, I activated Shield Warrior's effect from my Graveyard. By removing it from play, it negates my monster's destruction by battle.'' I told him, with the spirit a warrior armed with a shield and a long axe appearing next to Stardust.

''Also, Arms Aid deals you damage equal to the ATK of the monster destroyed by battle with the monster equipped to it.'' I said calmly

''What ?! _It's like my Ravaged Wings. _Dark Rebellion's ATK was 3500...'' he stuttered.

''And your Life is 3200. Go, Arms Aid !'' I declared as Stardust pointed his right arm at Yuto and Arms Aid shooted at Yuto. The shock put him on the ground and depleted his last Life Points.

**Yuto : 3200-0 LP Hand : 0**

''No way, I lost.'' Yuto found it hard to believe as I approached him.

He thought of what I was going to do and he was very surprised that I stretched my hand to help him.

He hesitated but he accepted it and I helped him getting up.

''It seems I was wrong about you. You're not with Academia.'' He told me.

''No need to apologize. I, myself, was beginning to lose people to trust but I meet people who gave me hope that the world is not as dark as it seems.''

At my words, he flinched. He remembered the days he passed at Xyz Dimension, when they didn't duel for surviving but just to have fun.

But then suddenly, some kind of pink light shone and made cover our eyes. When it calmed down, I then saw that Yuto was no longer here.

''That must have been Yuzu's bracelet, which means...'' I now realized before my thought was finished by a familiar voice :

''YUSEI !'' Yuya and Yuzu finally arrived coming from the door. Yuya was trying to recover from all the running he had.

''Yusei, are you alright ?'' Yuya asked me.

''I'm fine.'' I told him.

''Is he still here ?'' Yuzu checked the warehouse looking for our masked individual.

''No. I dueled and beat him, I wanted to talked to him but then he suddenly disappeared.'' I explained the situation to her, making Yuya wondering who we were talking about.

''You beat him ?!'' Yuzu seemed surprised.

''Yeah. He was strong indeed. But as I told you, it was nothing I couldn't handle.'' I reassured her with a smile.

''What's all that smoke ?'' Yuya said disturbed by the smell of the house, pinching his nose. ''Let's go back to You Show, I'm sure everyone is worried about your safety Yuzu. By the way Yusei, how come you were here ?''

''Didn't Yuzu tell you ?'' We both turned to her, waiting for her response.

''Sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't take time to explain to Yuya.'' She apologized.

''It's fine, I understand.'' I nodded before explaining to the tomato haired boy. ''During my walk on the city, I heard and saw two of Sawatari's lackeys who seemed to prepare another strike so I followed them and then crossed my path with Yuzu.''

''Oh, okay.'' He responded before we finally decided to leaving back to You Show.

**Fanmade cards :**

**Phantom Knights Ravaged Wings /Level 4/300 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/DARK : You can equip this card to a ''Phantom Knights'' Xyz monster or a ''Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon'' you control : it gains 500 ATK, also, add this effect :**

**· If a monster equipped with this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, your opponents takes damage equal to half the original ATK of the destroyed monster.**

**Phantom Knights Shadow Body/ Trap : Banish one Phantom Knights Xyz Monster from your Graveyard. This turn, Phantom Knights you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.**

i


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to read the 4****th**** chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-5D'S ! First, I would like to apologize for the late arrival of this chapter (it has been 2 months since I last updated, I know) but the problem was that I was surcharged with a lot of exams so I didn't have much time to write. Also, my 10 years old computer just died (RIP) so I had to wait for a new one and I needed to write the 4****th**** chapter all over again. If it weren't for this, I think that chapter 4 would have been posted in end of November. And secondly… SERIOUSLY ?! Over 100 favs and follows in just 3 chapters ?! This is so insane ! Thank you so much for your support ! Also don't forget to vote if you want 1v1 duels or WRGP like duels for the Friendship Cup ! Also, I would like to put intro into my story like for example in some stories I saw, do you think it's a good idea ?**

**Now as traditional, the answers to reviews :**

**Darthwolf : Yes. Stardust Warrior will appear in this story, but not before Yusei unlocks Accel Synchro and Clear Mind (obviously).**

**Anime100 : Well 'someone' will tell about Yusei's origins. I just don't know if it should be my OC yet.**

**Ssj Shadow : Yusei will unlock Accel Synchro just before going to Synchro Dimension. But don't worry, you will not be disappointed on how the first Accel Synchro in this story will appear. Also, Yuto's new cards were fanmade cards that I decided to put into the story. You can also create your own fanmade cards that I might put as well.**

**Generic 20 : I will think about that. I think that Sora has the same relationship with every other kid in You Show. Toon won't appear but I don't know yet for Geminis.**

**Slimslam : No offense taken bro. Just remember that there will be some similarities but only for the first chapters of the story. The main enemy in this story isn't someone like the Supreme King or Zarc that will try to take over the OC.**

**Remember that English is not my native language and there might be grammatical mistakes. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V nor his characters (except my OC of course). And with that, let's jump into the story !**

**Chapter 4 : Battle with LDS ! Synchro Warriors vs Different Dimension Demons !**

We were now back at school the following day after Yuto and mine's Duel. I could see that Yuzu was still somewhere else in her mind due to the resemblance Yuto had with Yuya, while the others were bored at the lesson of today, and I could understand why…

''And that kids is how to Advance Summon !'' Shuzo said.

Basically, let's say that our teacher doesn't have a super huge knowledge on Dueling. Even if I know he is trying his best, I mean everyone knows the basics of Advance Summon.

''This is so boring !'' Futoshi complained.

''Yeah, we already know how to Advance Summon !'' Tatsuya replied. Then he slowly turned his head to me, giving him an idea. ''I know ! How about Yusei gives the teaching for today !''

I was a little taken aback. I mean teaching and I ? Let's say it's not a very good combination. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer, the kids even looked at me with a begging smile.

''Come on Yusei, from you have told me, you know pretty much everything about the Summoning Methods. You should definitively go.'' Sora said.

''Hmmm. Yeah sure.'' I said weakly.

''That's brilliant !'' Shuzo exclaimed. ''Don't be shy, Yusei. Come here.'' He gestured to the front desk.

I got up from my chair and went behind from the front desk.

''Well… let's start with Fusion Summon.'' I announced. ''To perform a Fusion Summon, you need three things. A Fusion Spell card, a Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and appropriates Monsters as Materials that are either in your hand or field. Then you activate the Fusion Spell card to send those materials to the Graveyard and Summon your Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. That's the most common and traditional way to Summon a Fusion Monster.''

''Most common and traditional way ? You mean there are others ?'' Yuya asked.

''Yeah of course. Archetypes focused on Fusion Summoning usually have their own Fusion cards allowing them sometimes to send the Fusion Materials Monster from the Deck to the Graveyard or to remove them from play from the Graveyard. That, and there is some monsters that have effects allowing to Fusion Summon, most of the times using themselves.'' I explained to which he was surprised to learn judging by his wide eyes.

''To close the chapter on Fusion Summon, there is also an advanced way to Fusion Summon called Contact Fusion.'' What I said seemed to perked their ears, especially Sora since, even though he knew what Contact Fusion was, was still surprised that I had the knowledge of this.

''Monsters that have the ability to Contact Fusion don't need the use of a Fusion card. All you need to do is shuffle those Monsters from the field back in the Deck and then you Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.''

''Yes Sora ?''

''Did you face Duelists that could Contact Fusion ?'' He tried to figure out how I knew about Contact Fusion.

''I had seen very few Duelists that could Contact Fusion from where I come from but I never faced them.'' I answered and it appeared to be enough for him.

''Now let's get on my favorite type of Summoning called Synchro Summon. To perform a Synchro Summon, you need to have a Tuner Monster and any number of non-Tuner Monsters on your field. Then you tune those Monsters to your Tuner Monster and then you Synchro Summon a Monster with a Level equal to the combined Levels of your Synchro Materials.'' I then pulled my Ace card from my Deck.

''For example, if I want to Synchro Summon my Level 8 Stardust Dragon and I have a Level 5 Tuner Monster on my field, I either need one Level 3 Monster or one Level 2 and one Level 1 Monsters or three Level 1 Monsters that aren't Tuners on my field too. Just remember that you can't use more than one Tuner Monster.'' I explained while they seemed to understand.

''Like for Fusion Summon. There are two advanced ways of Synchro Summoning. Accel Synchro and Double Tuning. Double Tuning, like the name would suggest, is when you use two Tuner Monsters instead of one for Synchro Summoning but only if your Synchro Monster specifically requires two Tuners to Summon it. Those Monsters are focused on pure strength and power and have brutal effects that can easily overwhelm you.'' I explained.

''While Accel Synchro is when you Synchro Summon a Monster using a Synchro Tuner Monster and at least one Synchro non-Tuner Monster that also specifically need those Materials.''

''Hold on a sec !'' Sora interrupted. '' There are Synchro Tuner Monsters ?!'' Him and the rest of class were quite surprised.

''Yeah. Synchro Tuner Monsters usually don't have a lot of ATK or DEF points but they mostly have effects to support your Accel Synchros. Accel Synchro Monsters are focused on surprising your opponents with powerful effects and they are really hard to get out from the field. A Synchro Monster Summoned by Double Tuning or Accel Synchro should never be taken lightly as they easily be a major threat to the field. Some Accel Synchro Monsters have even the power to be Summoned during your opponent turn, with either the Accel Synchro Monster or the Synchro Tuner having that effect.'' I explained, to which they were all surprised to hear, which pleased me on the inside. I then saw Ayu raising her hand.

''Yes Ayu ?''

''Did you faced Duelists that used those two Synchro Summoning Methods ?''

''No. But I owned some Accel Synchro Monsters. There was even one of them that I cherished a lot called Shooting Star Dragon.''

''_Shooting Star Dragon ?'' _Yuya thought.

''Can we see them ? Please ! Please !'' The kids begged.

''Sorry but no. I no longer have those Monsters.'' I sadly said earning disappointed looks from them. Yuya could see the sad expression on my face and wondered in concern why I was like that.

''Anyways…'' I began regaining my composure. ''We finished with Synchro Monsters now let's finish with the last of the three : Xyz Summon !'' At the mention of the Summoning method, Yuzu ears perked up and she immediately began to follow the lesson while Sora was in displease.

''To perform a Xyz Summon : you need to have a certain number of Monsters from the same Level on the field depending on how many your Xyz Monster requires, then you Overlay them to Summon a Xyz Monster with a Rank equal than the Level of the Monsters used while those latters turn into Overlay Units.''

Then Futoshi raised his hand.

''Yeah Futoshi ?'' I asked the boy.

''What are Ranks ? Xyz Monsters don't have Levels ?''

''Instead of Levels, Xyz Monsters have black stars on their left side called Ranks. This makes Xyz Monsters unique in a way that cards with effects affecting Level 5 or lower Monsters for example won't work at all on Xyz Monsters, which can be both used as an advantage as well as a disadvantage. There is a rumor about Xyz Monters being Level 0 Monsters but that's not true.'' I explained to which he nodded.

''Yusei ! What are Overlay Units ?'' I turned to Yuzu who got up from her chair.

''Monsters used as Xyz Materials don't exactly leave the field. While technically they aren't on the field anymore, they are attached to your Xyz Monster as orbs of light floating around it called Overlay Units. A Xyz Monster that want to activate its effect needs to detach a certain number of Overlay Units. Because the usage of their effects is limited, Xyz Monsters are sometimes stronger than Fusion and Synchro Monsters. However, be careful on not wasting Overlay Units when you could have saved for later. Without Overlay Units, Xyz Monsters basically become ordinary Monsters with no effects.''

After my explanation, she nodded in understanding before sitting back.

''Also, I would lie to point out that unlike Fusion and Synchro, you cannot use Monster Tokens as Xyz Materials. Simply because they cannot exist in a place outside the field, such as being attached to a Xyz Monster.'' I quickly added to which they all nodded.

Then I saw Ayu trying to ask me a question.

''Ayu ?''

''How do you know this much about Dueling ? Were you part from another Duel School before your travels ?''

''No I wasn't.'' I responded, to which everyone looked surprised.

''Really ? No one taught you and you learned everything by yourself ?'' Yuya asked a little disbelieved at my declaration.

''Well, not quite. After I became an orphan, I've made two friends who got me in the game. I never thought about joining the Dueling world but they absolutely wanted me to introduce me to the game so I said myself that I could do that for them. They really took their time and were extremely patient with me and then I finally understood everything about Duels and I finally became someone who knows what he talks about. The years I spent with them… were the best.'' I finished bitterly, looking down on the floor, remembering what happened last year.

''Anyways…'' I got over my emotions. ''Like Fusion and Synchro, there are advanced ways of Xyz Summoning. Some Xyz Monsters can be Summoned by Overlaying another Xyz Monster from a lower Rank while the other options are Rank-Up Magics. They are Spell cards used on a Xyz Monster to Summon another Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck a couple of times higher than your previous one, using that latter and sometimes even the Rank-Up card itself as Overlay Units.'' I finished my explanation on Xyz Summoning and they all nodded in understanding.

''Well, that's pretty much everything everyone. Thanks for your attention.'' I made a slight bow.

At the end of the lesson, the entire clapped like in a spectacle. _''Well, turned out better than what I thought.''_

Then suddenly, we heard yelling out of nowhere.

''Ambush you say !''

''Gongenzaka ?'' Yuya asked surprised.

''_Okay. I hope it won't end very badly.'' _Was my thought before all of us headed to the source of that noise, only to find Gongenzaka arguing with Sawatari's three lackeys.

''What is going on here ?'' Shuzo asked.

''Principal. I, the man Gongenzaka, was on the middle of my daily morning run when I saw the three lackeys of this shameful Sawatari. When I confronted them, they had the nerves to accuse that Yuya ambushed someone, that's unforgivable !'' Gongenzaka exclaimed.

''Ambushed ?!'' Shuzo said in shock while taking a step back.

''I did ?!'' Yuya did in a similar way.

''That's right ! And don't say you forget about it !'' Idiot 1 said.

''And we saw it with our own eyes ! You attacked Sawatari !'' Idiot 3 continued.

''And it wasn't just us ! There were six witnesses in total ! Us three, Sawatari-san and… Hiiragi Yuzu and Fuji Yusei !''

Everyone turned and looked at us. While I felt indifferent, still with my serious face and arms crossed, same cannot be said about Yuzu. She was uncomfortable at the situation.

''Is that Yuzu, Yusei ? Did you see the culprit ?'' Shuzo interrogated us.

''Of course they did ! The culprit was none other than Sakaki Yuya !''

''Poor Sawatari-san. He was injured so badly that he needed to be hospitialized.'' Idiot 3 had a fake saddened look on his face.

''Hospitalized ?!'' Yuya yelled in shock.

''YAWN !''

A huge yawn was heard and everyone tried to look for the source only to find me with my hand before my mouth.

''What is it, Fuji ? Is the fact that Sawatari might die that is so boring to you ?'' Idiot 3 asked angrily.

''Nope, pretty much the fact that you lie about this story.'' I told them. ''I was here and I know what I saw. Sawatari wasn't injured at all from this ''attack''.'' I said the last word while making two gestures with my hand to. ''Only his jacket got damaged. In fact, I'm sure he's just chilling at the hospital.'' At my declaration, the three of them grunted.

''And also the lie about the culprit.'' At that, this only made them more angry.

''What are you talking about ! He clearly had the face of Sakaki Yuya !'' Idiot 1 complained.

''Same face as him maybe but what about the rest of his body ? I clearly remember that he had gray eyes, black and purple hair, a rather deep voice, different clothes, Duel Disk and Deck who in top of that includes Xyz Summoning which is a Summoning method Yuya is unable to use. Unless you four are completely colorblind, there was no way to think it was Yuya. And there is also one last detail proving my point.''

''And what it is ?'' The idiots asked at the same time.

''After you four run away like the cowards you are, I told Yuzu to get Yuya from You Show while I dueled our unexpected guest. Shortly after I beat him, he disappeared and Yuzu arrived few seconds later with Yuya by her side. She told me that once she got to You Show, Yuya was with her all the way back to the warehouse. Unless Yuya has magical powers allowing him to be at multiple places at the same time, it couldn't be him. And accusing Yuya of something he didn't do to Sawatari while this latter is also guilty on top of that doesn't appear like a good idea to me.''

The trio of jerks jumped in surprise at what I said.

''What do you mean ?'' Idiot 2 asked me.

''Sawatari was the first one to commit dishonorable acts by faking being Yuya's ''friend'', stealing his Pendulum Cards and dueling him with lives of children at stake. Even if Yuya somehow attacked Sawatari, considering the things he did before, an assault on him is too nice.'' I explained.

''Yusei…'' Yuya was touched by the way I defended him while turning to Yuzu. ''Yuzu, you also saw everything right ?''

''Well I…'' She was unsure of what to say.

''_Come on Yuzu, I already told you…_'' She irritated me. I literally told her than it wasn't Yuya yesterday so can she doubt.

''We will not let you get away like this !'' Idiot 2 exclaimed.

''Ok.'' I said in a low but menacing tone, cracking my knuckles. ''Since the easy way doesn't work with you, hard way it will be.''

''Yusei ! What are you going to…'' Yuya didn't have time to finish as I made a quick somersault and landed in front of Sawatari's lackeys. They didn't have time to react I hard punched in the face the one in front of me and swept the other ones, all of them being on the floor now.

''Why…!''

The idiot I punched in the face was about to complain until I grabbed all of them by the collars, bringing them to my face.

''Rich and annoying idiots like you and Sawatari deeply annoy me. Now, the second when I will release you, I want you to disappear from my sight immediately. Should I see you again or learn than one of my friends has problems because of you, I will send you to the hospital, however unlike Sawatari, your injuries will have high chances of being lethal. **Did I make myself clear ?**'' I said the last sentence with a huge venom in my voice, scaring the trio.

The three idiots looked at my eyes. It was like life were abandoning their bodies. They rapidly nodded rapidly and repetitively as I released them, making them fall on the floor. They looked at my face one last time, with still the same murdering expression while cracking my knuckles again. They then got up and run for their lives.

''Yusei-onichan can be really scary sometimes.'' Ayu shivered in fear, with the rest of You Show and even Gongenzaka agreed with her.

''Yeah, he gives the bad shivers in that state.'' Futoshi confirmed.

''_And when I thought Yuzu chasing me with her paper fan was scary enough…''_ Yuya thought, sweating in fear looking at my angry face.

''W-Wait !'' Shuzo tried to call back the three jerks. ''Explain what happened !''

At that statement, we all made annoyed faces. Shuzo-san is definitely slow-minded.

''Allow me to explain to you.''

We all heard a female voice and we saw at our left a woman with magenta colored and heart-shaped hair that stepped out of a limousine.

''L…LDS current chairwoman !'' Shuzo exclaimed with surprise.

''Indeed, that is me.'' The woman responded with an unpleasant smile in her face. ''How about we take this matter inside ?''

''_Ok. I definitely don't like this situation_.'' I thought with a frustrated face as we all headed in the school.

All of us went inside the school, I standing arms crossed against a wall as Himika was sitting across Shuzo with the rest of You Show group behind him.

''It seems that the things took a quite surprising turn of events after I learnt that what Sawatari has done during my absence. Also, Fuji Yusei-kun has given very convincing arguments that even I believe that Sakaki Yuya is not the culprit.'' She explained which make every of us confused.

''Then why did you even came here in the first place ?'' Shuzo asked.

''Simple actually. If word got out that a student from LDS, the best School in the world, was beaten by Duelist from a mediocre a Duel School, our School's reputation will be dragged in the mud. This is why a showdown between our schools are necessary.'' Himika said with a serious expression.

''A showdown ?'' Shuzo asked, as he and everyone else besides me were surprised. ''But Yuya isn't…'' He tried to reason but Himika didn't want to listen.

''This doesn't matter anymore ! The fact that LDS' reputation is in the mud is a problem and the only way to clean it is in a showdown between Schools !'' She exclaimed

''Sorry to tell you, Akaba-san, but the reason the reputation of your school is in the mud is because most of your Duelists are lame.'' I said bluntly, making You Show's gang looking at me at shock except Sora who only smirked.

''Excuse me ?'' Himika angrily said with a tick mark on her head.

''You heard me well. The fact that LDS is full of students with big wallets like Sawatari is one of the only reasons its still surviving. However, you can offer as many courses you want, a Duelist won't find his own style with this. If most of LDS students are as stupid and inexperienced as Sawatari then it's only a matter of time before it crumbles.'' I made my explanation.

Himika only grunted in displeasure while remembering what happened earlier in the morning.

**Earlier this morning**

''The same Yusho Sakaki that could have joined the enemy ?''

Himika, who just arrived from the airport after having merging another company with LDS, was now in the LDS tower with Reiji. This latter explained to her everything that happened so far since her trip. Yet, explaining the new Pendulum Summoning method that has appeared along showing her Sakaki Yuya.

''We aren't sure yet if this is the case.'' Reiji answered her question as he pressed a button on his remote, showing my profile as Himika started to read.

''Fuji Yusei… 16 years old boy who also attends You Show Duel School. He only dueled thrice and he won all of his duels… what's special about this one ?'' She asked her son.

''He is a Duelist capable of Synchro Summoning but his Synchro Summons aren't ordinary. Every time he conducts one, a huge amount of energy is released.''

''A Synchro Duelist ? Is he from… ?'' Himika's gaze hardened but she didn't have time to finish her question as her son took the speech.

''We have suspicions that he comes from the Synchro Dimension but we aren't sure yet. If he is, we should also know if he is an ally or an enemy but he doesn't appear like one to me.''

Reiji then pressed another button, showing more of my profile.

''His Deck is composed of Synchron Monsters along with a lot of low Level Monsters that he swarms into the field. While his Deck contains a lot of low Level Monsters, he knows how to exploit them to their full potential. His Synchro Monsters consists of Warriors that need specifics Synchron Monsters as Tuners. Due to them having a specific Tuner material, he doesn't seem to rely on the same Monsters to win and proved to be very versatile and capable of very quickly analyzing his opponent's strategy, making him no ordinary Duelist. I would even dare to say that he appears to be on my level.'' Reiji explained to which Himika was really intrigued. Then Reiji pressed a button showing my Ace Monster.

''His Ace Monster is called Stardust Dragon. From all the Synchro Monsters Fuji Yusei Summoned this far in Maiami City, it was the one which released the most energy. Every time it appeared, our systems just overheated.''

Himika just gasped in shock at Reiji's declaration.

''If we can manage to get him to LDS, then we might have chances to figure his true origins.'' He explained.

''I must admit that this Duelist seems very interesting.'' Himika admitted.

Then the conversation turned to the incident concerning Sawatari and the Dark Duelist.

**Back in the present**

''_So you are that Synchro Duelist Reiji talked about. I have yet to see if he is right to think that high of you…_'' Himika thought.

''However, because of your comments towards our school, we will accept your challenge !'' I exclaimed.

At my declaration, Himika formed a smirk. ''Fine then. Let me explain what is in play. If you win, the case about Sawatari will be dropped and we will help for your School fundings.''

What she said about the funding really impressed me, as well as all the students in You Show.

''However, if our School wins, Sakaki Yuya-kun's Pendulum Summoning and Fuji Yuse-kuni will have to become part of LDS.''

At her announcement, everyone and me included were surprised. I didn't thought at all that I interested LDS.

''What did you say ?'' Yuya exclaimed.

''No way !'' Yuzu said.

''It isn't enough to clear your name, but you also want to take our School and Yusei ?'' Gongenzaka was outraged.

''Don't tell me the attack on Sawatari was planned all the way out ?'' Shuzo asked her.

''No. But it's true that I took this opportunity. A chance for Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum as the four pillars of Summoning methods that teaches our School. There is a handful of Duelists who also want to use Pendulum Summoning. Isn't the case for you as well ?'' Himika asked the three children.

''But you can't do it without Yuya-onichan Pendulum Cards.'' Tatsuya said.

''This can be solved with the power of Leo Corporation. The reason for us to unite, also…'' She began while turning to me. ''Ever since he arrived, Fuji Yusei-kun made quite the impact ever since he arrived at Maiami City.''

''Me ?'' I asked surprised.

''A lot of Duelists at LDS learnt about you and the teachers think you waste your time in a school like this.''

''Dueling isn't a tool for fighting !'' Yuya yelled as he held his Pendant. ''But I don't want You Show, my Pendulum Summon nor Yusei to be taken by someone else ! This School was created by my father to teach Entertainments Duels and that Duels are meant to be enjoyed and bring smiles to everyone. I won't give to someone like you, who thinks they can use money and power to control everything !''

''Well said Yuya. I, the man Gongenzaka, will fight with you !'' Gongenzaka declared in pride.

''But aren't you an outsider ?'' Sora asked, freezing Gongenzaka with his mouth wide open. ''It would make more sense if Yuya, Yuzu, Yusei and I to fight. Besides, I want myself to face some LDS students.''

''To think you would exclude the man Gongenzaka !'' The steadfast Duelist complained.

''You heard them, Chairwoman Akaba.'' Shuzo determinedly said. ''We won't hand over You Show !'' They all yelled in unison.

''As they said.'' I added myself, making the chairwoman grin.

''So then, shall we begin ?''

At Himika's words, we made our way to the Solid Vision area, where we met none other than three characters that we no longer heard about after the Standard Arc : Shijima Hokuto, Kotsu Masumi and Todo Yaiba.

''It will be three duels.'' Himika announced as she and her students stood across us in the arena. ''The first to get two wins will be victorious. Is that fine with all of you ?'' She asked and we all nodded. ''Now then who will go first ?''

I was about to propose myself volunteer but Yuya stopped me.

''Yusei, please let me go first.'' He asked me. I saw the determination in his eyes so I accepted it.

''Fine, you can go Yuya.'' I nodded.

''Thank you.'' He smiled to me.

''Fine then but don't think it will be that easy. These students are Aces at each of LDS Summoning Courses.'' Himika said.

''And the only 'not half bad' Duelists in your School since most of your students can't even read a simple rule book.'' I added bluntly, which in result gave a dirty glare from her and her students as the You Show students giggled.

''Hey take that back, you jerk !'' Hokuto yelled outraged.

I shoot him a death glare, to which he flinched in fear. ''Make me if you dare.''

He didn't add another word.

''As I expected.'' I said.

''Gentleman…Settle this on the Duel field. However, I would like to just make you know that Yuya's opponent will the Ace of Xyz Summon Shijima Hokuto.'' She said making the boy I scared earlier step ahead with a smirk on his face.

''58 Duels with 53 wins ?! His ratio is over 90 % !'' Tatsuya said shocked at seeing Hokuto's profile.

''Sweet. This will only make Yuya's victory even more better against him.'' I said with a smirk of my own while talking to Yuya. ''Take him down Yuya. I'm sure you can win.''

''Thanks Yusei. I'll win no matter what !'' Yuya declared with his own smile and began to walk to the Action Field. The duel started.

And ended like in the Anime. Hokuto Summoned his Constellar first turn and kept returning Yuya's Odd-Eyes back to his hand, putting him in difficulty. However, Yuya outclevered him by using Magician of Astronomy's effect to counter Hokuto Constellar's effect and used Magical Star Illusion to win the first match in You Show's favor.

''Told ya you would have been the winner.'' I congratulated as he went out the of the Action Field.

''Thanks for having believed in me, Yusei.'' Yuya simply replied as Himika approached us.

''Well then, shall we continue ?'' She asked, displeased that her student lost.

I took a look to the two remaining opponents, I saw Masumi looking straight at me, looking me from head to toe and formed a smirk.

I then make a smirk of my own. ''Well it's for the best, I guess.'' I said while stepping forward.

''Wait Yusei !'' I heard Yuzu calling me. I turned around to face her. ''Let me Duel Masumi next !'' At her declaration, everyone got shocked.

''Are you sure Yuzu ? I mean, Yusei can probably deal with this on its own.'' Yuya worryingly asked.

''Yes ! I want to finish this by winning this one !'' Yuzu said with a determined look.

''Well ok then. If you are sure about this, you can duel her.'' I told her.

''Thank you Yusei ! I won't let you down !'' She said happily.

''_If only this could be the case…_'' I thought sadly.

Even though Yuzu had a good start, Masumi quickly took back the advantage with her Gem-Knights Monsters. She tried to catch an Action Card but it only was a reflection on a crystal pillar, which gave Masumi the chance to end her. And with that, the second Duel ended in LDS' favor.

''Yuzu !'' Yuya rushed to her, trying to comfort her and Yuzu buried her head into Yuya's chest with tears in her eyes.

''You two are giving quite the show.'' Masumi commented with a smirk.

Yuzu immediately became red and pushed Yuya on the floor, making him groan in pain.

''What those two are waiting for ? It's clear that they have feeling for each other.'' I thought while approaching the two as Yuzu walked towards me.

''Yusei, I'm sorry. This was an important Duel and I…couldn't…'' Yuzu apologized with teary eyes.

''I placed my hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. ''Don't worry, Yuzu. Defeat is not something you should be ashamed of. You can learn a lot of thing from your defeats.''

''Yusei is right.'' Yuya joined the conversation. ''We just need to win the next Duel.''

''Just need to win the next Duel ? You make it sound too easy.'' Yaiba said. ''Now which of you is my opponent ?''

''Sora, it's up to you now !'' Gongenzaka yelled. ''We are all counting on you !''

''Hmm. I think I'll pass. I hate this kind of situation. How about you go instead, Gon-chan ?'' Sora asked.

''G-Gon-chan ?!'' Gongenzaka yelled. ''To call the man Gongenzaka-wait ? What did you say Sora ?''

''If you want to fight instead of me, you can go ahead.'' He said as took another bite from his candy.

''I can see that you want to protect You Show as everyone else. You can do it Gongenzaka.'' I said, giving a thumbs up on the shoulder.

''We're counting on you Gongenzaka.'' Yuya told him ''Do your best.''

''Yuya…Yusei…'' Gongenzaka began with teary eyes as he clenched his fist in determination. ''I, the man Gongenzaka, will defend You Show will all my power !''

The Duel was intense and epic. Yaiba swarmed his field with XX-Saber Monsters and Gongenzaka, as true to his Dueling style, didn't move a but to take an Action Card. This is why I like this character. The Duel ended to a draw thanks to Gongenzaka's Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang. The score is now a tie.

After the Duel ended, we all run to Gongenzaka who was severely beaten up.

''I'm sorry…Yuya…Yusei…'' Gongenzaka said as we helped him to get up. ''My Steadfast Dueling… wasn't enough to save You Show.''

''No. You did more than enough. Don't worry.'' I reassured him.

''That's right. Thanks to you, we at least managed to get a draw.'' Yuya continued.

As he heard this, Gongenzaka formed a smile at his two friends.

''Chairwoman Akaba.'' Shuzo spoke to her through his microphone. ''The results of all the Duels are a draw, which means that you cannot take You Show nor Yusei in the end. Now I will kindly ask you to leave.''

''What are you talking about ? I've already told you, LDS' reputation is at stake ! As such, there is no draw possible !'' Himika responded in anger

''But… the duel just ended in a draw…''

''Then let's have a tiebreaker.'' Himika suggested as she didn't want to listen to Shuzo. ''The Duelists from each Schooh that had a win will face each other and settle this once and for all !''

I saw Yuya approaching with his goggles over his eyes. That's it, I have enough of this. I will be the one to put everything in order…

''Akaba-san ?'' I addressed the Chairwoman from LDS who turned her attention on me. ''I think I have a proposal of a more interesting Duel.''

''Oh ?'' She asked curiously. ''And what it might be ?''

I turned at the corner. ''I know you are there Akaba Reiji. You can come out now.'' I called, making the You Show students wondering who I was talking to.

Then, a figure with a black hood, red scarf, white pants and shoes came out from the shadows. It removed his hood, revealing a young gray-haired pale man from the same age as me but a bit taller with red glasses.

''Who is this ? I, the man Gongenzaka, never saw that man in my life.'' Gongenzaka asked.

''Akaba Reiji.'' I began getting the attention from everyone in the room and making Reiji look at me curiously. ''The current President of LDS and youngest Duelist in history to have the certification to duel in the professional circuit, having done that at just fifteen years old. In a few words, one of the best Duelists ever alive.'' I finished my explanation making everyone look at Reiji in shock and awe. ''You should avoid coming to parties to which you aren't invited.''

''I'm impressed that you know so much about me and that you knew I was monitoring the Duels from the shadows.'' Reiji said, seeming somehow impressed.

''_Well, let's just say I come from somewhere that let me know everything about to happen here.'' I thought._''

''You seem to want to settle the battle with me. I will accept it but let's recap first.'' He said while straightening his glasses. ''If I win, You Show Duel School alongside Pendulum Summoning and you will have to be a part of LDS. If you win, the matter about Sawatari will be dropped entirely and we will be out of our way as well as giving you fundings for your School.''

''Very well, let's go !'' I declared as I and Reiji entered the Action Field.

''Go Yusei, take him down !'' The trio of kids cheered.

''You can do this !'' Yuya and Yuzu added.

''I, the man Gongenzaka, am sure you can win !''

''Show him a hot-blooded Duel !'' Shuzo exclaimed from the Control Room.

We arrived both face-to-face with each other. Reiji stood in a calm manner and me with my usual serious and stoic expression.

''Is this Abaka Reiji really as strong Yusei said him to be ?'' Yuzu asked her friends.

''I don't know. But if what Yusei said is true, then he is not an opponent to be taken lightly.'' Gongenzaka responded.

''I hope Yusei will be alright.'' Yuya hoped.

''Which Action Field would you like to use ?'' Shuzo asked from the Control Room.

''No preferences.'' I simply answered.

''Likewise.'' Reiji also responded the same thing.

Shuzo then looked at the screen, thinking his best at what Action Field he should put. '_'So far, I only used Action Fields that actually gave LDS an advantage. I know it might sound cowardly but I have to pick the Action Field the most suited for Yusei. If I remember correctly, he said that he likes science-fiction movies…_''

''Action Field on ! Futuristic City !'' Shuzo pressed a button.

The Solid Vision started to turn, and multiples giants buildings formed under a night sky with some flying cars on the side.

''Duelists locked in battle !'' Yuya and Yuzu began to chant.

''Kicking the earth and dancing in the air with their Monsters !'' Gongenzaka and Sora joined in.

''They storm through the field !'' The kids also took part in the chant.

''Behold ! The newest and greatest evolution of Dueling !'' The LDS trio finished.

''Action…''

The cards then scattered all around the field.

**DUEL !**

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Reiji : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''You can have the first turn.'' I offered to Reiji.

''Huh ? And might I ask why are giving me this opportunity ?'' Reiji asked.

I didn't answer right away, as I didn't know what to say at first but then it came in my mind. ''Hmm… By courtesy for your guest ?''

Yes, I know. I didn't find any better answers.

''I see. You are that kind of person.'' Reiji said while straightening his glasses. ''Very well. I accept your offer. It's my turn.''

''I will start by activating three Continuous Spells from my hand. The first one is Contract with the Hellgate. This card inflicts me 1000 points during each of my Standby Phases, but in exchange I can add a Level 4 or lower D/D Monster from my Deck to my hand.'' A card popped from Reiji's Deck. ''I chose to add D/D Lilith to my hand.''

''What ? His card will inflict him 1000 points of damage during each of his Standby Phase ?''

''And the only benefit he gets from that is to add a Monster ?'' Ayu added.

''Also that is a D/D Monster. What kind of Monster is that ?'' Tatsuya asked.

''My second Continuous Spell is another copy of Contract with the Hellgate. This time, I add D/D Cerberus to my hand.''

''Another one ? But then he will take 2000 points of damage on his next turn !'' Tatsuya stated.

''I don't get it, why taking so much risk just to add two Monsters ?'' Yuya asked.

''And for my last Continuous Spell : Contract with the Swamp King. I take 1000 points during my Standby Phase but in exchange during my Main Phase, I can Fusion Summon a Demon-type from my Extra Deck once per turn, using Monsters in my hand or field.''

Everyone got shocked.

''He can Fusion Summon ?!'' Yuya exclaimed.

''But he risks another 1000 points of damage, that makes 3000 now !'' Yuzu exclaimed.

''I fuse the D/D Lilith and the D/D Cerberus in my hand !'' He announced as his Monsters joined the Fusion Vortex and he began to chant. ''Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night ! In a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon ! Be born, Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God ! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc !''

A female winged white demon armed with a sword was born from the Fusion Vortex.

**(D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc/Level 7/2800 ATK/2000 DEF/Demon/Fusion/DARK)**

''_King d'Arc ?_'' I thought surprised to see her already and not Temujin.

''So he can really Fusion Summon.'' Gongenzaka stated.

''But why would he so much risk to summon that Monster ? And this time, it's D/D/D.'' Yuzu noted.

''Three D… what does the third D stand for ?'' Yuya asked with a worried expression.

''I cannot find anywhere a record of Akaba Reiji using Fusion Summon.'' Shuzo tried to find into his D-Pad. ''Do not tell me he was so strong that he didn't have to use them until now ?'' Shuzo turned his attention back on the Duel. ''Yusei… be careful.''

''I Set two cards and end my turn.'' Reiji placed his remaining cards facedown.

''He has no cards in hand now.'' Yuya added.

As I prepared to get on my turn, I saw Reiji looking at me with a hand on his face, with a strange look to add on. That made me feel uneasy.

''Why does he seems so relaxed ? He isn't showing any sings of concern.'' Gongenzaka pointed.

''Relaxed ?'' Everyone turned to Sora. ''Maybe. He is willing to gamble to risk 3000 damage for that Monster. I think that he is underestimating Yusei.''

A mix of shock and anger was on Yuzu's face. ''What ?''

''That's unforgivable !'' Gongenzaka clenched his face in rage. ''To disrespect your opponent like that ! That's an insult to all Duelists !''

''Gongenzaka is right ! You must give everything you have in a Duel !'' Yuya joined in.

''Take him down Yusei !'' The kids yelled.

''_Poor guys. I think they never saw a __sophisticated strategy_.'' I thought to myself.

''_However it's strategy is slightly different from the Anime. He Summoned D/D/D King d'Arc whose effect allows him to turn effect damage into Life Points once per turn. He will use it to avoid to__ take damage from his Contracts next turn. His two Set cards are probably to make sure his Monster stays on the field.''_ I tried to think while examining the cards in my hand to look for a solution.

''Guys. What's wrong with Yusei ?'' Ayu said worried.

''He is probably thinking of what strategy to use against Reiji and honestly he is not to blame. When your opponent risks 3000 points of damage like that, you have to think of every scenario.'' Sora told them, still eating his chocolate.

''Yusei…'' Yuzu muttered quietly.

''_Alright. Time for action !''_ I thought. ''Draw ! I send Dandylion from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Quick Synchron !'' I discarded a card to Summon a gunslinger dressed as a tiny cowbow Monster armed with two small guns.

**(Quick Synchron/Level 5/700 ATK/1400 DEF/Machine/Tuner/WIND)**

''Tuner Monster ?'' Yaiba asked.

''When Dandylion is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Fluff Tokens in DEF Position !''

Two Monsters that were literally two dandelion pappus appeared on my field.

**(2x Fluff Token/Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Plant/Token/WIND)**

''I then Summon Tuning Supporter !''

A little Monster with a yellow scarf with a pan on its head appeared on my field.

**(Tuning Supporter/Level 1/100 ATK/300 DEF/Machine/LIGHT)**

''I tune my Level 1 Tuning Supporter and my Level 1 Fluff Tokens to my Level 5 Quick Synchron !''

Upon my declaration, my Monsters flew ready to do the Synchro Summoning process. Before doing the Synchro Summon, a turning wheel with Synchron Tuner Monster cards appeared before Quick Synchron and this latter shoot with his gun, and the wheel stopped from turning showing Junk Synchron's card being hit by the bullet.

''Gathering fighting souls will awake the raging wicked god ! Become the path that lights the way!''

(1 + 1 + 1 + 5 = 8)

''Synchro Summon ! Pulverize, Junk Destroyer !''

I Summoned a black and grey robot with red eyes two pairs of arms and a shooting device connected to his chest in Attack Position.

**(Junk Destroyer/Level 8/2600 ATK/2500 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

''Alright ! Yusei managed to Synchro Summon already !'' The kids cheered.

''But it only has 2600 ATK.'' Yuya remarked. ''How is he gonna beat King d'Arc with that Monster ?'' He wondered aloud.

''When Tuning Supporter is used for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card from my Deck !'' I declared while drawing. ''Next, Junk Destroyer's effect activates ! When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy one card on your field for each non-Tuner Monster used as his Materials !'' I explained, with the ghosts of the Fluff Tokens and Tuning Supporter hovering Junk Destroyer.

''What ?'' The LDS trio said shocked.

''I can destroy three cards with Junk Destroyer's effect ! I chose to destroy D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc and those two Set cards !'' I pointed the cards on Reiji's field as Junk Destroyer began to shoot three blasts with his device on its chest. ''**Tidal Energy !**''

The three blast approached the cards designed earlier on Reiji's field.

''Trap activate !'' Reiji lifted one of his Set cards. ''Contract with the Knight ! When my D/D/D Monster is targeted by a card effect, I can negate that effect. However, after this card is activated,I will take 1000 points of damage during my next Standby Phase.'' He said as a knight armed with a shield appeared before King d'Arc and his shield absorbed all three energy blasts of Junk Destroyer.

''Raw !'' Futoshi complained. ''He negated Junk Destroyer's effect !''

''But he activated another Contract, meaning that he will take 4000 points of damage on his next turn !'' Gongenzaka realized. ''What on earth is he thinking ?'' The others were shocked at his move while Himika only smirked.

''_So one of his Set cards was really to protect King d'Arc, as I thought.''_ I stated in my mind. ''Then I activate the Spell : Battle Waltz ! I target a Synchro Monster on my field and Special Summon a Waltz Token with the same stats as that Synchro Monster. However, we do not take Battle Damage coming from that Token. Appear, Waltz Token !''

A blueish replica of Junk Destroyer appeared on my field.

**(Waltz Token/Level 8/2600 ATK/2500 DEF/Warrior/Token/EARTH)**

''There is now two Junk Destroyers !'' Yuya exclaimed.

''However what he plans to do ? Neither of them are strong enough to take down Reiji's Monster.'' Yuzu asked.

''Battle !'' I declared shocking everyone watching the duel. ''The Waltz Token attacks D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc !''

The Waltz Token jumped at King d'Arc, only to be sliced in half by this latter with her sword, to which he exploded creating a smoke on the field.

''What was Yusei thinking ?! Even though he didn't take Battle Damage coming from his Token, he lost a strong Monster !'' Tatsuya wondered in disbelief.

When the smoke began to vanished, Reiji noticed a little smirk on my face. Suspicious, he looked at our two Monsters on the field and he was shocked to see King d'Arc kneeling.

**(D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc : 2800-200 ATK)**

''What ? How did Reiji's Monster got so weak ?'' Yaiba asked shocked. The other spectators and Reiji were looking at me for since I obviously knew the answer.

''This is another effect of Battle Waltz. If the Waltz Token Summoned by its effect gets destroyed in battle the turn this Spell was activated, the Monster that destroyed it loses ATK equal to what the Token had.'' I explained.

''So this was your plan…'' Reiji muttered.

''Now let's continue ! I attack King d'Arc again with Junk Destroyer ! **Destroy Knuckle !**''

Junk Destroyer fired four punches coming at the Fusion Demon. Reiji jumped to get an Action Card. The projectiles finally touched King d'Arc creating an explosion.

''Alright he did it !'' The kids cheered while the LDS crew was in disbelief. However, I could tell that something wasn't right. Once the smoke cleared, it was still there…

**(D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc : 200 ATK)**

''His Monster is still here !'' Yuya was in shock.

''But how ?'' Yuzu asked.

''The second effect of my Trap, Contract with the Knight activated from my Graveyard. If a D/D/D Monster is about to be destroyed in battle, I can remove this card from play to negate it.

**Reiji : 4000-1600 LP Hand : 0**

I was frustrated. ''_Now when Reiji's turn will come, he will be able to severely increase his Life Points. Now what to do ?_'' I checked my hand to search for a solution. Maybe if Reiji uses the effects of his two Contracts with the Hellgates, I could use that at my advantage…

''You hesitate on ending your turn ?'' I turned to Reiji who was talking to me. ''If you do that, the effects of my Contracts will activate, dealing me a total of 4000 points of damage giving you the win.''

''I'm afraid you shouldn't take me for an idiot, Akaba Reiji.'' I coldly responded. It's pretty clear that your Monster has an effect that will allow you to avoid the damage of your Contracts.'' Reiji was slightly surprised at how right I was. ''I Set three cards and end my turn. I know that you won't take damage so show us your trick.'' I told him while Setting the rest of my hand to the Spell and Trap Zone.

A little smirk formed on Reiji's face formed. ''Impressive.'' He then started his turn. ''Draw ! At this moment, the effects of all my four Contracts activate ! During my Standby Phase, each of them deal me 1000 points of damage.'' His Contracts prepared to deal damage to him.

''Akaba Reiji will now take 4000 points of damage ! This is Yusei's win !'' Yuya naively said in excitement.

''However, Contracts are mere a trivial thing.'' Reiji coolly said. ''D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc's effect also activates at this moment ! Once per turn, if we should take effect damage, King d'Arc negates that damage and I gain Life Points equal to the damage negated ! **Life Elation !**''

The female demon lifted her arm to absorb the damage of the Contract while Reiji was healed in a green aura.

**Reiji : 1600-5600 LP Hand : 1**

''WHAT ?!'' Everyone exclaimed except me and Himika as we both knew what Reiji was going to do.

''He regained that much Life Points ?'' Ayu asked.

''That means that Yusei's efforts to deal him damage were meaningless !'' Gongenzaka said, still in disbelief.

''That's not fair !'' Futoshi exclaimed.

''You seemed to know that I wouldn't have taken damage coming from my Contracts.'' Reiji talked to me. ''May I ask you what gave you the hint ?''

''Simply with the fact that you took so much risk to Summon this Monster. I presumed that either your Monster or one of your Set cards had effects to negate the damage dealt to you. Considering that you played a Trap card that protects your Monster from both destruction by card effects and by battle, I understand that it was the key in your strategy.'' I made my explanation, to which Reiji made a little smirk.

''I see now. You Summoned Junk Destroyer to clear my field of King d'Arc and my two Set cards since you didn't know what effects they could have. With nothing to protect me from damage, a Direct Attack from Junk Destroyer and the risk effects of my Contracts would have end me. In top of that, you had Battle Waltz as a back-up in case your Monster's effect didn't work. You are truly an impressive Duelist, Fuji Yusei. To be able to read my strategies like they were an open book is really intriguing. However, this is now where the true battle starts !'' Reiji declared as he activated his last Set card.

''Trap activate ! D/D/D Replacement ! I release a D/D/D Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck on my field and draw cards equal to the number of Materials used for its Summon !'' He explained as his D/D/D Monster vanished, allowing him to draw two cards.

''He sent his Monster to his Graveyard just to draw two cards ?'' Yuzu asked perplexed.

''Remember. His Monster only had 200 ATK points. Junk Destroyer could have gotten rid of it anyway.'' Sora explained.

''Next the effects of my two Continuous Spell : Contract with the Gate activate ! I add D/D Night Howl and D/D Berformet !'' He activated the effects of his Contracts again.

Now here is my chance…

''I think I'll take advantage of your hand replenishment !'' I yelled to Reiji. ''Trap Card open ! Talisman of Revival ! It activates when my opponent adds cards to his hand outside out of the Draw Phase. I draw cards until I have the same number of cards as you !'' I told him as I drew five cards.

''Incredible. They both went from having no cards to having five in hands.'' Yuzu remarked.

''Something tells me that this will be a fierce battle.'' Gongenzaka stated.

''So you know I would use my Contract effects and you took advantage of it to refresh your hand. However it won't matter.'' Reiji said as he began his real moves. ''I Summon the Tuner Monster D/D Night Howl !'' A flying demonic mouth appeared on Reiji's field.

**(D/D Nightowl/Level 3/300 ATK/800 DEF/Tuner/Demon/DARK)**

''Tuner Monster ?'' Yuya said surprised.

''Does that mean…?'' Yuzu tried to complete his thought.

''_Now the show can really begin._'' Himika thought with a devious smile.

''When Night Howl is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D Monster from my Graveyard but with its ATK and DEF points are reduced to 0 ! Revive, D/D Lilith !''

The little demon was revived from a portal before me as it joined Reiji's field.

**(D/D Lilith/Level 4/100-0 ATK/2100-0 DEF/Demon/DARK)**

''D/D Lilith's effect activates ! When this card is Special Summoned, I can add a D/D Monster from my Graveyard back to my hand !'' He said as he added back Cerberus to his hand.

''Following, I tune my Level 4 D/D Lilith to my Level 3 D/D Night Howl !'' Reiji tuned his two Monsters together.

''Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king !''

(4 + 3 = 7)

''Synchro Summon ! Be born ! Level 7 ! D/D/D Gale King Alexander !''

A blueish king with red eyes armed with a sword and a cape symbolizing the element of wind appeared on Reiji's field.

**(D/D/D Gale King Alexander/Level 7/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Demon/Synchro/WIND)**

''A Synchro Monster, just like Yusei.'' Yuya commented.

''Then I activate the effect of the Continuous Spell : Contract with the Swamp King ! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Monster from my Extra Deck, using Monsters in my hand ! I fuse D/D Cerberus and D/D Berformet !'' He declared as his demonic three-headed dog and a grostesuqe green creature were joining the Fusion vortex.

''Hellbound that bares its fangs, grostesque God ! Become one and give birth to a new king ! Fusion Summon ! Be born, Raging Inferno King Temujin !''

From the Fusion vortex came another king colored in red, armed with a shield and a sword which this time seems to symbolize the element of fire.

**(D/D/D Inferno King Temujin/Level 6/2000 ATK/1500 DEF/Demon/Fusion/FIRE)**

''A second Fusion Summon…'' Yuya and Yuzu muttered in shock…

''D/D/D Gale King Alexander effect activates ! When a D/D Monster besides this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D Monster from my Graveyard ! Revive, D/D Lilith !''

Alexander opened a portal that allowed the little female serpentine demon to revive.

**(D/D Lilith/Level 4/100 ATK/2100 DEF/Demon/DARK)**

''D/D/D Inferno King Temujin's effect also activates ! Like Alexander, I can Special Summon a D/D Monster from my Graveyard when another one is Special Summoned ! Revive, D/D Cerberus !''

As he declared, Temujin did the same process as Alexander, reviving his three-headed dog.

**(D/D Cerberus/Level 4/1800 ATK/600 DEF/Demon/DARK)**

''Two Level 4 Monsters !'' Yuya began.

''Does that mean…'' Yuzu tried to guess.

''I Overlay my Level 4 D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus to build the Overlay Network !'' He told as his two Monsters turned into dark energy which joined the portal for Xyz Monsters.

In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born ! Rank 4 ! D/D/D Surging Waves King Caesar !''

From the Overlay Network came the third king armed with a huge blade symbolizing the element of water was finally Summoned into Reiji's field.

**(D/D/D Wave King Caesar/Rank 4/2400 ATK/1200 DEF/Demon/Xyz/WATER/ORU : 2)**

''Fusion, Synchro and Xyz in one turn…'' Yuya and Yuzu muttered.

''He can perform all three Summoning methods !'' Shuzo exclaimed. ''I hope that you have what to resist Yusei...''

''D/D/D stands for Different Dimension Demon ! I'll have you taste their power beforehand. Now let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me ! D/D/D Gale King Alexander attacks Junk Destroyer !'' Reiji assaulted my Synchro Warrior with his Synchro Demon while in the same time activating the Action card he got earlier. ''And at this moment I activate the Action Spell : Extreme Sword ! Raising Alexander's ATK by 1000 !'' He said as an aura surrounded Alexander to increase its power.

**(D/D/D Gale King Alexander : 2500-3500 ATK)**

''Oh no ! This is bad ! If he destroys Junk Destroyer, Yusei will be wide open for the next two king's attacks !'' Yuya exclaimed as he and You Show's students were worried about me. However, I got it under control.

''Continuous Trap activate : Forceful Stop ! I send a card I control to the Graveyard to end your Battle Phase !'' I explained while pointing my last Set card. ''I send Limiter Break to the Graveyard !''

My Trap disintegrated while a barrier appeared and protected Junk Destroyer from Alexander's slash, making You Show's crew breath in relief.

''He's safe.'' Yuzu said relaxed.

''And whenever Limiter Break is sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates !'' A card popped out from my Deck. ''Allowing me to Special Summon Speed Warrior from my hand, Deck or Graveyard !''

I placed the card in my Monster Zone, making Speed Warrior appeared in its glory in Defense Position.

**(Speed Warrior/Level 2/900 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''Impressive.'' Reiji said mildly impressed. ''I activate Contract Breaching, I return my three Contract to my Deck to draw three cards.'' Reiji drew three cards ''I Set one card and end my turn. Now show me your real potential, Fuji Yusei.'' He told me while one reversed card appeared on his field.

''My turn !'' I said as I drew a card and smirked to see what it was. ''Well, if you really want to see what I am really capable then I promise you won't be disappointed.''

''Spell activate : Graceful Charity ! I draw three cards from my Deck and send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard !'' I checked the cards I drew. ''I sent Bolt Hedgehog and A/D Changer to the Graveyard.''

I sent my rodent with bolts amongst his fur and a tiny warrior holding a red flag and a blue one with the letters A and D on them respectively while Summoning a new Monster.

''I Summon Synchron Carrier !''

A small orange Monster which had a mix of construction sites vehicles on its body appeared on my field.

**(Synchron Carrier/Level 2/0 ATK/1000 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''Synchron Carrier's effect. I can Normal Summon a Synchron Monster in addition of my first Normal Summon. Appear, Tuner Monster, Road Synchron !''

I then Summoned a yellow Monster with a streamroller as its bot part.

**(Road Synchron/Level 4/1600 ATK/800 DEF/Machine/Tuner/LIGHT)**

''When I have a Tuner Monster on the field, I can Special Summon Bolt Hedgehog back from my Graveyard ! Come, Bolt Hedgehog !''

My little rodent also resurrected.

**(Bolt Hedgehog/Level 2/800 ATK/800 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''Level 4 Road Synchron tunes Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog and Level 2 Synchron Carrier !'' I declared as Road Synchron turned into rings as Bolt Hedgehog and Synchron Carrier passed through them and turned into stars.

''Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(4 + 2 + 2 = 8)

''Synchro Summon ! Dash onward, Road Warrior !''

A monster with a pair of huge claws and dressed like some kind of knight appeared on my field in Attack Position.

**(Road Warrior/Level 8/3000 ATK/1500 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/LIGHT)**

''3000 ATK !'' The kids exclaimed in joy.

''That is a strong Monster.'' Gongenzaka commented

''This card can be Special Summoned by releasing one Warrior-type Monster on my field !'' I said as I sent Speed Warrior to the Graveyard. ''I release Speed Warrior ! Come forth, Turret Warrior !''

Speed Warrior disintegrated, taking the shape of a warrior with huge limbs.

**(Turret Warrior/Level 5/1200 ATK/2000 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''Next, Road Warrior Monster's effect activates !'' I declared as a card ejected from my Deck. '' Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster from my Deck ! Come, Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron !''

My gasoline Tuner Monster was Summoned to my field.

**(Nitro Synchron/Level 2/300 ATK/100 DEF/Machine/Tuner/FIRE)**

''And finally I tune my Level 5 Turret Warrior to my Level 2 Nitro Synchron !'' I said while Tuning my two Monsters together.

''Gathering feeling will now become a new force ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(2 + 5 = 7)

''Synchro Summon ! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior !''

Finally, my green Synchro Warrior was Summoned.

**(Nitro Warrior/Level 7/2800 ATK/1800 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/FIRE)**

''He now has three Synchro Monsters on his field !'' Hokuto exclaimed.

''All of them are stronger than Reiji's Monsters !'' Masumi added.

''Just who the hell is that guy ?'' Yaiba asked in jealousy.

''Go Yusei !'' The You Show gang cheered.

''Go ! Show him your hot-blooded Duel !'' Shuzo exclaimed from the Control Room.

''Due to Nitro Synchron's effect, I can draw a card.'' I said as I added a card to my hand. ''Next, A/D Changer's effect activates from my Graveyard !''

''From his Graveyard too ?'' The LDS trio were shocked.

''By removing this card from play, I can change the Battle Position of one Monster on the field. I switch Alexander into Defense Position !'' I declared as Reiji's Synchro Demon took a defensive state.

**(D/D/D Gale King Alexander : 2500 ATK 2000 DEF)**

''Why would he activate that effect ? Any of his Monsters were strong enough to take down Reiji's kings so why would he change it to Defense Position when now he can't deal damage to it ?'' Futoshi asked in confusion.

''Remember Nitro Warrior's effect…'' Sora responded to him as Futoshi looked back at Nitro Warrior and then he remembered.

''Battle ! Nitro Warrior attacks D/D/D Inferno King Temujin ! Due to its effect, its ATK will raise by 1000 until the end of its attack since I activated a Spell this turn ! **Dynamite Knuckle !**''

**(Nitro Warrior : 2800-3800 ATK)**

Nitro Warrior charged against the Fusion king which barely managed to defend himself as it was destroyed.

**Reiji : 5600-3800 LP Hand : 4**

**(Nitro Warrior : 3800-2800 ATK)**

''Nitro Warrior's second effect activates ! When it destroys a Monster in battle, I can switch one Monster you control into Attack Position and attack it again with Nitro Warrior ! **Dynamite Impact !**''

I told him as Alexander was forced into Attack Position.

**(D/D/D Gale King Alexander : 2000 DEF 2500 ATK)**

''_So that's why he used A/D Changer's effect ?_'' Reiji got his answer.

''Go, Nitro Warrior !'' I ordered the green Warrior who jumped at Alexander, completely pulverizing this latter.

**Reiji : 3800-3500 LP Hand : 4**

''Junk Destroyer attacks Wave King Caesar ! **Destroy Knuckle !**'' Junk Destroyer fired his fists at Caesar. Just before exploding it, I saw Caesar using an Overlay Unit, preparing to use his effect after the Battle Phase. Reiji started to look for an Action Card.

**Reiji : 3500-3300 LP Hand : 4**

''Road Warrior ! Direct Attack ! **Lightning Claw !**''

Road Warrior jumped at Reiji and stroke him, making this latter flying. However, I saw that he got an Action Card in hand.

**Reiji : 3300-300 LP Hand : 5**

''Alright !'' The You Show gang jumped in excitement.

''I can't believe he actually managed to destroy all of Reiji's Monsters and deal him massive damage !'' Yaiba exclaimed.

''Action Spell : Damage Draw.'' The attention was turned back to Reiji ''If I take 2000 or more Battle Damage, I can draw two cards from my Deck !'' He declared as he drew twice.

The smoke that were still on the field when Junk Destroyer exploded Caesar, and to all the spectators' surprise, all of Reiji's Monsters were still there.

**(D/D/D Gale King Alexander : 2500 ATK)**

**(D/D/D Inferno King Temujin : 2000 ATK)**

**(D/D/D Wave King Caesar : 2400 ATK/ORU : 0)**

''What ! They are still there ?'' Yuya exclaimed in shock.

''But I clearly saw Yusei destroying all of them, how is that possible ?'' Yuzu asked.

''Let me guess…'' I began to speak with Reiji. ''It has something to do with the fact Caesar used an Overlay Unit before it got destroyed by Junk Destroyer, isn't it ?'' I asked him.

''You are quite observant.'' Reiji complimented with a smile. ''Yes, it is right. I used one of Caesar's Overlay Units to activate its effect. After the end of the Battle Phase, Caesar Special Summons all Monsters from my Graveyard that were destroyed this turn. However, during the next Standby Phase, I must 1000 points of damage for each revived Monster if they are still on the field.'' He explained while straightening his glasses.

''1000 points of damage for every Monster that was revived ?'' Tatsuya stated as Futoshi tried to count how much damage Reiji will take.

''That makes 3000, so that means he will lose on his next turn !'' He exclaimed.

''Don't get your hopes up, there is no way a Duelist like him would be taken down by his own card effects.'' Sora explained.

''I activate the Trap D/D/D Human Ressources !'' Reiji lifted one of his Set cards. ''I can return three D/D/D Monsters to my Deck and add two D/D Monsters to my hand.'' He said as his three Monster vanished while he added two new D/D cards to his hand.

''See ? Now he won't take damage from his Monster's effect.'' Sora talked to the kids.

''I Set two cards and end my turn.'' I concluded. ''Not bad Akaba Reiji. You resurrected your Monsters which allowed to got a hand refreshment, not bad.''

''I thank you. You are also an opponent worthy of being praised. It seems that you are a true master when it comes of Synchro Summoning.'' He calmly spoke. ''However, it's now time you face a power stronger than Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning !'' He strongly declared which made the spectators flinched.

''What do you mean ?'' I asked him, faking the fact that he didn't know what he talked about.

''You will now see. My turn !'' He declared while drawing as his scarf made a 'law of gravity defying movement'. How the hell can it do that ? This not even a windy day !

''I, using the Scale 1 D/D Magical Savant Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Magical Savant Kepler, Set the Pendulum Scale !'' He held two cards and placed them on the two extremities of his Duel Disk with the word ''PENDULUM'' appearing on the center of his Disk. Afterwards, two robot creatures were elevated in two columns of light.

''WHAT ?!'' Yuya exclaimed in disbelief.

''Those are…'' Yuzu muttered in shock.

''Pendulum Cards !'' Gongenzaka finished in the same state.

''With this, I can Summon as many Monsters from Level 2 to 9 as I want !'' Reiji yelled. ''Great power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon ! Come before me, my monsters !''

A portal opened above Reiji and from it came four silhouettes.

''The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings ! D/D/D Great Death Lord Hell Armageddon !''

The first three Monsters were giant robots with purples crystal inside them and glowing red eyes who were in Attack Position.

**(3x D/D/D Hell Armageddon/Level 8/3000 ATK/1000 DEF/Demon/Pendulum/DARK/PS : 4)**

''And the supreme deity that passes judgement upon the twilight of gods! D/D/D Destruction King Abyss Ragnarok !''

The last Monster was a black king sitting in a black throne with also glowing red eyes, also in Attack Position.

**(D/D/D Destruction King Abyss Ragnarok/Level 8/2200 ATK/3000 DEF/Demon/Pendulum/DARK/PS : 5)**

''He Summoned four Monsters ?'' Sora stared at Reiji's Monsters. ''And three with 3000 ATK nonetheless.

The rest of the spectators were still in shock, Yuya in particular. Having to witness someone other than himself capable of Pendulum Summoning. While Reiji's mother only smile in glee that the Pendulum Cards were perfectly working.

''To think he is able of Pendulum Summoning.'' Shuzo said in the control room. ''How much power does Akaba Reiji have ?''

''When D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D/D Monster resting in my Graveyard ! Come back to life, King d'Arc !''

Reiji's Ragnarok opened a portal to which King d'Arc passed through it.

**(D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc : 2800 ATK)**

''He also resurrected his Fusion Monster ?!'' Yuya exclaimed in shock.

''He now has five Monsters !'' Yuzu was panacking.

''Do not panic. Even if he has a full field, Yusei can still use Forceful Stop to prevent Reiji from attacking.'' Gongenzaka tried to reassure his friends. However, he talked too fast.

''I now take my Level 8 Hell King Armageddon and Level 8 Abyss Ragnarok to build the Overlay Network !'' He declared as his two Monster turned into dark energy.

''What ?! A Xyz Summon from a Pendulum Summon ?!'' Yuya exclaimed in shock.

''Unbelievable !'' Gongenzaka stated.

''_He already understand that he can use Pendulum Summon for other Summoning methods _? _Not good for me…_'' I thought as the Monsters Reiji overlaid joined the Overlay Network.

''When two suns rise, the horizon of a new world shall open up ! Xyz Summon ! Appear and come forth, Rank 8 ! D/D/D Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga !''

A Monster with blue skin, a hood, yellow eyes and two purple Overlay Units flying around it which laughed like a maniac was Summoned.

**(D/D/D Twin Dawn King Kali Yuga/Rank 8/3500 ATK/3000 DEF/Demon/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 2)**

''3500 ATK ?!'' Yuzu exclaimed in shock.

''When Kali Yuga is Special Summoned, the effects of all cards on the field besides itself are negated until the end of this turn!'' Reiji declared as Forceful Stop turned into gray.

''Oh no ! This means Yusei can't stop Reiji's attacks this turn !'' Tatsuya yelled in worry.

''This is bad !'' Yuya added.

''Battle ! Kali Yuga attacks Road Warrior ! **Twin Break Shot !**''

Reiji's Xyz Monster fired two electric shots which took down Road Warrior and depleted some of my Life.

**Yusei : 4000-3500 LP Hand : 2**

''My two Hell Armageddon attack Nitro Warrior and Junk Destroyer !'' He then ordered his two Ace to shoot multiples blasts which my two remaining Monsters couldn't resist as they succumbed.

**Yusei : 3500-3300-2900 LP Hand : 2**

''And finally Oracle King d'Arc attacks Yusei directly ! **Oracle Charge !**''

The last Monster on Reiji's field jumped on me and slashed me with her sword, which sent flying before I fell on the ground.

''ARGH !'' Was the sound I released when I got hit.

**Yusei : 2900-100 LP Hand : 2**

''He managed to take down all of Yusei's Warriors !'' Futoshi couldn't believe it.

''And reduced his Life to 100 !'' Ayu continued in worry.

''The situation is now reversed !'' Tatsuya finished.

''I Set one card and end my turn.'' Reiji concluded.

I had some problems to get up but I was still somehow able to stand up.

''_He got me by surprise by Summoning Kali Yuga. Reiji evolved faster than he did in the Anime, but I need to work around that_.''

I then prepared to draw. ''My turn !'' I checked the card I drew

''I activate Card of Adversity ! This card, when I don't have any Monsters on the field but my opponent has a Special Summoned on their field, allows me to draw two cards from my Deck !'' I ripped the two cards above my Deck.

''_Junk Synchron ? Good_. I Special Summon Unknown Synchron ! This card, when my opponent controls a Monster but I don't, can be Special Summoned from my hand !''

I summoned a Monster looking like a ball of metal with an eye on the middle.

**(Unknown Synchron/Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/Tuner/DARK)**

''Then I activate a Trap ! Lost Star Descent ! I Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position ! Revive, Junk Destroyer !''

My Warrior with two pairs of arms resurrected in a Defensive state.

''Due to Lost Star Descent's effect, the Synchro Monster revived by this card loses all of its DEF points and effects. It can't change Battle Position and its Level is reduced by 1 !'' I explained the other effects of my Trap.

**(Junk Destroyer/Level 8 7/2600 ATK/2500-0 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

''I tune my now Level 7 Junk Destroyer to my Level 1 Unknown Synchron !''

''Clustering wishes will become a new shining star ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(7 + 1 = 8)

''Synchro Summon ! Take flight, Stardust Dragon !'' My ace Monster appeared in Defense Position.

**(Stardust Dragon/Level 8/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Synchro/WIND)**

''Here it is ! Yusei's ace !''

''However he Summoned it in Defense Position.'' Sora remarked while trying to figure my plan. ''That means he doesn't plan to attack with it. What are you planning to do, Yusei ?'' He muttered.

''So it's your Ace Monster huh ?'' Reiji commented. ''I must admit that I find it impressive.''

''Thank you but unfortunately, I didn't Summon it to attack you.'' I revealed. ''Trap Card open ! Star Siphon ! When a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned onto the field, I can target it and Special Summon a Siphon Token to my field !''

My Trap took the shape of a little plant like Token Monster which appeared on my field.

**(Siphon Token/Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Spellcaster/Token/DARK)**

''Due to Star Siphon's effect, the Level of the targeted Synchro Monster drops to 1 while the Siphon Token gains its Level !'' I explained as the Token and Stardust switched their Levels.

**(Stardust Dragon : Level 8 1)**

**(Siphon Token : Level 1 8)**

''Then I activate Advance Draw ! I release a Level 8 or higher Monster on my field to draw two cards !'' I released my Siphon Token which allowed to get two new cards.

''I Summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron !''

My little orange Tuner Monster was called on my field.

**(Junk Synchron/Level 3/1300 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/DARK)**

''When Junk Synchron is Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower from my Graveyard ! Revive, Speed Warrior !''

My robotic warrior revived in Defense Position.

**(Speed Warrior/Level 2/900 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''Level 3 Junk Synchron tunes Level 2 Speed Warrior !'' I tuned my two new Monsters together.

''The stars come together to call forth a new power ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(3 + 2 = 5)

''Synchro Summon ! Come, Junk Warrior !''

One other of my favorite Monster appeared to my field in Attack Position this time.

**(Junk Warrior/Level 5/2300 ATK/1300 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/DARK)**

''First Stardust and now Junk Warrior.'' Gongenzaka noted. ''Yusei now plays his most trusted Monsters.''

''When Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, it gains the ATK of all my Level 2 or lower Monsters on the field !'' I declared ''Since the now Level 1 Stardust Dragon is the only one that fulfills that condition, its ATK will be added to Junk Warrior ! **Power of Fellows !**''

**(Junk Warrior : 2300-4800 ATK)**

''4800 ATK ?!'' Everyone except me and Reiji were surprised at the amount of ATK that Junk Warrior just gained.

''That's a pretty nice combo reducing Stardust's Level to 1 to allow Junk Warrior to gain that much ATK.'' Sora commented

''Now if he attacks any of Reiji's Monsters with Junk Warrior, he will deal enough damage to beat Reiji !'' Yuya exclaimed

''Go, Junk Warrior ! Attack King d'Arc ! **Scrap Fist !**''

Junk Warrior charged his way to Reiji's Fusion Demon, preparing to deal the finishing blow.

''Trap card open : Contract with the Warden. When my opponent declares an attack, I can remove from play a D/D and a D/D/D Monster from my Graveyard whose combined ATK are equal to the attacking Monster original's ATK to prevent my Monsters from being destroyed and to negate the damage I take this turn. I remove D/D/D Inferno King Temujin and D/D Night Howl !'' He declared as King d'Arc was protected by a metallic bar and I gritted my teeth in frustration.

''He stopped that ?'' Futoshi asked in disbelief.

''_Great. My attempt failed. Well, at least now I have to what stop his attacks_. I Set three cards and end my turn !'' I placed the last cards in my hand to my field.

''My turn !'' Reiji declared while drawing.

''Due to the Pendulum effects of Galilei and Kepler, their Scales are raised and lowered by 2 respectively.'' He declared as the numbers under his Pendulum Cards were swapped to 3 and 8.

''Due to Contract with the Warden having been activated, I take 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phase, however, King d'Arc changes that into Life Points ! **Life Elation !**'' He said as he again used his female demon healing effect.

''I will first get rid of Forceful Stop ! Kali Yuga's effect activates ! By using an Overlay Unit, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed !'' Reiji removed one of Kali Yuga's orbs as he began to create a tornado to whip out our backrows !''

''What ? But that means Yusei will lose Forceful Stop ! He won't be able to stop any of Reiji's attacks !'' Yuya exclaimed in shock.

''Stardust Dragon's effect activates ! **Victim Sanctuary !**'' I pointed my Stardust which turned into particles as Kali Yuga stopped his tornado and was wiped out.

''What ?!'' Reiji was in surprise. ''What happened ?'' The spectators also wondered the same question.

''Stardust Dragon can release itself to negate a card destruction effect and destroy your card. Then during the End Phase of a turn this effect is used, Stardust Dragon is Special Summoned back from the Graveyard.'' I explained calmly to Reiji.

''With that, that means he protected Forceful Stop.'' Gongenzaka stated.

''I see. It sacrifices itself to save his friends. However, at this moment, the effects of my Hell Armageddon activate ! When a Monster leaves my field, Armageddon gains ATK equal to the original ATK of my Monster.'' He declared as the Armageddons became more powerful.

**(2x D/D/D Hell King Armageddon : 3000-6500 ATK)**

''6500 ATK ?!'' Yuzu was in shock.

''Well, it's okay. Now that Kali Yuga is gone, Yusei can use Forceful Stop again.'' Yuya tried to relativize.

''Then using my Pendulum Scale, I can Special Summon Level 4 to Level 7 Monsters ! Come before me, my Monster !'' He declared as a new Monster was Pendulum Summoned onto his field.

''Come forth, demonic ruthless dragon lord ! D/D/D Dragon King Overlord Pendragon !''

A huge black bipedal dragon with a humanoid body but giant wings a long tail with a spiky armor appeared.

**(D/D/D Dragon King Overlord Pendragon/Level 7/2600 ATK/2400 DEF/Demon/DARK)**

''Oh, I don't like the look of that dragon.'' I thought a little troubled looking at it.

''D/D/D Pendragon's effect activates !'' Reiji declared as he grabbed an Action Card and discarded it at the same time. ''By discarding a card, this Monster gains 500 ATK and can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field ! I destroy Forceful Stop !'' He said as he finally destroyed my Trap.

''This is bad ! Now Forceful Stop is gone !'' Ayu yelled.

''This the end ! D/D/D Hell King Armageddon attacks Junk Warrior !'' He declared as his Ace fired at Junk Warrior.

''YUSEI !'' Was the exclamation of all You Show students.

''Trap activate ! Jump Guard ! During the turn a Monster left the field by a card effect, I can reduce all Battle Damage I take this turn to 0 !'' I said as a shield circled me.

''Even so, I'll still destroy your Junk Warrior !'' Reiji exclaimed while the attack continued.

''I activate a Continuous Trap : Enduring Soul ! It negates the destruction in battle of my Attack Position Monster !'' I said as a screen before Junk Warrior stopped the impact of its attack.

''However, every time Enduring Soul's effect protects a Monster, it lowers its ATK by 800 !'' I added.

**(Junk Warrior : 4800-4000 ATK)**

''Then I attack with my second Hell Armageddon !'' Reiji continued his assault to weaken Junk Warrior as his second Armageddon fired multiple blasts at its turn Junk Warrior was still shielded.

**(Junk Warrior : 4000-3200 ATK)**

''Action Spell !'' I saw Reiji getting an Action Card. ''Encore ! I remove from play an Action Card from my Graveyard and copy its effects ! I copy Extreme Sword to raise Pendragon's ATK by 1000 !''

Pendragon grew stronger.

(**D/D/D Dragon King Overworld Pendragon : 3100-4100 ATK)**

''Great…'' I sarcastically replied.

''Go, Pendragon !'' The dragon fired a huge breath of fire at Junk Warrior who was still protected.

**(Junk Warrior : 3200-2400 ATK)**

''The last attack ! Go, King d'Arc ! **Oracle Charge !**'' He ordered his Fusion Demon to attack. She tried to slice Junk Warrior but it still resisted.

**(Junk Warrior : 2400-1600 ATK)**

''Oh. Junk Warrior almost lose all its ATK points.'' Ayu complained.

''I Set two cards and end my turn.'' Reiji concluded.

''During this End Phase, Stardust revives by its effect !'' I said I took Stardust's card from my Graveyard and replaced it in Defense Position.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2000 DEF)**

''Isn't Yusei in a very bad situation ?'' Tatsuya wondered.

''He kind of is. He has no cards in hand and he will lose if he don't change Junk Warrior in Defense Position. But if he does so, he won't be able to use Enduring Soul's effect.'' Sora explained while grunting.

''Yusei…'' Yuya and Yuzu muttered in worry.

''My tur…''

As I was starting my turn, I then felt a huge pain in my head.

''AH !'' I then held my head with my hand to try to bare this sudden headache with my eyes closed.

''Guys what happens with Yusei ?!'' Futoshi asked in worry at seeing me suffer while the others were surprised as well.

**Yusei's mindscape**

As I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was no longer in You Show, but in a place way less colorful…

''What ?'' I said in surprise of where I arrived. I walked a little to see the place.

It was a huge mess. It looked like Maiami City but completely destroyed. I saw the LDS logo of its tower on the ground. There were lots of crack on the ground. The sky was completely covered with dark gray clouds. I was horrified at the state of the city. What the hell happened ? I rubbed my eyes to check if what I currently saw was real but to my surprise I was even no longer in Maiami City. This time, it was Neo Domino City in the Synchro Dimension. And boy, this place didn't look better. The stadium where the Friendship Cup takes place was obliterated as well as its multiples roads and bridges.

''Who did that ?'' I asked enraged to no one in particular. ''Was that Academia ?''

But as it was answering my answer, a light blinded me and once it calmed down, I was this time at Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension. I didn't know it was possible but this place looked even worse when Academia first invaded this place. There wasn't even a single building standing and I saw some kind of thing under one of the debris in this place. I removed the debris only to see it was a skeleton. I quickly backed away in horror.

''_This can't be Academia… they only carded the residents of this Dimension. They weren't in any case ordered to kill.'' _I thought.

Then the light appeared, blinding me once more and this time I realized I was at Academia once I could open my eyes. It was no different than what happened in the other Dimensions. The school was in a state of chaos, the city beneath it was as well. I explored the school looking for a life form and I arrived before the throne room where the Arc-V Reactor dwell. I checked it only to see the Reactor completely lifeless. The green energy that was in it was inexistent and the glass protecting it was shattered.

As seeing all of this, something awakened in my mind. The memory of an explosion which occurred in the past and went to all speed in my mind. Then my headache arose again.

''STOP ! STOP THIS !'' I yelled as it was too much for me to take.

**End of mindscape**

As the pain disappeared, I was back at You Show.

''Yusei ? Is it alright ?''

I looked up only to see Reiji with a questioning face while everyone from You Show were looking at me with a look of worry.

''Um yeah. Sorry.'' I said regaining my composure. '_''Well, let's make a quick recap. I only have Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior on my field and he has four kings stronger than my two Monsters. Enduring Soul's effect will no longer help if I swap my Monsters in Defense, so the only chance I have is to draw a good card or else I lose.'' _I said preparing to draw.

However, before I did so, I felt something on my right arm, some kind of small burning sensation. I looked at it only to see a glowing red tattoo representing the head of a dragon on my arm.

''_This is… !_'' I thought bewildered before seeing that my top Deck was shining.

''_Moment of truth…_'' I closed my eyes and took a small breath ''Draw !''

I opened my eyes to check the card I drew, and was very surprised at seeing it. Then I regained my serious composure and decided to end the Duel.

**Insert Yusei's theme**

''Continuous Trap activate ! Angel Lift ! I Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster from my Graveyard ! Revive, Tuning Supporter !'' I declared as I took Tuning Supporter card from the Graveyard and placed it in my Monster Zone.

**(Tuning Supporter/Level 1/100 ATK/300 DEF/Machine/LIGHT)**

''Next I Summon Savior Dragon !''

I then Summoned a pink shining little dragon.

**(Savior Dragon/Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Dragon/Tuner/LIGHT)**

''Savior Dragon ?'' Reiji asked.

''I tune my Level 8 Stardust Dragon and my Level 1 Tuning Supporter to my Level 1 Savior Dragon !'' I declared as Savior Dragon turned into a giant ghost version of itself as Stardust and Tuning Supporter came inside of it.

''Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(8 + 1 + 1 = 10)

''Synchro Summon ! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon !''

A shining dragon that resembled Stardust but with more wings and a more blueish skin made himself a place into my field.

**(Savior Star Dragon/Level 10/3800 ATK/3000 DEF/Dragon/Synchro/WIND)**

''Savior Star Dragon…'' Yuya stuttered amazed.

''Amazing…'' Yuzu stated as she and the rest if spectators, even Reiji were in pure trance.

''Due to Tuning Supporter being used as a Synchro Material, I draw one card.'' I drew a card. ''Then Savior Star Dragon's effect activates ! I can negate the effect of one Monster you control until the End Phase and the negated effect can be activated through Savior Star ! **Sublimation Drain !**'' I exclaimed as I pointed Reiji's new Monster.

''I chose to negate Pendragon Monster's effect and I activate it right away ! I discard one card and Savior Star Dragon gains 500 ATK and can destroy one Spell/Trap on your field ! I destroy this Set card !'' I destroyed one of his Set cards, which raised Savior Star's ATK.

**(Savior Star Dragon : 3800-4300 ATK)**

''Battle ! Savior Star Dragon attacks D/D/D Dragon King Overworld Pendragon ! **Shooting Blaster Sonic !**'' Savior Star Dragon rushed against the demonic dragon but Reiji didn't want to make the task easier.

''I'm afraid you should have targeted my other Set card. Continuous Trap activate ! D/D/D Shift ! Once per turn, if my D/D/D Monster is attacked, I can switch the target to another D/D/D Monster on my field, then the new target gains ATK equal to half of the previous attacked D/D/D Monster until the end of Damage Step. I switch the target to D/D/D Hell Armageddon !''

Savior Star Dragon's course was then switched on one of Reiji's Armageddon while the latter got its ATK increased.

**(D/D/D Hell Armageddon : 3000-4300 ATK) **

''Oh no, They both have the same ATK ! He won't be able to beat Reiji!'' Tatsuya stated while the You Show gang were in extreme worry.

''Savior Star Dragon other effect activates ! By releasing this card, it negates the activation of your Spell, Trap or Monster's effect and then every card you control is destroyed !''

''WHAT ?!'' This time, Reiji was totally taken aback. Same can be said about the spectators.

''**Stardust Force !**'' I announced while Savior Star split itself into seven ghostly versions of itself before slashing Reiji's four Monsters, the Trap he just activated and the cards in his Pendulum Zones, all of them being then destroyed.

''Impossible…'' Reiji muttered. He still couldn't believe it.

''With Reiji's field completely empty and him having 1300 LP, that means… !'' Yuya exclaimed while looking at the Synchro Monster still on my field.

''Go, Junk Warrior ! Direct Attack ! **Scrap Fist !**''

Junk Warrior charged at Reiji with his Scrap Fist prepared to deal the finishing blow. Reiji spotted an Action Card but didn't have time to react as he took Junk Warrior's punch, sending him flying.

**Reiji : 1300-0 LP Hand : 0**

**Yusei : WINNER !**

At this moment, no one dared to say anything, until…

''HE WON !'' Everyone from You Show yelled in joy.

''Reiji-san… lost…?'' Himika uttered in shock. She absolutely didn't think it will come out to this.

''He… beat him after all ?'' The LDS trio stuttered.

''And that is… that.'' I said with difficulty as tiredness got the best of me and I slowly fell on my knees, then on my side. I was still awake as the You Show's group rushed to me.

**Sorry to have ended the chapter like that but it was already very long, about 14000 to 15000 words.**

**Fanmade cards :**

**Contract with the Knight/Trap : If your opponents activates a Spell, Trap or Monster's effect that would target at least one D/D/D Monster you control, negate that effect, then take 1000 damage during your next Standby Phase. If a D/D/D Monster you control would be destroyed in battle, you can remove this card from your Graveyard instead.**

**D/D/D Replacement/Trap : Tribute one D/D/D Monster that was originally Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, draw one card for each Monsters that were used as Materials to Summon it.**

**Contract Breaching/Spell : Target one or more ''Contract'' cards on your field, shuffle them back into your Deck, then draw one card for each returned Contract.**

**Contract with the Warden/Trap : If a Monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can remove from play a D/D Monster and/or a D/D/D Monster whose combined ATK are equal to the original ATK of the attacking Monster and if you do, Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and you don't take any damage this turn. During your Standby Phase after you activated this card, take 1000 damage.**

**D/D/D Shift/Continuous Trap : Once per turn, if there is two or more D/D/D Monsters on the field and one Monster your opponents controls declares an attack against one of them, you can switch the target to another D/D/D Monster you control and if you do, it gains ATK equal to half of the primary attack target.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back for the fifth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-5D'S ! Like always, I hope I didn't take too much time for uploading and if yes, then sorry but again I had school work and all this kind of stuff. As traditional, the answers to reviews for the last uploaded chapter :**

**narutoxasuna25 : I know a lot that a lot of people proposed the OC x Rin pairing for this story but I would like to tell you I won't : Just because they both are Synchro users isn't enough of a reason to pair them together. I chose a 'Yusei' x Serena pairing because they are much alike in term of personalities. In top of that, I considered the others Bracelet Girls aside from Serena 'already taken'. I'm not going to bring back Aki in this fanfic even if she is my favorite female Yu-Gi-Oh! Character. (but that doesn't mean that other characters from other series won't come back, HELL NO.)**

**FantasyQuester1996 : I was thinking of Dennis facing himself a part of this threat during the Championship, as Yusei will follow him to try to take him down, only to find out he isn't here any more.**

**Zyrellwilliams13 : I try to don't take too much uploading but I also have school work and other events in my life so sometimes I won't be able to update as quick as I want.**

**Muda : Yeah, I am conscious of my writing after re-reading some of my already posted chapters. I'm pretty bad with descriptions. Also, I don't understand quite well when you said you prefer listening to Savior/Majestic Star Dragon theme rather than Yusei's. Aren't they the same theme ? I think you might confuse the theme I used with the Yusei Battle Theme. In any case, I used the Yusei theme each time Savior Star Dragon appeared. Satellite Warrior will appear. SSDTGEX won't be in Yusei's Deck. Like you, I don't think it quite fits Yusei's Deck since it's half T.G (but you might be surprised later). I also would have preferred if Konami had release a Stardust and Black Rose or Red Demon hybrid.**

**FlameFireZero X : You actually read my mind for this chapter.**

**Ssj shadow : I didn't see things under that angle, but then again how is Sora gonna deduct Yusei is from another dimension if he actually knows all of the advanced ways of Special Summoning.**

**Generic20 : We already seen other seen Duelists having the Heavenly Dragons under their controls with card effects (For example, Kaito using Neo-Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon to control Starve Venom and Clear Wing) without having side effects so I don't see why the girls using the Heavenly Dragons will have any kinds of repercussion. Also, for the teams I don't think of putting Yuya and Yusei in the same team because two main protagonists in the same team seems a little unfair for me against the other teams. **

**Also, I've decided to adopt the WRGP Duels. I already formed the teams (however, some of them are unnamed yet since I still didn't found names but I will name them in due time). However, I only have 8 teams. I would have liked to have 16 teams but I can't just decide. I have 4 backup teams in case but I still need 4 more teams.**

**Also, if you want to know the teams, you just have to PM me.**

**And without further discussion, here is the fifth chapter !**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Feelings of the battlefield.**

''Go, Junk Warrior ! Direct Attack ! **Scrap Fist !**''

Was what I said as the robotic Warrior charged at Reiji. The latter spotted an Action Card but didn't have time to react as he took Junk Warrior's Scrap Fist, sending him flying.

**Reiji : 1300-0 LP Hand : 0**

**Yusei : WINNER !**

''HE WON !'' Everyone from You Show exclaimed in joy.

''Reiji-san… lost… ?'' Himika stuttered, not believing it actually happened.

''He…won after all ?'' The LDS trio muttered.

''And that…is…that.'' I tried to say as tiredness got the best of me as I fell on my knees, then on my side.

''Yusei !'' I saw the You Show gang running to me as Yuya and Gongenzaka helped me to get up.

''It was amazing, Yusei !'' Ayu yelled in joy.

''Yeah. That dragon of yours was awesome !'' Tatsuya said with stars in his eyes.

''Indeed. I never had so much shivers in my life !'' Futoshi exclaimed.

''T-thanks…'' I managed to say, still finding it hard to breath.

As the Solid Vision dematerialized itself, Reiji approached me. ''This was an excellent Duel. To think you even withstood my Pendulum Summoning and to clear my entire field is actually very impressing. You have my congratulations, Fuji Yusei. You are definitely one of the best Duelists I ever fought in my life.'' He praised me.

''Thank you, Akaba Reiji.'' I replied.

Well, receiving the praise of one of the best Duelists in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise is rather a good thing, isn't it ?

''As agreed, the matter about Sawatari Shingo is dropped, we will no longer bother you and LDS will help with your school's fundings.'' Reiji declared.

At hearing this, Shuzo couldn't help but being surexcited.

''YES ! Thank you so much !'' Shuzo exclaimed, to which Reiji only smirked.

''Well, I think it's time for us to leave.'' Reiji announced as he turned to me. ''Farewell, Fuji Yusei. I hope we can duel each other again in the future.'' He told me.

''I hope the same.'' I answered him.

Reiji then turned to leave with Himika and the LDS students following him. Right after everyone began to congratulating and thanking me for saving their School.

I shifted my gaze back to Yuya, who seemed still a little down after witnessing Akaba Reiji capable of Pendulum Summoning. '_'I really have to make him forward when we get home._'' I thought.

''That was the most hot-blooded Duel I have ever seen in my entire carrier ! Thank you so much for saving You Show, Yusei-kun !'' Shuzo bowed repetitively.

''That was the least I could do.'' I said, sweat dropping at his behavior. '_'Well, if you have to thank someone, thank rather Savior Star for me._''

''You have done what I failed to accomplish. By the name of the Gongenzaka Dojo, I thank you for saving You Show, Yusei.'' Gongenzaka said firmly with a little bow.

''Thank you, Yusei !'' The three kids jumped to hug me.

''You're welcome three.'' I patted each of their heads.

Then we saw the time on the clock and to our surprise, it was actually that late.

''Well… I think it's time for us to head back home.'' I told them.

They all nodded as we went our separate ways.

* * *

**At Yuya's house.**

''Man, what an exhausting day.'' Yuya said completely tired as we entered home.

''I have to agree.'' I confirmed, in the same state as Yuya as I closed the door behind us.

''Yuya ? Yusei ? Is that you boys ?'' We heard Yoko calling for us as she got out of the kitchen to see us.

''Yeah. We just got trouble with LDS.'' Yuya told her.

''Yes, I know. Shuzu called and told me everything. I heard that you were able to win after all.'' She said with a smile.

''Yes. Thanks to Yusei.'' Yuya pointed me.

Yoko giggled. ''As expected from a friend of Yuya. Now then the dinner is ready, wash your hands and come to eat.''

''Yes, mom/Yoko-san !'' Yuya and I said in unison as we headed towards the bathroom.

As we entered the bathroom, I first then made a sign to Yuya.

''Yuya ? Can I talk to you for one instant ?'' I asked him.

''Huh ? Yeah sure, what about ?'' He told me with a curious look.

''Did you really think that you would have been the only one to be able to Pendulum Summon ?'' I demanded him sincerely.

He was taken aback at my question as he totally didn't see it coming.

''W-Why that question ?'' He asked uneasy.

''Ever since Akaba Reiji performed a Pendulum Summon, I saw the troubled look you had in your eyes. That look, I can recognize it everywhere. So now tell me.'' I explained to him.

He took a moment to find an answer but finally gave it either ways.

''I… actually really hoped it would be the case.'' He told me while looking down.

''Can I ask why ?'' I curiously demanded as he slowly raised his head.

''During my Duel with Strong Ishijima, I finally managed to clear my father's reputation with Pendulum Summoning. I could finally follow his footsteps and be an Entertainer and bringing smiles to others like him. Pendulum Summoning opened me a new door that finally enabled to be like him. And now that Akaba Reiji managed to Pendulum Summon, and even to perform an Xyz Summon through it, I…I just don't know.'' He finished his sentence lowering his head.

I listened to every detail and finally spoke : ''Pendulum Summon isn't what brought you so far.''

He flinched and looked at me in confusion as I made one other of my 'Jack Atlas' speeches.

''Your father has created a new form of Action Dueling and over time, people started to Duel like him. However, he wasn't upset when other people Dueled the same way as him. In fact, he was touched that he inspired others to be like him. But he was still the best on its field when it came to Entertainment Dueling. Pendulum Summon didn't just opened you a new door as you said but it actually opened many others. Others will have Pendulum Cards in the future but you are still the first to have conduct a Pendulum Summon ! You must evolve and climb up your way to become the best in your field !'' I said as I clenched my fist to give him determination.

He was truly moved by my words, completely baffled to say actually as he finally had a huge smile on his face.

''You're right Yusei ! If my father wasn't upset when other copied his Dueling style, then I shouldn't feel upset either ! I'll become the best Pendulum user !''

At hearing that, I made a grin of my own to having see Yuya got over it. Another accomplishment.

''Good. Now let's wash our hands and have dinner.'' I told him and he nodded.

**Later in the guest room**

After dinner, I said goodnight to Yuya and Yoko-san as I entered the guest room where I usually sleep. I removed my jacket and put it aside as I lied down the bed.

''_That was a nice speech you gave to Yuya._'' My ace Monster, Stardust Dragon commented.

''_I needed to make him moving on. I hated seeing him in this mood._'' I responded.

''_It's still pretty nice of you.'' _He told me.

''_Yeah. Now that you are here, I have a question.'' _I was about to ask him as I looked the red dragon-head tattoo on my right arm.

''_Th__is__ mark wasn't on my arm until my Duel with Reiji and it suddenly appeared, just like that. __So now tell me, is the Crimson Dragon__'' _I questioned, showing him my mark.

''_I actually don't know. I know he has to do something with the fact that my Savior Star form appeared but I didn't feel any sign of its presence.'' _The white dragon answered, as perplexed as I am.

''_How come can he acts without one of its __progenitors__ knowing what he is doing ?_'' I asked.

''_I wish I could have the answer too.'' _The dragon sighed.

I checked out my Deck to see Savior Dragon and Savior Star Dragon still here.

''_Well…at least one of my forms is back._'' Stardust saw the good side in it.

I smiled at the fact that my Monsters were slowly coming back. However, it was now time for my other question to ask.

''_Also, before my last turn against Akaba Reiji, I got a huge headache and somehow arrived in a desolated place where…it actually was the four Dimensions united but they were all completely destroyed, and I saw… some dead people. Did you know what it was ?_''

''_I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that too. However, we had a meeting with your other Warrior Monsters to find out what it was. We will do our best._'' He replied.

I only sighed. If Stardust didn't even know what happened that we don't have high chances of getting any further to this.

''_First the mark of the Crimson Dragon and now this. What is going on ?_'' I thought.

''_You better rest. After a Duel like this, I'm actually impressed that you are still awake._'' The dragon stated.

''_You are right. I shouldn't think of this yet, I must just sleep. Goodnight, Stardust._'' I wished the Synchro Dragon.

''_Goodnight, Yusei._'' Stardust also did as I felt asleep.

Stardust Dragon checked out if I was really sleeping and it appeared to be the case for him as he sighed.

''_Should we tell him ?_'' Stardust's friend appear at his side as he asked him.

''_No, Junk Warrior. I care for the boy. I don't want to tell him that we sensed 'his presence' here or else he will get completely paranoid._'' He responded to the Synchro Warrior.

''_You know I also care for Yusei but soon or later he will find out by himself so I think it's better if one of us tell him so he can be prepared._'' The purple warrior continued.

''_Yes but now is not the moment, my old friend. He suffered a lot in his past. He deserves to have some happiness now._'' Stardust answered with a firm tone.

''_Ok then. If you truly think this is the wisest decision then I won't __argue__ any further. I just hope Yusei won't hold a grudge after us for not having telling him._'' Junk Warrior concluded as he and Stardust Dragon returned to the Spirit World.

**The Next Day**

I was waiting outside the school Yuya and Yuzu frequented to lunch with them. I was wearing a black backpack. Even if I didn't go to school, it gave some kind of 'style'. As the bell rang, everyone left the school. I heard some girls passing by saying things like when they saw me : ''Woo. Who is this one ?'' or ''He is kind of cute.'' Which made me have some kind of blush but my pride didn't want to show it. I finally saw Yuya and Yuzu as I waved at them to join me as we all sat in a bench near the school, taking our lunches. Yuya removed the lid of his lunchboxes and looked at the picture of his father at the bottom of it.

''Dad ! I'll make my skills sharp to become a pro Duelist just like you ! Then I'll make sure to make everyone smile with my Entertainment Duel !'' He declared as he dug in his box and eat like a pig. ''I'm gonna do it ! I'm going to become a pro !''

''Yuya ! Don't talk with your mouth full !'' Yuzu scolded the boy as she got rice over her while I tranquilly ate my ramen.

''Handkerchief ?'' After swallowing, I took and proposed Yuzu something to clean herself up.

As she was about to accept, another handkerchief was offered to her. She looked up, only to find annoying LDS rich annoying boy.

''Hi there.'' The boy greeted.

''Sawatari !'' She exclaimed as she backed away in disgust, refusing the handkerchief offered by him and instantly took mine to clean herself as I continued to eat my ramen.

''Sakaki Yuya.'' Sawatari talked to the green and red-haired boy as he put back the handkerchief in his pocket. ''Your eating habits and Dueling are so dirty !''

''Dirty ?!'' He repeated. ''Aside from my eating habits, what in my Dueling is so dirty ?!''

''Says the one that cannot even use rare cards correctly and have to steal other's cards. Before mocking someone, at least get your facts straight, Bakatari.'' I taunted Sawatari, making him grunt.

''It's Sawatari !'' He corrected.

''And I don't care !'' I responded, much to his anger.

He took a deep breath and regained his composure. ''Anyways, I heard you ambushed someone again.''

Yuya and Yuzu were in shock at hearing that.

''But it wasn't Yuya that time !'' Yuzu corrected. ''But what do you mean by… again ?''

''A LDS lecturer was attacked… by a man who performs Xyz Summons''

They widened their eyes in shock while I narrowed my eyes.

''_Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on Kurosaki Shun._'' I took note.

''I was kidding about you being the culprit. The victim this time was a LDS teacher. You couldn't have beaten him even with those cowardly Pendulum Summons.'' Shingo then added.

''Bakatari, next time your gonna tell a joke, please be funny. The one about Yuya unable to beat a LDS teacher is pathetic. It's pretty obvious that your teachers will lose since they are all pathetic.''

''Excuse me ?'' Sawatari asked with venom in his voice. ''You dare to say that LDS is pathetic ?''

''Since you are part of it, the answer is obvious, isn't it ? And no, I don't mean that you are so strong that it isn't. I mean that since you are one of the worst Duelists in this world that it is. And I'm still being nice by calling you a Duelist.'' I answered, and he couldn't be even more fuming in rage.

''Also, treating of someone a coward while being one at the same time makes you dumb in top of that. Just because Yuya has Pendulum Cards doesn't make him invincible. The fact I beat him just proves that.''

''Eh !'' Young tomato-haired guy complained.

''What I am trying to say, is that I know LDS is developing their own Pendulum Cards. However, you can have all Pendulum Cards you want, you'll still there remain the same : a rich dumb jerk who can't understand that he has no Dueling Skills.'' I finished as I continued my ramen. Yuya and Yuzu couldn't contain their laughter as Sawatari was like a teapot that was boiling.

''In any case, I will get my hands on those and finally get my revenge !'' He pointed at Yuya and I. ''That's all I had to say. See ya. I'll be waiting you at the Junior Youth Championship.'' Was his last words as he walked away.

Yuya seemed confused at the meeting place. ''Junior Youth Championship ?'' That's until he realized. ''That's right ! As I am now, I can't become a pro !''

**Later**

After School, I and the three kids waited for Yuya and Yuzu to come after their afternoon lessons.

''There you are !'' Ayu exclaimed.

''Come on ! Let's go to the Due…'' Tatsuya stopped mid-sentence as he and the two other noticed Yuya who was slumping. ''What's wrong, Yuya-nichan ?''

''Apparently, he is still not qualified to participate the Maiami Championship.'' I answered as we walked.

''You're not qualified ?'' Futoshi asked.

''For the Junior Youth Championship ?'' Ayu added.

''That's right… in order to qualify, you need to participate in 50 Duels with a win rate of at least 60 %. That or having just six consecutive wins...'' He lamented.

''What is your win rate right now ?'' I asked him, even if I already knew the answer.

''46 matches with 26 wins.'' He responded.

''So that makes...'' Tatsuya calculated in his head how much it did. ''A ratio of 56.5 %. You're right, that's not enough.''

''We now see who is attentive during math lessons.'' I complimented the blue haired boy.

''What about you, Yusei-nichan ?'' Futoshi asked me.

''I have a total of four consecutive wins.'' I answered.

''That means you only need to win two more Duels.'' Tatsuya realized.

''But considering how strong you are, it shouldn't be a problem.'' Ayu said in confidence and I only smiled at her.

''Yuya tried to have some of his classmates, but only to get rejected.'' Yuzu interjected, shocking the three kids.

''Really ? Why ?''

''Something like since he beat Strong Ishijima, he should have gotten a free pass to enter.'' She explained.

''I didn't get a free pass at all !'' Tomato haired-boy wined. ''Everybody gets the wrong idea ! That was just an exhibition match ! I don't even have the pro qualifications !''

''In order to become a pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championship.'' Tatsuya began.

''Then you have to pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship.'' Futoshi continued.

''And then you have to pass the Pro Test.'' Ayu finished.

''I can't even take the first important step forward !'' Yuya exclaimed in desperation. ''If it comes down to this, then I'll just find four people and duel them !'' He then looked at us and got an idea, but the four of them quickly reacted.

''No way !''

''That's a no !''

Futoshi and Ayu denied his idea.

''Why ?!''

''Because we are elementary students and still in Junior Class ! Junior Youth is for middle students !'' Tatsuya gave the reason why.

''Then how about you, Yuzu ?'' Yuya asked his best friend.

''I'm also saying no.'' she said, looking down at the floor.

''Why ?!''

''Because I'm already qualified ! And besides, we had tons of practice matches together, what's the point now ? Why don't you ask Yusei to help you ?'' She replied, pointing me.

Yuya then turned to me but I only crossed my arm while doing my serious face.

''Did you already forgot our last match ? Also, hate to break it to you but I didn't even do my best at our Duel. The one with Reiji alone proves it. Besides, I still need two wins.'' I explained to young Entertainment Duelist.

''Then who else is there ?!'' The Entertainment Duelist yelled, desperate.

''How about asking Gongenzaka to help you ?'' The pinkette made a suggestion. ''It's thanks to him that you've gotten most of your matches during the past years, right ?''

''And I'm thankful for that. He always had helped me when I needed the most. Even the fact I'm aiming to become a pro is thanks to him.'' Everyone stared at him in small amazement while I was eager to hear what he'll say next. ''But that's exactly why I don't want to rely on him anymore ! I want instead to become someone who Gongenzaka can rely on ! With my own strength !''

At hearing that, Yuzu seemed to be inspired by that speech and started heading towards a new destination.

''Yuzu ?! Where are you going ?!'' Yuya called out.

''Don't worry about it ! I just thought I could become stronger too !'' she answered.

''What about You Show ?!'' Tatsuya asked.

''Tell my dad I won't be here today !'' Was the last words as she was now out if sight, leaving them in shock at what happened.

Then we heard a ''bip'' coming from my Duel Disk. I got it out only to see an anonymous message which said : ''_Come to LDS. Now ! We have something to settle._''

''Huh. Come to LDS ?'' Futoshi asked.

''Who could that be ?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. However, it can be important so I have to go. I will return to You Show after that, see you later." I said as I headed to the same direction as Yuzu, leaving them behind.

I later arrived before LDS' tower where I met Yuzu arguing with Sora.

''Care to tell me what you two are doing there ?'' I asked them as they seemed surprised to see me.

''Yusei ?!'' Yuzu said in shock. ''Did you follow me ?'' She hided a hint of anger in my voice.

''Calm down. I got a message to go to LDS. I'm going to see what it's all about before returning to You Show.'' I responded in a calm manner. ''Now what are you two doing here ?''

Yuzu didn't know what to answer and she panicked as she took Sora by the hand and dragged him away from LDS.

''Where are we going ?!'' Sora yelled.

''Just come !'' She answered as she and Sora disappeared.

''_Just weird._'' I thought while getting inside LDS.

* * *

**Inside the building**

''He better comes !''

''Why did you ever invite him ?''

''He is going to learn that I'm the best Synchro Duelist in that City !''

''He managed to wipe out Reiji's entire field in one move ! What chances do you have against him ?''

"Hello ?''

The arguing of the Synchro and Xyz Duelists of LDS, Yaiba and Hokuto, were interrupted as I entered the building.

"Haha ! You are finally here !" The bamboo sword guy pointed at me.

"Finally ? Wait, does that mean you are the one who sent me this message ?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly !'' He answered with a grin. ''I'm here to show you who is the best Synchro Duelist in this city and that is me !"

''Idiot...'' Hokuto muttered, which didn't go unheard as Yaiba grunted.

"Unfortunately for you, as long as I am here you are only second best Synchro user, at best." I smiled arrogantly, which made him angered even more.

"Then how about we settle this in a Duel ! To prove who is the best Synchro Duelist here !" He yelled back.

"Fine by me. But don't complain if the result don't go as you wished.'' I said as both of us headed towards LDS' Duel Field.

''_Pfff…__ He doesn't hold a chance._'' Hokuto thought as he left, not wanting to see the Duel.

* * *

We both arrived at the Duel Field, facing each other.

''I hope you like prehistory ! Cuz it's where we gonna get !'' He yelled.

''Action Field on ! Ancient Jungle !''

The whole field changed into a green jungle. A river separated us from both sides of the field.

''**DUEL !'' **We both shouted.

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Yaiba : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''I'll let you go first !'' Yaiba pointed at me.

"Fine.'' I responded while checking my hand. ''I Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Anchor !''

A tiny white and red robot with made with detached pieces with a green on the middle of its visor appeared.

**(Junk Anchor/Level 2/0 ATK/0 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/EARTH)**

''As I have a ''Junk'' Monster on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand ! Show yourself, Junk Servant !''

I then called a Monster similar to Junk Anchor with a red and orange design a a bit bigger.

**(Junk Servant/Level 4/1500 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''I tune my Level 4 Junk Servant to my Level 2 Junk Anchor !''

Junk Anchor turned itself into green rings as Junk Servant passed through them.

''When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(4 + 2 = 6)

''Synchro Summon ! Come out, Junk Gardna !''

A green Monster shaped like a shield came in Defense Position in my field.

**(Junk Gardna/Level 6/1400 ATK/2600 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

''I Set one card and end my turn.''

''Already Synchro Summoned, huh ? What a shame it's just a wall Monster !'' He taunted as he got on his turn.

''Draw ! I Summon XX-Saber Boggarknight in Attack Position !''

A troll with iron armor covering most of its body appeared.

**(XX-Saber Boggarknight/Level 4/1900 ATK/1000 DEF/Beast-Warrior/EARTH)**

''When I Normal Summon this card, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber Monster from my hand. Appear Tuner Monster, XX-Saber Fullelmknight !''

A blonde haired knight with a snake shaped sword directly appeared.

**(XX-Saber Fullelmknight/Level 3/1300 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/EARTH)**

''Then as I have two XX-Saber Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand !''

A Monster with a visor covering his eyes, gray hair and holding a middle sized sword appeared.

**(XX-Saber Faultroll/Level 6/2400 ATK/1800 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''I tune my Level 4 Boggarknight to my Level 3 Fullelmknight !'' He prepared to Synchro Summon.

''Wielder of crossed blades of light ! Trample over this mountain of corpses !''

(4 + 3 = 7)

''Synchro Summon ! Come forth ! Level 7 ! X-Saber Souza !''

A Synchro Monster with two sabers, an ugly face and a metal armor appeared.

**(X-Saber Souza/Level 7/2500 ATK/1600 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

''Then, Faultroll's effect activates ! Allowing me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber Monster from my Graveyard ! Return, XX-Saber Fullelmknight !''

**(XX-Saber Fullelmknight : 1300 ATK)**

''I tune my Level 6 Faultroll to my Level 3 Fullelmknight !''

Let your silver armor shine ! Crush the hope of all who oppose you !

(6 + 3 = 9)

''Synchro Summon ! Come forth ! Level 9 ! XX-Saber Gottoms !''

He did the EXACT same moves against Gongenzaka as a tall Monster with a huge sword, brown armor and red eyes came to life.

**(XX-Saber Gottoms/Level 9/3100 ATK/2600 DEF/Beast-Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

I yawned in boredom. ''Same opening that you did with Gongenzaka, not any kind of originality.''

It only put him in anger.

''Battle ! XX-Saber Gottoms attacks his Junk Gardna !''

XX-Saber Gottoms drew his huge sword and prepared to swing it at Junk Gardna.

''I activate Junk Gardna's effect ! An opponent's Monster who is attacking is switched into Defense Position once per turn !''

''What ?'' He said surprised as Gottoms was forced into Defense Position.

**(XX-Saber Gottoms 3100 ATK 2600 DEF)**

''In that case, I end my turn !'' He then run for an Action Card.

''My turn ! I...'''

''At this moment !'' Yaiba got an Action Card. ''Action Magic : Single Destruction ! Since you only control one Monster, this card destroy your Monster.'' He explained the effect of his card as a lightning stroke Junk Gardna, making it explode.

''How's that ?'' He asked with a smug smile but to his confusion, I had a little smirk.

''When Junk Gardna is destroyed, I can switch one of your Monster's Battle Position. I switch back Gottoms into Attack Position !''

Gottoms switched again of Battle Position.

**(XX-Saber Gottoms : 2600 DEF 3100 ATK)**

''Trap card Open ! Lost Star Descent ! I Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position but with its effects negated, its DEF points reduced to 0 and its Level reduced by 1 ! Revive, Junk Gardna !''

Junk Gardna instantly reappeared.

**(Junk Gardna : Level 6-5/2600-0 DEF)**

''Tsss… It's back.'' He cursed.

''Then from my hand, I activate a Spell card : Synchro Treasure ! This allows me to draw one card for each Synchro Monster on the field ! There is one on mine and two in yours so I can draw three cards !'' I declared. ''Next another Spell : Angel Baton ! I draw two cards from my Deck and send one card from my hand to the Graveyard !'' I drew my cards. ''I send Necro Linker to the Graveyard and Summon the Tuner Monster, Turbo Synchron !''

A tiny Monster with green armor and a helmet protecting its head appeared.

**(Turbo Synchron/Level 1/100 ATK/500 DEF/Machine/Tuner/WIND)**

''I tune my Level 5 Junk Gardna to my Level 1 Turbo Synchron !''

Turbo lowered the visor of its helmet as it became Synchro Material with Junk Gardna.

''Gathering bonds weave a greater force ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(5 + 1 = 6)

''Synchro Summon ! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior !''

A huge red warrior with sharp claws came to life.

**(Turbo Warrior/Level 6/2500 ATK/1500 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/WIND)**

''Battle ! Turbo Warrior attacks XX-Saber Gottoms !'' I declared my attack.

''Hum, I don't know if you were bad in maths at school but in case you hadn't noticed, Turbo Warrior has less ATK than Gottoms. You only go for a suicide attack.'' Yaiba taunted.

''Turbo Warrior's effect ! It halves the ATK of a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster it attacks ! **High Rate Power !**''

''What ?'' He said shocked as Turbo Warrior sent two huge red shards to his Gottoms, to which it knelt as it became weaker.

**(XX-Saber Gottoms : 3100-1550 ATK)**

''Go, Turbo Warrior ! **Accel Slash !**''

Turbo Warrior gave a good strike into the weakened XX-Saber Monster. However, Yaiba just got an Action Card.

''I activate the Action Spell : Choice Choice ! It lets me chose between halving the Battle Damage I take or preventing my Monsters from being destroyed in battle ! I chose the second option !''

He was hurt a little but his Gottoms still survived.

**Yaiba : 4000-3050 LP Hand : 3**

''I Set two cards and end my turn.'' I concluded.

''_Not only he is a Synchro user but he also have cards that help him against them._'' Yaiba thought.

''My turn !'' He had a smirk at what he drew.

''As I have two or more X-Saber Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon the second copy of XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand !''

**(XX-Saber Faultroll : 2400 ATK)**

''With Faultroll's effect, I Special Summon XX-Saber Fullelmknight from my Graveyard ! Come !''

**(XX-Saber Fullelmknight : 1300 ATK)**

''I tune my Level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll to my Level 3 XX-Saber Fullelmknight !''

His Monsters were once tuned together as he did the same chant for...

''Synchro Summon ! Come forth, XX-Saber Gottoms !''

He Summoned another Gottoms in Attack Position.

**(XX-Saber Gottoms #2 : 3100 ATK)**

''Next I Summon XX-Saber Ragigura !''

A little green bipedal lizard with two tiny swords appeared.

**(XX-Saber Ragigura/Level 1/200 ATK/1000 DEF/Beast-Warrior/EARTH)**

''When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one X-Saber Monster from my Graveyard to my hand ! I take back Faultroll ! Next I activate the Spell : Saber Sharpening ! By releasing my XX-Saber Ragiigura, this turn, you can't activate Spell or Trap when my X-Saber Synchro Monsters attack !'' His little reptile disappeared as his X-Saber Synchros gained in power.

''Trying to seal my moves ?'' I asked him annoyed.

''Oh, I'm not finished ! Since I have two X-Saber Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Faultroll back from my hand !''

He Special Summoned again the one with a long sword.

**(XX-Saber Faultroll : 2400 ATK)**

''Then I resurrect Fullelmknight with its effect !''

The one with the snake saber reappeared again.

**(XX-Saber Fullelmknight : 1300 ATK)**

''I tune once again Faultroll to my Fullelmknight !'' He was about to Synchro Summon the third copy of his Ace Monster.

(6 + 3 = 9)

''Synchro Summon ! XX-Saber Gottoms !''

**(XX-Saber Gottoms #3 : 3100 ATK)**

''_Not bad… He is better than I expected._'' I thought slightly impressed.

''Then I activate the Field Spell : Saber Vault !''

As he activated the Spell, the whole field changed into some sort of underground chamber with a huge sword in the middle. ''All my X-Saber Monsters gain 100 ATK for each of their Levels but they also lose 100 DEF for each of them.''

**(X-Saber Souza : 2500-3200 ATK/1600-900 DEF)**

**(3x XX-Saber Gottoms : 3100-4000 ATK/2600-1700 DEF)**

''Let's go ! X-Saber Souza attacks Turbo Warrior !''

His weaker X-Saber unleashed his two swords which tear Turbo Warrior into pieces.

**Yusei : 4000-3300 LP Hand : 2**

''And then I...'' Yaiba prepared to announce another attack but I cut him off.

''From my hand, I activate Arbitrator of Mediation's effect ! As a card I control was destroyed during Battle Phase, I can discard this card to end the Battle Phase !'' I said as I discarded the said card.

''What ?!'' He exclaimed. ''Fine then, I'll finish this next turn ! I end my turn with that !''

''My turn ! I activate Treasure Cards of Harmony ! I send the Tuner Monster, Road Synchron from my hand to the Graveyard to draw two cards !''

My two new cards were Synchron Explorer and Synchro Cancel. '_Perfect._'

''Next I Summon Synchron Explorer !''

A red machine with a weird head appeared on my field.

**(Synchron Explorer/Level 2/0 ATK/700 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a ''Synchron'' Monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated ! Come, Road Synchron !''

**(Road Synchron/Level 4/1600 ATK/800 DEF/Machine/Tuner/LIGHT)**

''Then the Continuous Trap : Angel Lift ! I Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position ! Revive, Necro Linker !''

I then resurrected a necromancer shaped Monster with a white and purple outfit holding a long staff.

**(Necro Linker/Level 2/600 ATK/0 DEF/Demon/DARK)**

''I tune my Level 2 Synchron Explorer and my Level 2 Necro Linker to my Level 4 Road Synchron !''

''Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(2 + 2 + 4 = 8)

''Synchro Summon ! Dash onward, Road Warrior !''

The Warrior with a gray armor, red eyes and sharp claws materialized itself.

**(Road Warrior/Level 8/3000 ATK/1500 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/LIGHT)**

''3000 ATK...'' Yaiba commented. ''However, its ATK doesn't come near against any of my X-Saber Monsters !''

''Not for now.'' I answered. ''Road Warrior's effect activates ! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster from my Deck ! Show yourself, Tuner Monster Boost Warrior !''

The tanner skin warrior appeared in Defense Position.

**(Boost Warrior/Level 1/300 ATK/900 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/FIRE)**

''As a result of Boost Warrior's effect, all my Warrior-type Monsters gains 300 ATK !''

**(Road Warrior : 3000-3300 ATK)**

**(Boost Warrior : 300-600 ATK)**

''Battle ! Road Warrior attacks X-Saber Souza ! **Lightning Claw !**''

The Road fighter hit the one with the ugly face, destroying it.

**Yaiba : 3050-2950 LP Hand : 0**

''You may have taken down Souza but I still three Gottoms with 4000 ATK ! You can't win !'' Yaiba exclaimed.

''Are you sure about that ?'' I said with a smirk confusing him.

''Don't underestimate the power of my cards ! From my hand, I activate a Spell : Synchro Cancel ! It returns a Synchro Summoned Monster in the Extra Deck, then I can Special Summon all of its Materials from the Graveyard ! I return Road Warrior to my Extra Deck ! Revive, Road Synchron, Synchron Explorer and Necro Linker !''

A portal opened which swallowed Road Warrior as his three Synchro Materials got ejected.

**(Road Synchron : 1600 ATK)**

**(Synchron Explorer : 0 ATK)**

**(Necro Linker : 600 ATK)**

''I now activate Necro Linker's effect ! During my turn, I can release this card to Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard ! However, I can't use the revived Monster to Synchro Summon this turn !'' The Necromancer disappeared as Turbo Synchro was brought back in the field.

**(Turbo Synchron : 100 ATK)**

''What good is gonna bring to ya ?'' Yaiba taunted, smiling smugly. ''You basically let weaklings in your field who don't hold a chance against my Gottoms !''

''Do not underestimate the power of a card ! Even if it seems weak at the outside, inside of them has a potential waiting to be unleashed !'' I fiercely replied. ''I activate my last Set card, the Trap : Tuner Bomb ! I release as much Tuner Monsters on my field equal to the number of Monsters you have, then all of your Monsters are destroyed and you take 1000 points of damage for each Monster destroyed !''

''WHAT ?!'' Yaiba started panicking. ''There are exactly three Tuners on your field and I have exactly three Gottoms so...''

''Judging by your face, you know what is going to happen next.'' I smirked.

Road Synchron, Turbo Synchron and Boost Warrior both jumped at the three Gottoms as they turned into energy which blasted all of them while dealing 3000 points of damage to Yaiba, finishing his Life Points.

**Yaiba : 2950-0 LP Hand : 1**

**Yusei : WINNER !**

''Impossible...'' Yaiba muttered as I approached him. ''I can't believe you were able to make such a combo.''

''Believe it or not, but what I said was true. In order to be a true Duelist, you must value your cards as much as possible and then, their potential will lead you victory.'' I then held a hand to him to help him getting up, to which he accepted.

''But if it can make you feel better, you were stronger than I expected. I look forward for a rematch.'' I said with a smile, and he grinned in return.

''Alright ! You can definitely be sure that our next match won't end the same way !'' He pompously yelled.

''That's the least to be expected.'' I made a goodbye gesture as I left LDS.

''_You surely showed him._'' Road Warrior appeared at my left.

''_Yeah, I hope it can make him become a better Duelist. That and also...kicking his butt was also enjoyable._'' I couldn't bring myself to lie as he nodded in agreement.

''_Now I'm sure that your bros are waiting at You Show, you should be joining them._'' I made a sign to say yes as I took the road back to You Show.

As I made my way back to You Show, I noticed in the top of a building with green hair and a pale skin and wearing a long blue jacket with ripped trimmings at the end of it, tight black pants and brown shoes. His face was covered with a red scarf and black sunglasses.

''_Here he is_.'' I thought.

''_Indeed. But the question is who is he looking for ?_'' Stardust appeared by my side.

The figure in question was eyeing a person in particular. The person in question was a fair-skinned man with curly brown hair and sharper dirty-blond locks beneath his fringe. He wore a puffy frilled purple shirt. He simply walked, not thinking that he was spied.

''_Wait, isn't that… the Professor Marco that __Ko__u__tsu __Masumi look up into ?_'' I asked perplexed and also surprised that I managed to recognize him since he wasn't a really important character.

''_I also think that. __The fact h__e is still here that is a relief. However, he won't be there for very long if you don't do something about it. Remember, he is a Fusion user. People that our special guest don't carry in his heart._'' Stardust pointed out.

I nodded to my Ace Monster and quietly followed Marco to prevent him from finishing carded. He then ended on an alley as a shortcut to go home. Little did he know that he shouldn't have done that…

The new person jumped at Marco and readied his Duel Disk.

''W-Who are you ?'' Marco asked in surprise but the figure didn't answer and instead armed his Duel Disk.

''WATCH OUT !'' They both turned only to find me running towards them. Marco ducked as I made a kickback to the Fusion hater, to which he walked back in pain.

''Fuji Yusei ?!'' The professor of LDS seemed to recognize me.

''It's not safe to stay here !'' I told the teacher. ''Run away ! I will deal with him!''

''Are you sure about that ?'' He demanded me, uncertain about this.

''Yes ! Now go !'' I ordered him as he panicked and sprinted to save himself.

''_Good. Now I can focus on him._'' I thought while turning to the figure I kicked.

''You bastard…'' He began as he tried to recover while removing his scarf and glasses, revealing his yellow eyes. ''How come you dare to arrive like that when I had this Fusion-scum in a corner ?'' He looked at me with a hateful glare.

''Just because he uses Fusion Summoning doesn't mean he is with your enemy. You should stop jumping to attack all innocents who uses the same weapon as your enemy.'' I responded with my serious expression.

''How come you know about this ?'' He asked until something clicked on his head. ''Unless you also come from another Dimension ! Answer me !'' He lift his finger at me but I only responded with a silence.

''Fine then ! I will tear the answer out of you !'' He readied his Duel Disk, with his blue blade flashing.

''_He doesn't seem like someone who will listen to reason so I can only fight…_'' I thought while arming my own Disk with its light blue appearing.

''Before we begin, can I know your name ?'' I asked him.

''I don't know what it will mean to you but I am Kurosaki Shun.'' Shun answered with a bitter tone.

''Very well Shun, we can begin.'' I announced as we both shouted :

**DUEL !**

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Shun : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''I'll take the first turn.'' I told him. ''I Set a Monster and one card, thus concluding my turn.'' I told as two reversed cards appeared on my field.

''My turn !'' Shun drew his card. ''I Summon Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius!''

A mechanic black and green armored bird appeared on Shun's field.

**(Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius/Level 4/1300 ATK/1600 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK)**

''During a turn where this card is Normal or Special Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand ! Come !'' He explained as a new replica of his Monster appeared, also in Attack Position.

**(Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius # 2/Level 4/1300 ATK/1600 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK)**

''And the effect of the second Vanishing Lanius allows me to Special Summon the last one in my hand !'' He Summoned the last copy of his other Monster in Attack Position like the first two.

**(Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius # 3/Level 4/1300 ATK/1600 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK)**

''_How much luck does he have __f__o__r __directly hav__ing__ all three copies of this card in his opening hand ?_'' Was Junk Warrior's question.

''I activate a Spell : Raid Raptors - Sanctuary ! Since I have three Raid Raptors on my field, I can draw two cards ! Now Battle ! My first Vanishing Lanius attacks this Set Monster !'' He declared as one of his birds jumped at my Set Monster which flipped itself up, revealing a blue Monster standing on two wheels and a robotic appearance before it got destroyed.

**(Tricular/Level 3/300 ATK/300 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''The Monster you destroyed is called Tricular and its effect activates ! When this card is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon Bicular from my hand or Deck !''

Tricular was replaced with a smaller version of itself, with yellow covering his body.

**(Bicular/Level 2/200 ATK/200 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''In this case, my second Vanishing Lanius will attack Bicular !'' Shun pursued the assault with another of his birds which tore apart Bicular.

''When Bicular is destroyed in battle...'' I began as another card is ejected from my Deck. ''From my hand or Deck, I can Special Summon this card ! Come, Unicycular !''

A new Monster which was a red living robot standing on only one wheel came to my field.

**(Unicycular/Level 1/100 ATK/100 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''You and your cheap tricks !'' Shun yelled in outrage. ''Then I attack Unicycular with my last Vanishing Lanius !'' His last Vanishing Lanius which scratched and annihilated Unicycular.

''I Set three cards and end my turn !'' Three cards in reverse position materialized.

"My turn !" I drew my card. "From my hand, I activate a Spell : Card of Adversity ! When my opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster while I have no Monsters, this Spell lets me draw two cards."

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron !"

**(Junk Synchron/Level 3/1300 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/DARK)**

"With Junk Synchron's effect, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position. I chose to revive Bicular in Defense Position !"

**(Bicular : 200 ATK)**

"Following, as I have a Tuner Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Boost Warrior from my hand in Defense Position !" The tanner skin warrior appeared once more.

**(Boost Warrior/Level 1/300 ATK/900 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/FIRE)**

''I tune my Level 2 Bicular to my Level 3 Junk Synchron !'' I tuned my two Monsters together.

''The stars gather together to call forth a new power ! Become the path that lights the way !

(2 + 3 = 5)

"Synchro Summon ! Come, Junk Warrior !"

**(Junk Warrior/Level 5/2300 ATK/1300 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/DARK)**

"A Synchro Summon ! There is no doubt, you are with that Pawn of Fusion, you bastard !" Shun exclaimed.

"I already told you that just because a person doesn't use the same Summoning Method as you doesn't mean that person is your enemy. '' I told him, annoyed by his conclusions.

"Anyways, Boost Warrior's effect increases the ATK of all Warrior-type Monsters on my field by 300 !''

True to my words, Junk Warrior and Boost Warrior got more powerful thanks to that latter.

**(Junk Warrior : 2300-2600 ATK)**

**(Boost Warrior : 300-600 ATK)**

''Next, Junk Warrior's effect activates ! When this card is Synchro Summoned, the combined ATK of all Level 2 or lower Monsters are added to its own ! **Power of Fellows !**'' I yelled as Junk Warrior got a further increase in ATK.

**(Junk Warrior : 2600-3200 ATK)**

''Battle ! Junk Warrior attacks the first Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius ! **Scrap Fist !**''

Junk Warrior launched itself at the first Vanishing Lanius.

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell : Raid Raptors – Rapid Xyz ! If my opponent has a Special Summoned on his field, I can Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase ! I overlay my Level 4 Vanishing Lanius to build the Overlay Network !''

His three Lanius turned into purple into energy which joined the galaxy-like portal.

''Obscured falcon ! From adversity, raise your sharpened claws ! Spread your wings of rebellion ! Xyz Summon ! Come forth !'' Shun slammed a card from his Extra Deck to his Monster Zone.

''Rank 4 ! Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon !''

A large mechanical falcon arose on the field in Attack Position, with a screech which was ear-piercing.

**(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon/Rank 4/100 ATK/2000 DEF/Winged-Beast/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 3)**

''_Rise Falcon already ?_'' I thought. ''_Also, if I'm not wrong, Rapid Xyz will allow him to use its effect this turn._''

''Also, due to Rapid Xyz, I can directly activate the effect of the Monster Xyz Summoned with this card !'' Shun confirmed my thought. ''As such, Rise Falcon's effect activates ! By detaching an Overlay Unit, until the End Phase, it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned Monsters on my opponent's field !'' He told as Rise Falcon absorbed an orange aura coming from my Monsters, surrounding it in fire and transforming it into a phoenix.

**(Rise Falcon : 100-3300-3900 ATK)**

''Nice move but I am also full of surprises. I activate the Trap : Synchro Strike ! Until the End Phase, a Synchro Summoned Monster gains 500 ATK for each of its Materials !'' I declared as my Trap gave a Boost of 1000 ATK to Junk Warrior.

**(Junk Warrior : 3200-4200 ATK)**

''Let's continue ! Junk Warrior attacks Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon !''

Junk Warrior this time charged at Rise Falcon with his Scrap Fist attack.

''Trap activate ! Adversity ! It negates the destruction in battle of my lower ATK Monster as well as the Battle Damage !'' Junk Warrior finally hit Rise Falcon but it resolved worthless. ''Then the attacked Monster gains 1000 ATK.''

**(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon : 3900-4900 ATK)**

''_Just great. Now his Rise Falcon will be more of a pain to overcome._'' I thought in frustration. ''I activate the Continuous Spell : Trade Tribute ! Every time one or more cards on the field are released except for an Advance Summon, the owner of the released cards can draw one card from their Deck.'' I explained the effect of the new card I placed. ''I Set two cards and end my turn. At this moment, the effects of Rise Falcon and Synchro Strike end.'' I stated as our Monsters' ATK dropped.

**(Junk Warrior : 4200-3200 ATK)**

**(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon : 4900-1100 ATK)**

''My turn ! Draw ! I activate Rise Falcon Monster's effect ! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit and then it gains your Special Summoned Monsters' ATK until the End Phase !''

A second Overlay Unit burst out of Rise Falcon, and again, became a phoenix with a lot of ATK.

**(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon : 1100-4300-4900 ATK)**

''Also, Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls ! Go, Rise Falcon ! Rend and tear all of our enemies ! **Brave Claw Revolution !**''

Rise Falcon flew high in the air before rushing to my Monsters.

''I release the Level 2 or lower Boost Warrior to activate the Trap : Fallen Fellowship !'' My Boost Warrior disintegrated as I flipped one of my Set cards. ''My Synchro ''Warrior'' Monster in Attack Position's isn't destroyed in battle this turn and I only take half the Battle Damage as well !''

''I won't let you !'' He yelled. ''Trap activate ! Raptor Storm ! While I have a Raid Raptors Monster on my field, I can negate the activation of the opponent's Spell or Trap card and destroy it !''

''What ?'' I acted surprised as my Trap shattered.

''Also, now that Boost Warrior left the field, your Junk Warrior will lose 300 ATK.'' He stated.

**(Junk Warrior : 3200-2900 ATK)**

''However, the effect of the Continuous Spell : Trade Tribute activates ! Since my Boost Warrior was released, I can now draw one card.'' I added the card above my Deck to my hand.

Rise Falcon's impact finally hit Junk Warrior, succumbing as it blasted me away some foots away.

''AHHH !'' I cried in pain as I fell on the floor.

**Yusei : 4000-2000 LP Hand : 1**

''I Set one card and end my turn.'' He concluded his turn as a Set card materialized on his field.

''Shun !'' Shun turned around only to see Yuto who jumped out of no where arriving before him. ''I already told you to stop attacking random Duelists ! It's not our battlefield, you will drawn unwanted attention on us !''

''Don't you dare interfere too, Yuto !'' He retorted. ''I will hunt every Fusion user in this city and make them pay ! Including the ones who are protecting them as well, to which he is part of !'' He pointed to me as Yuto turned and looked in shock to see me inactive on the floor.

''Shun, I already met and faced this guy. He is not from Academia, nor with that Pawn of Fusion. When he beat me, he could have carded me but he didn't. Instead he helped to get up. He didn't have any traits of any Academia Soldier could have.''

''I don't care of what you have to say, Yuto ! He may be got you into his lies but it won't work on me ! He prevented me from carding a Fusion user so he has to pay !'' He contested.

''He had every right to do so ! You can't attack someone without knowing their background ! This guy only stopped you from doing something you could regret later !'' Yuto argued but Shun still didn't listen to him.

''Don't talk any further ! I've warned you Yuto ! Don't interfere or I will also consider you my enemy !'' He yelled in anger.

I slowly rose up and remarked that I was bleeding slightly from his attack. First Life-risking Duel, just great.

''You !'' Shun pointed me. ''You'd better tell me my sister's whereabouts, you Academia scum !''

''I'm not from Academia, you dickhead ! From the three of us here, you are the closest one who is acting like Academia ! Assaulting random Duelists and even turn down your friend seems totally what one of them would do !'' I yelled, annoyed at his conclusions.

''Don't dare compare me to them ! They took everything from me ! And I will hunt them down personally !'' He replied.

''_He's hopeless. _My turn !'' I checked my hand and unfortunately, none of the cards in my hand was going. ''_Bolt Hedgehog and Synchro Barrier won't help in this situation, which means..._'' I took a look at the other Set card on my field. ''_My Life Points will be very low once I use this card but I must take this risk !_''

''Trap activate ! Hope for Escape ! I activate it by paying 1000 Life Points when my opponent's Life Points are higher than mine !'' My Trap took some of my Life as I gritted my teeth in pain.

**Yusei : 2000-1000 LP Hand : 2**

''Then I draw one card for each 1000 points of difference between our Life Points !'' I quickly added three new cards in my hand as I looked at them.

''You are ready to throw away some Life Points just to draw some new cards ?'' Shun asked in confusion at my play style.

''In a Duel, I don't care of how many Life Points I have if I can still survive. In fact, those are the things I care the less in a Duel.'' I told him and he seemed interested that I've a similar opinion to him considering Life Points.

**Insert Yusei Battle Theme**

''_Shun's face-down card is either something to protect his Rise Falcon from destruction or a Rank-Up that he is gonna use once Rise Falcon is destroyed._'' I analyzed the situation for my plan to build.

''I Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Anchor !''

The tiny robot I used earlier during my Duel with Yaiba was once again Summoned.

**(Junk Anchor/Level 2/0 ATK/0 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/EARTH)**

''Junk Anchor's effect activates ! I can discard a card from my hand to Special Summon a 'Junk' non-Tuner Monster from my Graveyard ! Revive, Junk Warrior !'' I discarded Bolt Hedgehog to resurrect my purple warrior.

**(Junk Warrior : 2300 ATK)**

''Then immediately after the targeted Monster is revived, I Synchro Summon using the Level 2 Junk Anchor and the Level 5 Junk Warrior only ! Afterwards, they are removed from play !'' Junk Anchor transformed into Synchro rings which encircled Junk Warrior.

''Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(5 + 2 = 7)

''Synchro Summon ! Show yourself, Junk Archer !''

An orange slim robot with an unique eye armed with a bow came to life on my field.

**(Junk Archer/Level 7/2300 ATK/2000 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

''He managed to Synchro Summon again.'' Yuto noted.

''I activate Junk Archer Monster's effect ! Once per turn, I can remove one Monster my opponent controls from play until the End Phase ! I remove Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon from play ! **Dimension Shoot !**''

My new Warrior took an arrow and banded his bow with to shoot Rise Falcon, which exploded into a shower of particles as it cried in pain, leaving Shun with no Monsters.

''What ?'' Kurosaki was slightly taken aback. From the looks of it, I have anticipated his strategy.

''Battle ! Junk Archer attacks you directly ! **Scrap Arrow !**''

My Synchro Monster fired an arrow Shun, to which he winced in pain as he took some steps back and knelt.

**Shun : 4000-1700 LP Hand : 1**

''I Set one card and end my turn. During this End Phase, the Monster removed from play with Junk Archer's effect returns to the field.'' I explained as Rise Falcon reintegrated into Shun's field.

**(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon : 100 ATK ORU: 0)**

**End Yusei's Battle Theme**

''Not bad.'' Yuto commented. ''Having removed Rise Falcon from play, he has depleted a good amount of Shun's Life and even if it has returned, Rise Falcon lost its ATK increase and his last Overlay Unit.''

''_I've finally found it, an iron determination and steeled strength from my opponent !_ My turn ! I Summon Raid Raptors - Sentinel Vulture !''

A vulture mechanic Monster with mix of red and black appeared on his field.

**(Raid Raptors – Sentinel Vulture/Level 4/1200 ATK/1500 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK)**

''By releasing this Monster, I can add a Rank-Up Magic card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand.'' His Vulture disintegrated as a card popped from his Duel Disk. ''Also, the effect of your Continuous Spell : Trade Tribute activates ! Allowing me to draw one card !''

''Using the effect of my card at your advantage, huh ?'' I commented but he made no answer.

''I activate the Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force ! I use my Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon to Xyz Summon a ''Raid Raptors'' Monster with one Rank higher !''

Rise Falcon turned into a purple energy which was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal.

''Ferocious falcon ! Break through this battlefield and spread your wings ! Destroy our gathering foes ! Rank-Up Xyz Change ! Appear, Rank 5 ! Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon !''

A mechanical falcon with red armor and one purple Overlay Unit hovering his body appeared.

**(Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon/Rank 5/1000 ATK/2000 DEF/Winged-Beast/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 1)**

''Blaze Falcon, during the Battle Phase, is able to attack directly thanks to its effect.'' He explained while remaining emotionless. ''Blaze Falcon ! Finish the rest of his Life Points ! **Raptor's Break of Thunderclap !**''

Blaze Falcon launched itself at me, preparing to finish me. Of course, I had no intentions of letting him end me.

''Trap card open ! Synchro Barrier ! I release a Synchro Monster on my field to negate all damage I take this turn !''

Junk Archer disintegrated as a barrier formed around me, protecting me from Blaze Falcon's Direct Attack.

**Yusei : 1000 LP Hand : 2**

''Also, due to Trade Tribute's effect, I draw one card !''

''You damn cockroach !'' Shun yelled in rage. ''I end my turn !''

''My turn !'' I immediately played the card I drew. ''I activate the Spell : Tuning ! I add a Tuner Monster from my Deck to my hand and send cards from my Deck to the Graveyard equal to that Monster's Level !'' I announced as I added my desired card. ''I take the Level 4 Debris Dragon, which means I send four cards to the Graveyard !'' I did so.

''Next I Summon Debris Dragon !''

A smaller version of my Ace Monster with green eyes appeared on my field.

**(Debris Dragon/Level 4/1000 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Tuner/WIND)**

''When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a Monster with 500 ATK or less from my Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated !'' I explained. ''I Special Summon Bicular !''

The yellowing bipedal Monster with two wheels as foots came back to life.

**(Bicular : 200 ATK)**

''And as I have a Tuner Monster on my field, I can Special Summon the Bolt Hedgehog I sent earlier to the Graveyard !''

I exclaimed as I also brought Bolt Hedgehog back.

**(Bolt Hedgehog/Level 2/800 ATK/800 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''I tune my Level 2 Bicular and my Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog to my Level 4 Debris Dragon !''

All my Monsters became Synchro Materials

''Clustering wishes will become a new shining star ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(2 + 2 + 4 = 8)

''Synchro Summon ! Soar, Stardust Dragon !''

**(Stardust Dragon/Level 8/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Synchro/WIND)**

''That's his ace Monster.'' Yuto recognized the card that defeated him and his dragon while Shun narrowed his eyes at my dragon.

''Battle ! Stardust Dragon attacks Blaze Falcon ! **Shooting Sonic !**''

Stardust fired his beam to take Blaze Falcon down.

''Trap activate ! Raid Raptors – Counter Attack ! When the opponent's Monster with higher ATK declares an attack on a ''Raid Raptors'' Xyz Monster I control, it negates the attack and destroy this Monster and you take half of its ATK as damage !'' A lightning bolt surged from Shun's Trap, preparing to destroy my dragon.

''Stardust Dragon's effect activates ! I release this card to negate a destruction effect and destroy it ! **Victim Sanctuary !**'' Stardust turned into particles before getting hit. ''And at this moment, Trade Tribute lets me draw one card !'' I checked the cards in my hand to see how I could survive Shun's next turn.

''I Set three cards and end my turn. Stardust Dragon, through its Monster's effect, revives during the End Phase !'' I declared as Stardust reappeared in Attack Position.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2500 ATK)**

''My turn !'' Shun drew his card and prepared to deal the finishing blow. ''Battle ! Blaze Falcon attacks directly and finish this !''

Blaze Falcon once against flew at high speed to me.

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell : Half Shut ! I can halve the ATK of one Monster on the field but that Monster isn't destroyed in battle this turn ! I chose Blaze Falcon as the target !''

**(Blaze Falcon : 1000-500 ATK)**

Blaze Falcon lost some ATK but still entered in contact with me, pushing me some foots backwards.

**Yusei : 1000-500 LP Hand : 1**

''Why you…!'' He once again was in rage.''In this case, I activate Blaze Falcon's effect ! When it successfully deals Battle Damage, I can destroy one Monster my opponent controls !'' Blaze Falcon armed his cannons at Stardust Dragon.

''Did you forget Stardust's effect ?'' I asked him. ''I can release it to negate a card destruction effect and destroy that card ! **Victim Sanctuary !**'' Stardust Dragon vanished as Blaze Falcon was about to join the Graveyard. ''And I draw one additional card with Trade Tribute's effect !''

''Oh no, I haven't forgotten. However, your dragon's effect will be your own doom !'' He took a card in his hand before Blaze Falcon gets destroyed.''Quick-Play Spell activate ! Rank-Up Magic - Resistance Force ! When my Xyz Monster would be targeted or destroyed by a card effect, I can Xyz Summon using itself !''

True to his words, Blaze Falcon got surrounded in fire as he began the chant.

''Prideful falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes ! Advance through the path of revolution ! Rank-Up Xyz Change ! Come forth, Rank 6 ! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon !''

One of Shun's best Monsters, a mechanical falcon with dark blue and black with huge wings screeching very loudly appeared on his field.

**(Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon/Rank 6/2000 ATK/3000 DEF/Winged-Beast/Xyz/ORU : 3)**

''_Great. Now I have to face the bird that can reduce the ATK and DEF of any of my Special Summoned Monsters to 0 ?_'' I thought in disbelief.

''This attack will definitely end you ! I Direct Attack with Revolution Falcon ! **Revolutional Air Raid !**''

''Continuous Trap activate ! Stardust Wish ! I can Special Summon the Stardust Dragon released by its own effect ! Revive !'' I said as Stardust reappeared from the Graveyard in Attack Position.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2500 ATK)**

''This is pointless ! Revolution Falcon reduces to 0 the ATK and DEF of any Special Summoned Monster it battles !'' He spat back.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2500-0 ATK)**

''Go, Revolution Falcon ! Take Stardust Dragon and its controller down !''

Revolution Falcon flew high in the air, hovering Stardust as it dropped several bombs to it, creating smoke in my field.

Shun thought he has won, until he sensed something wrong. He waited for the smoke to clear only revealing me dealing my best to keep standing up with the weakened Stardust Dragon still who was still there.

**Yusei : 500 LP Hand : 1**

**(Stardust Dragon : 0 ATK)**

''What's the meaning of this ? How the hell did you and your dragon survived ?!'' He yelled in anger in disbelief.

''I…activated Devoted Gardna's effect in my hand.'' I began to say weakly as the spirit of a butler dressed Monster appeared behind me. ''When my Monster with 1000 ATK or less is under an attack, I can send this card to the Graveyard to negate all Battle Damage. As for Stardust Dragon...'' I pointed my Continuous Trap. ''Stardust Wish prevents the Monster Special Summoned by its effect from being destroyed in battle as long as it is in Attack Position.''

''Damn…!'' He clenched his fist. ''You maybe survived this turn but soon or later, you will be out of tricks ! I Set one card and end my turn !''

''Shun, stop this ! He is barely capable of...' Yuto trying to say but Shun cut him off.

''Shut up, Yuto ! I am close to finish him off ! He needs to pay !''

''Look at you !'' Shun turned his attention back on me. ''Do you truly think of what are you doing is right ? What revenge is gonna bring to you once you accomplished it. I know what you are feeling is hard and I...'' Like he did with Yuto, he cut my sentence

''Don't act like you know how it feels to lose someone close to you ! You...'' He didn't have time to finish what he wanted to say as I lost my temper.

''NO ! IT'S YOU WHO DON'T KNOW IN WHICH HELL I WAS !'' I yelled in top of my lungs, shocking Shun and Yuto at the same occasion.

''You may think that because your home dimension was invaded that it should make you the center of the world. Let me tell you are far from the reality, dear ! Look at what you had become ! What I see is a lost soul that only see bad in people ! You cannot do anything alone ! What your sister will think of what her brother is now ?'' I sincerely asked him.

My words seemed to have kind of impact on him. He couldn't say a word. He absolutely didn't think of anything I said before.

''MY TURN !'' I ripped the card above my Deck from all my forces, creating a shock wave I wasn't even aware I was capable of doing. I then immediately played the card I drew.

''I activate a Quick-Play Spell : Double Cyclone ! I destroy one Spell or Trap card on my field and one in yours ! Then, I activate Stardust's effect to negate Double Cyclone ! **Victim Sanctuary !**'' I declared as Stardust turned into dust as Double Cyclone vanished.

''What ? You negated your own card effect ?'' Shun asked in confusion.

''As a result of Trade Tribute's effect, since Stardust was released, I draw one card !'' I drew the card above my Deck with the same force I used earlier. ''I Summon Junk Breaker !''

A knight holding a mace and with a red cape behind his back appeared on my field.

**(Junk Breaker/Level 4/1800 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''During the turn where this card is Normal Summoned, I can release it to negate the effects of all face-up Monsters on the field !'' I told as Junk Breaker turned into particles.

''What ?'' Shun said as Revolution Falcon cried in pain from losing its effects.

''Trade Tribute lets me draw one new card ! Then I activate the effect of the Continuous Trap, Stardust Wish to revive Stardust Dragon in Attack Position !''

Stardust Dragon reappeared with all its power back.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2500 ATK)**

''I get it. He negated Double Cyclone with Stardust Dragon's effect to bring him back with all of its power as well.'' Yuto started to understand my strategy.

''I then activate a Continuous Trap : Limit Reverse ! It Special Summons one Monster with 1000 ATK or less from my Graveyard in Attack Position ! Revive, Junk Collector !''

A Monster with a pile of junk in his back, armed with a hammer, wearing a dark green mantel with a red cap on his head resurrected.

**(Junk Collector/Level 5/1000 ATK/2200 DEF/Warrior/LIGHT)**

''When did that card went to the Graveyard ?'' Shun asked, not remembering that I've Summoned this card before.

''It was one of the cards sent by Tuning's effect earlier. Next I activate the Equip Spell : Junk Attack ! I equip it to Stardust Dragon ! If it now destroys your Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you take half of the ATK of the destroyed Monster as damage !'' I explained.

''If now Stardust Dragon attacks Revolution Falcon, Shun will take 500 points of Battle Damage along with half of its ATK which is 1000 as Effect Damage then Junk Collector will be able to attack directly.'' Yuto calculated before it hit. ''That makes a total of 2500 ! Which will end Shun's Life Points !''

''Go, Stardust Dragon ! Attack Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon ! **Shooting Sonic !**''

Stardust fired, preparing to deal the finishing blow.

''_My Trap will help me survive this turn._'' Shun thought looking at his Set card before now looking at his hand. ''_Then when my turn comes, I will be able __to use Soul Shave to Rank Up __the __Revolution Falcon __in my Graveyard __into Satellite Cannon Falcon. Here I go !_''

''Trap activate ! Raid Raptors – Readiness ! The Battle Damage from your attack is negated !''

''I activate Junk Collector's effect ! I can remove this card on my field from play as well with a Trap Card on my Graveyard and apply its effect !'' Junk Collector exploded into particles. ''I'm gonna use the effect of a Trap also in the Graveyard due to Tuning ! Which is Joint Future ! I discard the last card in my hand to negate your Spell or Trap Card's activation !''

''Tssk.'' He cursed under his breath. ''_At least, his dragon won't do enough Battle Damage to end me and I will be able to remove from play Raid Raptors – Readiness from my Graveyard to not take any further damage.'' _Was his thought until it got interrupted.

''Also, due to Joint Future, the card negated by its effect is returned and shuffled back to your Deck !'' I yelled to him.

''What ?!'' He was in utter shock as his Trap ejected from the Graveyard before he put it back into the Deck as it shuffled.

''_He completely outplayed Shun._'' Yuto thought in disbelief. ''_Shun could have removed Readiness from his Graveyard to reduce his Life to 10 to avoid Junk Attack's Effect Damage as well as any Battle Damage this turn. But now that he has shuffled it back into the Deck, Shun can't use it !_''

''But now even if you destroy Revolution Falcon, I will only take a total of 1500 points of damage which won't be enough to defeat me.'' Shun stated.

''That's what you think.'' I made him confused. ''I activate the Trap : Skill Successor from my Graveyard !''

''What ?!'' He exclaimed in shock.

''By removing from play this card, my Stardust Dragon gains 800 ATK until the End Phase !'' Shun gasped in disbelief as he realized what it meant.

Stardust now roared at all the power it got.

**(Stardust Dragon : 2500-3300 ATK)**

''An ATK of 3300 ! Now Shun won't survive this !'' Yuto stated the obvious.

''Stardust Dragon ! **Shooting Sonic !**''

Stardust's beam finally touched Revolution Falcon. It cried in pain as it was destroyed.

**Shun : 1700-400 LP Hand : 1**

''Junk Attack's effect ! You now take 1000 points of damage !'' I pointed out as the Equip Spell created some tiny meteors which exploded before Shun as he was thrown away, giving me the victory.

**Shun : 400-0 LP Hand : 1**

**Yusei : WINNER !**

''I...can't believe I lost.'' Shun uttered through his teeth, kneeling on the ground as I approached him.

''You may think you're right about hunting every Fusion Duelist you find but at this point, you'll just become like those who ravaged your home. If not worse.'' I walked past through him and Yuto before stopping to look back at them. ''If you continue this way, you will never be able to defeat Academia.'' I said coldly, leaving him in shock before I took the road back to You Show.

I hated doing this to Shun. He is basically one of my favorite characters in Arc-V. But at how stubborn he was this early in the series, I couldn't help but finishing him the hard way.

I then saw something in my Duel Disk. Precisely, the word 'QUALIFIED' in big letters. Oh yeah, that's right. I just got my two remaining Duels to win today. Well, I'm now sure that I'm qualified.

''_Well, one __less thing__ to do._'' I thought as I went back to You Show.

However, what I didn't know is that three white-hooded figures were watching me leaving in the top of a building during my Duel with Kurosaki Shun.

The first one was child-sized with a strange Duel Disk behind his back. The second one was a slim adult figure with a scabbard to his right side holding a sword inside of it. And the last was a bulky figure and we could see a gray beard coming out from his hood, to which we could assume he was old.

''So this is Fuji Yusei huh ? Doesn't appear that such of a threat to me. Hahaha !'' The child-sized one commented while laughing at the same time.

''I still don't know what 'he' wants with him. He is just a teen, how could he give any problems to our plans ?'' The adult-sized said, not convinced.

''Do not take his orders lightly, he somehow judges this boy as the only one that can compromise our goal.'' The older one retorted. ''He said that once we get rid of Fuji Yusei, no one will be able to stop our plan, not even the Lancers nor that cursed Academia.''

At the mention of the last name, the other two only grunted in hatred.

''However, it is not time yet for us to intervene. He will say to us when the time is right then we can finally put our plan at execution.'' He calmly explained to them as they nodded.

Thinking they now have no longer any things to do here, the three white-hooded figures opened a portal. The child and the older one disappeared through it. The adult was about to do the same before taking a look back at me.

''_Fuji Yusei. I still don't know why he wants your head but I'll be sure of being the one who is gonna bring it to him._'' He thought before joining the others behind the portal as well as it closed itself.

**Fan made cards :**

**Saber Sharpening/Spell : Tribute one XX-Saber Monster you control : until the end of this turn, if your X-Saber Synchro Monster you control declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

**Fallen Fellowship/Trap : Activate it by tributing one Level 2 or lower Monster you control. Target 1 ''Junk'' Synchro Monster you control. This turn, it isn't destroyed in battle, and halve any Battle Damage you would have taken involving the target.**

**Trade Tribute/Continuous Spell : If a card(s) on the field is tributed (except for an Advance Summon), the controller of the tributed card(s) can draw one card from their Deck.**

**Raid Raptors - Sentinel Vulture/Level 4/1200 ATK/1500 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK : You can tribute this card : add 1 Rank-Up Magic from your Deck to your hand.**

**Raid Raptors – Counter Attack/Counter Trap : If a ''Raid Raptors'' Xyz Monster you control is attacked by an opponent's Monster with higher ATK : destroy that Monster, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's ATK.**

**Rank-Up-Magic – Resistance Force/Quick-Play Spell : If a Xyz Monster you control would be targeted or destroyed by an opponent's card effect (and no cards at the same time), you can target it, then Xyz Summon 1 'Raid Raptors' with one Rank higher than the target using this Monster and that card as Xyz Materials. (Overlay Units already attached to that Monster become Overlay Units for the new Monster).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back for the sixth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-5DS ! Once again, sorry for the long delay for uploading. I was in holiday then I came back with a lot of tests in my school. But right now, due to the recent worldwide pandemic of the corona-virus, my school is temporally closed. So therefore, I will benefit of this extra time to continue on this story. Also, if you need an urgent answer, don't hesitate to PM me, I will usually always answers on time.**

**Now, a lot of you ask questions like : 'Will Yusei Summon that Monster or not ?'. Here is a brief answer : Yusei will use every of his Monsters from the Anime, Manga and TCG/OCG. Same goes for Yuya. Not sure about the other legacy characters but I will make my best. But you can be sure that Jack for example will have Scar-Red Nova Dragon.**

**Now answers to reviews :**

**FantasyQuester1996 : Yes, there is absolutely no way I won't let Yusei have the Yusei Go. It just won't feel right for him to have a complete different D-Wheel.**

**Calvin9871 : We can't spoil anything yet, can we ? ^^**

**FlameFireZero X : Yes. Yusei will use Draco-Equiste. I just don't him to use it before Synchro Arc. Reason #1 : I want Yusei to show Shun he can trust him and it will be more complicated for the latter to do it if Yusei Fusion Summons this early. **

**Reason #2 : Yusei will soon have a fierce Duel against a special someone that will make him determinate to use other Summoning Methods and Accel Synchros in the future.**

**Yes, Yusei will perform Xyz Summon.**

**And for your last question, your answer is in this chapter.**

**rgriffin8999 : As it was answered previously, this story use the Japanese dub. Therefore, Yusei won't say 'Let's rev it up !' Since it's from the dub. I also prefer to use the Original names of the cards. Like for example, I will say 'Red Demon Dragon' instead of 'Red Dragon Archfiend'. That's why I used 'Savior' instead of 'Majestic'. Jack will use Scar-Red Nova Dragon and Scar-Red Supernova Dragon. But he will still uses Red Demon Dragon Tyrant since it won't feel right that's a card he used in the Arc-V anime that he doesn't use it here. Also, while I agree on the fact that Scar-Red Nova Dragon is better than Tyrant, I mean Scar-Red Nova is Level 12 while Tyrant is Level 10. So, I mean of course Scar-Red Nova Dragon is better (but it is still my favorite card from Jack). For me, Ravaged Wings is like Arms Aid. Ravaged Wings' effect = increases Monster's ATK and gives it a burn effect when it destroys something in battle. Arms Aid does exactly the same thing but in better. And bro...as much as I want to update quickly, I have WORK to do besides writing.**

**vaqar05 : Can't tell anything yet. Let's just say that 'he' is someone that Yusei knows about (but not personally). **

**Generic20 : Yes, he will help them. Yusei will give her a card that will help her in future Duels and make her gain a new ability. However, he isn't good nor interested in clothes so he won't help Yuzu with it.**

**Ssj shadow : Yuto will still die early in the story, sorry. I find that is important that Yuya has Dark Rebellion for now. But if it can reassure you, Yuto will reappear with its own body before Zarc is revived in this fanfic. Also, thanks for the proposal of those new cards. Also, even if I don't find logical that Dark Rebellion's effect only focuses on Level 5 or higher Monsters. It's just how it works in the Anime. I don't know how Yuto did until now against Xyz users of its own Dimension. Did he have cards that treats Xyz Monsters' Ranks as Level or what ? I might switch the effect to : ''Once per turn, you can detach one Overlay Unit, then target 1 Monster your opponent controls, its ATK is halved and then this card gains the lost amount. Those changes last until the End Phase.''**

**Just before jumping into the chapter, I would like to remind you to stay strong due to the corona pandemic. In some countries, there are already some house-confinements systems and a lot of events have been canceled. This kind of things drive a lot of people crazy, like me.**

**And now ! Here it is ! The sixth chapter !**

**Chapter 6 : New hobby + the past of Yusei**

* * *

''Sir ! We finally finished to repair and upgrade the Summoning Method detector system.''

Reiji, who ordered the reparation of their captors that somehow were broken after he came from You Show following his defeat at the hands of Fuji Yusei, made a nod to its employee.

''Are you sure that it doesn't have any flaws now ?''

''Yes. Normally, those ones are way more efficient. They now should resist the Synchro Summons of Fuji Yusei's most powerful Monsters.'' Nakajima replied.

This answer made Reiji satisfied.

''Also. I think you should know that we received a call from Professor Marco. He said that he was assaulted by a new strange Duelist.''

Reiji narrowed his eyes.

''Is Marco okay ?''

''Yes, Sir. He told us that Fuji Yusei came out of nowhere and took upon his assailant while he ordered him to go away.''

''And what about Fuji Yusei ? Did he win ?''

As his superior asked him the question, Nakajima handed to Reiji a tablet showing my profile and my current win percentage.

''We managed to capture his Duel record from today. We just learned that he got two new Duels against the Ace of the LDS Synchro course, Todou Yaiba and this same individual. Both ended in his favor, which were the two final Duels he needed to get the six victories streak to qualify for the Maiami Championship.''

Hearing that, Reiji couldn't help but form a small smile on his face. ''_So Fuji Yusei is qualified ? Excellent._''

''Sir, can I know now what do you think about Fuji Yusei ? Is he a possible ally or threat ?''

''Even if I didn't win my Duel with Fuji Yusei, it made me learn a lot of things about him. And one thing I can say for sure is that he is not our enemy.''

''So, are you saying that he could be a candidate for the Lancers ?'' Nakajima asked, still unsure.

''Yes, an excellent one. His Dueling skills along with his strategic spirit and analytic mind will definitely a major asset for the Lancers. I still have to deduct if he is from the Synchro Dimension or not but in any case, he is not an enemy.'' Reiji argued.

''Well then, Sir.'' Nakajima formerly replied as Reiji told him he could dispose as he left the room.

''_I wonder if Fuji Yusei has other Monsters as strong in his arsenal as the Savior Star Dragon he used against me._'' Reiji thought while looking at a picture of me on the tablet given to him.

* * *

**From Yusei's POV**

After hours and hours of walking while wearing injuries I got from my Duel with Shun, I finally came back to You Show.

''Hey, everyone.'' I said as I arrived in the main room. The children were horrified to see me in such a state. Yuya was the first one to talk.

''Yusei ! Where were you all the time ?'' He asked before shock could be seen in his face to see all my wounds. ''And why are such in bad shape ?!''

''Long story...'' I sighed, not wanting to tell everything from the start. ''But the good side in it is that I managed to get my last two wins so now I'm qualified for the Championship.''

Yuya didn't really know what to make out of this. ''Well… that's great. Congratulations.'' He said, still unsure.

''Yusei.'' I heard a firm voice calling me. I turned my head in the right side to see it was Yuya's best friend looking at me with arms crossed and serious face.

''Gongenzaka ? What are you doing here ?'' I asked the man.

''Actually, he was already here when we arrived at You Show.'' Tatsuya confessed.

''He said he was waiting for you. He didn't tell us why though.'' Ayu added.

Gongenzaka approached. It was silent for some seconds before he asked.

''Yuya ? Can you and the kids leave for a moment, please ? I need to talk with Yusei privately.''

Even if he was a bit hesitant, he still accepted it. ''Yeah, sure.'' He said as he and the kids stood up, left the main room and closed the door. Then both Gongenzaka's and mine's attention were turned on each other.

''Gongenzaka ?'' I called the man, trying to break the silence.

Before I knew it, Gongenzaka's knees crash on the floor with clasped hands and closed eyes.

''Yusei ! I, the man Gongenzaka, ask you for a request between fellow Duelists !''

I widened my eyes in shock at this.

''And… what is...that request ?'' I stammered.

''I, the man Gongenzaka, would like if it won't be too much for you to teach me Synchro Summon !''

If human eyes could come out of their sockets, mines would have already been on the floor. Gongenzaka is asking me to teach him Synchro Summons ? Why me ? Wasn't he supposed to ask Yaiba for that ?

''You… want me to teach you Synchro Summoning ? But why ?'' I asked him.

''Even though we managed to keep You Show, I, the man Gongenzaka, couldn't help but feel helpless since we wouldn't have this pressure if I had won my match. If it wasn't for you, I don't think we would have managed to save You Show. I, the man Gongenzaka, want to become stronger because I don't wish this same kind of situation to happen ever again !'' He answered with strong determination in his voice.

''But why did you chose Synchro Summon in particular ?'' I asked him curiously.

''Because it's the Summoning method that brought me into a corner. I formally wanted to ask that LDS student : Todo Yaiba for teaching me but then it came to my mind that if I should learn Synchro Summoning, I must learn from the strongest Synchro Duelist I know. Your Duel with Akaba Reiji convinced me that you should be my Synchro Summoning mentor.'' He responded.

I was truly baffled by his words. From one side, I was flatted but from another I was doubting myself if I could be a good teacher. But then I remembered that I actually taught You Show's students the other Summoning methods and I didn't collapse so why it would be different now ?

My lips formed a smile, knowing what I had to say.

''Alright Gongenzaka. I will gladly teach you Synchro Summoning.'' I responded him.

Hearing my words, he dramatically let out tears of his eyes before pulling me into a crushing hug.

''I...the man Gongenzaka...thank you so much for accepting this !''

''Gongenzaka...'' I was running out of air. Plus with my wounds, this hug hurt a lot. ''Can't...breath...'' He finally let me go as I caught back my breath.

''Thank you so much, Yusei. I, the man Gongenzaka, will be sure to repay this debt one day.'' He firmly replied. ''Also one last thing. Could you avoid to tell anyone about this ? I don't know anyone to know yet until the Championship.''

I didn't see where the problem was in this as I shrugged. ''Okay then. Since, it is already the evening, the training will start tomorrow morning.'' He nodded.

The door opened itself revealing Yuya. ''Gongenzaka, can we enter now ?''

''Yes. I finished talking with Yusei.'' He affirmed as Yuya, accompanied by the three kids as well as Yuzu and Sora. To which I assume arrived during our conversation. Yuzu was in shock the moment she saw me.

''Yusei ! What happened ?! Why you look like you fought with a wolf ?!'' She exclaimed. Sora was also slightly surprised to see all my injuries.

''Do you remember the Xyz Duelist that Sawatari mentioned earlier this morning ?'' I asked as she nodded. ''Well...after I was convoked to LDS, which actually was that guy Yaiba demanding a match to prove he is better Synchro Duelist than me which of course, didn't end in his favor, I noticed that guy which had his eyes locked on a professor from LDS. Suspicious, I followed him and it appeared it was indeed the guy who assaulted LDS.''

''Was that the same guy who attacked Sawatari ?''

''No. Actually, it was the friend of this guy. Although the latter is a lot more reasonable.''

''So...'' Yuzu began before realizing. ''...you won ?!''

I was feeling a bit insulted at the way she said that. ''Of course ! This is me we are talking about ! I wasn't going to make myself look like an amateur !'' I exclaimed loudly, much to the shock of everyone present.

''Haa...Sorry. Got a bit carried.'' I apologized, regretting my outburst.

''Nah. It's okay. I shouldn't have make this assumption.'' Yuzu replied.

''Anyways.'' Yuya was now the one to talk. ''What were you and Gongenzaka talking about ?''

I took a small glance at Gongenzaka, who made a small nod.

''Nothing...much important. Just a little thing for the Maiami Championship but... you don't have to worry about.'' I found a way to respond.

''Oh. Ok then.'' He said. I took another small glance at Gongenzaka, who had a small smile on his face since I kept our secret.

* * *

**The following days**

During the days that passed, Gongenzaka and I were training at his Dojo. We were in a secret spot where other students won't disturb us. Teaching Gongenzaka Synchro Summons wasn't as easy as I thought...

Even if he knew the basics, considering his Deck play style, we had to forgot about Spell and Trap cards which support Synchro Summons. So we rearranged his Deck a bit to put more 'free Special Summon' Monsters, hand Traps and Graveyard effects to help him to Synchro Summon more quickly or having more protection for them.

I, by the same time, asked Gongenzaka if I could a daily training at his Dojo. Since I was consistently harmed during my battle with Shun, I needed to toughen myself for the upcoming war. He agreed, since I was nice enough to teach him Synchro Summon. We decided to train every morning and evening until the Championship. After a morning that ended quickly, I took my departure, saying to Gongenzaka we will see each other again 19:00 PM.

The afternoons that passed were nothing much special, I watched Yuya's qualification Duels against Michio Mokota, the young guy good in gastronomic and against Eita Kyuando, the so-called ''king of quizzes''. The moment he introduced himself, I immediately called him an idiot for thinking that he knows everything and kept bashing with that, making him fuming in rage. Fortunately, the three kids pulled me off the Duel Arena.

Yuya's lack of knowledge really pissed me off. I even yelled at him for having given such a pathetic answer at the third question he pulled off. He didn't even take one moment to think for his answers before giving them.

And boy...while Michio was decent, Eita was lame as hell in Duels. He wouldn't even stand for one second if he wasn't in his Action Field. Oh boy, how lucky he was to not have me as an opponent...

During one of the following days, I received a message of Sora telling me to come at the docks, right next to the warehouse where I and Yuto clashed. Confused, I texted him why, he said he couldn't tell me more about it until I came. I sighed and sent a message to him to say I'm right on my way.

Later, I arrived at the meeting point. Where I met Sora and Yuzu by the same time. Now, it became all clear in my mind. He probably wanted me to come to help Yuzu for her training.

''Hi, Yusei.''

''Hi.'' I waved back at them. ''Why did you need me here ?''

Sora was the one to answer. ''I wondered if you could help Yuzu with something.'' He started. ''You see, after the whole thing with LDS, Yuzu...''

''Asked you for teaching her Fusion Summon. Is that right ?''

Sora and Yuzu widened their eyes in surprise. ''Y-Yeah. But wait, how did you know it ?''

''Let's just say I'm not stupid.'' I nonchalantly answered. ''You were going for Sora which is a Fusion Duelist and you lost to one so I made a logical deduction.''

Yuzu only sighed as she looked down on the floor. ''Yes...it's true. When I lost my Duel to Masumi, I only felt like a burden. You, Yuya and Gongenzaka fought with all your arsenal and this was what managed us to keep You Show. While I, on the other hand, couldn't even keep my focus and didn't even see the Action Card I was looking for was just a reflection !'' She complained as she looked back at me. ''I don't want something like that to happen ever again. I want to fight alongside you guys as an equal !''

I then said. ''You want then to test everything you learn about Fusion Summon so far on me ?''

''Yes. I need one of the strongest Duelists I know to help me in this task. You were the one I was thinking about first and I don't want everyone else to know yet that I'm learning Fusion Summon. I want this to be a surprise.''

I then made a small smile. ''It flatters me you think that of me.'' I then took my serious expression. ''Ok then. But know this. It isn't because it's a training Duel that I'll go easy on you.''

She nodded in understanding. ''That's the last I will want to happen.''

''Very well then.'' I didn't pronounce any other words as we both armed our Duel Disks. Sora put himself in a corner as we both turned the training program on and shouted :

**DUEL !**

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Yuzu : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''Ladies first.'' I offered Yuzu the first turn.

''Well thank you.'' She smiled in return as she took a card in her hand. ''I Summon Opera the Melodious Diva !''

A small fairy like Monster with pink hair, white wings and dress appeared on her field.

**(Opera the Melodious Diva/Level 4/2300 ATK/1000 DEF/Angel/LIGHT)**

''This card cannot attack the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned. Since it's the first turn, it won't matters. I end my turn.'' Yuzu explained.

''_A Level 4 Monster with 2300 ATK on the first turn. It has an attack restriction but she took advantage of it as she can't attack on the first turn. Not bad._'' Sora noted.

''My turn !'' I announced. ''I Summon Rapid Warrior in Attack Position !''

A blue robot warrior with yellow eyes appeared on my field.

**(Rapid Warrior/Level 4/1200 ATK/200 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''Next I activate the Equip Spell : Fighting Spirits ! Now the equipped Rapid Warrior gains 300 ATK for each Monster on my opponent's field !''

The new Equip Spell I gave to Rapid Warrior gave him a boost of 300 ATK.

**(Rapid Warrior : 1200-1500 ATK) **

''However, it is still quite short compared to Opera's ATK.'' Yuzu stated.

''True. But I didn't say I was going to attack her.'' I informed her. ''I activate Rapid Warrior Monster's effect ! During the Main Phase, I can prevent all other Monsters on my field from attacking and then Rapid Warrior can attack you directly this turn. Since I don't have any other Monsters, the restrictions for this effect aren't that much of a problem. Rapid Warrior attacks !''

Rapid Warrior jumped over Yuzu's Opera before delivering a strike to her.

**Yuzu : 4000-2500 LP Hand : 4**

''I Set one card and end my turn.'' I ended my turn with a card in reversed position.

''_Yusei took a good amount of her Life Points in his first turn… however, does he have something against Opera's attack on Yuzu's next turn ?_'' Sora thought while licking his lollipop.

''It's my turn !'' Yuzu announced as she drew her card. ''As I control a Melodious Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand ! Come, Sonata, the Melodious Diva !''

A female figure with yellow skin with blue and green hair, clothes and wings with music notes appeared.

**(Sonata the Melodious Diva/Level 3/1200 ATK/1000 DEF/Angel/LIGHT)**

''Next, I release both Sonata and Opera to Advance Summon this !'' Yuzu showed me a card as she chanted. ''Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven ! Awake the sleeping virtuoso ! Come forth, Level 8 ! Melodious Maestra – Prodigy Mozart !''

Yuzu's Ace card, a gray humanoid Monster with blue eyes, hair like the musician she held her name of, red dress and yellow wings descended on her field.

**(Melodious Maestra – Prodigy Mozart/Level 8/2600 ATK/2000 DEF/Angel/LIGHT)**

''I activate Prodigy Mozart's effect ! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below ''Melodious'' Monster from my hand ! Show yourself, Canon the Melodious Diva !''

A blue female Monster wearing a violet dress and a mask appeared next to Mozarta.

**(Canon the Melodious Diva/Level 4/1400 ATK/2000 DEF/Angel/LIGHT)**

''However, due to Fighting Spirits, Rapid Warrior's ATK is increased by 300 for each Monster you control.'' I reminded Yuzu.

**(Rapid Warrior : 1500-1800 ATK)**

''But Mozart still has higher ATK ! Battle ! I attack Rapid Warrior with Prodigy Mozart ! **Graceful Wave !**''

Mozart used her baton to unleash a shock wave at Rapid Warrior.

''With Fighting Spirits' effect, if the equipped Monster would be destroyed by battle, I can destroy this card instead !'' I exclaimed.

My Equip Spell shattered itself as Rapid Warrior resisted the attack.

**Yusei : 4000-3200 LP Hand : 3**

''But now that your Equip Spell is gone, Rapid Warrior's ATK returns to normal.'' Yuzu pointed out.

**(Rapid Warrior : 1800-1200 ATK)**

''And I still have one more attack ! Go, Canon !** Singing Strike !**''

Canon unleashed sound waves from her mouth, succeeding in destroying Rapid Warrior.

**Yusei : 3200-3000 LP Hand : 3**

''_I managed to destroy his Monster but there is no doubt he will come back next turn._'' Yuzu tried to think of a strategy. ''_Better playing safe for now_. I activate Canon's effect to switch her in Defense Position.'' She announced as her blue Monster took a defensive state.

**(Canon the Melodious Diva : 1400 ATK-2000 DEF)**

''I Set one card and end my turn.'' She concluded.

''At this moment, I activate the Trap : Miracle Wake !'' I flipped over my facedown Trap card. ''I Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard that has been destroyed in battle this turn !''

A light came from my card which opened the Graveyard portal, which allowed Rapid Warrior to resurrect.

**(Rapid Warrior : 1200 ATK)**

''_He brought back his Rapid Warrior. __L__ike always… Yusei always has a backup plan._'' Yuzu thought as I began my turn.

''Draw ! I Summon the Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron !''

My extinguisher shaped Tuner Monster appeared.

**(Nitro Synchron/Level 2/300 ATK/100 DEF/Machine/Tuner/FIRE)**

''Then since I have Normal Summoned a Monster this turn, I can Special Summon this card from my hand ! Come, One-Shot Booster !''

A yellow machine Monster with cannons as its arms and a traffic light on its head came to life.

**(One-Shot Booster/Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''_With Nitro Synchron along with a Level 4 and a Level 1 Monster...''_ Sora analyzed the situation. ''_I think I know where this is going...'_'

''I tune my Level 4 Rapid Warrior and my Level 1 One-Shot Booster to my Level 2 Nitro Synchron !''

I prepared for a Synchro Summon.

''Gathering feelings will now become a new force ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(4 + 1 + 2 = 7)

''Synchro Summon ! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior !''

My Synchro Warrior shaped in green and with yellow eyes was born.

**(Nitro Warrior/Level 7/2800 ATK/1800 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/FIRE)**

''Nitro Warrior now ?!'' Yuzu exclaimed, knowing that my Monster had an effect that could manage to handle her two Monsters.

''Since Nitro Synchron was used to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior, I can draw a card from my Deck !'' I checked my new card before I passed on assault.

''Battle ! I attack Prodigy Mozart with Nitro Warrior ! **Dynamite Knuckle !**''

Nitro Warrior jumped on Yuzu's Ace Monster and punched it really hardly before it exploded.

**Yuzu : 2500-2300 LP Hand : 2**

''Trap activate ! Talent Inheritance ! When a ''Melodious'' Monster is destroyed, I can draw two cards from my Deck !'' Yuzu said as she added two new cards to her hand.

''We will see if those cards will help you later.'' I told her. ''When Nitro Warrior destroys a Monster by battle, I can switch one Defense Position my opponent controls to Attack Position and then Nitro Warrior can attack again ! **Dynamite Impact !**''

Nitro Warrior changed Yuzu's Canon into Attack Position before charging again.

**(Canon the Melodious Diva : 2000 DEF-1400 ATK)**

''Nitro Warrior ! Second attack ! **Dynamite Knuckle !**''

Nitro Warrior made another punch to Yuzu's last defense while severely decreasing her Life Points were severely decreasing.

**Yuzu : 2300-900 LP Hand : 3**

''_Woo...Yusei can overwhelm his opponent quickly, can't he ?_'' Sora thought.

''I Set two cards. Turn end.''

''It's my turn !'' Yuzu drew her card and had a huge smile on her face. ''Alright ! I activate the Spell : Fusion from my hand !''

This caught both mine and Sora's attention. ''_Let's see if she succeeds..._''

''I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and my second copy of Sonata in my hand !'' Her Monsters joined the Fusion vortex with Yuzu clasping her hands. "Echoing melodious voice ! Flowing melody ! With guidance of the baton, gather your power ! Fusion Summon ! Now come here to the stage ! Melodious Maestra – Meisterin Schubert !''

A female figure wearing a mask, a long ginger hair, a red dress and a sword-shaped baton came to life.

**(Melodious Maestra – Meisterin Schubert/Level 6/2400 ATK/2000 DEF/Angel/Fusion/LIGHT)**

''I-It worked ?'' Yuzu stuttered in shock before jumping in enthusiasm. ''It worked !''

''You finally did it.'' I commented with a smile.

''Nice going, Yuzu.'' Sora also did with the same expression on my face.

''Thanks, both of you.'' Yuzu shyly answered.

''Now let's see what your Fusion Summon is truly capable of.'' I proposed to her as she took a confident expression.

''You bet ! But first, I activate the effect of Talent Inheritance in my Graveyard ! If there is a ''Melodious Maestra'' on my field, I can remove this card from play to draw one card !'' Yuzu smiled at what she drew. ''Next I activate the Spell : Resurrection of the dead ! I can Special Summon a Monster from either of our Graveyards ! Come back at the stage, Prodigy Mozart !''

Yuzu's Ace Monster reappeared.

**(Prodigy Mozart – the Melodious Maestra : 2600 ATK)**

''Meisterin Schubert's effect activates ! Once per turn, I can remove all cards from either of our Graveyards that have been used for Fusion Summon from play and then Schubert gains 200 ATK for each removed card until the End Phase ! I remove from play the Fusion card as well as the Aria and Sonata in my Graveyard, meaning that Meisterin Schubert gains 600 ATK ! **Chorus Break !**''

**(Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra : 2400-3000 ATK)**

''Battle ! Meisterin Schubert attacks Nitro Warrior !''

''Trap activate ! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow !'' I activated Yusei's most famous Trap card. ''Your attack is negated !''

''I activate the Trap : Melodious Illusion with Schubert as its target ! When my opponent activates a Trap card during my Battle Phase, its effects are negated. Then the targeted Melodious Monster can attack twice during this turn !'' She said as a cross appeared on my Disk, showing that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow has been negated.

''The attack continues ! Go, Meisterin Schubert ! **Wave of the Great !**''

Yuzu's Fusion Monster unleashed a stream of notes from her baton, blasting away Nitro Warrior.

**Yusei : 3000-2800 LP Hand : 1**

''And now Meiste...''' Yuzu tried to pursue her assault until she was interrupted by the arrival of a pink chick wearing two red shoes on my field as it shrieked.

**(Roadrunner/Level 1/300 ATK/300 DEF/Winged-Beast/EARTH)**

''What ? What happened ?'' Yuzu exclaimed in shock at the sight of my new Monster.

''My Trap happened.'' I calmly explained as I pointed out my other Trap I've just activated. ''When a Monster I control is destroyed, I can activate the Trap : Scramble Egg. Which allows me to Special Summon Roadrunner from my hand, Deck or Graveyard.'' I explained the effects of my card.

''Wow. It's so cute.'' Sora said in a cheerful manner.

''It may be cute but it only has 300 DEF. My two Maestras have still way more ATK.'' Yuzu pointed out with a confident expression as she was preparing to attack again but I stopped her.

''True. However, Roadrunner's effect prevents itself from being destroyed in battle with a Monster that has at least 1900 ATK.'' I stated Roadrunner's effects.

''Cute Monster but annoying effect...'' She pouted. ''I end my turn.''

''My turn ! Draw !'' I checked out the card draw, which revealed itself to be Junk Synchron. ''It was nice a going Yuzu. However, all good things must come to an end. I Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron !''

Little orange symbolic Tuner Monster of my Deck appeared.

**(Junk Synchron/Level 3/1300 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/DARK)**

''Then since I have a ''Junk'' Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand !''

A red robot with yellow marking in its body appeared.

**(Junk Servant/Level 4/1500 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''I tune my Level 1 Roadrunner and my Level 4 Junk Servant to my Level 3 Junk Synchron !''

Junk Synchron pulled a lever on itself as he turned into three green rings as Junk Servant and Roadrunner jumped into it, turning into five orbs.

''Gathering fighting souls will awake the raging wicked god ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(1 + 4 + 3 = 8)

''Synchro Summon ! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer !''

My black warrior with four arms, red eyes and a device connected to its chest appeared.

**(Junk Destroyer/Level 8/2600 ATK/2500 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/EARTH)**

''When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned successfully, it can destroy one card on the field for each non-Tuning Materials used. As such, I destroy Meisterin Schubert and Prodigy Mozart ! **Tidal Energy !**''

Junk Destroyed fired two orbs of energy that blasted away Yuzu's two Monsters.

''_Woo...I'm afraid that Yuzu don't have anything to defend herself with anymore._'' Sora thought.

''Junk Destroyer ! Direct Attack ! **Destroy Knuckle !**''

Junk Destroyer fired four punches at Yuzu which exploded few meters before her, the impact causing her to lose.

**Yuzu : 900-0 LP Hand : 0**

The holograms disappeared as I walked to Yuzu to help her get back to her feet.

''Not bad, Yuzu. You almost got me.'' I told her, making her look to me. ''You managed to Fusion Summon. Your training was good. Well of course, your Fusion Summon skills still need some sharpening but you are on the right track.''

''Thank you.'' She smiled shyly.

''He is right. Being able to Fusion Summon is a thing but mastering it is another.'' Sora approached us. ''Well, I will go get something to eat to the shops. Do you want something ?''

''No thanks, I am good.''

''Me too.''

Were both our answers.

''Well, okay...see you soon.'' He said as he took his departure.

''_Why I have the feeling that he will just take more candies ?_'' I thought. Sora's eating habits really need approving.

''Yusei. Can I ask you something ?'' Yuzu demanded me, snapping out of my thought.

''If you want...'' I sighed, but accepted her request.

''If I remember correctly, the day we met you said at You Show that your parents died when you were five years old. Can I know how ?''

I frowned my eyes at her question while turning my head to the opposite side.

''I'm sorry.'' Yuzu looked down in shame. ''You don't have to answer that if you don't want to...''

''It was on a summer evening...'' I started, deciding to tell her anyways...

* * *

**Flashback (11 years ago)**

A young five-years old black haired boy with dark gray eyes wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt, black shorts and gray socks was in his bedroom alone, drawing on a paper while on the floor. He was actually drawing the card of Stardust Dragon. He was paying attention on every detail. He carefully watched out on coloring the blue and white of Stardust Dragon's body. After some moments, he finally finished. He looked at the drawing and was very proud of itself : the draw had no flaws and no mistakes, it almost looks like a new printed Stardust Dragon card.

''_Can't wait to show this to Mommy and Daddy._'' He thought until suddenly he felt some kind of shake coming from his house. Scared, he went downstairs to go check his parents.

''Mommy ! Daddy ! What's happening ?!'' The child said, completely panicked.

''We don't know, honey !'' The mother, with a long raven hair and blue eyes replied, as scared as the young boy was.

''It looks like some kind of earthquake !'' The father, also black haired but with deep gray eyes speculated. ''Come over here son ! We need to escape quickly !''

As he was about to run to his parents, something bursted out of from one of the walls, which sent the young child flying on the side as he fell unconscious.

''CEDRIC !'' The father rushed to the boy before some debris of the ceiling dropped on himself and his wife as the house collapsed.

Shortly after, the boy woke up on the ground with a rather young police officer kneeling by his side.

''Hey, are you okay, little one ?'' She asked.

The young boy rubbed his eyes before responding. ''Um...yes. Think so. What happened ?''He then turned his head to see the same house he lived in before completely devastated where some officers stood before. It then clicked on his head.

''Where's mommy ?! Where's daddy ?!'' He asked in panic as he checked around to see if there is a life sign of them but he couldn't see any of them. Only people working for the police. The woman who was here when the boy woke up said with a sad look on her face.

''I'm sorry, my boy. While you were extremely lucky to survive this when we found you...'' She hesitated before continuing. ''Same can't be said about your parents.''

The boy widened his eyes in huge shock as he turned his attention back on the house. He was shaking as he collapsed on the floor before he let out a cry of despair.

* * *

**End of flashback**

''I still don't know how I managed to survive. However, this incident was one of the most traumatizing I had in my life. I lost both my parents and my house in one single night.'' I finished explaining, the scenes going back into my head like it was yesterday.

Yuzu was on the verge of tears at my story. She couldn't imagine what was like losing his parents at a such young age.

''I'm...sorry, Yusei. I didn't know.'' She apologized.

I only sighed. ''Do not be. It isn't your fault.''

''What happened after your parents...'' Yuzu hesitated on how to finish her question. ''Well, you know...''

''I was placed in an orphanage.'' I told her. ''Though, it was hell. Some of the other occupants were bullies with nut-sized brains. I endured their beating for years. Until one day… I snapped.''

* * *

**Flashback (8 years ago)**

''How do you like this, huh ?''

Two guys a few inches taller than me were holding me by the arms as a third one kept punching me, like he had the habit to.

''Come on, fight back !'' He yelled at me, but I kept being inactive. He then ordered the two other guys to release me as he grabbed my t-shirt. ''What's the problem with you ?''

''I could ask you the same thing.'' I retorted calmly. ''Taking upon a guy smaller than you doesn't seem any better.''

He grunted as he tossed me on the ground. Upon the fall, the card of Stardust Dragon fell of my pocket.

''Huh, what is this ?'' He picked up the card.

I, who recovered from the shock, realized what were they holding. ''Hey ! Give me that back !'' I jumped to them, trying to get it back but they were too tall as he held it up in the air.

''You want that back, huh ?'' The taller asked in a playful tone. ''Well, nope sorry. He threw the card at his other friends who were doing this dumb game. Each I tried to take back my card, one will kick me harshly on the ground. I had enough and jumped to the chubby one to which I gave a huge punch in the stomach.

''AWW !'' He yelled as he tried to breath the others precipitated at him but the same tragedy happened to them as I took the first by the arm and threw him at the third guy. Both of them fell on the ground as I approached as I stomped their faces with my face. They each earned a black eye.

''AW ! What the hell is wrong with you ?!'' One of them asked.

''What is wrong with ME ?! You tortured me for three WHOLE years as well as some other guys. What is wrong with YOU ?'' I keep striking them until I decided they had enough as I took my card they dropped on the floor and ran away.

''Awww ! He is gonna pay !'' The chubby one finally recovered.

''Right !'' The tallest of them spoke before an evil idea came to him. ''Oh I know !''

He then explained the others his idea. They thought it was genius.

What was unknown to them was that two persons were watching them from the windows…

* * *

**Some hours later**

''Director !''

Said director was a middle-aged man wearing a gray outfit. He was seeing me in the hallway. The three bullies behind them. The occupants were out of their rooms watching as well, fearing for my fate.

''Luke, Sam and Tedd told me that you were outside earlier in the park while harassing them.''

I took a quick look at the three jerks who had stupid smiles in their faces.

''Is that true Cedric ? Did you do this to them ?''

''Of course, it's true ! Don't tell me you are gonna believe this liar !'' Sam shouted.

''It's funny that a liar treats other people of liar.'' The director coldly answered, much to the disbelief of those jerks.

''Hmmm, excuse me ?'' Tedd asked with shivers

''Don't play innocent !'' The director replied with a harsh voice as two figures appeared behind them. One was a girl with long black hair with green eyes wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black skirt and red shoes who seemed the same age as me while the other one was a rather tall boy with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt with an image of a shield and two swords on it, blue jeans and black shoes. I could assume he was about one or two years older than me.

''Helena and James came to me earlier just before you. They told me than you stole something that Cedric extremely values while making fun of him and beating him !''

''No ! That's wrong !'' Luke denied.

''Nice try, but I'm not a fool. They also told me that you were bullying all the occupants in our orphanage during those years.'' The three were now panicking. ''I'm afraid that I have to transfer you to another orphanage. One that accepts naughty brats like you.''

The other occupants were in huge satisfaction. Some of them even applaud. The director then make them returned in their room one last time and forbid them from leaving it until tomorrow morning. He then came back to see me.

''Cedric.'' The director called me. He put a hand on my shoulder. ''Why didn't you tell me that they were harassing you ?''

Cedric looked away in shame. ''They told me that you wouldn't mind my problems.''

''Oh please...you didn't seriously believe them ? I'm always at the attention of others.'' He said before turning to the hallway. ''Also, all of should now know that if you have a problem you can always go to see me. Clear ?''

The other occupants shyly nodded. The director only formed a small smile on his lips. ''Good.''

Was his last word before he returned to his office while the others came back in their rooms. I slowly went to the duo that helped me.

''Hey...'' I began. ''I want to thank you for...covering me.''

''No problem.'' The girl replied with a shiny smile. ''It was finally about time someone do something about those jerks.''

''I'm actually impressed you had the courage to do this.'' The guy said. ''Even so, they will be gone next morning. You should stay with us. I'm sure they will see eye-to-eye.

''Thank you.'' I shyly said as the tall guy smile.

''You're welcome. My name is James.''

''And I am Helena.''

''Nice to meet you both. My name is Cedric.'' I told them as we walked to another place to talk more privately.

**End of flashback**

* * *

''I made two friends with which I grew up. They were the ones that initiated me to Dueling.''

Yuzu was touched by my story before she asked a question. ''The ones who initiated you to Dueling ?''

''Yeah. Stardust Dragon was a gift from my father. He promised me to teach me Dueling one day.'' My face then took a dark expression, due to the promise having never happened. I started to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! at four years old. Yugi and Yusei were the protagonists that I liked the much. Following with Judai. I especially liked his season 4 version where he became a lot more mature. Then at the orphanage, we watched the rest of Yu-Gi-Ohs I didn't watch. Yuma annoyed me A LOT. I especially watched Zexal for Kaito. Arc-V hugely disappointed me. Huge potential wasted. 6/8 of the protagonists killed. Akaba Leo sent an entire army to ravage the Xyz, kidnap and kill four girls, which ironically led to the revival of the same being he tried to stop and wasn't punished for all of that. Screw you, Arc-V directors.

''Of course that never happened.''

''Oh, I am sorry.'' Yuzu apologized, with an expression full of regrets.

''It's fine. My friends

''But then, what happened with your two friends before you went to Maiami City ?''

I regained a stoic expression and replied firmly. ''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Why ?'' Yuzu didn't know why I wouldn't tell anything about my friends

''I never told about this to anyone. I'm just…not ready yet. I may tell you someday but that's not a promise I can make.''

She decided to not ask any further questions. Instead, when I looked back at her, she seemed distracted by something.

''Yuzu ? Is everything alright ?''

She got out of her trance and shook her head rapidly before she responded.

''Hmmm…yes. Why that question ?'' She asked.

''You seemed distracted.'' I answered briefly.

''I...don't see what you are talking about.'' She tried to avoid the question.

I didn't buy it until something came in my mind. ''Has it something to do with the Phantom Knight Duelist ?''

As I expected, she blushed at the mention of the Phantom Knight. I had a small smile as I closed my eyes. ''I wonder how Yuya will react once he finds out that his girlfriend is thinking about another boy.''

''Yuya is not my boyfriend !'' Yuzu snapped at my teasing.

''That's what they all say...'' I responded.

''It's just that…'' She hesitated. ''He doesn't like me that way.''

I chuckled at what she said. ''We just heard everything. He doesn't like you that way ? Oh please...''

''What do you mean by that ?'' She asked confused.

''You have feelings for Yuya, don't you ?''

''Of course !'' She yelled. ''But as I said, he doesn't like me that way.'' She finished the last sentence with a weaker voice.

''No. He does have feelings for you. It's just that he doesn't know how to tell it to you. And neither do you. Sorry.''

''Then what do you suggest me to do ?'' She demanded me.

''Just wait. I will arrange this for the both of you.'' I said with a smile.

''Th-thank you.'' She blushed.

''Did I miss something ?''

''Ha !'' The voice surprised both me and Yuzu as it was revealed to be Sora who jumped down from the top of a container.

''Oh boy Sora !'' Yuzu exclaimed, who stroke Sora with her magical paper fan. ''You could gave us a heart attack !''

''Please. Do not do that, again.'' I asked him.

''Okay...'' He pouted, rubbing his face from the impact of Yuzu's paper fan.

''By the way, Yuzu. Can you tell me where do you keep that paper fan ?'' I asked her in a hope for an answer.

However, I wasn't that lucky. ''Nope. Not now.'' She nonchalantly answered.

I sighed as Sora patted my back. ''Nice try.'' He whispered to my ear.

''Thanks. By the way, what did you buy ?'' I asked.

He took his bag, revealing a chocolate bar, a lollipop and some other candies.

''Why am I not surprised ?'' I sweatdropped as he took a lollipop and unwrapped it.

Before I could complain about his eating habits, the face of Kotsu Masumi appeared behind a container, our attention turned to her.

''Kotsu Masumi ?'' Yuzu addressed her by her name while I only narrowed my eyes.

''_What is she doing here ? I thought I stopped Shun from carding her Fusion teacher._''

''Do you know what has been happening in Maiami City recently ?'' Masumi asked us. ''Several incidents of Duelists disappearing from the hands by a mysterious Duelist. Also, all of them has a connection with LDS, but the higher ups aren't giving us any more information about this. It is only known that the Duelist in question uses Xyz Summoning.''

I could feel both Sora and Yuzu's regards on me when the last sentence she said was pronounced.

''That's the only possible I could find.'' Masumi clenched her fists. ''I learned that Professor Marco was about to be attacked by this same Duelist until...'' She then pointed at me. ''You !''

''Me ?'' I raised an eyebrow.

''I know that it was you ! The higher-ups said that Marco got saved thanks to the intervention of the named 'Fuji Yusei' who took upon this Xyz Duelist !'' She exclaimed.

''_Well...I keep bashing LDS, but at least news are spreading fast in their School._'' I thought.

''If you defeated him, then you must know where he went ! You must tell me now ! I don't want Professor Marco's life to be at risk again !''

''_So, she is only here to protect her Professor. _As much as I want to answer your question, I can't. He can be everywhere. He targets Fusion users, which is why he tried to attack your teacher in the first place.'' I explain to her but she wasn't buying it.

''Don't lie to me !'' She yelled in outrage. ''Professor Marco might be in danger at the moment we speak ! If you don't want to talk...'' She then took her Duel Disk. ''Then I'll force the answer out of you !''

''After witnessing me beating the strongest Duelist in your School, do you seriously think that you hold a chance ?'' I seriously asked her, but still pulled out my Duel Disk. ''Well, then if you insist. I'm just gonna prove you that LDS students have a larger ego than Dueling Skills !''

''You're from LDS ?'' A voice coming out from a container which revealed itself to be Kurosaki Shun in his cloak jumped out to Masumi while pushing Yuzu away, making her drop all her cards that were now all scattered on the floor.

''If you're from LDS...'' He activated his Resistance Duel Disk. ''Then your opponent will be me !'' He said as I helped Yuzu getting up from the floor again while Sora narrowed his eyes at the scene.

''Now ! Duel me !'' He shouted, making Masumi backing in shock.

''Shun, stop this !''

Yuto jumped out from a container. He grabbed Shun's hand to restrain him from doing anything else as he removed his mask. ''I've already told you this isn't our battlefield Shun ! Those people have no links with our enemy !''

''And I already told you that I will not have any of it ! Everywhere I go is my battlefield, Yuto ! In order to get Ruri back, I have to do this ! If you dare stand in my way then I'll go through you as well !'' He spat back as he pulled his scarf and glasses down. However, before he knew it, someone punched him really hard on the shoulder. As he winced back in pain.

''You didn't listen to any word I said to you before, didn't you ?!'' Once he recovered, he looked at his assailant which has been revealed to be me with an angry expression.

''You !'' He growled in anger.

''DIDN'T YOU ?!'' I yelled, much to the shock of Yuto, Yuzu and Sora.

''I found the culprit behind those incidents !'' Masumi was on her D-Pad. ''Send backup, Yaiba and Hokuto.''

''Wait !'' I pleaded her. ''I'm sure it's only a big, BIG misunderstanding !''

''That's right !'' Yuzu joined in. ''They haven't said what has pushed them to do this !''

Hearing the voice, Shun turned to Yuzu and widened his eyes in shock. ''R-Ruri ? Is that really you ?''

Shun moved towards Yuzu before receiving a punch in the guts from Yuto, completely stopping him.

''R-Ruri...'' Shun uttered before passing out, Yuto catching him before he fell to the ground.

''_How can he mistake her for her sister ? Kurosaki Ruri has long violet hair and pinks eyes. How he of all people can pass this detail ?_'' I thought in disbelief.

''That girl isn't Ruri, Shun.'' Yuto whispered to his friend as he put him over his shoulder before turning to me.

''I'm sorry if you had to bear Shun's stubbornness again.'' He apologized to me as his eyes locked to the Fusion card that was scattered on the floor as he picked it up and addressed Yuzu : ''This card doesn't suit you.''

Yuzu was in shock. ''What do you mean ?'' She asked him.

''You can't understand how much malevolence is there in this card.'' He simply answered.

''I don't like it when someone trashtalks about one of my favorite cards.'' Sora retorted before smirking. ''How about I show the true capabilities of this card ?''

I whacked them both in the head. ''Stop ! The situation is already bad like that !''

''This is right !'' Yuzu added. ''Don't make it worse than it's already is !''

Yuto turned to me again. ''Believe me. You don't want to get involved in our problems.'' He then looked away. ''From what I learned, you also lost people close to you in the past. If you don't wish to lose more of them, it is for your best to keep yourself away from our problems. We already caused too much damage.''

''You are wrong !'' I exclaimed, gaining his attention. ''I don't wish for anyone to lose their friends nor their family, especially for you both !'' He widened his eyes in shock. ''Please ! Let me...''

''Yuzu !''

''Masumi !''

I didn't have time to finish my sentence that Yuya, Yaiba and Hokuto were far away calling for their respective friends. But at the same time, Yuzu's bracelet shone very brightly, making all of us covering our eyes from the light. When the light vanished, Yuto and Shun were no longer there.

The three new arrivals approached their respective friends, while Yuzu was still in disbelief.

''He disappeared...again.'' Yuzu uttered as her eyes formed tears. ''None of this makes sense ! Why does he disappear whenever Yuya is near ?! Why does my bracelet shine every time it happens ?! Also, who is this Ruri person and why do they keep mistaking me for her ?!''

I was feeling bad for her. If only she knew...

''_I know you want to tell them but don't._'' Junk Archer appeared by my side. ''_Telling them about Zarc and Ray __nor even that Yuzu and Yuya have people looking like them __right now will absolutely make no sense. Firstly, they won't believe you and secondly there is no point. You must wait the right time to tell them this. Probably when you will be in the Fusion Dimension._''

I only sighed at Junk Archer's argumentation. ''_You are right._'' I said as he disappeared.

''Why are they all scattered like that ?'' Yuya wondered to himself as he picked up the cards that were dropped on the floor and handed them back to Yuzu, who just looked with a motionless expression.

Then we hired the sounds of several tires screeching which appeared to be LDS' vehicles.

''I may suggest that we go before they interrogate us.'' Sora said.

We agreed before Sora and Yuzu ran until they were out of sight. I was about to do the same until I took a glimpse of Yuya picking up Yuzu's Fusion card.

''_Well, he will need it later..._'' I thought, not deciding to take the card back. ''Yuya, hurry ! We don't have time !''

He snapped out of his thoughts. ''Y-Yeah ! I'm coming !''

I waited until he was to my position as we both started running to catch up to Yuzu and Sora.

* * *

''Man, what a day...''

It was 22:30 PM. I was laying in bed thinking about everything that happened so far. ''_First, getting sent to the Arc-V realm, then joined the You Show Duel gang, affronting the two iconic Xyz Users in this series as well as one of its strongest characters then being Gongenzaka's Synchro Summoning mentor. Well, a lot of things happened in those days...'_' Until two thoughts came back in my mind as I looked back my right arm, still holding the dragon-head mark.

''_The Crimson Dragon is here, that's for sure. But where is he ? Stardust told me that he doesn't feel his presence. Also..._'' This time was the event that occurred before my last turn during my Duel with Reiji. ''_And what was that vision ? Was it something from the future ? Was it because of Zarc or...even someone else ?_'' Those two things were really confusing me.

''_Well, then...let's see what tomorrow brings to us._'' I thought as I closed my eyes and found sleep.

Some hours passed, until…

**BOOM !**

Then suddenly, some kind of earthquake instantly got me out of sleep as I jumped out of bed.

''What the hell was that ?'' I asked to no one in particular until the earthquake stopped. I went out of my room to find Yuya in full clothes

''Yusei ! What was that ?!'' Yuya, who also got awake by this earthquake, was alarmed.

''I wish I could have the answer too !'' I replied.

We both put our jackets on as we headed outside.

As we went outside, we see smoke coming from a forest in the horizon.

''Something exploded in the forest ?!'' I exclaimed in shock.

''There might be injured ! We must hurry to...'' Yuya began until Yoko came out of the house.

''What is happening ?'' She exclaimed with a flash light pointed at us.

''Something happened in the forest ! There might be injured people...'' Yuya began but I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

''Yuya...right now it's not the time. We should let the authorities handle about this. Besides, this is not like they will let us help them.''

''Yusei is right, Yuya. You would better return to sleep. We will learn what it was in the morning.'' Yoko said.

Yuya, even though he was reluctant at the idea, still accepted unwillingly. ''Fine...''

Yoko then made gesture at us to get back inside. In the meantime, the two Aces of my Deck were flying above the house analyzing the situation.

''_Was that what __I __think it is ?_'' Junk Warrior asked Stardust Dragon.

The latter only sighed as he checked the other people in the neighborhood who also went outside to check what this earthquake was. ''_Unfortunately...I don't think it could be anyone else._'' He answered before vanishing along with Junk Warrior.

I got back in my room, putting my jacket away before laying in my bed.

''_I don't know what it was but I feel like it's beginning of bad news..._'' I thought worryingly as I was drawn back to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Where the incident took place, a huge crater was made. Inside of it was a huge card in a tablet who was before three white hooded figures.

''Hahaha ! Here it is !'' Said the smallest of the three with an excited child voice who laughed manically.

''Your card arrived first.'' The adult-sized one stated calmly, with mild-interest.

The older and largest guy of the three chuckled before responding to his adult-sized partner, with his voice muffled by a mask. ''Good. It seems that the both of us don't have to get involved yet.''

The trio remarked lights coming on their ways. Probably those from officers.

''We should probably get out of here before we get noticed. While we can make them forget the incident, people like Fuji Yusei are a different story if it is said that our powers don't affect him.'' The adult guy explained.

The child one extended his hand to the tablet, before it took the shape of a giant blue bird designed robot with an infinity symbol on its chest as it was sealed into a card the youngest of the three held up before they disappeared through a portal.

As they vanished, a huge shock wave was made which enveloped all Maiami City. As the shock wave made its way, a barrier coming from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's card, Yuzu's bracelet and Yusei's Signer Mark protected them respectively while they were sleeping.

* * *

**In an unknown place**

In some kind of temple in which were three highly perched thrones and some kind of dashboard in the middle of them with an infinity symbol slowly completing itself, the three figures reappeared, each of them sitting in one of those thrones.

''_I think I will go on a little hunt to test my new card's power._'' The little one thought while smirking deviously as he looked at his new card. ''_Hahaha ! Prepare yourselves, Xyz Duelists !_''

**Note : Yusei's real name is Cedric, but he uses Yusei instead of Cedric to refer as himself so Yuzu doesn't get suspicious.**

**Card section : **

**Talent Inheritance/Trap card : When a ''Melodious'' Monster you control is destroyed, draw two cards. During your turn, except the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, if you control a ''Melodious Maestra'' Monster, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard : draw one card.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back for the seventh chapter of ARC-5D'S ! I hope this pandemic doesn't drive you too crazy, blablabla, all this kind of stuff.**

**Now a lot of you ask if Aki is going to be in the story : the answer is no, I'm sorry.**

**I will not add Aki/Akiza for three reasons :**

**1) If she is added to the story, she will be more like a 'secondary' character and I don't very like making ships with secondary characters. If I wanted to made a OC x Aki story, it would have been a 5D'S story, not an Arc-V one.**

**2) I have plans for the Synchro Arc that will only be ruined if I decide to put Aki.**

**3) I don't see any ways of incorporating Aki without ruining her character or making her lack of ''screen time''. I love Aki and I don't want to screw with her character (like 5D'S directors made).**

**Serena is kind of overused, I agree. But then, for my opinion, she is second best Yu-Gi-Oh! Girl behind Aki.**

**vaqar05 : Oh...there is also going to be one more enemy that Yusei knows of. ^^ As for the Machine Emperors, just see in this chapter ~.**

**gabrielcorreiadasilva54 : Yes, it's possible. I was going to add Ryo from GX anyway. I don't think I am going to make him someone who defected like Academia (for now), more like adding Dark Ryo who doesn't care what want Academia, who just want to win. Other characters who weren't added in Arc-V will be present. (well, I will try at least the most. Like for example, Ryo and Shark will definitely be here).**

**Red Sparkling: Crow will get Black Feather Dragon, or to be precise, 'someone' will give it to him. ;)**

**darkwarp : Stardust will get new Fusion and Xyz forms. Along with the Junk and the Synchrons.**

**FlameFireZero X : Maybe Yusei will use Ritual Summoning. Like once or twice but I can't guarantee that.**

**(If I didn't answer some reviews, it's because I can't give answers yet. Or maybe because to not give huge spoilers).**

**Don't hesitate to PM if you have a question to which you can't wait the next review to have the answer.**

**Now let's get into it !**

**WARNING : Huge plot twist in this chapter !**

**Chapter 7 : The terror of Xyz Monsters + shocking revelation !**

**Dream**

Two boys and a girl, from the ages of eleven-twelve years old, were sitting in a park with all gloom expressions on their faces.

''I can't believe that it is actually going to happen.'' The girl muttered.

''To think that our home is going down.'' I added.

The three teens learned that the orphanage they frequented for so long was about to close and being demolished. They will be transferred into other orphanages but the director couldn't guarantee them that they will still be together.

''I just don't want to leave you guys. You are like my family.''

''Yeah, so what do we do now ?'' I asked them, mood still down.

''There is one thing we can do.'' The second guy, tallest of the three stood up and spoke, making the other boy and the girl look at him.

''If we want to stick together, then we must take our leave together right now.''

''You mean…?''

''Yeah. We must live like vagabonds. In the dark, like vigilantes. We can't trust no one except ourselves. We can't let anyone know about us. That's the only way for us for staying together, but of course...'' He looked away. ''You can always refuse if you want...''

I and the girl looked at each other, thinking each other for a moment.

''James.'' He turned his attention on me. ''I am coming.''

''And you Helena ?'' James asked the girl.

''I will follow you and Cedric till the end of the world.''

James smiled. ''Then it's settled. Tonight we leave.''

We all nodded as they made their way back in the orphanage to make their final preparations.

**End of dream**

I woke up, still in the bed from my room in the Sakakis' house. It was 6:30 AM. Well, the hour where I usually wake up. I rubbed my eyes as I went to the bathroom and wash my face.

''Y_ou miss me so much, guys._'' I thought.

''_Got another dream ?_'' Junk Warrior appeared at my right.

''Y_eah. More like a flashback from the past. It was when I, Helena and James learned that the orphanage will close up. We decided to become vagabonds so we could still be together._''

''St_rong friendship you had with your friends, __huh ?__._'' He commented.

''_Yeah._'' I added, before discussing on a more important topic. ''_Hey, do you know what was that last night ? A huge earthquake woke up almost all Maiami City so maybe you know what was that ?_''

''_Nope, sorry. Maybe you should check the informations on TV concerning that._''

I sighed. I prepared breakfast as both Yuya and his mother gently woke up and we ate it together.

Yuya and I were before TV as we waited the news at 9:00 AM. Yuya was texting Yuzu at the same time, as alarmed as we were last night. As the news passed, we were both eagerly waiting both to our shock, they didn't cover the fact about the earthquake at all.

''What ?'' Yuya exclaimed. ''They didn't talk about the earthquake ?''

''Which earthquake ?'' Yoko joined the conversation, perplexed.

''You know. The earthquake at the middle of last night that woke us up.'' Yuya explained but his mother looked like she absolutely didn't know what he was referring to.

''What are you talking about ? There weren't any earthquakes this night as long as I know.'' Yoko said.

This baffled both I and Yuya as we looked at each other.

''But you were with…!''

Yuya began to talk but I placed my hand on his shoulder to make him sign to stop.

''No, there wasn't anything last night.''

Yuya looked at me with an incredulous look.

''Well, okay if you say so...'' Yoko finished as she went back to the kitchen.

Before Yuya could ask me why I did that, I told him : ''Apparently, for some reason, she doesn't remember it. But I don't know why.''

''How is that possible to forget something like that in just one night ?!'' He whispered.

''Beats me. And it isn't on the news neither. I don't know what that means, but it can't be good.''

Yuya then received a message from Yuzu. She apparently was as shocked as us which she saw that nothing talked about the earthquake. Her father was perfectly awake last night due to that, and doesn't seem to remember it.

''Neither Principal Hiragi remembers it ?'' Yuya exclaimed.

''Okay, now it's really weird.'' I commented.

With Yuya, we got in the neighborhood to see if anyone remembered what happened last night but they all looked at us like crazy guys. Eventually, we decided to stop, since no one seemed to be useful on that topic as we have now returned to the house.

''It's not just your mother and Yuzu's father, but it seems all of Maiami City can't remember it.'' I told Yuya.

''But then, how comes you, me and Yuzu, are the only ones that didn't got amnesic ?'' Yuya asked, really frustrated.

''I don't know. And I don't feel good about this neither.'' I honestly told Yuya.

We sat like that on the sofa for a moment.

''Then what to do now ?'' He asked, mood down.

''Isn't your third qualification match today ?'' I said.

He then got alarmed and panicked. ''Yeah, that's right ! It's today ! How could I forgot ?!''

He rushed outside the house as he told me : ''See you later !''

As he closed the door, I then got a message from Yuzu which said : ''_Can you come please ? I need help for something._''

I then texted back : ''_I'm coming._''

I was then the next one to leave the house as I closed the door behind me.

On my path, I kept thinking about this incident. ''_An earthquake and only three of us can remember it. What is going on here ?_''

* * *

**With the Dark Duelist**

Yuto was hiding in a hallway from the sights of Maiami City. Something was in his mind which was bothering him.

''What was that last night ?''

**Flashback**

Yuto was there wandering in the dark. That was until he heard a crash.

BOOM !

He was alarmed by that as he fell on the ground due to the impact.

''What the hell was that ?!'' He wondered as he got up, looking in the direction where the crash took place.

Soon after a huge shock wave came in his direction, he used his arm to shield himself. However, the card of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in his Extra Deck was glowing as it created a barrier that protected Yuto. As the shock wave disappeared, so was the barrier before Yuto took off his arm from his eyes, still bewildered by what happened.

''Very strange things happen in this Dimension.'' He commented.

**End of flashback**

''_What the hell was that ?_'' Yuto thought of what happened last night, before he decides to go finding his best friend. ''_I should try to find Shun, __maybe__ he knows what the hell was that last night._''

However, before he knows it, a figure bumped into him, pushing him a few meters away on the hallway.

''What the…?'' Yuto muttered before he checks out who has entered in collision with him.

Before him was a figure which was slightly smaller than him. His face was half covered due to him wearing helmet with white on the superior part and green on the sides and a red visor, though a long red hair could still be seen. Yuto could see that the guy in front has an ''Infinity'' symbol covering his left eye, while his uncovered right eye was green. He was wearing a white and blue outfit with blue shoes and was standing on a white robotic skateboard with a sadistic expression on his face. Yuto could see something behind his back but wasn't really sure of what it was.

''Hahahaha ! It looks like I finally found the Xyz scum I was looking for !'' The new individual exclaimed as Yuto got up, preparing to defend himself.

''Who are you ?! Are you with Academia ?''

In response, the new individual just exploded in laughter. ''HAHAHAHA ! You really think I am with those pathetic losers ? This is the best !''

Yuto was confused. This new person called him an Xyz scum, yet he was laughing at him for thinking he is from Academia. While he admit that the behavior of this guy was crazy similar to someone from Academia, someone from there would never dare to insult their home, even a psy wouldn't do this.

''If you aren't with them then who are you ?'' He asked, hoping for an answer.

''You will have to discover this by yourself.'' He simply responded as he took something behind his back, which was a Duel Disk with a blue screens.

''_What is that Duel Disk ? I never saw one like that before..._'' Yuto thought, surprised by the look of this Duel Disk. Even so, he regained his composure and activated his own Disk.

''_Finally, I will get to exterminate one piece of this wretched Demon Duelist._'' The red haired Duelist thought sadistically, as both he and Yuto shouted :

**DUEL !**

**Yuto : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Unknown : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''I shall go first !'' The red-haired guy exclaimed. ''I Summon Sky Core !''

A small and blue colored reactor core with red markings on it appeared on the field.

**(Sky Core : Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

''I Set two cards. My turn is over ! Yours now ! Hahaha !'' The mysterious Duelist said, placing two cards in his backrow.

''_He Summoned a Monster with no ATK points in Attack Position…_'' Yuto analyzed. ''_What kind of strategy __is that __?_''

''My turn !'' Yuto drew his card. ''I Summon Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves !''

A legless Monster with just a chest plate and a huge gloved came to life.

**(Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves : Level 3/1000 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

Yuto then showed a card. ''Since I have a Level 3 Phantom Knights Monster on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand ! Show yourself, Phantom Knights Silent Boots !''

This time, a Monster without arms with dark brown cloak and boots appeared.

**(Phantom Knights Silent Boots : Level 3/200 ATK/1200 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''I Overlay my Level 3 Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots !''

Yuto immediately build the Overlay Network which the two Phantom Knights joined.

''Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness ! Xyz Summon ! Appear now ! Rank 3 ! Phantom Knights Break Sword !''

A Monster mounting an horse, representative of the headless horseman, came forth.

**(Phantom Knights Break Sword : Rank 3/2000 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 2)**

At seeing an Xyz Summon already, the new opponent of Yuto slightly chuckled to himself.

''When Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves is used to Xyz Summon a Monster, it will raises its ATK by 1000 !''

**(Phantom Knights Break Sword : 2000-3000 ATK)**

''Battle ! Phantom Knights Break Sword attacks Sky Core !''

Break Sword rushed with his sword ready to strike. However, at this moment, his opponent revealed one of his Set cards.

''Trap activate ! Twin Vortex ! When my opponent declares an attack, I destroy one Monster on my field as well as one on my opponent's field !''

Two lightnings were shot from the Trap, which pulverized Break Sword as well as its attack target.

''Tch.'' Yuto cursed. ''However, when Phantom Knights Break Sword leaves the field, I can Special Summon the Monsters that were still attached to it from my Graveyard, and they become Level 4! Revive ! Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots !''

The two Phantom Knights revived from the Graveyard in Defense Position and they got their Level increased as well.

**(Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves : 500 DEF/Level 34)**

**(Phantom Knights Silent Boots : 1200 DEF/Level 34)**

''_Did he play that Monster just to activate that Trap ?__ However, __now I__ have two Monsters on my field __and__he has none...''_

''HAHAHAHA !'' The red haired guy couldn't hide his laughter which infuriated Yuto, snapping him out his thought.

''What's so funny ?'' He yelled in anger.

''Sky Core's effect activates !'' He ignored Yuto's question. ''When this Monster is destroyed by the effect of a card, I can destroy every Monster on my field ! Then from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, I Special Summon...''

A series of Five Monster cards suddenly appeared on Yuto's opponent side of the field before they began to take shape.

''Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity ! Skiel Top ! Skiel Attack ! Skiel Guard ! And Skiel Carrier !''

The Monster cards appeared, representing five blue mechanical Monsters.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Skiel Top : Level 1/600 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Skiel Attack : Level 1/1000 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Skiel Guard : Level 1/200 ATK/300 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Skiel Carrier : Level 1/400 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

''You instantly Summoned five Monsters ?!'' Yuto got shocked, while his opponent only laughed at his reaction.

''Hahaha ! The worst has yet to come, I am afraid for you !'' He then lifted his arm towards his new Monsters. ''Join together ! Machine Emperor Skiel !''

The five Monsters combined together as they now formed a single Monster. It was a now giant blue robot bird with an Infinity symbol on its chest as a pulsating core inside of it.

''What...'' Yuto stuttered in shock at the sight of the new creature before him. ''...the hell is that Monster ?!''

''Hahahaha !'' To the one with the newly Summoned machine, Yuto's reaction was priceless. ''You are about to see your worst nightmare, Xyz scum !'' He then pointed at his emperor. ''Machine Emperor Skiel gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all its parts ! In exchange, only itself can attack !''

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 0-600-1600-1800-2200 ATK)**

''A Monster made of five cards...'' Yuto commented. ''_Just who is this guy ?_''

''It's still your turn !'' The owner of the ''Machine Emperor'' pointed out. ''So what will you do now ?''

''_I could Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon right now. It's ATK points are higher than this over-sized __robot __bird.''_ Yuto tried to think of what to do. ''_However, something tells me that this Monster __made of five cards __must not be underestimated. I think it's for the best if I go for defense right now. There's nothing that tells me that he won't find a way to overpower Dark Rebellion on next turn. __I have two Monsters to defend myself with and his ''Machine Emperor'' can only attack once if he says that his other Monsters can't attack__. _I Set three cards and end my turn !''

''My turn !'' He drew his card with a maniacal face. ''Skiel Attack's effect activates !''

''What ?'' Yuto said surprised. ''Those parts also have effects ?''

''Once per turn, I can deal 800 points of damage to my opponent !''

Skiel pointed a cannon from its chest to Yuto, which fired a blast that made him back a few feet away.

**Yuto : 4000-3200 LP Hand : 1**

''During the turn I use this effect, I am forbidden from attacking.'' He explained the restriction on his part's effect. ''I end my turn !''

''My turn ! Draw ! I Overlay my Level 4 Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots !''

Yuto didn't waste anymore time as he overlaid his two Monsters.

''Formed from pitch black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs ! Now, descend ! Xyz Summon ! Rank 4 ! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon !''

The black and purple dragon appeared on the field.

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon : Rank 4/2500 ATK/2000 DEF/Dragon/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 2)**

Upon seeing it, the new individual's expression change to one of distaste. ''Tsss… here is that cursed Dragon.'' He hissed, which was unheard by Yuto.

''Targeting Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I activate the Spell : Imperial Xyz Dragon's Wrath ! Until the End Phase, I can select one DARK Xyz Dragon-Type Monster on my field and one other Monster on the field and treat it as a Monster with one Level higher than the targeted Xyz Monster's Rank ! As such, I treat Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity as a Level 5 Monster !''

Machine Emperor Skiel got surrounded by dark energy as its Level got increased.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : Level 1 5)**

''Now that your Monster is Level 5, I can activate Dark Rebellion's effect ! By detaching an Overlay Unit, your Monster's ATK is halved and this same amount is added to Dark Rebellion's own ATK until the End Phase ! **Treason Discharge !**''

A discharge of electricity was launched from Dark Rebellion's wings that struck Skiel.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 2200-1100 ATK)**

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon : 2500-3600 ATK)**

''Battle ! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Machine Emperor Skiel ! **Lightning Disobey of Rebellion !**''

The black dragon jumped at the blue robot, preparing to slash it into pieces.

''Skiel Guard Monster's effect activates ! Once per turn, I can negate my opponent's attack !''

Upon his words, a shield appeared before Skiel, stopping Dark Rebellion in his course.

''What ?'' Yuto stated. ''In this case, I end my turn. During this End Phase, Dark Rebellion's effect ends.''

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon : 3600-2500 ATK)**

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 1100-2200 ATK)**

''My turn ! Draw ! Trap activate ! Bomb Blast ! During my turn, I can destroy up to three Machine type Monsters on my field that haven't battled and deal you 400 points of damage for every Monster destroyed by this effect ! I destroy Skiel Attack !''

Machine Emperor Skiel approached Yuto as its 'Attack' part detonated, making Yuto wince in pain.

**Yuto : 3200-2800 LP Hand : 1**

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 2200-1200 ATK)**

''Following, I Summon Skiel Attack 3 !''

A cannon with dragonfly wings appeared, attaching itself to the body where the missing part of the Machine Emperor was.

**(Skiel Attack 3 : Level 3/1200 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 1200-2400 ATK)**

''He...upgraded his part ?'' Yuto muttered. ''_This is worse than I imagined. If those parts have upgrades, then they must also have better effects __and he can increase his robot's ATK at will. Still, it doesn't have enough ATK to beat Dark Rebellion...''_

''Do you now see the power of my Machine Emperor ?'' He said, venting his Monster's potential. ''Being a creature made of five Monsters, each of the parts compensate for each other to create an immortal being ! However, the true terror starts here !''

''What do you want from me ? If you aren't with Academia, then who are you ?'' Yuto shouted to the guy, wanting an answer.

''Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand.'' Was his answer. ''But to give you a brief answer, I'm here to get rid of useless things in this world.''

''Useless things ?'' Yuto repeated.

''That's right ! Xyz Monsters and other Extra Deck Monsters are a perfect example for that ! They represent the humanity's greediness and foolishness ! We don't need things like that in this world ! They need to be eradicated It's now time you face the true power of my Xyz Killer !'' He pointed his finger at Yuto.

''Xyz...Killer ?'' Yuto repeated the last words, feeling now completely uneasy.

''I activate Machine Emperor Skiel's effect !''

At his words, wires were shot out of Machine Emperor Skiel's chest which were now bounded to Yuto's dragon.

''Dark Rebellion !'' Yuto exclaimed as he watched in horror Dark Rebellion getting sucked by the blue mechanical bird's chest.

''Machine Emperor Skiel, once per turn, can absorb an Xyz Monster on my opponent's field !'' The owner of the Machine Emperor declared with a sadistic grin.

''It absorbs Xyz Monsters ?!'' Yuto couldn't believe what this ''Machine Emperor'' was capable of.

Dark Rebellion then was transformed into a ball of energy that was now entirely sucked by the blue robot chest.

''That's not all ! The original ATK of the Xyz Monster that Machine Emperor Skiel just absorbed is added to its own ATK !'' He explained to the Dark Duelist as Skiel gained a severe increase in power.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 2400-4900 ATK)**

''4900 ATK !'' Yuto stated in shock.

''Oh, it's even worse than that.'' He confessed. ''Skiel Carrier's effect ! As long as Machine Emperor Skiel has an Xyz Monster equipped to itself, the former gains 300 ATK for each Xyz Material that was sent to the Graveyard the moment your Monster got absorbed !''

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 4900-5200 ATK)**

Yuto was just bewildered by the amount of power the blue robot bird now had.

''I thought you would have been a more interesting challenge. However, sometimes reality is disappointing.'' He pouted, before regaining his maniac expression. ''It's now time to end this !''

''But at this moment, I activate a Quick-Play Spell : Emergency Provisions ! I can send any numbers of Spell/Trap on my field to the Graveyard and gain 1000 LP for each of them ! I send both of my Set cards to the Graveyard !''

The two remaining cards on Yuto's field were disintegrated, letting him regain some Life Points.

**Yuto : 2800-4800 LP Hand : 1**

''Hahahaha ! So what ? Machine Emperor Skiel has still enough ATK to finish you ! A desperate move won't help you !'' He taunted Yuto. ''In any case, battle ! Machine Emperor Skiel attacks you directly !''

Skiel's cannon was locked in Yuto, preparing to unleash a blast.

''However, I can activate the effect of Phantom Knights Shadow Veil in my Graveyard ! If my opponent declares a Direct Attack while this card in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon as many copies of this card from my Graveyard as Normal Monsters !''

Yuto took two copies of Shadow Veil before placing them in Defense Position.

**(2x Phantom Knights Shadow Veil : Level 4/0 ATK/300 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

The red haired Duelist only grunted in annoyance. ''Then I will take down one of those Shadow Veils !''

Skiel's cannon was then redirected and fired to one of the Phantom Knight Shadow Veil card, which was then reduced to atoms.

''When they are Summoned this way, they are removed from play when they are supposed to go to the Graveyard.'' Yuto explained.

''So those were the cards that you sent to the Graveyard with Emergency Provision ? Gaining Life Points and shield Monsters at the same time, huh ? Not half bad, but if you don't have anything else to counterattack my Emperor with besides Xyz Monsters then you clearly have no chances of winning.'' The red haired guy said. ''I Set one card. Turn end !''

''My turn !'' Yuto then examined his hand after drawing.

''_This robot absorbs Xyz Monsters, which are ironically my only options to beat this guy. What should I do ?_'' He thought in frustration on how to beat the robot in front of him. ''_This robot can only attack once per turn, however, the effect of his Skiel Attack part dealt me 800 points of damage __earlier__. ?_''

''I Set one Monster and end my turn.'' A reversed card on the Monster Zone appeared

''Your shield Monsters won't help you at all !'' He drew his card. ''I activate Skiel Attack 3's effect ! I can halve the ATK of a Monster in my Monster in order to give it the ability to Direct Attack this turn !''

''What ?!'' Yuto exclaimed in shock.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 5200-2600 ATK)**

''Go, Machine Emperor Skiel !''

Skiel's cannon launched a beam of energy at Yuto, which send him flying several meters from the floor as he screamed in pain.

**Yuto : 4800-2200 LP Hand : 1**

''Hahahahaha ! Not so tough now, are we ?'' He mocked Yuto. ''I Set one card and end my turn.''

Yuto held himself to a dumpster to get him as he dusted himself.

''My turn !''

''Spell activate : Phantom Knights' Booty ! If there is more Monsters on my opponent's field than mine, I can remove from play a Phantom Knights Xyz Monster from my Graveyard in order draw two cards ! I remove Break Sword from the game !''

Yuto removed the headless horseman from his Graveyard as he now had two new cards in his hand.

''Yosh. Come forth, Phantom Knights Cloven Helm !''

A ghost with only a broken helmet and gloves was flipped up.

**(Phantom Knights Cloven Helm : Level 4/1500 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''I also Summon Phantom Knights Fragile Armor !''

A headless warrior with no head a half broken armor appeared.

**(Phantom Knights Fragile Armor : Level 4/1000 ATK/2000 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''I Overlay my Level 4 Phantom Knights Shadow Veil, Cloven Helm and Fragile Armor !''

The three Phantom Knights turned into energy as they joined the portal.

''From the ancientest battles, awake from the dead and sharp your arrows on the enemy ! Xyz Summon ! Rank 4, Phantom Knights Silent Bow !''

A black warrior with a hood holding a bow and wearing a bag with arrows whose tips were dead skulls.

**(Phantom Knights Silent Bow : Rank 4/2600 ATK/1700 DEF/Warrior/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 3)**

''HAHAHAHA ! Did you seriously pull of a Xyz Summon even though you should have been aware of my Machine Emperor's effect by now ?'' He taunted as he laughed like a maniac.

Yuto ignored it. ''Silent Bow's effect activates ! Once per turn, I can detach one Overlay to destroy one card on the field and inflict 1000 points of damage to you ! I chose to destroy Machine Emperor Skiel !''

The new Xyz Phantom Knights fired an arrow which was surrounded with blue energy and headed against the blue mechanical bird.

''That won't work !'' Yuto's opponent interjected. ''Skiel Top's effect ! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of the effect of an Xyz Monster that requires to detach Overlay Units.''

Machine Emperor Skiel's head emitted some sound waves that protected itself from Silent Bow's arrow.

Yuto grunted in dissatisfaction before he got to plan B. ''In this case, I activate the Equip Spell : Phantom Knights' Shattered Weapon and equip it to Silent Archer ! Now battle, Phantom Knights Silent Bow attacks Skiel Guard !''

The Phantom Knight shoot a series of three arrows.

''You fool ! Did you forget that Machine Emperor Skiel can negate your attack once per turn ?'' He insulted Yuto as he raised his arm. ''Skiel Guard's effect ! Silent Archer's attack is negated !'' He announced as a shield blocked the arrows.

''That's what I expected you to do.'' Yuto said. ''Due to the Equip Spell : Phantom Knights Shattered Weapon's effect, the Equipped Monster can attack twice per Battle Phase ! And if it attacks a second time using this effect, I can destroy one card my opponent controls at the end of the Damage Step !''

''What ?'' The Machine Emperor wielder exclaimed in shock.

''Go, Silent Bow ! Destroy Skiel Top'' He ordered his Monster to decapitate the robot.

''I won't let you ! Trap activate : Sky C3 !'' A Trap lifted itself as the wings of Machine Emperor were disintegrated as its owner took a card from his Deck.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 5200-4800-4500 ATK)**

''I send the Skiel Carrier on my field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from my hand, Deck or Graveyard ! Come forth, Skiel Carrier 3 !''

A new pair of wings appeared, bigger this time. They attached themselves where the previous wings were.

**(Skiel Carrier 3 : Level 3/600 ATK/200 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 4500-5100 ATK)**

''Like the previous part, Skiel Carrier 3 increases Machine Emperor Skiel's ATK by 300 for each Overlay Unit your Xyz Monster had before it got absorbed.'' He stated.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 5100-5400 ATK)**

''It doesn't change anything ! Silent Bow will still attack Skiel Top !'' Yuto stated.

''But now, I activate Skiel Carrier 3's effect ! Like Skiel Guard, I can negate your attack once per turn !''

The arrow coming from the Phantom Knight archer was deflected.

''It's a joke !'' Yuto yelled in disbelief. ''_This guy has counters for everything I have ! How can I beat him ?_''

''Do you now see how futile it is to fight my Machine Emperor ? Hahahaha !''

''Turn end...'' He said, feeling very uncertain about his chances of beating the robot.

''My turn !'' The child exclaimed as he drew his card. ''Machine Emperor Skiel's effect activates ! Your Xyz Monster is mine !''

Machine Emperor Skiel shoot another series of wires from its chest that were about to restrain the Phantom Knights Xyz Monster on Yuto's field.

''I release Silent Bow's effect in order to activate its last effect !'' Yuto declared as his Monster vanished just before it got caught by the blue robot. ''I target one Phantom Knights Monsters in my Graveyard for each Overlay Unit Silent Bow had and Special Summon them in Defense Position ! Come forth, Ragged Gloves ! Silent Boots !''

The Phantom Knights that created Break Sword reappeared.

**(Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves : Level 3/500 DEF)**

**(Phantom Knights Silent : Level 3/1200 DEF)**

''Then I gain 500 LP for each Special Summoned Phantom Knights !''

**Yuto : 2200-3200 LP Hand : 0**

''So you avoided it huh ?'' He took an annoyed expression. ''I activate Skiel Attack 3's effect to halve Machine Emperor Skiel's ATK and attack you directly !''

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 5400 ATK-2700 ATK)**

''Go ! Machine Emperor Skiel !''

The robotic emperor shoot another stream of energy, depleting most of Yuto's Life.

''AHHHH !''

**Yuto : 3200-500 LP Hand : 1**

''Hahahahaha ! It's almost over for you ! You only have one card in hand and those two Monsters won't help facing my Machine Emperor's power ! '' I Set two cards and end my turn !''

Yuto recovered from the pain as he looked back at the child in front of him with an enraged look.

''Yuto !''

Yuto gasped in shock as he recognized the voice. Coming from the top of a building, a figure with a blue mantel, green hair and yellow eyes jumped in front of him, looking fiercely at the opponent of Yuto.

''Shun !'' Yuto exclaimed.

''Great. An annoyance in my way.'' The owner of the Machine Emperor grunted.

''Yuto ? Who is this guy ? Another Academia agent ?'' He asked with anger with his voice.

''That's what I thought at first, but the way he mocks it clearly demonstrates that not. However, he isn't friendly neither.'' Yuto explained.

Shun got skeptical as he looked back at the robot. ''_What kind of Monster is that ?_'' He wondered. ''_I will ask questions later._'' He then activated his Duel Disk as he joined the Duel Mode.

''_Duel Mode : Standby.''_

**Shun : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''Pfff. Fine. If you wish to get crushed along with your friend, who am I to refuse it ?''

Shun ignored it as he watched his opponent's field and got shocked at what he saw.

''_A Monster made of five cards ?!_'' And one detail also trouble him''_Also, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is in his Spell/Trap Zone ?!_''

''Careful Shun !'' The latter got warned by Yuto. ''Do not underestimate this guy. His robot can absorb Xyz Monsters !''

This news shocked Shun. ''Absorb Xyz Monsters ?!''

''So what will you do ?'' The Machine wielder asked.

Shun examined his hand and come to think of a strategy. ''My turn !'' Shun drew his card. ''I Summon Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius !''

A green and black mechanical bird appeared.

**(Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius : Level 4/1300 ATK/1600 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK)**

''If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another copy of this card from my hand ! I Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius !''

A second Vanishing Lanius appeared.

**(Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius # 2 : Level 4/1300 ATK/1600 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK)**

''Then, as I have a Vanishing Lanius on my field, I can Special Summon Raid Raptors – Fuzzy Lanius from my hand !''

A blue and purple bird appeared.

**(Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius : Level 4/500 ATK/1500 DEF/Winged-Beast/DARK)**

''He has three Level 4 Monsters...'' Yuto commented. ''_But Shun, he can capture your Xyz Monster __with __his__ robot's effect__. Do you really want to do this ?_''

''I Overlay my two Level 4 Vanishing Lanius and my Level 4 Fuzzy Lanius !''

The three birds turned into dark energy that joined the Overlay Network.

''Obscured falcon ! From adversity, raise your sharpened claws ! Spread your wings of rebellion ! Xyz Summon ! Come forth ! Rank 4 ! Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon !''

Shun's Ace Monster appeared as it made a ear-piercing cry on the field.

**(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon : Rank 4/100 ATK/2000 DEF/Winged-Beast/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 3)**

''Hahahaha ! Didn't your friend just told you that Xyz Monsters don't work against Skiel ? I guess that using birds suits you with your tiny brain !''

Shun ignored his insult as an Overlay Unit disappeared from Rise Falcon. ''I activate Rise Falcon's effect ! By using one Overlay Unit, I can make this card gain ATK equal to your Special Summoned Monsters' ATK !''

''Oh no, you won't !'' The Machine wielder exclaimed. ''Skiel Top's effect ! Once per turn, it negates the activation and effect of an Xyz Monster that requires it to detach an Overlay Unit !''

Machine Emperor Skiel's head emitted some sound waves that negated Rise Falcon's effect.

''What ?'' Shun got taken aback. ''_Okay, let's try something new._ I send the Rank-Up Magic Raid Force from my hand to the Graveyard and take my Rise Falcon and Overlay !''

Rise Falcon was surrounded by a huge circle of flames.

''Prideful falcon, from the blood of ancient heroes, rise and tear all our enemies apart ! Xyz Summon ! Come forth, Rank 6 ! Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon – Airraid !''

A Monster resembling Revolution Falcon but with bigger and shinier wings appeared.

**(Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon – Airraid : Rank 6/2000 ATK/3000 DEF/Winged-Beast/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 3)**

''You have a second version of Revolution Falcon, Shun ?'' Yuto asked.

''What ? How did you do that ?'' The owner of the Machine Emperor got shocked at how Shun Summoned his new falcon.

''Raid Raptors – Revolution Falcon – Airraid can be Xyz Summoned by sending one Rank-Up Magic from my hand to the Graveyard and using a Rank 5 or lower Raid Raptors Monster as Material.'' Shun explained how he Summoned his new falcon. ''When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can destroy one Monster my opponent controls ! And it was face-up, you take damage equal to its ATK !''

Revolution Falcon – Airraid hovered Skiel and prepared to launch a huge missile.

''Yosh ! If he takes this effect, we will win !'' Yuto exclaimed.

''Did you really thought I would be taken down by this ?'' The child asked with a condescending tone. ''Trap activate ! Convert Ghost ! When my Monster is targeted by a card effect, I can switch the target to another appropriate Monster in my Graveyard by treating it as a face-up Monster on my field ! I switch the target to the Skiel Carrier in my Graveyard !''

''Switching the target to a Monster in the Graveyard ?!'' Shun exclaimed in shock.

Skiel Carrier emerged from the Graveyard as it took the missile instead of the Machine Emperor.

**Unknown : 4000-3600 LP Hand : 2**

''Also, Convert Ghost is re-Set instead of going to the Graveyard.'' He said with a smug expression as he dusted himself from the bit of damage he took.

Shun grunted in anger as all his attempts were in vain. ''I activate the Continuous Spell : Raptor's Intercept Formation ! Once per turn, when my Raid Raptors Monster is attacked, I can switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of the Damage Step. Also, once per turn, a card or effect that targets an Xyz Summoned Raid Raptors can be negated !''

''With that, Revolution Falcon – Airraid can avoid Skiel's effect. However, the Xyz Monsters of your comrade won't be so lucky.'' The guy with the blue robot said.

''Yuto, do you think you can handle this ?'' Shun said to his comrade.

''I will try my best.'' He responded.

Shun nodded. ''Turn end.''

''At this moment, I activate the Trap : Sky T3 !''

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 5400-4800 ATK)**

''I send Skiel Top to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from my hand, Deck or Graveyard ! Come forth, Skiel Top 3 !''

The head of the Machine Emperor vanished. It was now replaced by a piece with two heads.

**(Skiel Top 3 : Level 3/700 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 4800-5500 ATK)**

''He can replace his parts with anothers ?'' Shun asked.

''Yeah. I got the bad experience with that.'' Yuto confirmed as he looked at his Deck.

''_Come on, I need a good draw !_'' Yuto closed his eyes as he drew. He opened his eyes and smiled at the card he drew.

''Yosh ! I activate a Quick-Play Spell : Cyclone ! It destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field !'' He pointed at his opponent's field. ''I destroy the absorbed Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on your field !''

''What ?'' He exclaimed in shock as Dark Rebellion was ejected from the Machine before getting destroyed.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 5500-3000-2700 ATK)**

''Yosh ! His over-sized robot lost ATK !'' Shun exclaimed.

''Next I activate the effect of Imperial Dragon's Wrath in my Graveyard ! If my DARK Xyz Dragon-type Monster is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it by attaching this card to itself. However, it is removed from play when it will go to the Graveyard ! Revive, Dark Rebellion !''

The black dragon reappeared with all its glory.

**(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon : 2500 ATK)**

''Next I activate the Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights Launch ! I use Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to Xyz Summon a Monster with one Rank higher !''

Dark Rebellion was surrounded by darkness as it was starting to evolve.

''From the depth of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion ! Appear and echo forevermore ! Rank-Up Xyz Change ! Appear, Rank 5 ! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon !''

A new dragon that represented a bigger version of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with an armor made of bones.

**(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon : Rank 5/3000 ATK/2500 DEF/Dragon/Xyz/DARK/ORU : 3)**

''That's also a new one.'' Shun commented. ''And since when Yuto had Rank-Ups in his Deck ?''

''Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect activates ! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it reduces the opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster to 0, then Dark Requiem gains the ATK your Monster had ! **Requiem Salvation !**''

Dark Requiem prepared to shoot black limbs at the Emperor.

''Skiel Top 3's effect activates ! Once per turn, I negate an Xyz Monster's effect and destroy it !''

Skiel's double head created deadly sound waves that were about to annihilate the new Xyz dragon.

''I detach one Overlay Unit from Dark Requiem in order to activate its other effect ! I Special Summon the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from my Graveyard along with negating your Monster's destruction effect !''

Upon Yuto's words, Dark Rebellion emerged from the Graveyard as the sound waves disappeared.

''Tsssk.'' He cursed.

''Now that your part's effect is negated Dark Requiem's effect continues !''

Machine Emperor Skiel was tied by black limbs as all its power got drained.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 2700-0 ATK)**

**(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon : 3000-5700 ATK)**

''Next I activate a Spell from my hand, Xyz Drain ! I release one Xyz Monster on the field to negate the effects of all my opponent's Monsters with lower ATK than the released Monster until the End Phase ! As such, all your Monster lose their effects !''

''No way !''

Dark Rebellion got engulfed in shadow as Skiel and its parts got separated.

''Now without their effects, your robot is nothing ! Battle ! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attacks Machine Emperor Skiel ! **Disaster Disobey of Rebellion !**''

Dark Requiem flied high in the air, creating a replica of christian church with its wings before it rushed to the robot.

''I won't allow that ! Trap activate ! Explosive Evasion ! I destroy one Monster on my field to end the Battle Phase ! I destroy Skiel Guard !''

Another part of the Machine Emperor blew up as Dark Requiem missed its target.

''Kso !'' Yuto cursed. ''_I've nothing to defend myself next turn and his Machine Emperor will regain all its power…_Turn end...'' Yuto said, not knowing what to do.

''Yuto...'' Shun looked in concern.

''At this moment, Xyz Drain's effect ends and Machine Emperor Skiel recombines !'' He announced as his Monsters regathered together with just the Guard part missing.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 0-2500 ATK)**

''I've grown tired of this. Your time is up ! My turn !'' He looked at the card he drew. ''I Summon Skiel Guard 3 !''

A part with three shield on it appeared before joining the Machine Emperor's body.

**(Skiel Guard 3 : Level 3/300 ATK/400 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 2500-2800ATK)**

He then showed two cards in his hand. ''I can Special Summon those cards by releasing Skiel Top 7 and Skiel Attack 3 respectively !''

The heads and dragonfly cannons disappeared as they were replaced with others.

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 2800-2100-900 ATK)**

''Show yourself, Skiel Top 5 ! Skiel Attack 5 !''

A three heads robotic heads with a bigger dragonfly cannon joined the body.

**(Skiel Top 5 : Level 5/800 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Skiel Attack 5 : Level 5/1400 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND)**

**(Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : 900-1700-3100 ATK)**

''Oh oh, I don't like this...'' Yuto reacted upon seeing the new parts.

''Hahahaha ! It's over ! I activate Machine Empe...''

''_Lucciano !_'' A voice telepathically called the red haired guy.

Surprised, he answered. ''_What do you want, Jose ? __I'm busy._''

''_What are you doing ?!_'' ''Jose'' asked him in disbelief.

''_Making a little rampage __with my new card, don't tell you already forgot..._'' Lucciano answered with a bored tone.

''_I thought you would have tested your card on the people of Xyz Dimension, not on the two fugitive that are in Standard !_'' Jose spat.

''_Hey ! I was __only __going to attack the one with that cursed Xyz Dragon ! I didn't thought the guy mourning for his little sister would find him ! And for my defense, I am going to win !_'' Lucciano defended himself.

''_You must return right now ! What if Fuji Yusei nor the other fragment of that Devil Duelist or that foolish girl find you ?! They must not be aware of our existence ! You already gone too far by attacking the Xyz fragment !_''

''_Don't tell me what to do ! I'm about to kill that wrenched boy ! For the other guy, we can just wipe out his memory and everything is fine !_''

''_Do not disregard the plans of God._'' A voice, sounding like a young adult one, joined the conversation. ''_He clearly ordered us to do nothing in Standard until he says otherwise._''

''_Roh_ _! Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing __if you were me__, Placido ! __If you had your card right now, you would have already jumped at Fuji Yusei's neck !_''

''_Lucciano ! Do you want our plan to miserably fail just because of your reckless acts ?!_'' Jose was 'yelling' ''_Get back right now or I'll take away your Deck !_''

''_Rah, fine ! I'll get back !_'' He whined. He deactivated his Duel Disk and dismounted his skate before opening a portal.

''HEY ! Where are you going !'' Shun yelled, wanting answers.

''I will let you live, for now.'' Lucciano said from behind. ''Let's just say I have better things to do.''

He mounted his skate again as the portal closed after he passes through it.

Yuto and Shun were still in shock of what had happened, until Shun broke the silence.

''Yuto. Who the hell was he ?! If he is not from Academia, why did he attacked you ?'' Shun asked his friend.

Unfortunately, Yuto couldn't give him much answers, still shocked by everything that went on.

''I don't know. But one thing is certain : he is dangerous.''

* * *

**Back with Yusei**

I still tried to figure out what in the world was going on. A crash on the middle of the night and nobody remembers it. Even LDS didn't seem to know anything about it. Just what the hell is going on ?!

''Yusei, are going to help me or not ?''

I was so deep in my thoughts that I forgot I accompanied Yuzu, who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, to the harbor where she 'left' her Fusion card.

''Oh sorry. Just thinking about last night.'' I said, looking down.

Yuzu quickly gained the same expression as me. ''I know what you feel. Like things weren't already so messed up, last night was an earthquake that no one seems to remember ! How can you forgot something like that in just one night ?!'' She yelled in frustration, in the verge of tears of everything that happened so far. Unexpectedly, I hugged her tightly, trying to reassure her. Instinctively, she hugged back and cried onto my shoulder. It had been very confusing for her so far, so I let her like this for a moment.

Then suddenly, Yuzu's phone rang. She answers it :

''Hello ?''

''YUZU ! Where are you and what are you doing ?!''

The one who called appeared to be a not very happy Sora.

''Wh-What you ask me...'' She said with an awkward smile.

''I'm about to have my sixth win to enter the Junior Youth Championship today, so you need to be here to see it !''

''Yeah, but...''

''No buts ! Hurry up and get over there !''

''All right !'' She said with a troubled expression as she ended the call. ''Looks like our research will be delayed. Do you want to come with me see Sora's sixth match ?''

''As much as I want to, I would also like to see Yuya's third qualification match which takes place as we speak.'' I answered.

''Oh, okay then. See you later then, I might also come.''

We both nodded as we went our separate ways.

* * *

**Later**

I arrived at Unno-Fortune Telling School where Yuya had his Duel with Mieru where I joined the three kids. I didn't miss a lot of the Duel. I must have arrived at the third turn of the Duel after Yuya passed the second because he had a second hand.

Eventually, he managed to draw the card he needed to Set his Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon five Monsters but Mieru countered it with her Holy Prediction Princess Tarotrei with Petal Elf and Ouija Morrigan combo to prevent Yuya from attacking while wiping all his Monsters during each of his End Phases.

Fortunately for him, Yuya managed to come back by baiting her Petal Elf's effect so he could activate the Fusion card he put in his Deck accidentally yesterday to create Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Thus, using its ability to attack three times since it used the Level 5 Magician of Astronomy to Fusion Summon his dragon, he took down all of Mieru's Monsters while OTKing her.

''Excellent Yuya !'' I congratulated him as everyone rushed to the Duel arena.

''You did it, Yuya !'' Ayu added.

''A Fusion Summon from a Pendulum Fusion, it should be called Pendulum Fusion right ?'' Tatsuya asked.

''In any case, it gave me the shivers !'' Tatsuya excitedly said.

''Pendulum Fusion ?'' Yuya repeated.

''That was amazing ! I knew you would something amazing !'' Sora joined in. ''You pulled off a Fusion Summon without me having to teach you !''

''Huh ? When did you guys both get here ?'' Yuya only realized now that Yuzu and Sora arrived. That was until he remembered.

''Oh sorry ! I used that without asking you.'' He apologized as he handed over Yuzu's Fusion card to her before gaining a look of confidence. ''I'm giving this back to you !''

''Huh ? Are you sure ?'' She asked.

''Of course ! With that, you tried to improve and to be stronger ! Now it's my turn ! Thanks to you, I got a hint on how to do it ! Yusei is right ! I'll grasp what lies beyond Pendulum Summon with my own hands !''

Then the two shared a moment, gazing at each other's eyes.

''_I'm afraid this won't last long..._''

My thought was confirmed as we heard a high pitched female voice coming.

''My fated person !'' Mieru yelled as she tackled Yuya down on the floor, shocking Yuzu. ''I knew that you were my fated person ! What you just did made my heart go pitter-patter !''

''Hold on !'' Yuzu said in a low and deadly voice that made everyone besides me shiver in fear. ''What do you mean by 'fated person' ?'' She asked as she took her paper fan.

''Where do you keep that ?'' I tried my chance but I wasn't successful.

''You are not ready to found out.'' She answered out calmly as I rolled my eyes. ''YUYA !'' She began chasing him as I, the kids and Sora all laughed.

At that moment, I felt being watched. I shifted my gaze and realized that one of the fortune tellers, the same one that predicted that Yuya will become Zarc with her crystal ball, regarding me with a curious look.

''Fuji Yusei…I heard a lot of things about this Duelist. I wonder what secrets the future holds for him.'' She then used her crystal ball to have an answer.

''This is…!'' She muttered in shock as the image in her ball began to form. It showed her a white machine floating in the air with the gray eye of a human that can be seen through a slit, which was watching a desolated land with some dead bodies on the floor. However, her ball cracked in two pieces and fell to the ground.

Upon seeing this, every other fortune tellers looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

Yuya, who got up from Yuzu's assault, looked around to see the shocked looks the fortune tellers were giving me.

''Huh ? What's going ?'' He asked.

''Why is everyone fixing at Yusei-onichan like that ?'' Ayu also asked.

''_Okay, if that women actually predicted about Yuya becoming Zarc th__e__n it can't go well for me._'' I thought sweating. ''We...should probably go. Like...right now.'' I said as I immediately rushed to the exit of the Duel Arena.

''Yusei ! Wait !'' Yuzu yelled as she and the rest of You Show followed behind.

I sprinted outside of the School as I made a relief sound, leaning my back to a wall with arms crossed and eyes closed, waiting for them to come.

''Yusei !'' I heard my name being shout by Yuzu as she and everyone else came closer to me. ''Why did you run off like that ? It doesn't sound like something you would do.''

''I...hate fortune tellers. They bore me to death with their ''destiny'' things or with their scams about predicting the future. So I didn't want to waste anymore time here.'' I lied about the reason, even though what I said about my opinion on fortune tellers was true.

''But yet, you ran off like you had something to hide. And what you told us doesn't seem that big of a secret.'' Yuya pointed out.

I just sighed as I began to walk away. ''It's fine.''

But Yuzu didn't buy it. ''Aren't we friends ?!'' She asked making me stop, getting me annoyed. ''Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other Yusei, you can trust us.''

''And I said IT IS FINE !'' I shouted, shocking Yuya, Yuzu and Sora while the kids were shivering in fear at my outburst.

I immediately regretted it as I apologized. ''Sorry. Lost my cool.''

I then continued my way. However, the You Show crew looked at me with worried and troubled looks.

* * *

**Back to Sakaki Residence**

After a long day, I came back at the Sakaki's house. During dinner, I could swear that Yuya kept throwing worried looks at me. I wish I could tell why I ran but even I am not entirely sure.

Once we finished, I told Yoko-san to let me wash the dishes before I took my shower and went to bed.

I don't know why I didn't stop thinking about those fortune tellers that were looking at me with incredulous looks. Something tells me that there is something I should be wary of.

''**Dream''**

I found myself back in the same place I was when I got this vision during my Duel with Akaba Reiji.

''Great. Back in wonderland again...''

I said as I walked around the place, trying to see if was something has changed from the last time.

But apparently this wasn't the case. There were still crumbles from the LDS and Heartland Tower. The stadium of the Friendship Cup was still obliterated and the Arc-V reactor from Academia was as lifeless as the first time I got there.

''I still don't understand...'' I muttered under my breath. ''What the hell is that ?''

''Haaaa…Yusei, Yusei. Do you now see where the humanity has fallen off ?''

I then suddenly heard a deep voice, which sounded mechanical. I turned my head to see the source of voice. It was a figure in the shadows, I couldn't see neither his face nor his body, just one dark gray eye staring at me.

''Who are you ?!'' I shouted at him. ''And what do you mean by that ?!''

The figure chuckled. ''Yusei. Your friends are foolish. Their ideals of Dueling are ridiculous and childish. It's the reason why we are now driven into this.''

I stood there, not knowing what to say until I found something to ask. ''Do you know where this is ?'' I could tell the question annoyed the figure as I heard it sigh.

''Of course, I know. It's simply a vision of the future that will happen because of all your comrades' foolishness. You, Yusei however, can still change your mind and recognize that sacrifices have to be made to save the future.''

''_Why __does he__ sound so familiar ?_'' I thought. I have the feeling of actually knowing this guy before I asked harshly. ''What makes you think that I accept to sacrifice the lives of innocent people ?''

''Innocent ?'' He repeated in an incredulous tone. ''Oh don't make me laugh. You and I, of all people, should know that no one is innocent in this world. Just take Academia for example. They chose to follow like pets that accursed Professor without second thoughts. You know everything horrible this Professor commit and the only way he can repent is by punishing him the most atrocious way as possible.''

''While I admit I do share your reasoning about the Professor, some people of Academia recognized their mistakes and did things to get forgiven !''

''Academia cannot be forgiven. They should have realized it the moment the Professor ordered a genocide that it was a terrible deed. And they aren't the only ones guilty. The people in Synchro Dimension is another example. Some of them lives in luxury and others in scums. And what the latter wanted ? That the roles switched, not any kind of equity, which doesn't resolve the problem. The people of Xyz Dimension got way too much influenced by Yusho's foolish idealistic of Dueling for smiles. And what good had that brought them ? Because of that, the Xyz Dimension inhabitants became too weak to defend themselves against the Fusion soldiers. And look at what happened at some of them. They began to act like their enemies. As for the Standard Dimension, they didn't take one second to think that something could have actually happened to Yusho Sakaki and qualified him of coward, even bullying his son. This is typical of the human's greed, research for power, corruption and naivety. By getting rid of those people, the world will finally be a better place.''

''You can't just get rid of those people like that ! How is that any different from Academia ?'' I shouted to him.

''Because what they did on the first place destroyed the future. I, however, am doing this to save the future.'' He responded before narrowing his eye. ''I should have known that you will not listen to me. You have way too much heart for your own good, preventing you from doing the hard decisions. After all, this is what costed you to lose Helena.''

I grunted in anger. I didn't know how but he somehow knew this about me. ''Shut up ! You have no idea of who I am !''

''Oh, that's where you are wrong. I know way more about you than you'll ever will. You may think that there is a chance you can change the future but I am going to tell you this : if you think you can save it, you are deeply in mistake. One of the legendary heroes himself was wrong about this.'' The figure began to slowly disappear by backing away. ''This should make you realize that having his powers won't help you at all, Yusei. Or should I say...Cedric ?'' He then turned around, preparing to leave.

I widened my eyes in huge disbelief. How the hell does he know my true name ?! ''W-Wait ! Just...who are you ?!''

The figure stopped as he turned around as our eyes met contact again. ''Oh ? You still haven't figured out ?'' He went out from the shadows until I could finally see him.

**Insert Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S Moment of Tension**

I gasped in huge shock at the revelation of who it was. ''Impossible ! Y-You're...''

It couldn't be him !

It couldn't possibly be him !

And yet, it was. Before me was a huge white machine. The front and back sides of it resembled Yusei's Duel Runner, with even all of its markings at the exception of an inversion of the colors. There were also blue canisters attached to it containing Duel Monsters cards. And finally, there was a figure wearing a mask with a marking very similar to Yusei's criminal mark on the left of his face inside this machine, A yellow gem that also was on Yusei's helmet was on top of its mask. Even though his mask covered his face, a slit was on it, allowing me to see a human gray eye through it.

Even though I still couldn't believe it, I couldn't deny the evidence of who was in front of me…

''Z-One...'' I uttered.

As I pronounced the name, a huge light enlightened all the place, blinding me as I could no longer see him.

''AHHHH !''

**End of ''dream''**

I woke up gasping a huge breath of air, I checked where I was but then I realized I was still in my bedroom in the Sakaki Residence.

I placed my hand in my forehead. Was that real ? Did I truly see Z-One, the final boss of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S ? That's impossible ! Z-One only existed because of the Machine Emperor Genocide in 5D'S timeline ! Well, I mean in his cyborg form… And how the hell does he know who I am ?! Also, his gray eye… similar to mine. He can't just be another scientist that cloned himself into me. Just…who precisely is Z-One right now ?

Again, a lot of questions but I didn't know where to find the answers. I took my Duel Disk on my night table to see if I could ask Stardust Dragon or Junk Warrior if they knew about...you know who. But then, I couldn't disturb them at the middle of the night so I put it back and decided to wait next morning. Still, one final thought came into my mind this night.

''_If Z-One is truly here in the __Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V world__, then I'm afraid...that things __will get__ A LOT __more__ complicate__d__..._''

**End Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S Moment of Tension**

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN !**

**Just a question : who would you like Yusei to face Sora as first opponent of the Maiami Championship or not ? I admit while this is a tempting idea to put those two against, I also try to limit the resemblance of this to other stories so maybe facing an other opponent is the best option but I let you the choice for that one.**

**Also, if you didn't understand by now, each of the Machine Emperors are going to counter one specific Extra Deck Summoning :**

**Machine Emperor Skiel : absorbs Xyz Monsters.**

**Machine Emperor Wisel : absorbs Synchro Monsters.**

**Machine Emperor Granel : absorbs Fusion Monsters.**

**The idea of 'absorbing all Extra Deck Monsters' is more like to going to another Monster, I'll let you guess which one I am talking about.**

**Also, I have modified the effects of some parts of the Machine Emperors Skiel so they could counter more efficiently the Summoning Method they absorb so they are really considered as threat. (And also because I find this ridiculous that some parts don't have effect besides : if you don't have an ''Infinity'' Monster, destroy this card.)**

**So here is the approved Machine Emperor Skiel as well as the card section, and see ya for next chapter :**

**Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity : Other Monsters you control cannot attack. If this card is destroyed, destroy every Monster you control. Once per turn, you can target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Xyz Monsters equipped to this card and of all other ''Skiel'' Monsters you control.**

**Skiel Top : Once per turn, if an Xyz Monster your opponent controls would activate its effect by detaching one or more Xyz Material(s) you can negate that effect. If you don't control an ''Infinity'' Monster, destroy this card.**

**Skiel Attack : Once per turn, you can deal 800 points of damage to your opponent. You cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. If you don't control an ''Infinity'' Monster, destroy this card.**

**Skiel Guard : Same as the anime.**

**Skiel Carrier : If an Xyz Monster is equipped to an ''Infinity'' Monster you control, make that ''Infinity'' Monster you control gain 300 ATK for each Xyz Material(s) the equipped Xyz Monster had. If you don't control an ''Infinity'' Monster, destroy this card.**

**Imperial Dragon's Wrath/Normal Spell : Target one DARK Xyz Dragon-type Monster you control and one other Monster on the field ; that Monster is treated as having one Level higher than the Rank of the targeted DARK Xyz Dragon-type Monster you control, and if you do, other Monsters you control can't attack this turn. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can activate one of those effects :**

**1) Target 1 DARK Xyz Dragon-type Monster you control, attach this card from your Graveyard as Xyz Material, but remove this card from play when it is sent to the Graveyard.**

**2) Target 1 DARK Xyz Dragon-type Monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it and attach this card from your Graveyard as Xyz Material, but remove this card from play when it is sent to the Graveyard.**

**Phantom Knights' Booty : If your opponent controls more Monsters than you, banish one ''Phantom Knights'' Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, draw two cards. **

**Phantom Knights Silent Bow : 3 Level 4 ''Phantom Knights'' Monsters/Rank 4/2600 ATK/1700 DEF/Warrior/Xyz/DARK**

**Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target one card on the field ; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If your opponent activates an effect that would target this card, you can tribute this card, then target a number of ''Phantom Knights'' equal or less than the number of Xyz Materials this card had, Special Summon them in Defense Position, then gain 500 LP for each Monster Special Summoned this way.**

**Sky C3 : Trap**

**Send one ''Skiel Carrier'' you control to the Graveyard, Special Summon one ''Skiel Carrier 3'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

**Sky T3 : Trap**

**Send one ''Skiel Top'' you control to the Graveyard, Special Summon one ''Skiel Top 3'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

**Xyz Drain : Spell**

**Tribute one Xyz Monster you control, until the end of this turn, negate the effects all Monsters with ATK equal or lower than the tributed Monster.**

**Skiel Top 3 : Level 3/700 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND **

**Once per turn, you can negate the activation of an Xyz Monster's effect and destroy it. If you don't control an ''Infinity'' Monster, destroy this card.**

**Explosive Evasion : Trap**

**Destroy one Monster you control : end the Battle Phase.**

**Skiel Guard 3 : Level 3/300 ATK/400 DEF/Machine/WIND**

**Once per turn, when your opponent declares an attack, you can negate the attack. Each turn, the first time, you would take damage, you do not.**

**Skiel Top 5 : Level 5/800 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/WIND**

**Once per turn, you can negate the activation of a Monster's effect and destroy it, then inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. If you don't control an ''Infinity'' Monster, destroy this card.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone ! Welcome back for the eighth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-5D'S !**

**So, why have I took two months to update ? Well, short answer : EXAMS.**

**I had a HUGE ton of exams to prepare for since the month of May and it basically ate all my free time, not to mention I got sick earlier in this week...**

**But now, all my exams are over and I think to be able to write a chapter on a 2-3 week window basis now.**

**Now, the answers to reviews :**

**gabrielcorreiasilva54 and YU-GI-OH ANIME FAN : Yusei will use Flash-Karat Dragon - Stardust for sure but I don't know about giving him the other versions of the Signer Dragons he has.**

**Hashirama 1710 : I use the English Sub names for this story so it's Quick Synchron for me instead of Quickdraw :).**

**rgriffin8999 : I already have the teams in mind but thank you.**

**Supre Shadow 2018 : I will only respond to your most recent review since I think your other reviews were responded on the other chapters. Yusei's first loss will be much early in this story. I can already he will have at least 2-3 defeats (flashbacks non-included). Plus, I don't think about writing that part of the Zarc's battle aftermath since you saw that Z-One is also in this story. And also, sorry but Gongenzaka defeating Yusei sounds like Kaiba losing to Jonouchi. Kaiba cannot lose to Jonouchi unless he is throwing. And Yusei isn't one to throw. His goal isn't to always to win, but to always give what he has during a Duel.**

**Darkwarp : You are quite incorrect. The boss Monster of the Machine Emperors, Machine Imperial God Machinicle, will be the one to absorb every Extra Deck Monster, to fit its role as the 'ultimate' Machine Emperor. And Sin/Malefic Monsters will reappear with more members for them. And as for their original wielder...well I think you guessed already.**

**Generic20 : Indeed. Yuya's beliefs were just feeling forced since the Synchro Arc. Sorry bro but if there is a future apocalypse coming, your smiles aren't going to save anything.**

**FantasyQuester1996 : Well, think about Aporia's Ace Monster.**

**And without further talk, here is the long awaited eighth chapter !**

**Chapter 8 : Date with Yuzu !**

**Sakaki Residence**

In my room, let's say I have a very agitated night ; my sleeping body couldn't stop as I was spinning on all the sides of my bed with sweat on my forehead.

''**Dream''**

I was in the top of a building at night. I remarked another boy with black hair in the same spot I was just few meters before me, wearing some kind of black cape.

''Hey, you ! Can you tell me where I...'' I tried to reach to the boy only to realize that when I tried to put my hand in his shoulder to get his attention, it just passed through him, as it was some kind of ghost.

''What ?'' I was confused at the situation.

''Cedric !''

The boy before him turned his head to the source of the voice. I looked behind to see a rather pretty girl with a long dark hair and green eyes, wearing a similar cape to the boy. The boy in question walked to the new girl, passing through me like I wasn't material.

''Wait ! This is Helena !'' I recognized the girl and took a look back at the boy. ''And this is...me !'' I commented in shock.

''Nothing to report ?'' Helena asked.

''Nope. Even though the police's activity has increased, it looks like we are still not under their radars.''

''Be careful tho. We are still not sure when 'they' are going to strike.''

''Even so, looks like we are at calm for this night.'' My younger self saw the positive.

''Looks like so, would you like to go back to the lair and do this Yu-Gi-Oh marathon ? James isn't going to be in a good mood if we are late.'' She asked with a smile.

He chuckled. ''Of course. We both know how he is when it comes to the both of us.''

They both shared a good laugh as they headed towards their hiding. I wanted to know what was going but before I knew it. A blinding light appeared as I felt the environment around me changing.

**Next flashback**

I found myself in a rather dark place with very few lights on. One could judge it was an underground place. In what was one could consider a living room, I found again my young self and Helena along with a tall blonde haired guy. I then just realized I was in our lair.

''So, who's turn is it now ?'' James asked.

''How about...'' Cedric took three pencils from different sizes from the table as he hid with its right hand their tips before showing them. ''The one drawing the shortest pencil will be the one searching for food, is that okay for you ?''

''Yes.'' James and Helena both answered as they approached.

After they drew their pencil, we each compared them as we realized that Helena got the shortest pencil.

''Looks like I will be the one going.'' Helena shrugged.

''Well, you know as usual...'' James began.

''Yeah...yeah. Don't show yourself to others. Make it the quickest as possible. Be sure no one has been following you. I know.'' Helena abruptly said.

''Well...see ya later.'' Cedric said.

Helena released one last smile before leaving. ''Yeah, see ya.'' She said as she put her hoodie and cape before she got out of the lair.

**Later**

Helena stayed in the shadows, making sure she wasn't seen. She managed to snatch some bags of Chinese food.

''Let's get here quickly.'' She said to herself.

Before she knew it, a hand placed in front of her mouth while she was in the shadows and she got pulled out by some figures.

**Meanwhile**

James and Cedric have been doing some Duels to pass the time…

''Jeweled Demon Dragon King - Red Demon Calamity attacks Stardust Dragon !'' James declared.

**Cedric : 2100-600 LP Hand : 2**

''Also, when it destroys something in battle, you take damage equal to your Monster's ATK.''

**Cedric : 600-0 LP Hand : 2**

''Well, gg to you.'' Cedric congratulated.

''Hehe, some sweet matches...'' James commented before he look at the time.

''Wait...it has soon been 1 hour and 30 minutes and Helena is still not back. Usually, she doesn't take that much time to bring food.''

Cedric also realized that and it started to worry him.

''I didn't even realized it was this long.'' He made a confession. ''I think we should go look for her. I mean, she is capable of fight if there is a pervert to harass her but still...''

The two of them put their respective hoodie before leaving the lair.

''I will go check in the east of the city. Go check the west.'' He ordered me as they both separated to look for their friend.

''Oh no...'' I remembered that night. It was one of the most horrible in my life.

My young self jumped from building to building but still no sign of Helena.

That was until something caught the ear of Cedric as he saw some police cars on the ground.

''Find them the soonest as possible ! I repeat, you must catch those three fugitives !''

He managed to get a quick look on what they were talking about until he saw a 'wanted' poster showing three faces he recognized and despised.

''Luke, Tedd and Sam ?!'' He got shocked.

Cedric just know what this meant : Helena had troubles with them.

''Great. Now where in the world could they be ?'' He tried to think until he heard a sound, like something was dropped on the floor.

''Watch out ! The police is just here !'' A voice spoke.

Cedric just realized a window was open beneath the roof he was on.

''Oh, come on. We are in the highest floor of an abandoned building, how the hell would they be hearing us ?!'' It stopped from speaking for a moment. ''Wouldn't they, my dear ?''

He recognized those female muffled sounds. His heart went racing at all speeds as he jumped to the board of the window.

''Oh, don't worry. You and your dear friends will regret the day you have managed to exclude us as we are going to...'' The voice didn't have time to finish his sentence as he and his companions' ears perked as they now saw my young self with an angry look on the board of the window before he got to the room. The three of them had shocked expressions on their face while the source of those muffled sounds was now relieved I was here.

''Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson years ago.'' Cedric said in a cold tone. ''Fortunately, I'm here to make it enter your skulls the hard way.''

''Impossible ! How did he find us ?!'' Sam shouted in disbelief.

''Who cares ?! Get him !'' Luke ordered his minions.

They both ran to him but he both avoided their swings before he punched the face of his first assaulter and made a kick with his leg to the chubby one's belly, to which they both get unconscious.

Luke was in anger of this and he rushed to him.

The two of them fought, both dodging the other's attempt to strike until Luke managed to violently push Cedric on a wall, making the latter fall.

Luke smirked at that as he approached Cedric, preparing to finish him. ''Finally I'll finally get my...''

Before he finished, Cedric quickly reacted and moved out the way before tackling Luke as he did with the two others before. He dropped to the ground and collapsed.

''Experience beats brutal force.'' Cedric told him coldly as he approached Helena who was tied on a chair. He removed the blindfold on her mouth and took a knife from his pocket to cut the ropes that held her to the chair.

''Cedric/Helena !'' Both of them hugged each other as she was freed with a smile on their faces.

However, Luke, who regained consciousness looked at the scene with disdain before he pulled something from his sleeve. Helena quickly got sight of that.

''WATCH OUT !'' She warned as she tackled both of us to the ground as a gunshot breaking a window was heard.

This madman of Luke just pulled out a gun and cursed as he missed his target.

Cedric quickly took the information as he rushed to Luke before he could shoot again.

''Where the hell did you get a gun ?!'' He restrained Luke as the latter struggled to break free.

However, in his struggle, he managed to press the trigger of his gun. The shot he made didn't touch Cedric but soon his attention was turned somewhere else when he heard a gasp.

He turned around to see Helena holding her chest. That was what hit Cedric in horror : the gun touched Helena. He could only watch helplessly as she fell to the floor.

''NO !'' He shouted before he looked in huge anger at the psychopath he restrained, his triumph expression switched back to a look of fear as he recognized the same look I gave him few weeks

I closed my eyes as I remembered what I did, and didn't want to experience it one again.

Cedric smashed Luke's belly with his foot. As the latter cried in pain, he gave a huge punch that knocked him few teethes. He now took grabbed his collar and threw him on a wall before he jumped at him again and this time, he strangled his neck. He struggled and struggled but it proved itself in vain.

Finally, this was the part that definitely showed that he...well also I…, snapped at this moment. Cedric took the same knife he freed Helena on and put it in Luke's neck. This latter made one final gasp for air as he now couldn't breath anymore. He retrieved the knife and dropped Luke's dead body on the floor.

Before he could give the same treatment to his two lackeys, he heard some voices coming from downstairs.

''Those gunshots came from the top, I'm sure of that !''

''Let's go !''

Cedric quickly realized he had to go. He put back his knife in his pocket and carried Helena's unconscious body with bridal style as he quickly got out of the building.

The cops arrived at the top of the building only to see Tedd and Sam on the floor.

''Looks like we finally caught them again.'' An officer remarked.

''Oh god, look !'' A female agent pointed to Luke's dead body.

All the agents looked in shock at the lifeless body as they remarked that his neck was...holed.

''As three criminals weren't enough, it now looks like now we have a murderer in this city.''

''But why would he only kill one of them and not the two others ?''

''He probably heard us arrived downstairs and quickly escaped when he had time. Just look, the window was open. In any case, we now should be weary of this new ''murderer''.''

Cedric, still holding Helena's body, finally returned to the lair. He gently put Helena's body on the couch while kneeling.

''Helena, please, talk to me.'' He pleaded but there wasn't any response from her.

He put his ear to his chest, hoping there was still a heartbeat, but alas, there wasn't any cardiac activities.

''No...'' He now had tears to his eyes. It's like all hope he had was now vanished. He closed his eyes, refusing to see the truth.

I, myself, clenched my fist, remembering this huge pain I had in the past and tears formed in my eyes.

''Do you see now ?'' I heard a robotic voice from behind that I immediately recognized. I didn't even had to look back to find out who it was. I felt him approaching slowly...the same person that talked to me earlier and which I can't believe he is here… Z-One…

''Humanity can't be changed, no matter how hard you try. You have to take power and do everything yourself or you'll stay weak and eventually get overwhelmed by this world. This example of your incapacity to save Helena is the perfect example of that.''

''Shut up !'' I tried to close my ears.

''Deny it but you'll soon believe that I was right. When the time comes, you'll eventually realized it. Your girlfriend's death was only the beginning to make you realize that you are powerless.''

I couldn't bear it anymore. Each second passed felt like I was agonizing. This was torture...

''STOP IT !''

**End of ''dream''**

''AAAHHHHHHHHH !'' I got out of sleep suddenly with a yell. I then realized that it was only another dream.

''Yusei !'' Yuya opened the door with an alarmed look on his face. ''Is everything alright ? I heard you screaming.''

''Huh ? Hum...yeah. Just got a...nightmare.'' I stuttered.

''Man It should have been a horrible one for you to scream like that.'' He said with a concerned tone.

''_You have no idea..._'' I thought, wanting to forget it as soon as possible. ''It's fine, really. I will be down in a few minutes.''

He nodded as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

''_Is everything alright Yusei ?_'' I felt Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior appeared next to me.

''_No...it isn't alright at all ! Guys...'_' I began but found difficulties pronouncing the next words, anguish installed in my heart. ''_Z-One...is..._''

''_Yeah...we know..._'' Junk Warrior talked. ''_We also learned of his presence last night_.'' He precised. ''_We wanted to inform as __soon as __you wake up but it seems...that he already did it himself._''

''_But guys…that's impossible ! How can Z-One exist here ? This makes no sense !_''

''_That's what we are also trying to figure out. The fact that he is also here in the Arc-V reality with you reincarnated as Yusei cannot be a simple coincidence._'' Stardust eluded.

''_Just great. Like I had already not much to worry about with Academia and Zarc, now Z-One also joined the party._'' I clenched my fist.

''_Yusei, calm down dude._'' Junk Warrior tried to make me relax.

''_How do you want me to calm down when the most powerful antagonist from the YGO series is __present in this world__ ?!''_ I said in frustration.

''_Well, I don't expect you to calm down but please, try to think a moment. That's what Z-One wants you to do, to doubt yourself. Like that, you are just making the task easier for him._''

I took a long, deep breath before exhaling it all. ''_You are right, Stardust. But that doesn't mean I'm not worried_.''

''Y_ou have every right to be worried but for now, try to clear your mind a bit. Have fun with your friends before the Championship cause you will certainly __no longer have that much occasions after it_.'' Junk Warrior said.

''_Well, better go down before Yuya has questions._'' I sighed as I left my room.

As soon after that, Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon find themselves with Nitro Warrior, Road Warrior and Turbo Warrior before them.

''_You again lied to Yusei._'' Nitro Warrior said with a disappointed look and arms crossed.

''_We didn't really have the choice ! Did y__o__u see how panicked he was just to learn the existence of Z-One in this reality ? If we told him that, __that I can't imagine in which state he would have been._'' Junk Warrior exclaimed.

''_I also understand that but he has to discover this one moment or later_.'' Road Warrior interjected. ''_It's for the best to tell him the earliest as possible. The sooner he knows this, the sooner he can recover from __it_.''

''_You are right. I...I just don't want to see him devastated again._'' Stardust confessed, looking down.

''_Neither do we, chief._'' Turbo Warrior reassured him. ''_However, no matter if we like it or not, Yusei will have to learn this. He needs to be focused for what's going to happen after the Lancers are formed._''

''_Alright..I will tell him before the beginning of the Battle Royale in the Maiami Championship._'' He informed.

''_As long as you do it, we are fine with that._''

They finished their conversation before returning to the Spirit World.

**Down**

''Hey Yuya, where is your mother ?'' I asked him, coming down using the pole of his house.

''I dunno. She was already not here when I woke up.'' He asked before realizing something. ''Now that I think of, you usually wake up earlier than me.''

''Sorry, I didn't sleep very well this night.'' I said, looking down.

''Are you sure it's okay ? We can talk about it if you want...''

''Nah, it's fine. So is your last qualification today ?''

''Yeah, but Mom isn't here.

''_Well, it must be episode 25 where Yuya duels Gongenzaka for his last qualification match today._ How about heading towards You Show ? She might be here.''

He nodded as we went to You Show. As I expected, nobody was there but I 'tried' to find the other to not rise Yuya's suspicions. Eventually, Nico Smiley showed himself and dragged us to Gongenzaka's Dojo, where we met that latter.

''I was tired of waiting for you, Yuya !'' Gongenzaka exclaimed with a firm tone.

''Why did you go out of the way to make me fight Gongenzaka ? We already had tons of Duels...'' Yuya asked to the manager.

''It's true that you Dueled a lot of times...'' Nico Smiley confessed. ''But you never had a real match with him yet.''

Yuya slightly gasped at that confession.

''I am also aware of the fact that he is your best friend. Especially since your father, Sakaki Yusho disappeared during his Championship match, Gongenzaka-kun made his best to protect you from the cruel public ! I was moved by such beautiful friendship !'' Nico smiley said, lashing out comical tears.

''But even if Yuya and him are best friends, he must learn of not letting his feelings getting in the way on a real match. Especially since he is aiming to be a pro, right ?'' I asked Nico Smiley, and he nodded in confirmation.

''Yusei is exactly right, Yuya !'' Gongenzaka interjected. ''You and I have fought countless times before. But there wasn't any kind of seriousness in those matches !'' He then closed his eyes. ''I couldn't really blame you for feeling hurt after your father's disappearance. But I realized that feeling pity for you only made me weaker !''

''Made you...weaker ?'' Yuya repeated.

Gongenzaka nodded. ''In the third match of You Show against LDS, I was unable to win that match that should have give the outcome. If it wasn't for Yusei, I, the man Gongenzaka, would never had forgive myself.''

''But you still managed to end it in a draw !'' Yuya argued.

''I couldn't win because of this weakness in my heart ! Being unable to break away from my own softness was what costed me the win of this Duel ! I must push myself further if I want to get rid of this weakness !'' He declared proudly.

After their conversation, Nico Smiley dragged us into the Dojo just before his Gongenzaka's father. After he gave his speech to Yuya, Nico Smiley escorted me somewhere, saying to Yuya that I couldn't watch this Duel and that he had to Duel without the cheers of anyone. We arrived before a door which led to the secret room where YSDS watched.

''I will leave you here, Fuji Yusei-kun. Make yourself comfortable and watch.'' He said before returning to the Duel Arena as I opened the door.

''Hi, everyone.'' I said as I entered the room.

''Yusei-nichan !'' The three kids jumped at me to hug me, making me fall.

''Okay here, you three.'' I patted each of their heads.

''Glad you could make it.'' Shuzo commented.

''Yusei ? Can I know what happened this morning ?'' Yoko addressed me. ''Usually, you don't sleep that much.''

I was a little taken aback. ''Oh...hum...I didn't sleep very well that night. That's all. Don't worry Yoko-san, it's nothing to worry about.'' I stuttered, observing the Duel.

I caught Yuzu looking at me with a concerned look, she quickly looked away.

I felt bad but what I was supposed to say ? That a time traveler coming from the future with immeasurable power is here and that he haunts my dreams ? I know I have to tell them somehow, but not now…

The Duel began. Gongenzaka managed to Summon his Ace Monster Big Ben-K on his first turn using Kagebo-C's effect. Yuya Summoned Entermate Silver Claw and powered with, OF COURSE, Action cards to power its ATK up to 3600. He tried to destroy Big Ben-K but Gongenzaka had a hand trap ready to protect his Monster.

''Watch closely, Father ! This is the new Steadfast Dueling I aspire to create ! I Summon the Level 2 Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E !''

A red metallic Monster holding a trumpet appeared on the field.

**(Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E : Level 2/300 ATK/600 DEF/Machine/Tuner/EARTH)**

Yuya gasped in huge shock, so did Gongenzaka's father.

''Tuner Monster ?'' Yuzu asked from the room.

''Is Gon-chan really going to do-'' Sora muttered.

''A Synchro Summon ?'' Shuzo completed.

Then, suspiciously, everyone turned at me to find out that I had a smile on the face at the scene.

''Wait, you knew about this ?'' Sora asked me.

''Maybe.'' I responded nonchalantly.

As expected, Gongenzaka managed to perform a Synchro Summon to bring out the Level 10 Superheavy Koujin Susano-O.

However, before the match could continue any further, Gongenzaka's father angrily decided to end the match and declaring his son as the loser of this match.

''Steadfast Dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial. From the moment you stole techniques from another school to win, you have lost this Duel !''

''I did not steal them, I, the man Gongenzaka, requested for instruction from my friend !'' Gongenzaka replied.

''Instruction...from your friend ?'' Yuya uttered. ''You don't mean ?!''

''Yes, of course. I, the man Gongenzaka, asked for instruction coming from Fuji Yusei himself.'' He explained, much to Yuya's shock.

Everyone in the secret room looked at me, while I still wore my same expression.

''You were the one that taught him ?!'' Yuzu asked me, incredulous.

''Hey, he requested me to teach him. In exchange for my teaching, I also asked him if I could do some bit of training at his Dojo to keep being fit so it was win-win for both of us.'' I replied.

''So that's why you were looking for Yusei that day…!'' Yuya realized as Gongenzaka nodded.

The Duel continued as Gongenzaka used his new Monster to attack Silver Claw while using its effect to counter Yuya's Evasion card.

Yuya returned to the game by conducting a Fusion Summon of his Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon using Entermate Trump Witch Pendulum's effect. He managed to perform a combo to reduce Susano-O's DEF by attacking, and eventually destroyed it, however Gongenzaka had another hand trap ready and used it to revive Susano-O.

Yuya managed to re-use Trump Witch's Pendulum effect to Summon Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Destroying Susano-O again and used its effect to deal 1800 points of damage, ending the Duel in Yuya's win.

''Yuya-nichan !'' The children exclaimed as they jumped to hug him.

''That was a really hot-blooded Duel, Yuya !'' Shuzo exclaimed with his usual surexcited tone.

''To think you used a Pendulum Effect for a Fusion Summon.'' Sora added licking his lollipop.

''Congratulations, Yuya !'' Yuzu blushed.

''Not bad.'' I added.

''Thank you everyone.'' Yuya smiled as Gongenzaka approached him, both shook hands as sign of sportsmanship.

Later, we arrived at the house in the living room. Yoko had to leave to do some courses. Yuya and I were watching TV, with the remote in Yuya's hand as he kept zapping.

''So Yuya, what did you plan on doing for today ?'' I asked the tomato haired boy.

''Huh ? Well, not anything really special, why ? Did you have something in mind ?''

''Well...'' I had a small grin forming on my face. ''I thought you would want to spend some time with your pink haired girlfriend...'' I said in a teasing tone.

He immediately stood up in denial. ''What do you mean by that ?! Yuzu is not my girlfriend ! Why would I date a...AWW !''

Before he could finish his sentence, I whacked him hard in the head, making him wince in pain. ''If you dare saying she is a crude and strong girl, it will not end well for you boy, clear ?'' I asked him with a cold tone, which sent shivers to his spine as he rubbed his head.

''Yeah, crystal clear !'' He made a salute gesture like a soldier.

''Good.'' I said with a softer tone.

''What I just mean...'' He sat back on the couch. ''...is that we are just friends. She said that multiple times herself.''

''Oh god. You and her...'' I paused a moment to find the words, chuckling at the situation. ''Both of you...are completely dumb.''

''What's that supposed to mean ?!'' He yelled, feeling insulted.

''One day, when I was doing a bit of training with her, she told me that she has feelings for you but was afraid to confess.''

''S-She did ?!'' Yuya stammered in shock.

''Indeed, young man.'' I confirmed. ''And I can't stand seeing two persons who have feelings for each other being afraid of rejection. That's why I am going to help you.'' I poked him in the chest.

**Later**

We arrived later before Yuzu's house as I convinced Yuya to ask her out on a date.

''So...I just have to ask her to go out with me ?'' Yuya asked.

''Yeah.'' I nodded.

''But what if she says no ?'' He asked for this eventuality.

''Knowing her, she won't say no.'' I told him with a smile. ''Good luck.'' I said as I leaned my back on a hedge.

''Wait ! You are not going with me ?''He asked panicked.

''Oh no, my dear. She is the girl in which your heart is interested. Mine is not. So therefore, YOU have to ask. Now be a man !'' I shouted at him.

He still felt nervous but approached the door nonetheless. He was hesitant to knock at the door until he looked back at me and saw my 'you'd better do it' look and finally got the courage to do it.

A few moments later, the door got opened revealing Yuzu behind it.

''Oh hi, Yuya.'' She politely said.

''H-Hey, Yuzu. Do you have anything planned for today ?'' Yuya asked in a hint of nervousness in his voice but he managed to hide it.

''Oh, well.. nothing really special. Why ?'' Yuzu wondered.

''Well, if you have nothing planned...I would like to know...if you want to go out...this afternoon...with me.'' He said sweating.

Yuzu started to blush like a tomato. ''You...you mean...like in a date ?''

Yuya felt the heat rise again. ''Hum...yeah. We can call it like that if you want...so what do you say ?''

Yuzu had a rise of joy in her heart as she said. ''Yes ! Uh, I mean...yes, I would like to go out with you.''

Yuya stood here for a moment, not sure if he misunderstood her but the expression on her face gave him the answer he needed.

''W-well that's great ! How about 5 PM I come to pick you up ?''

''Y-Yeah sure !'' She answered.

''Great ! So uh...see you later !''

''Yeah, see ya !''

They both said goodbyes as Yuya approached me as a grin formed my face.

''See ? Wasn't that bad, huh ?''

''Yeah...guess you were right.'' He admitted.

''Good.'' I said with a more serious expression. ''Now we have to prepare you.''

**In Yuya's bedroom**

''Prepare me how ?'' Yuya asked as he sat in his bed well I leaned my back on one of the wall just before his bed.

''Well, since it's your first date, there are a few things you need to know. And in your case, when I say a few things, that means many of them.''

''Hey !'' He shouted in indignation.

''Sorry but I know you well enough to say so.'' I responded as he sighed.

''So...what do you suggest me to do ?'' He asked.

''I will say lessons to you on what to do or not do on a date. If you apply them then maybe you will not screw up this date.''

''Are you saying that I will screw it up ?!'' He said outraged as I chuckled.

''Relax. It's just my way to cheer you up. Although, not the best.'' I told him as he calmed down. I then took my serious expression.

''Now listen because I won't repeat myself, okay ?'' I said in a strict tone, to which he rapidly flinched and nodded as I left one first finger.

''Good. Lesson #1 : You, as the ''man'' of the relationship, you have to treat her with chivalry and respectfulness. Hold the door for her when you go to the restaurant for example, take charge when it comes to paying something, or at least show that you care. Okay ?''

He made a nod as I left a second finger.

''Lesson #2 : Show interest in her. Talk about something she likes, listen when she has something to say, ask her some questions on her life, all that kind of things. Do you understand ?''

''I think I do.''

''Good. Now we can get at lesson #3 : DO NOT call her a rude and strong girl like you usually do. ESPECIALLY in this moment when it's only you and her.''

''Okay...'' He muttered.

''Did you think of going to a restaurant of something like that with her ?''

''Hum...maybe. Why ?'' He asked.

''Just in case, I will have to tell you the lesson #4 : **Do not eat like a pig.**'' I said emphasizing the sentence.

''H-hey !'' He tried to protest. ''My eating manners aren't that bad !''

''You don't chew your food when you eat. It's a miracle you haven't choked yet.'' I pointed out.

''Then what do you suggest me to do ?''

''Take your time for chewing, mouth closed of course. Your food won't be going anywhere if you don't finish it in 10 seconds. And boy, to be able to eat a pile of 30 pancakes isn't an exploit you should be proud.''

''Well, okay….'' He said to me as I resumed.

''Lesson #5 : Compliment her for once in a while. But not too much neither. You don't want her to think of you as a creep, do you ?''

He made a 'no' of his head.

''Lesson #6 : Be polite. But that I think you already know...''

He nodded in agreement.

''And to finish it, lesson #7 : Be yourself. Unless that yourself is a catastrophic one.'' I decided to joke. ''In that case, be someone completely different.''

''Hey, that's not helping !'' He shouted in protest as I chuckled.

''Sorry, forget about that lesson.'' I apologized. ''Just focus on the first six I told you and you'll be fine, okay ?''

''Okay, thank you very much Yusei.''

''You're welcome. Well, good luck.'' I prepared to exit his room.

''Now that I think of…'' Yuya talked as I focused back on him. ''How comes you know that much about this ? Were you on a relationship before coming here ?''

At that question, my mind snapped and my mood turned down. I quickly turned my head to the side to not let Yuya look at my face. ''I...don't want to talk about it.'' I said before leaving Yuya's room.

Yuya looked at me in confusion. ''Well, okay I guess….still thank you...''

**Later**

''So...you truly managed to convince Yuya to bring Yuzu on a date ?''

Sora, who payed a visit to us, was asking me in slight disbelief at what I accomplished.

''Yeah. It required me a little bit of patience to make him enter the fact that Yuzu also had a crush on him into his skull but it was worth it.''

''Anyways...'' Yuya's mother approached me. ''Thank you Yusei. If it wasn't for you, I think that Yuya would never have even dared to do it. I don't know in which manner you proceeded, but it turned out to be efficient.''

''Oh, it's nothing.'' I said with a small smile. ''Just one of the many services I can offer. I'm going to see how's Yuya preparing for...you know what~''

**In Yuya's room**

Yuya was sitting in his bed with two piles of clothes lying in his bed, and didn't know what he should be wearing until he heard a 'knock' on his door.

''Come in !'' He announced as the door opened, revealing me.

''Hi. I just wanted to see how are the preparations' doing.''

''Oh hey Yusei. Well...now that you are here...I would like some advise on what should I be wearing for this.'' Yuya told me, showing the two sets of clothes before him.

One pile was a blue t-shirt with a green jacket, black trousers and black shoes while one was a yellow t-shirt, orange jacket, dark blue jeans and white shoes.

''Hmmm...try this one.'' I pointed the first pile. ''I think it will look better on you.''

A while later, after Yuya fully dressed himself...

''Well...what do you think of it ?'' He asked me.

''You finally look like a fourteen years old boy, if not older.'' I smiled at him. ''I think Yuzu will like this new look of yours.''.

He looked at the pendulum he put on the table. ''Can I…?''

''Yes, you can keep it. After all, it's a memory from your father.''

I told him while he he put the Pendulum around his neck.

''Remember what the lessons I told you and you should be fine.''

''Yeah. Again, thank you for all of that Yusei.''

''You're welcome, now...'' I patted his shoulder. ''Good luck, young man.''

**Later, before Yuzu's house**

Yuya was approaching the door in complete nervousness, not sure if he forgot something to do before the ''date''. He made a small but quick 'knock' at the door.

''Coming !'' He heard a female voice from outside the door. Few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Yuzu wearing tight blue jeans with a white top and a red jacket along with a little bag hanged around her right shoulder.

''Hey...my father suggested me that I should wear different clothes for this. I don't look too weird, I hope ?'' She asked in a nervous tone.

''W-weird ? No, it looks great on you.'' He honestly commented, making blush Yuzu. ''Th-thanks. You also look great in that outfit, Yuya.''

Yuya made a small smile at her. ''Sh-should we get going ? I thought of going to the cinema first.''

''Great idea.'' She said as they walked to the park.

**Arriving at said place**

Yuya and Yuzu looked around to see a very crowded line today.

''So...which movie did you had in mind ?'' Yuzu asked.

''Well...I heard about how you wanted to see that movie with pirates...I think its name was...'Pirates of the Caribbean' or something like that.''

''Oh yes, I would love to go see that. I can't believe you remembered it.'' She said with a small smile, causing Yuya to do the same as well.

Later, after some moments of waiting, they arrived before the counter.

''Two tickets for Pirates of the Caribbean, please.'' Yuya asked to the cashier as he took his wallet.

A moment later, they managed to find two spots in the theater. They got about 20-30 minutes before the movie started so Yuya decided to chat a bit with Yuzu.

''So, how's the training with Sora ?''

''It goes pretty well. He even had the idea of bringing Yusei to test everything I learned so far.''

''Oh, and it has been going ?'' Yuya asked in interest.

''It has been going rather well. Even though...'' Yuzu had her mood bit down.

''What is it ?'' Yuya asked in slight concern.

''I just wish to know a bit more about Yusei. I can't help but thinking of that day when we were at the Fortune Telling School. After the match, those fortune tellers looked at Yusei like he had a contagious disease as he rushed to the exit. And then he even shouted at us when we just tried to know what was the problem.'' She sighed.

''I remember that too. I may be drawing a hasty conclusion, but I think that Yusei has a deep secret he doesn't want to share.'' Yuya admitted.

''That's not all. He told me he grew up with two friends before. When I asked him to tell me more about them, he refused.'' She confessed.

''Now that you mention...'' Yuya added. ''When he helped me to prepare for this moment, I asked him how he knew all of this and if he was...you know...dating before. But as soon as I asked him that, it was like I brought him back a bad memory.''

''I seriously don't know. I start to be a bit scared for him honestly.'' Yuzu said in sadness.

''Don't worry, Yusei is 16. He will tell us eventually when he thinks it's the moment.'' Yuya tried to reassure Yuzu.

''Let's hope so...'' Yuzu sighed as the movie prepared to start.

**At Sakaki's residence**

Sora and I were in the living room while our two friends were having their 'date'. I was leaning in the couch, reading a book about maths. I remember the face James gave me when I told him I loved maths. Can't blame him tho...

Sora, who was whining about not knowing what to do.

''So Yuya had taken Yuzu to the cinema ?'' Sora asked me as I nodded.

''Yeah, they went to see Pirates of the Caribbean.'' I explained. I still couldn't believe that the majority of the movies from my world exist in Arc-V as I closed my book.

''Never heard of it.'' He told me, to which it was my time to narrow my eyes.

Well, he did grow up to a place where it's intense training to a card game every day. I don't think that movies is a frequent thing here. That, or the best one they had to watch is : 'Card people in one step.'

''A shame. You don't know what you've been missing. The main character is just so good.''

''Oh ! Now I wish I went to see it too….'' Sora whined while I chuckled.

''I will go for a walk.'' I announced as I stood up from the couch and. ''Do you want me to bring you something ?''

''Bring me some candies.'' He answered.

''_Why did I even ask...'_' I thought, not surprised.

I took my jacket hanged next to the exit and made my way.

**After the movie**

''Man...I can't believe I didn't want to see this movie before ! It was awesome !'' Yuya exclaimed in excitement as he, Yuzu and the other watchers were leaving the theater.

''I agree.'' Yuzu commented, chuckling to see her friend like that. ''This Jack Sparrow character was really entertaining to watch.''

They didn't realized that they were holding hands since the end of the movie as they quickly pulled them out while blushing.

''Hum...yeah.'' Yuya said.

''Yeah.'' Yuzu added.

''So...do you want to walk a bit ?'' Yuya asked.

''Yeah, sure.'' Yuzu quickly replied as the two went for a stroll.

However, what they didn't know as that a rather imposing figure has been starting to follow them.

''It's not too late yet. If we hurry up, we might get to the ice cream stand before the owner goes home. I heard that they do those superb gelatos.'' Yuya informed Yuzu.

''That sounds great.'' Yuzu smiled.

''Well, well, well. Who thought that son of a coward would manage to get himself a girlfriend ?''

The couple heard an unpleasant male voice. They turned around to see a tall and muscular man with a creepy smile, someone well known by Yuya…

''It's been a while, weakling.''

''Y-You're...'' Yuya muttered mouth open in shock of the individual.

''Ankokuji Gen ?!'' Yuzu identified the person.

**Yusei's POV**

''I should try to make him eat more healthy food.'' Was what I said as I got out of the candy shop. I took some chocolate bars and chips that I put in a bag. If Sora isn't satisfied with that, I don't know what to do...

''I thought its gonna take forever before you finally pitied the son of a coward.''

''Huh ?'' I recognized the person who could get called like that. The question was who ?

I looked for the source of the voice and saw Yuya and Yuzu arguing with a rather bulky guy.

''Ankokuji Gen...'' I grunted in disgust of the character as I approached them.

Even though I didn't want to get involved in their date, I couldn't stand seeing this pathetic excuse of a Duelist here.

''His father is not a coward !'' Yuzu protested.

''And besides, I don't think taking upon someone smaller than you is any more courageous.''

They all turned to see me standing with a stoic expression on my face and huge hate towards the bulky guy.

''Yusei ?!'' The fruit haired duo said in shock.

''Calling him a coward is quite hypocritical considering you can't even face someone your own size.''

''Oh ? Because you are of my size, maybe ?'' Ankokuji approached me but I didn't even flinch. I simply delivered a punch to his gut, making him kneel in pain.

Yuya and Yuzu covered their mouths at the scene. ''Yusei ! You don't have to do that…!''

Yuzu tried to make me change my mind but I made a sign of my hand to say 'it's okay.'

''I at least don't need to beat someone littler than me to make me feel powerful. People like you don't have any rights to call others cowards when they are themselves one.''

''Say what ?!'' Ankokuji replied in anger, gritting his teeth. ''You take that back !''

''Then make me.'' I replied not impressed. ''How about a little Duel ? If I win, you have to stop harassing them, okay ? If I lose, I'll let you punching-balling me as much as you want. Deal ?''

Ankokuji thought for a moment before his face made a twisted grin.

''Fine then. Since you are so willing for getting crushed, who am I to refuse that ?''

''Yusei ! You don't have to do this !''

''Yuya. When someone is bullying my friends, I can not stand here doing nothing at all. Besides, do you honestly think I am going to lose to someone like him ?'' I asked sincerely.

''Well...'' Yuya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. ''When you put it that way...''

''Hey ! Enough chatting !'' Ankokuji rudely interrupted. ''Or did you just chicken out at the last moment ?''

''Oh please.'' I handed my bag for Yuya to hold as I took my Duel Disk. ''The only chicken here is you.''

''I'm gonna make you eat those words !'' He fiercely took his Duel Disk from his belt.

**DUEL !**

**Yusei : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

**vs**

**Ankokuji : 4000 LP Hand : 5**

''I will be taking the first move !'' Ankokuji yelled. ''I Summon Barbarian #4 from my hand !''

A caveman Monster with dark orange skin and armed with a mace appeared.

**(Barbarian #4 : Level 4/1200 ATK/1000 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''Tch. It's the same Monsters Ishijima uses !'' Yuya recognized those Monsters.

''I Set one card and end my turn ! Now don't make it too long so I can finish you quickly.'' the jerk pointed at me.

''Pff. That's what they all say but they get vanquished in the first or second turn. My turn !'' I announced as I drew my card.

''I Summon Massive Warrior !''

A Monster made of stone holding a heavy fortress on his back has appeared.

**(Massive Warrior : Level 2/600 ATK/1200 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''Battle ! Massive Warrior attacks Barbarian #4 !'' I sent my Monster for an attack, surprising the spectators.

''What ?! Why is Yusei using a Monster with lower ATK to battle ? One with only 600 nonetheless !'' Yuzu asked, not understanding at all my move.

''I don't know but by far, Yusei's strategies have been really surprising until now so let's just see.''

''You talk all big but yet, you are making one of your weaklingsuicide ?'' Ankokuji taunted.

''Nope. Not at all.'' I denied. ''Massive Warrior's effect ! Once per turn, it's not destroyed in battle ! In addition, I don't take any Battle Damage when it battles !''

The Barbarian fought back but Massive used its fortress to protect itself.

''Even so, what was the point of attacking with that weakling ?''

''You are about to discover if you just shut up.'' I rudely replied. ''I'll get to my Main Phase 2 and since I managed to Normal Summon a Monster this turn, I can Special Summon One-Shot Booster from my hand !''

A yellow machine holding two cannons appeared.

**(One-Shot Booster : Level 1/0 ATK/0 DEF/Machine/EARTH)**

''One-Shot Booster's effect activates ! By releasing this card, I destroy a Monster that I failed to destroy before in battle !''

One-Shot Booster ejected its two cannons before vanishing as the Barbarian disappeared in its turn.

''What ?'' Ankokuji said.

''I know your Barbarian lets you negate an attack once per turn when one of your Monsters are targeted for an attack. However, I assume you didn't except I was going to attack with lower ATK, right ?'' I asked with a smirk, much to his anger. ''I Set two cards and end my turn.''

''You'll pay for that. Draw !'' He took his card and had a twisted smirk.

''I activate the Magic card : Feast of the Wild LV5 ! I Special Summon two Level 5 Warrior type Monsters with their effects negated ! Come ! Barbarian #1 and Barbarian #2 !''

Two green and red creatures appeared.

**(Barbarian #1 : Level 5/1550 ATK/1800 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

**(Barbarian #2 : Level 5/1800/1500 DEF/Warrior/EARTH)**

''Next I activate a Trap card : Barbarian Calling ! When a 'Barbarian' Monster is Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon one Monster with the same name from my Deck ! I'll be Special Summon a second Barbarian #1 !''

**(#2 Barbarian #1 : 1800 ATK)**

''It's finally time I crush you ! I can Special Summon this card from my hand by releasing 3 Monsters on my field, including a 'Barbarian' Monster !''

The three Monsters disappeared, as a thin Monster with blue skin, purple hair and two skulls attached to its hands and doing some kind of...dance ?

''Barbarian Mad Shaman !''

**(Barbarian Mad Shaman : Level 10/2000 ATK/3000 DEF/Warrior/DARK)**

''_It doesn't look really friendly...'_' Yuya commented, in worry for me.

''Does it really have to do this stupid dance ?'' I asked, being sassy.

I guess the Monster understood what I said as it stopped its dance and yelled in hate at me.

''Joke all you want because now I got you ! I activate Mad Shaman's Monster effect ! Once per turn, I can take control of an opponent's Monster ! And of course, I'll be taking Massive Warrior !''

The Shaman sends out a shockwave that teleported Massive Warrior on Ankokuji's field.

''He took Yusei's Monster !''

''With it, his field is wide open !''

Yuya and Yuzu stated the obvious.

''Here we go, battle ! Barbarian Mad Shaman Direct Attacks you !''

The Shaman rushed to me, trying to deliver a blow that didn't faze me.

''It that's all you have, then I'm disappointed.'' I closed my eyes. ''Trap card activate ! Card Defense ! By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, it negates a Direct Attack !''

A shield appeared before me as I discarded Limiter Break, protecting me from his Shaman.

''Then I draw one card from my Deck !''

''Tch. You and your tricks !'' Ankokuji said in anger.

''That's not all ! Come, Speed Warrior !''

My robotic warrior with gray armor rushed to the field.

**(Speed Warrior : Level 2/900 ATK/400 DEF/Warrior/WIND)**

''What ?'' Ankokuji asked in confusion. ''I don't remember you mentioned you could Summon a Monster with this Trap.''

''It wasn't Card Defense but Limiter Break which I just discarded. When its sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Speed Warrior with its effect.'' I explained him.

''Tch. You and your weaklings, I end my turn.''

''You say I was going to get crushed. Yet, you have a hard time defeating me. You must be the second most pathetic Duelist I met in this city.'' I insulted him, the first being Sawatari of course.

''Shut up ! In my next you will be finished !'' He protested..

''Yeah, yeah. That's what all those bad Duelists say when they are panicking, I know the song.'' I said nonchalantly. ''My turn ! Draw !'' I verified the card I drew. ''Also, you won't have a next turn because I'll be winning this Duel right now ! Magic Card activate ! One for One ! I send the Monster card, Junk Giant, from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my hand or Deck. Come, Tuning Supporter !''

From a portal, a little creature with a small wok on its head appeared.

**(Tuning Supporter : Level 1/100 ATK/300 DEF/Machine/LIGHT)**

''Ha ! What's one more weakling gonna do, huh ?'' Ankokuji mocked.

''You keep saying weakling again and again.'' I said annoyed. ''Is your vocabulary really that limited ?''

''Why you…!'' Ugly face cursed.

''Next, I Summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron !''

**(Junk Synchron : Level 3/1300 ATK/500 DEF/Warrior/Tuner/DARK)**

''What ?! A Tuner Monster ?! You can Synchro Summon ?!'' Ankokuji exclaimed in shock.

Those who watched the Duel also got surprised.

''Tuner Monster ?'' One guy said. ''It must this rumored Duelist !'''A Synchro Duelist that isn't with LDS ?''

I honestly don't know why you think Synchro Summons, or even other Extra Deck Summon for that matter, are that rare.

''When Junk Synchron is Normal Summon, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Monster from my Graveyard !'' My desired card ejected from my Graveyard. ''Come, One-Shot Booster !''

**(One-Shot Booster : 0 DEF)**

''_It's fine. Even if he Synchro Summons, I can simply use Shaman's effect to give him his weakling back and then take his Synchro Monster._'' Ankokuji thought, thinking he has the upper hand.

''I now activate the Trap card : Synchro Material !'' I lifted my last Set card. ''With this, all Monsters on the field can be used to Synchro Summon this turn !''

''What ?!'' Ankokuji exclaimed in pure shock.

''All Monsters ?!'' Yuya exclaimed. ''Including the ones his opponent controls ?!''

''No way !'' Yuzu added.

The spectators were also watching me in awe.

''Also, due to Tuning Supporter's effect, I can treat it as a Level 2 Monster for a Synchro Summon !''

**(Tuning Supporter : Level 1-2)**

''I tune the Level 2 Massive Warrior on your field, my now Level 2 Tuning Supporter to my Level 3 Junk Synchron !''

Junk Synchron pulled its lever as it got turned into three rings that scanned said Monsters.

''Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god ! Become the path that lights the way !''

(2 + 2 + 3 = 7)

''Synchro Summon ! Howl, Junk Berserker !''

A red warrior wearing one of those ancient masks and a huge axe appeared.

**(Junk Berserker : Level 7/2500 ATK/1800 DEF/Warrior/Synchro/WIND)**

''_It looks angry, that's for sure._'' Yuya thought, a bit anxious of my Monster's appearance.

''Tuning Supporter having been sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material, I can draw one card from my Deck !'' I drew a card. ''Next, I activate Junk Berserker's effect ! By removing a ''Junk'' Monster from my Graveyard from play, one of your Monsters will lose ATK equal to the ATK of the removed Monster.'' I took Junk Giant's card from the Graveyard. ''I remove the Junk Giant with 2000 ATK from my Graveyard. Therefore, your Barbarian Mad Shaman's ATK will become 0 !''

Junk Berserker smashed the ground, making a shatter that weakened Mad Shaman.

**(Barbarian Mad Shaman : 2000-0 ATK)**

''What ?!'' Ankokuji exclaimed in shock.

''And finally, I activate the Equip Spell : Power of Unity and equip it to Junk Berserker !'' I activated the last card in my hand. ''With this, Junk Berserker's ATK is increased by 800 for each Monster on my field !''

''With Junk Berserker, Speed Warrior and One-Shot Booster, he has three Monsters on his field, which makes...'' Yuya counted on his fingers before he realized.

''It will gain 2400 ATK !'' Yuzu confirmed.

**(Junk Berserker : 2500-4900 ATK)**

''4900 ATK !'' One of the spectators cried in shock.

''E-Easy dude, can't we just talk ?'' Ankokuji said in fear.

''Sorry, but I don't 'talk' with cowards like you !'' I answered in disgust. ''Battle ! Junk Berserker attacks Barbarian Mad Shaman !''

Junk Berserker jumped at the scared Shaman and smashed it LITERALLY with its axe, obliterating it along with Ankokuji's Life in the process.

''AHHHH !'' Ankokuji got pushed several feet behind.

**Ankokuji : 4000-0 LP Hand : 0**

**Yusei : WINNER !**

I put my Duel Disk back in my belt as some people still didn't manage to believe the OTK I just made.

''It's impossible.'' Ankokuji said in disbelief as he slowly rose up. ''How could I lose to someone that supports that son of a coward ?''

When he finished his sentence, he looked up to see my fist coming to his face, sending him several foots behind again.

''Yusei !'' Yuzu exclaimed.

Before he got the chance the chance to get up, I put my foot on his gut to prevent him from standing as I grabbed him by the collar.

''Now listen to me, you ugly bastard.'' I took my cold tone. ''Did it never occurred for your peanut brain that something happened to Yusho before jumping to this stupid conclusion ? Because I seen Ishijima's Dueling and in all honesty, I'm surprised he was still champion for 3 years. The fact he got beaten by a 14 years old guy just proves that. Now...'' My hand caught his neck, ready to strangle him should he do anything else, making him sweating. ''**If I ever catch the coward you are harassing Yuya or his friends, you can be sure that you will never touch a Duel Disk again. Am I clear ?**'' I talked in one of the most venomous tone I ever gave to someone.

''Y-Yes !'' Ankokuji said in pleading tone.

''Good.'' I told him before I released him. ''**Now go away !**''

He flinched in fear before he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as the ones that were watching the Duel applauded me, to which I made a small bow of thanks before approaching the couple.

''I don't think he is ready to call your father a coward anytime now, Yuya.'' I informed the boy.

''T-Thank you Yusei.'' He handed me the bag I gave him the supervision. ''I don't know what to say...''

''By the way, what were you doing here ?'' Yuzu asked me.

''Oh, I just went for a walk, nothing else, also...'' I pointed my bag. ''Sora asked me to take him sweets if I was near a shop. Considering what happened yet, I trust that Yuya didn't do anything that made you upset ?'' I asked with a smirk, to which she giggled.

''Hey ! Why should I necessarily be the one that makes something wrong ?'' Yuya shouted in indignation.

''Those who know you have the answer to that.'' I then took my departure. ''I'll go. Have fun with your...'' I looked behind with a smirk. ''Date.'' Before turning up and leaving, making the couple blush like tomatoes.

**A few while later**

After Yuya and Yuzu took their ice creams, they realized it was nearly night so they went on the way back home.

Before Yuya left Yuzu after making sure she arrived home, he said : ''Well, Yuzu. Besides the incident with Ankokuji Gen, I rather enjoyed that moment.''

''Yes, me too.'' She said with a small smile before kissing Yuya's cheek. ''See you, tomorrow.''

She said goodbye before she went inside her home and closed the door, before eventually Yuya arrived home too.

''So...how did it get ?'' Sora and I asked Yuya with the 'smirks' on our faces.

''Oh.'' Yuya got surprised at the sudden question. ''It went rather well...Hey ! Why am I even discussing this with you ?!'' He cried, making us chuckle before he went to his bedroom.

''Looks like to me you did it.'' Sora took a bite of the chocolate bar I got from the shop.

''Let's just say it's one of my talents.'' I replied, with a smirk.

**LDS Tower**

''It seems that Sakaki Yuya won his last qualification match for the Maiami Championship, Sir.'' Nakajima said to his boss.

''Excellent. Now all Duelists I had my eyes on are in the Maiami Championship.'' Reiji declared.

''Effectively, Sir. The incident regarding Kotsu Masumi, Shijama Hokuto and Todou Yaiba has also been taken care of.'' Nakajima informed.

''Have you erased their memories ?'' Reiji asked.

''Yes, Sir. Everything concerning Kurosaki Shun had been removed from their memories.''

''Good work.'' Reiji praised. ''Now the conditions for Kurosaki's entry in the Maiami Championship are complete. Now all we have to see is how much power will he display.''

He examined his list of participants for the Maiami Championship until he stopped to Yuya, Yusei and Sora's pictures.

''_Same goes about them. From all these participants, how many of them will be selected to defend our world ?_'' Reiji thought.

''President, may I ask something ?''

''What it is Nakajima ?'' Reiji asked his employee.

''Are you still sure about Kurosaki's request for the Maiami Championship ?'' Nakajima wondered as Reiji got a brief flashback in his mind.

**Flashback**

''Entering a Duel Tournament ?'' Kurosaki Shun questioned Reiji who was standing with several member of LDS. ''This is what I have to do in order to Duel you ?''

''That is right.'' Reiji confirmed. ''We will be using this tournament to recruit strong Duelists to fight against Akaba Leo.

''Akaba Leo ? You wish to fight your own father ?'' The bird lover asked with narrowed eyes.

''I no longer claim this man as my father.'' Reiji said as he pushed his glasses up. ''To simply put it, we have a common enemy. Also, one of those Duelists uses true Fusion Summoning while the other uses Synchros.'' Reiji added.

''_Synchros ?_'' Shun thought. ''Does that latter Duelist use Warriors and Dragons ?''

''It seems you are talking about Fuji Yusei.'' Reiji stated. ''It is the case. It would appear you fought him few days ago.''

Shun clenched his fist in anger, remembering his defeat at the hands of that Duelist.

''While we are 100 % sure that the Fusion Duelist named Shiunin Sora is an Academia spy, the origins of Fuji Yusei are unknown for us.''

''They are unknown ?'' The Xyz Duelist asked with a raised eyebrow.

''However, after having a Duel with him that didn't turn in my favor, I can confirm he is not an enemy.'' Reiji tried to lower Shun's suspicions.

''If Fuji Yusei is not an enemy like you said, then I have an idea for proving that.''

This time, it was the D/D/D user's turn to raise an eyebrow. ''And which is, I might ask ?''

''Make him Duel this Academia spy of yours. If he is not with them, he wouldn't mind Dueling one of them. If he is not with Academia, then I'm fine with any backstories he has.'' Shun explained.

After few moments of thinking, Reiji came to a decision.

''Alright. I accept your idea. Under your conditions, Fuji Yusei will face Shiunin Sora during the Maiami Championship.''

**End of flashback**

''I admit having been skeptical at first.'' Reiji confessed. ''But in order to show Kurosaki that our Synchro Duelist is not an enemy, I have to do this.''

''I understand.'' Nakajima replied in a polite tone before leaving.

''_Even though, Kurosaki Shun has a point._'' Reiji thought. ''_From where __really__ Fuji Yusei comes from ?_''

**Sakaki Residence, guest bedroom**

I was currently trying to sleep, and let's say that I didn't manage to get a calm night judging the fact my body was turning in all directions on my bed.

''**Dream''**

I found myself back at the same desolated apocalyptic lands as before.

''Why do I always have to be back here ?'' I asked in a bored tone to no one in particular. ''This is getting kind of creepy.''

''Then you should frequent me more occasionally.'' Said a familiar robotic voice from behind that took me by surprise. I flinched to see Z-One approaching me.

''God ! Will you stop appearing from nowhere ?! I don't wish to have a heart attack !'' I shouted to him.

''I know you so well that a heart attack won't be the thing that will end you. After all, you are like a cockroach : always finding the way to survive.'' He said in a cold tone.

I gritted my teeth. ''What do you want with me ? How the hell do you know who I am ?'' I asked the questions which I needed answers right now.

''It still didn't cross your mind ? I thought you would have guessed it by now. Perhaps I thought too highly of your brain.'' He angered me with that assumption. ''As for your first question, I'm here to make you a proposition.''

''Make me a proposition ?'' I raised an eyebrow.

''Help me destroy the Fusion Dimension. Once it gets destroyed, its inhabitants will finally get the punishment they deserve and the future will be saved.''

''_He wants to destroy the Fusion Dimension ?_ Wait, saved ? But from what ? What did cause the destruction of your era ?'' I asked.

''Let's just say…'' Z-One began. ''...that history repeated itself. In a way.''

I narrowed my eyes, completely lost by what he meant. ''_History repeated itself ? What does he mean ?_''

''But this detail is to little from no importance. What matters the most is that the destruction of those wrenched Academians and their cursed home will assure the safety of the future. So, what will it be ?'' He asked.

''No. You may think destruction is the only way to save the future but it is not the case. Your mind is too clouded to see that. Destroying entire Dimensions won't help save the future but endangering it instead ! I won't let you do that !'' I replied with determination in my voice.

''Pfff. You are too naive. I told you...Sacrifices have to be made to save the future, no matter how hard they are or not. It looks like you are as stubborn as Fudo Yusei himself...'' He answered with an annoyed tone.

Then two figures appeared from the shadows just behind Z-One. One was a metallic figure with a red body and with some sort of screen showing a grinning blue male face that made me feel uneasy. The other was similar although it was a bit bigger than the first one. It was yellow colored and differently shaped but with the same screen was on its center, showing another male face that looked at me like I was a bug.

''Those are…!'' I exclaimed in shock as I recognized those creatures.

''If you don't want to cooperate, then so be it. But if you are gonna stand in my way, then I cannot allow that.'' He then pointed at me as he gave command to the two Monsters. ''Go, Metaion ! Sandaion !''

The first one unleashed a stream of energy from its center part while the other shoot a huge beam of energy coming from two cannons of its shoulders.

My eyes widened in shock as I put my arm to shield myself. However, two new Monsters appeared in front of me. I looked to see Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior blocking together Z-One's assault.

''Stardust ! Junk Warrior !'' I exclaimed in happiness to see them.

''Need a hand ?'' Junk Warrior asked.

''I can't really say no to it...'' I responded nonchalantly.

''Hmph.'' Z-One scoffed. ''So you are here you two...''

''Yeah. That you want to recruit Yusei is fine but we cannot let you harm him.'' Stardust said.

Metaion and Sandaion unleashed more streams of energy, but Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior managed to block their assault.

''Hmmm...looks like you can both somehow withstand my Time Machine Gods' power. Not that it cares anyways...'' He spat the last words with venom on his voice as a new creature appeared.

This time, it was a MUCH more imposing one compared to the two. It was a tall machine with a screen on its center part showing an elderly face.

''No way…!'' Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon exclaimed in shock.

''This is…!'' I said with the same reaction as them.

''Annihilate them, Sephiron ! **Akashic Storm !**''

The new Monster closed its ''eyes'' as he shoot a huge stream of energy from its face to which Junk Warrior and Stardust Dragon both succumbed as I was blasted away.

''Farewell, young Cedric. How disappointing it was of you for not having join me. But then, I can't really say it was unexpected.'' Z-One approached me, with his Monsters hovering behind him. I only looked at him with hatred as Sephiron launched the final blast to end me.

I closed my eyes as I thought I was about to meet my end here.

However, I heard a huge roar out of nowhere as a sudden screen protected me from Sephiron's assault.

''What's the meaning of this ?!'' Z-One yelled in anger as a new figure manifested.

It was a giant dragon with a glowing red body that appeared with a huge roar.

''The Crimson Dragon !'' I pointed in surprise.

''So you finally manifested yourself huh...'' I heard Z-One mutter.

''Each day passing, I become more and more disappointed of you.'' The Crimson Dragon said.

''Does it feel like I care ?'' Z-One asked with a cold tone. ''You can be here to protect Yusei, but your efforts will only be in vain. The power of my Time Machine Gods is far beyond your imagination. I'll have you taste it beforehand !'' Z-One declared.

Sephiron launched another stream of energy. However, the Crimson Dragon countered it by a burst of flame. Both sides couldn't overpower each other as the two Monsters created shock waves that pushed me few foots behind as Z-One put his left arm in front of him to protect himself.

''It looks like I underestimated your power, Crimson Dragon. However, all your efforts will prove themselves ultimately futile in the end !'' Z-One declared as he and his Monsters disappeared.

I slowly stood up from the ground and dusted myself. Before finally being face to face with the Crimson Dragon.

''You're here...'' I said in bewilderment of having a giant red dragon before me.

''Hehe, finally we meet in person Yusei.'' The Crimson Dragon said. ''Sorry, you must have been very confused from have happened since the events of your Duel with Akaba Reiji.''

''We can say that. Your presence was only here for a small moment for Savior Star Dragon. After that, I didn't hear of you. Hell even Stardust Dragon couldn't detect your presence.''

''But now I am here and it's all it counts. I wanted to see you how far you would get without me intervening or without the help of your other Monsters. I must say I am really impressed by how you went that far. However, I learned that Z-One was here so you'll need all the help you can. I brought some friends you should be familiar with…''

''Which friends ?'' I asked in a curious tone.

''Oh, how about I show you them instead ?'' He said as he engulfed this place with huge bright light that made me cover my eyes.

**End of ''dream''**

I suddenly woke up. It was middle of the night, probably somewhere between 1-2 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes to be sure I wasn't dreaming again.

''Whoa...man.''

''_I couldn't say it any better._'' I heard a female voice.

I turned my head to the right side to see the spirit of an armless black and red dragon with roses covering its body.

''Black Rose Dragon !'' I exclaimed in shock to see Aki's Ace Monster.

''Why hello, Yusei.'' The dragon said with a smirking expression. ''I heard about the current situation so I came here along with some acquaintances...''

As she finished her sentence, three new dragons appeared. One was blue with orange eyes, fairy wings, legless with a long tail and a yellow armor. One was dark orange colored, with a muscled body, and a red lance attached to its left arm. And one was black colored whose design resembles this of a bird.

''Ancient Fairy, Life Stream and Black Feather Dragon ?''

''Why, hello/Hi/Hey.'' Each of them greeted respectively.

''We intentionally wanted to show up later to see how well you'll do without us. However, we didn't except Z-One to be present in this world. You'll need all the help you can get. Besides, I think you did a rather good job without us until now.'' Black Rose Dragon explained.

''_It's about time you show up._'' Stardust Dragon emerged. ''_I was starting to worry. My Savior form manifested and no sign of __Quetzalcoatl__._''

''_Oh. Was the big boy worrying for his friends ?_'' Black Rose teased.

''_What ? No..._'' Stardust quickly looked away in shame.

''_Oh, and we aren't the only ones who appeared. Yusei __dear__, would you quickly look at your table, please ?_''

I did what Ancient Fairy Dragon asked me to do. On my table, was my Synchron Deck with Stardust Dragon, but a new pile of cards was right next to it.

''What is this...'' I took the pile to check the cards.

''Those are….!''

Among the cards were Stardust Assault Warrior, Charge Warrior, Mighty Warrior, Lightning Warrior and cie...

''Oh boy...'' I muttered, short of breath.

''_Your reaction is priceless._'' Life Stream Dragon commented as I realized what this meant.

Oh boy...My new Deck just got to the next level !

**And yup, here we go !**

**Now to resume, we got some memories of Yusei's dark past in his world. I have some plans into 'adding' a new OC into this story that Yusei will recognize from his world.**

**Also, in that base, I wanted Yusei to make the couple Yuya/Yuzu happens because of the pain he had before and also because they never really shared moments together.**

**Also, the Crimson Dragon finally showed itself and brought some friends to help Yusei in his trip ^^.**

**With that, I finished with this chapter and see you in 2-3 weeks for the next one !**


End file.
